Digimon: Hope become Despair and Wrath
by ADChipmunk
Summary: (Alternatives version.) Takeru (TK) is now the 8th DigiDestineds without become the 7th member to the team. Kari is now in the DigiDestineds as the seven without becoming the 8th. His friends and his brother are tying to save from his corruption. Can they save him from the enteral darkness he come both Despair and Wrath. Will TK regain his Hope? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon**_

Prologue:

The base were under attack by machinery Digimon who destroyed everything within their path. Many computer worker were killed and shot by unknown invader, they didn't know it from the beginning. While the invader continuing assault on them when one sinister Digimon who approach them and heading toward their most prize work they have created since they decided to use that prophecy was written down by the Ancient Digital World before they were born and computerise and alter their data. One evil Digimon that approach toward their work. A Digimon who is a humanoid Digimon who look like a jester that mix between circus clown with crimson jester jacket with lime light green clown pant with high yellow boots with four each slide of his upper legs. With white and black half mask with yellow and red eyes with love heart shape that attach on his make with yellow unknown flare with four swords that behind his back.

He approach toward their main prize and witness to see EIGHT Digi-Egg with EIGHT Digivice and EIGHT Crests are sitting, resting against each other. A clown wasn't keen on them. No! He's getting those Crests from his Master order to get those Crests and destroy them to allow the prophecy to become real like the Ancient did, long ago. Once he use that move to shatter that glass and get those Crest and he did.

Until one man approach them with iron sword that he cried out to him. "Piedmon!" shout out from that young man and unveil his hood that it is young Gennai that he approach toward Piedmon the most sinister clown, and the strongest of the Dark Master. "Hand over those Crests!"

"Gennai," Piedmon exclaim to him to see young Gennai himself in the flesh.

"I won't let your grizzly hand on those Crests!" Gennai quickly swing his sword toward Piedmon but he miss it in quick blink of an eyes when Piedmon is quickly his acrobatics skill that jump him away and quickly land him behind using unknown object that implanted his back and cause him pain that Gennai felt something behind his back.

Gennai did felt something behind back, that he can't describe what he felt it inside his body. He slowly scream out and quickly swing him behind but he miss again and hear a small evil sinister laugh like a common joker.

"Your too late, Gennai," Piedmon taunt him. "You may build eight crests in each different emotion. Mind you the Ancient were however very smart that they know something about those Crest. Shame they're all destroyed ever since Chaos destroyed them all. Did THEY ever told you about the opposite side effect, hmm?"

Gennai may know what Piedmon said about. Of course he's going to ignore from his stubbornness about side effect. Of course he know that the Ancient were very clever that they write down everything they know about. Including Five Legendary Crests, he heard so much about it, in his study and he know the story about the youngest of the five, the Wilder of Joy. He saw an android robotic Digimon is swing toward him, but eventually that it miss when Gennai quickly jump on it arm and quickly ran toward the open dome and use his sword and open it with his sword and quickly throw Bakemon (Mean: Undead Ghost Digimon) and quickly toss him away and jump down in the control centre and quickly restarted it in few second to get those egg as quickly as possible.

"I must get those eggs, before something else would have happened," Gennai said himself. Until . . .

"I won't do that if I would you, Gennai." Said a mystery unknown voice in ultimate sinister that Gennai attention, but in utter shock and afraid on him.

Piedmon turn his head toward the main entrance with an evil sinister smile knowing that his Master have arrive in nick of time. "Your arriving is perfect on time, My Lord."

"You have did well," a shadow come by in the main lab. "Since you prove yourself worthy to me and prove yourself to me. I reward you to let yourself live so that I won't kill you this time,"

"Such a generous offer, My Lord," Piedmon use his posh manor bow to him for his excellent mission, he complete. "I do like the way you said to me, so that Gennai will never got his hand on those eggs."

"Indeed," he confirm and acknowledge to him as he walk and approach toward Gennai sitting inside machine-type Digimon name Mekanorimon control when he saw Gennai face in utter fear when his blue eyes is now wider in fear to see the most powerful Digmon that no one haven't defeated him in the Digital World.

Gennai is completely shock and afraid like he's almost wet his (cough) pants (cough). That he saw a humanoid Digimon who have pitch coal blackish darkest robe with two large black raven-like wings behind his back with pale silver medium-size helmet that cover the entire face with several spike that around on top of it with two small medium puncher holes to form an evil impale evil eyes from it. He can hear inhaling breath from him when Piedmon softy grin out from his mouth. Because Gennai will have a nightmare to face that unspeakable Digimon. Once the shadow is stopping almost toward Gennai.

"You . . .," Gennai finally found his voice that mix with sudden fear and speechless to see him in Digimon form.

"You shouldn't run Gennai," he calmly said to him without using his anger on him. "You need to be careful that my top General is placing a small metal object inside from your back. I understand you wanted to protect those eggs. Why do you care so much about it, hmm? Is it something to do when eight selected chosen ones who saw the battle between Greymon and Parrotmon?"

"I won't get your hand of them," Gennai have courage to strength him up and ignore his word about a battle between Greymon and Parrotmon, of course he knows. "I won't give it to you . . . Angarmon!"

Angarmon, the strongest Digimon in the Digital World. No one knows why he is the strongest for no reason at all and he is a Mega-level Digimon. The legend say that he have incredible power that he take down the Royal Knights, the Four Sovereigns, the Olympian Twelve and the Celestials. Angarmon was once long ago from what the story said about that he's usually an Angel Digimon long ago and no one knew about his secret before he turn to the dark side. He solemn clam and look at Gennai that he is underestimate his word toward him.

"I'm surprising that you remember my name," Angermon affirmative to him. "Be very careful when you said my name, who know what's happen. Now if you were so kind enough to give me one of those eggs so that I might let you live."

"Not in your life," Gennai replied back to him and quickly garbs all eight eggs except the crest was already taken by Piedmon and quickly use the control switches to activate those rocket booster jet pack and quickly fly away from them.

"Follow him," Piedmon order them, "Don't let him out of your site."

They all obey to Piedmon command and quickly activate their rocket booster pack and quickly go after him. Angarmon saw few Mekanorimon is flying toward him in odd-one out. He knows that Gennai is a coward, always protect those eggs from his Master's order and the Ancient descript meaning.

"My apologise, Lord Angarmon," he apologise to him. "It seem that Gennai has escaped this time. But at least we got their Crests," he presented to him in each different colours, orange, blue, green, yellow, purple, grey, red and pick in each different marking from them. "What shall we do with them, My Lord? Shall we crush them?"

"I rather not, Piedmon," Angarmon answer out to him without looking at him while he's focus on Gennai's escaped. He was angry and so very close to get those egg, one egg he can have it to make his powerful heir and powerful servant.

"So," Piedmon urge suggest to him. "What shall we going to do with them? I mean we got them after all, did we?"

"Do whatever you like with them," Angarmon said to him. "Leave the Crest of Hope alone, that I want. Your tower will overcome those Crests that I want you to scatter them in each different location in each certain position so that Gennai will not find them or he already know which places he'll find them."

"A great idea," Piedmon exclaim with happy expression voice. "Such an excellent plans, My Lord," he laugh out from him.

Just then another humanoid Digimon same size as Angarmon is also making its own entrance with pale dark grey robe with a hood that cover it entire face from it with two large Revan-like wings like Angarmon with different to compare from him and it holding long rod in clean silver in a shape of fork with an unknown sphere at the top in dark ruby that it approach toward Piedmon and Angarmon.

Piedmon stop laughing when he saw Angarmon trusted advisor is standing right behind him. "You should have come here to help me of course," he said to him.

"You toying with me, Piedmon," said Angarmon advisor in light cunning mischief voice. "You know that you're the only one who know where the Crests. And you know where to find them in the first place."

"Hardly," Piedmon find it hard to annoying him.

An advisor smile underneath his cloak. "Don't find yourself amuse me, Piedmon. You may have those Crests. Our Order was coming from Lord Angarmon ideal not our own. You denied my right, Piedmon? You know what happened to your predecessor who denied our leader order."

"I know that the risk here, Narzmon!" Piedmon finally kick the bucket on him to allow his frustrate inside from him and very careful on him that Narzmon is also one of the Three Dark Emperor on the Digital World and also the manipulator on every Digimon, except Fallen Angel, Angel and two Seven Lord Digimon. He taught his student Barbamon, but Barbamon is no match for him, knowing he control Sin of Greed. "If you going to control; think again, I can withstand against your power against mine."

"We shall see about it," he challenging him knowing that Piedmon got upper hand in silently grin upon him.

"Narzmon," Angarmon said to him and caught him attention and so is Piedmon. "Did you locate Gennai while he still protecting those eggs?" he need to know that Gennai is still alive that he want one egg when he order him while ago that he want the location of Gennai whereabouts.

"I did manage to locate Gennai after the eventful display today," Narzmon answer out to him. "When he accidently drop one in nearby forest in another was not far from File Island."

Piedmon grasp out when he learn that Gennai drop one Digi-egg in another forest in another island. As for Angarmon, he's very well pleased when Gennai drop one in nearby forest and he have a hunch that he know who's egg it drop. At last, an heir he wanted to make an excellent personal servant and fitting heir to the throne within his grasp.

"Take me there, night now!" he order him and quickly spun his body and look toward Piedmon and Narzmon. Narzmon didn't flinch at him, despite that he know that his Master wanted one of them to be his personal heir. He understood to him with a simple nod knowing that Angarmon and he is very angry.

And as for Piedmon that he wanted to know which egg that Gennai drop in the unknown forest so he decided to come along with him to be their bodyguard.

* * *

It not long when an unknown vortex appear out of nowhere in strange mystical dark purple in middle on the forest and inside there are three shadow silhouettes are about to step out the portal. One of them is Piedmon and the second one is Narzmon and the third one is Angarmon. All three of them step out from the portal and examined the forest. The forest have so many tree with different bunch of berries that they're hanging in the tree. The forest is peaceful with nothing motives except however with loco-rampaging destitution in the Digital World.

Narzmon and Piedmon are checking the coast is clear, well Piedmon is making sure the coast IS clear for no reason. The coordinate from what Narzamon told Angarmon earlier on, where Gennai drop one of them in the unknown forest when Piedmon mechanical henchman to shot him down when Narzmon make an upcoming report.

Piedmon is making clear with two swords on both hands and also eight crests are hanging in his belt for safekeeping and scour few perimeter. Of course he promise Angarmon that he wanted one of them, he acquire for unknown reason and to protect them to make sure that any Digimon who will protect one fragile innocent Digi-egg that left abandon.

Narzmon is making sure that something will goes wrong. Despite that Piedmon is an excellent sword fighter but his skills are none to compare to Angarmon and himself. Of course he learn already that his Lord and Master have decided to spare him knowing he is the strongest member of Four Dark Master in the Digital World. He could delete him, but his Master order and his that any Digimon did their job done will be spare to their personal generals.

"It seems we're arrive just in nick of time, My Lord," Piedmon reported to him after his 'checking' the perimeter.

"Excellent," Angarmon is now very pleased to head and look back at Nazarmon. "Where did you saw that egg?"

"It's not far," he replied to him. "I know where it is."

"Take me there, right now! I'm going impatient to know," cried out furious knowing he is so eager to get one of them.

Nazrmon didn't replied or talk back to him, instead he started to walk in front follow by Angarmon and Piedmon.

Piedmon is very concern from what Angarmon said. Despite that Angarmon is the strongest who control all three incarnation of each element from anything he can chose. But his personal is Hope that combine with Wrath and Despair. He knows the story that Angarmon was once the highest; strongest of all Angel Digimon. But he don't believe that nonsense. And Narzmon was also once Angel Digimon are well, but he don't believe them. He only ask about power and world conquest to seek certain knowledge. Of course he is certain what happened, he know about the Ancient Digital World about incredible technology he never seen before, of course every Digimon know about that story about the dread Chaos that's destroyed them all. And yet, rumour said that, only five remaining have survive. Of course he don't believe they still survive, it's just a legend from what he care about it.

Once they reach their destination where Narzmon locate the one remain egg and all three of them stop in front of the giant oak tree. Angarmon is slightly confuse from what Nazrmon told him.

"You sure this is the right place?" Angarmon is very concern to him.

"I'm positive," he confirm calmly said to him. "This is the right place I'm telling you about."

"Maybe it got hatch already," he toying and joking with Nazrmon in soft laugh out to him.

"No!" bark out from Angarmon mouth in uttering disagree on Piedmon pitiful joke. "It does take a long time to hatch before it reach their In-training before they reach into their Rookie."

"You does have a point you know what I'm saying," Piedmon have to admitted to him knowing that Digi-Egg can takes time to hatch about in few days' time or less.

They searching that one remain egg, that egg is a key victory to won all war. They been searching about less than a second when Nazrmon call to him.

"My Lord," he call out to him that caught him attention. "There's the egg, I'm telling you about," he point out with his finger and see where the egg is safely protection between those trees. That's mean that leaf helping that egg before it reach the bottom in safer landing including the Digivice is still firmly attach to it, sitting on its own.

Angarmon approach that egg and see it sitting alone without any support to look after it for the time being.

"At long last," his thrilled, excitement in sinister voice. "Now," he quickly his power on his hand into dark purple flare that engulf his fist, "this will may hurt, a bit while you sleeping," and he finish off with evil sinister grin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.**

Chapter 1: Dream and nightmare

Year: 1999, before the DigiDestineds have enter the Digital World.

Kari Kamiya is fast asleep in her bed since she got a dreadful cold since this morning. She's really look excited in Summer Camp that she and her brother are having some quality time, but now she very sick and upset since her parent told her that she couldn't go. Tai promise her that he will tell her everything about camping trip along with their friends that he know them.

She slight overheard her brother snoring like a pig that she couldn't sleep probably, but she live. She dealt it before, now she can do it again. Tomorrow, that his brother leave home early that he's heading toward his camping trip that he promise her to explain everything in his summer term and met some of his friends from his pre-school.

Once she fall asleep, she started to have dream about something relaxing before she got up. Knowing that the coach bus leave about half nine in the morning so that mean that's Tai and his family have to get up early before they arrive in coach apartment. She entering a dream about something peaceful and relaxing like magical unicorn or something very beauty so that she can stay forever without bother some alarm clock or over snore from his Tai suborn sleep that ruining her perfect sleep. They both live in the same bunkbed of course they're sibling and they have to share their beds. She did promise to her mom that she wanted her own room when she is older, and her mom agree with her, as a promise.

When she woke up when she notice something change, she thought she's still in bed, until she got up in unknown world she never seen before in her life. She never expect to see so many light are zooming toward in a blink of flash that, it bypass them. She seem pretty confuse, and yet she's not why. She remain calm and also very confusing to know about that place. It's look like space from what she believe when she quickly saw few planets like Mars, or Saturn from what she seeing.

She find it very pretty and beautiful to see them like jewel or snowflake coming down from the sky. Once the zoom is slowly down a bit, that she is right in a panic, that she have no idea this place. She's almost about to let go her tear and almost afraid to see space and stars are gathering in one.

"Hello?" she ask anyone in echolocation that caught her echo only. "Is anyone around here, please?"

No reply, only her echoing word she can hear from it. She almost losing some tear coming down from her face, that she wanted to cry.

"Please," she begging to someone, "I need to go home. Can you take me home, please?"

Again, still no reply from them. She blend down her knees and started to cry. She want to home, she want her mom and dad and her brother. Until, unknowingly to her that unknown light is approaching toward her

"Do be afraid, child," said a voice that calls to her when Kari look up and see nothing but space.

Kari thought she heard someone. She thought she was the only one who live here, but she only saw was nothing but stars. She seem very confused, that she thought there was someone else who live here. Her eyes are still verge in tears that she hope that someone will take her home to reunited with her family and her brother Tai/Taichi from this endless nightmare she having. She sniffle out from her nose while continuing verge in tears from her eyes and continuingly to crying, that she thought there was someone else hoping someone will take her home.

"It's okay," said the same voice who calming her down to allow a gentle voice to calm her down, when Kari realise that voice is girl, but older from what she seem. "I never meant to hurt you."

When Kari look at the shine light that approach her and see unknown silhouettes that appear out of nowhere, that it is too hard to tell that person.

"Who . . .?" Kari tried to said a word. "Who are you?" she ask that shadow.

A shadow was appear to be a younger woman, in middle 25 from what she described to it. She have short blonde hair, fair with blue eyes like sapphire eyes and wear light and blue clothing with golden thin line of her jacket with excellent modelling position with pure white boot underneath her white jean with blue line on each slide.

Kari have never her before in her life. She look like an angel, but too hard to described from what she look except however she thought there was wings behind her back, but it's fade away without knowing. A woman who reach out to her in open arm when she said to her.

"It okay," she said to her in smooth voice. "You're safe now."

"I'm not safe," she cried out to her. "I want to go home!"

"Home?" she seem little surprised when she giggle out to her. "Sweetie, you're having a subconscious mind in never ending rest while you sleeping."

"You mean like a dream?" she common suggesting to her when a woman nod to her as a confirming agreement. "Then, where am I?"

"You're in space, that hold time in every reality that you standing on," she answer out to her. "Each reality hold every light, as long there light, there's always hope."

"I'm don't understand," again, Kari still very confuse from what she said. A woman smile upon her when she kneel down in front of her. "Are you saying that I'm in space?"

Almost laugh out from a women mouth, that Kari have no idea what she's on about. "More than space," she said to her in cheerful expression.

"Then" she blink out, "where am I?"

"You're in a world, that you never seen before that you will never experience before in your life," she explain and answer out to her. "A world, you never seen before in your life," she quickly rose up from her knees and wonder in the open road, but before that she use her hand that offer her to come.

Kari is not sure, but she slightly keen to know when she touch her hand, slowly and then she rose up from her knees from her kneeling, when a suddenly glow that quickly change in quick flash that Kari didn't know about it. She look at her and see a humble, gentle smile with excellent blue eyes on her. Kari have never felt anything so majestic before in her when the glow is slowly fade and show Kari, the most beautiful thing she never seen before in her, when she look upon when she never seen the most thing she never witness before in her. Her home: the planet Earth, that combine with green and blue with surrounding light that shine like diamond that sparkle like jewel. She never seem the planet Earth, except she saw it in school about Solar System about different planets that Earth is the third planets and third system.

"Do you like it?" she said to her while she still holding her hand as a support.

"It's beautiful," she almost speechless to see her home planet that she seen so big before. "I read in book about our home since in school. I have no idea our home can be so big and so beautiful."

"That's why they called Earth. Many people are struck to find a perfect name to your home and name the species you called it. In Greek, they call it Giga in Greek mythology. In Latin they called Terra that stand for earth. Of course you learn in school that Earth is third member of your system in science class to learn about your planet."

"Yeah," Kari agree with her. "I remember in my class about Solar System but I'm 8, I still didn't anything about it."

"When you older, then you will understand the value of your home." She recommend to her while, they still staring on Earth.

They keep staring it about less than a minutes when Kari said to her about something she want to know about.

"I hate to convince you," she said to her nicely. "How long do I get up?"

"Not long," she replied to her with humble smile. "I understand that you are not well from what happen to you years ago. I know that your brother is trying to help you."

Kari almost forgotten what happened when she was child that Tai is trying to help her from her sickness that Tai didn't know. She slightly remember but barely when she fall down in the ground at the park when Tai is teach her how to play football. But sadly it won't last when her parent comes around to collect her since what happen. She did apologise to him about playing in park knowing she still not well.

She felt guilty since what happened. When she grip a woman hand so tight that caught her attention when she saw Kari's hand so tight.

"Something in your mind, from what I said to you?" she felt guilty inside from her when Kari nodded back to her. "I'm sorry I should said to you. I understand that you love you brother more do you. The truth is that, you didn't have enough strength to play. Of course I don't blame on your brother some reason that he didn't do. I blame the parents for using their selfish behaviour they did. That he still love you so much."

"You learn lots about my family," Kari seem to be impressive that the lady knows everything rather than she didn't know.

She giggle out like a child. "Don't do I always," until she quickly said to her that Kari is still in her light baby orange pyjamas. "Before you woke up in your dream. I need to ask you before you will forget everything about me or seeing anything about your world. I need you, to do me a favour that I want you to protect someone that you never met him before."

"Why?" she seem confuse to know. "What so important about him anywhere?"

"I can't say, I'm sorry," she apologise to her, and look at her and kneel down while she still holding her hand. "While I'm gone, promise you will look after him that his life are in great danger. And you partner will see you soon."

Kari have no clue what she mean about partner and furthermore who is him. She suspected that it have to be a boy from her clue without even knowing. A woman quickly kiss her on Kari's forehead, that mean is goodbye for seeing each other in her dream.

"Promise me," she said to her. "Promise me, you will protect that him that his life are in great danger. Do you understand the meaning?"

Kari have no choice but to accept it whatever reason that she have no clue whatsoever.

"Before you go," she quickly halt her. "What is your name?" when the light comes by that almost vanish her and Kari when she quickly to said before they gone.

"It's Nova," she said to her in full name without using her surname with gentle smile. "Once you woke up in your dream, you completely forgotten about our secret about everything that I told you. But promise me if you remember, protect that boy. His life will be endanger."

Once the light that fade away, Kari woke up from her dream that she's having a silent nightmare from her dream. She couldn't remember Nova and important mission she telling her about. And furthermore she couldn't remember. Who is that boy and why he's very important? She look at the digital clock that beside her and her brother and it said quarter past 3 only few more hours to go. By the time she look at the clock, she decided to go back to sleep.

* * *

Takeru Takashi was hence by his nickname called TK for short. He's same age of Kari with blonde hair with blue. He was sleep several hours ago about eight o'clock last night when his mom told him to get some rest, that he's going with his brother to Summer Camp for couple of weeks. His mom, Nancy agree that TK could met his brother Matt at summer camp. Her ex-husband agree that Matt and TK could have some quality time each other knowing that both boys are very close. Not until their tragic end between two boys.

Takeru (You can called TK if you want), is still fast asleep when he having a silently nightmare that something trigger him during his sleep. He woke him in unknown reality he have seen before in his life. He thought he's still in bed, despite however he still wore his green pyjamas that's for shot. He's not sure what kind of place he's standing on when he notice that the room is completely blackness and darkness. He hate the dark since he was little, he always afraid dark when his mom, his brother are checking any monster coming out from his bed or hiding in the closest when he was small. Despite he overgrow that he don't believe monster anymore, but he's still having troubling nightmare that he's missing his dad and his brother when his parents are having a row each other when Matt was eight and TK was five years old. He tried forget what happened, but emotional pain that hurts them dearly.

He verge in tear to see surrounding darkness that he want to go home. He want his mom, his dad, his brother that he love them ever since. He tried to think when he said it out.

"Hello?" he said it out when he hear his own voice in echolocation. "Is anyone here me?"

Once Takeru said it out, only he can heard is own voice that no one replied to him. He's always verge in tears that he's afraid, and upset to see empty darkness when he kneel down and curve himself in a ball and begin to cry for few second when he hear voice is coming from him.

"Young man," said an unknown voice that calls to him when TK (Takeru, if you wanted to him) quickly rose his head and see nothing but empty blackness.

"Who's there?" he called out to that unknown voice that he thought he's alone in the dark.

"Just a friendly advice," it replied to him.

TK is trying to find that voice coming from, only he can is nothing but darkness and sheer blackness, until, he notice an unknown light that across out of nowhere. When he saw something else that stand in the light. He couldn't see closer when he got up and approach toward that mysterious person. He remember when his mom told him about talking to stranger after their parents' divorce. His brother did talk to his brother about stranger who want clear advice. But this one, he not's sure. Why he approach toward that stranger? He's not sure why he approach that stranger without even notices.

Once TK approach that light where he saw an unknown clock person who happen to be a man with blackness cloak and a hood that cover his entire face except with silver lock of pure pale white hair. He notice when he saw a person who have pale silver gauntlet on both like medieval knight, from what he seem, with two raven-like wings like a fallen angel. That HE'S sitting on some kind throne he from what he look at it.

A person slowly left his head up that caught TK very well surprised. TK slowly back away from him when a stranger said to him calmly to him without hesitation.

"Don't be afraid. I'm never going to hurt to you," he said to him.

"Thank you," TK said back to him. "Can, you tell where I am? I want to go home."

"Home?" he solemn rephrase him. "My boy, you're in subconscious mind in deep coma to allow your inner dream take place on you."

TK is very confuse, knowing he's eight year old who barely understand when his teacher taught him in school about understandable in class. "What do you mean, inner dream? You mean like I having a dream or something?"

"Your guess is good as mine," he replied to him. "Tell me," he quickly change the subject, "why do you come here for a reason?"

"I don't know," TK admitted to him when more tears coming from his face that he want to cry. "When I fall sleep, I enter this place. I don't like the dark, I hate the dark. Please," he begging him, "I want to go home."

A person look at him in aggressive look upon him and see fear inside that boy's. He can tell there's despair inside his heart, and yet he sense something else from TK's heart, that opposite of despair, hope. He silently surprise to see that TK got hope and despair, he find it most remarkable from him, and it's all part of his plan. And TK didn't know that stranger is happened to be Angarmon without wearing his silver pale mask on him.

"You already home," answer to him.

"You're lying," he voice is almost broken to allow more tear coming down from his face.

"Am I?" he sheer at him when he rose up from his throne. "Have I ever lied to you? Young man, if you learn the hard way to understand the value between your world and my world are two different things."

TK is very confuse while Angarmon continue spoke to him. And furthermore what does he mean his world and Angarmon world? He's not sure what he mean.

"I understand you're too young to remember everything from what I said. Did you tutor taught you about planets and stars."

"I guess so," he answer out to him that he did remember in school about planets and stars in his study about naming nine planets. He did remember that Earth have got one moon while the rest of the plants got several moons in different obit location that circle in different rotation.

"Good," he seem to be please on him. "Now. I want you to give you something, think of as a welcome present since we first met."

TK is confuse when he blink his eyes that he heard surprising gift. TK love surprising love gift. He thought it something kind of new toy that he can play. Angarmon got out something from his robe and carefully clench his right hand fist for not damaging TK's special gift.

"Here," he lower down in front of him like gentleman and unveil his right hand to show TK in front of him.

TK look at unknown device that form a shape like a hexagon with small mini-TV screen with some kind of code writing that he couldn't understand what it mean. He awe to see such incredible gift he never before. He could take that gift, but his mom taught him, never take candy from a stranger. He look back up and see Angarmon without using his mask and yet he could see his face except silver lock hair that lower down toward his chest.

"What is it?" he curious to know about that device he never seen before in his life.

"That," he explain to him, "it's called Digivice, think of it as a suitable gift to you."

"But," again confusing and asking lots of question, "how come it's black. Do have any colour such as green?"

"I'm afraid that, this is the only left," he apologise him that upset TK even more. "But, don't worry. This device is very special. Why do you touch and see what happen."

TK have no other choice but to garb it when mysterious light appear out of nowhere that quickly tell him.

"Don't listen him," a voice yell out to TK in blink outburst and Angarmon quickly rose his head and slightly sinister growl at the voice he never forger apart from TK (Takeru). TK slowly look behind his shoulder to see unknown glowing that appear out of nowhere.

He look at the light and see a person that comes out from the light, but the light stay onward. He barely see a person who appear to be a lady with short blonde hair with blue, Nova. The same woman who talks to Kari earlier on. Angarmon look upon her that he hate her so much that she working under the jurisdiction by Celestial Order and he know which jurisdiction she on about.

"How dare you to come here," he sneer at him in hissing acid tone, "you wretched half-breed."

"You can call me whatever you like," Nova smirk at him by crossing her arm together. "I'm here to get him back from his own world."

TK is not sure what they on about. Despite he is eight-years old, but he have no clue what is about. Ever since he saw Angarmon without his mask, but this girl who's older then her with excellent look on her with short blonde hair with blue sapphire eyes who comes here in middle of nowhere. He thought it was just a dream.

"You have no right to come here," Angarmon said to her. "You dare upon yourself to come here in my domain to get your hands of him."

"I'm here to bring him back," she rephrase to him one more time. "You may alter one Digimon to do your bidding, but not the boy."

"Your jurisdiction order are pitiful weak. They have no right that, they send you to do their job."

"They order me to get him back," she replied to him. "While you getting your grizzly hand on him to be your living puppet."

TK is shock to learn that Nova said something about living puppet. Could be that Angarmon lied to him? He find it impossible hard to believe that Angarmon is very nice person when he's about to accept a kind full gift before Nova come along to stop the invitation. He's still afraid when he reminded himself when he was little and so is brother Matt that their parents are rowing each other that, they have no other choice to have a divorce that will ruining him and his brothers life forever.

"Living puppet?" he fined astonish from Nova when he calmly said to her. "My dear, did you really think to bring him back from his subconscious mind so that I can tolerate his life forever?"

"That may be. You allow your inner strength to gain privilege of your own. I can see why you are the strongest. I find it hard to immure you."

Angarmon remain calm without using his exposing anger that will trigger him. He can see that Nova Takariyuma is no pushover that she can defend herself in sheer threat in the Digital World. He silently clench his left hand fist without anyone notice it. TK is still remain confuse, until he found his own voice when he said to them or either one of them.

"Can someone tell me, what's going on here?" he asked them in sudden need. "And what it all about living puppet?"

Nova can see the boy, knowing that TK is right from one thing in common. She reminded herself long ago along her brother. Her brother is almost similar to that boy. But now, she up against Angarmon the most deadly Digimon and also the strongest of all Digimon. Before she said to him when Angarmon beat her first.

"You will find out soon enough," he promise to him in faithful expression. "But for now, take this gift and earn your privilege," he show the Digivice once more when TK look upon the Digivice when he didn't know something or someone whisper out to him without hearing from Nova can't hear it.

Nova is now pretty disgust to see that Angarmon is toying with poor little TK. He need to be stop before his plan is in emotion.

"I can't allow you to do that," she quickly draw and summon clear silver sword with golden brass and quickly charging toward him.

"Foolish girl you turn out to be," Angarmon had enough on her, knowing that Nova may call her The Boss when he quickly toss the Digivice when TK quickly catch and then an unknown light that appear nowhere that's surround him.

His body was almost vanish when Nova quickly said to him before he vanish.

"Once you gone," she said to him. "You will forget everything from you seen. In order to protect you from sudden threat that danger you. I promise you, Takeru Takaishi, the DigiDestineds of Hope. You will be safe, under the protection by the Celestial order."

When he almost quiet vanish when Angarmon quickly said to him in last vanishing acting.

"You will play a game," he said to him. "You will forget everything we talk about it. You must broke the bond between you and your brother. Just remember, I will be your friend. And this device will help you to seek out everything between yours and mine. Just remember, DigiDestineds of Hope. If you ever afraid of something, I will be there with you and so is your partner. And together, we will help you. But first forget everything from what I said to you, if you remember something."

Once TK slightly heard Angarmon and Nova voice. His body will now clear vanish. Leaving Nova and Angarmon are engaged in battle combat. TK makes a sudden woke him when he quickly struggle to get up from his sleep when huffing out from his mouth that he's having a nightmare when he look at the digital alarm clock and it said quarter past 3. He couldn't remember everything from what Angarmon and Nova said about, except very little on Angarmon about becoming his friend. He's find it very hard to understand when he decided to go back to sleep, that tomorrow he's going to see his brother in summer camp. Unknown to him that a Black Digivice is placing near his lamp post and TK didn't see it at all.

* * *

A/N: This is alternative version knowing that Kari is the 8th Child, but I decided to TK to be the 8th child. And please I need review comment to see if you like so much.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon and this is the missing story**

Chapter 2: Seven DigiDestineds minus one.

This morning, things are pretty since what happened. Kari is feeling much better since she got a cold, her parents and her brother are stunning to see that Kari is feeling better since yesterday. Her parents, well beside her mother of course she checking her forehead to see any sign of illness upon her. So far, she's 100% better from her sudden illness. Tai is little surprised to see her little sister is feeling better, so that she can come to summer camp, rather than telling her everything about he know about it.

Once they sibling are ready for their camping trip when their parents say goodbye to him. Kari and her brother can see their mother bought some tissue with her that she is very upset. They find it quite embrace to see her in sudden action in front of the public. Of course they see some parents, well mostly the mother bought their tissue to say goodbye to their kids.

Once the coach driver is making heist without even notices and setting course to camping site. It take about half an hour to get there, well despite the traffic of course, that cause them annoy. Everyone is well excited to have summer camp when one boy is sitting on his own. He's have blonde hair with blue eyes and wear green top with brown gloves with navy blue jeans with brown shoe. He gazing on the window, thinking nothing of himself when another boy who's same age of him with wild shaggy hair with brown eyes with light tan colour skin who happened to be Tai. Knowing he wear his favourite goggle with blue top with yellow underneath with chocolate brown short with white sock with blue and white trainers with lace on them when he called out to him knowing he's sitting right beside him.

"Hey," Tai called to him when Matt makes a sudden jump to him when he look upon him. "Are you okay, you seem gazing when you look upon yourselves?"

"I kind of," Matt replied to him.

"So," Tai make a good start. "What is your name, by any chance?"

"Ishida Yamato," he answer to him. "But you can call me, Matt for shot."

"Please to meet you," Tai greet him. "The name Taichi, but you can me Tai for short. So, you going the same camp like I did, huh?"

"Yeah," Matt acknowledge him.

"Awesome," he cheering himself. "So, by the way. How come you staring at the window for some reason? You seem pretty lonely ever since I saw you sitting all by yourself. Can you tell me, what happened?"

Matt sigh out that Tai can be hard to annoy him. "It nothing really matter," he said to him. "Sometime I wanted to be on my own. I don't mind anyone who wanted sitting next to me."

"How come?" Tai is little bit surprised.

"I don't know," he admitted and confess to him. "Maybe something to do the way I'm sitting or I don't know something odd I wouldn't understand."

"I don't know what you saying, buddy," Tai replied to him. "I think, you cool from the way you dress, would you?"

Matt look at the reflection from the glass window that Tai is right about being cool with shaggy blonde hair with excellent stunning look. No wonder many girls believe that Matt is quite a charming and pretty realistic from what they seem.

"I guess you're right," Matt smile on him and Tai smile him back. Until both Tai and Matt are becoming good friend to each other ever since in school that, they wanted to talk.

Matt decided to look back at his own reflection and thinking about his little brother, TK (Takeru) for some reason why he didn't come whatever. In the morning that he receive a phone call that his mom, Nancy tell Matt that TK can't coming to camping. They find it acting strange from TK's action. He usually love summer camp to see the forest, including wildlife to see so many deer and seeing so many different plants and berries. But something about his little brother action is truly mysterious to him.

He promise he will speak to him after his eventful day in summer camp, maybe he can ask his mom about what happened since this morning. Once he still grazing on the view window to see so many cars are comes and go in each second and see lots and lots of tree, that tell him that, they're approaching their camping site. Of course, they stay about for few week before end of August before they go back to school. After he done his camping site, when he head around toward his Mom's apartment to check on his brother about his reaction.

* * *

The Digital World are hang in balance when old Gennai is checking anything happen in the Digital World. He's checking any danger that's lurking in the Digital World. He remember or he did learn there is a Black Gear that lurking in the Digital World on File Island. That won't happen again before the DigiDestineds have arrive just like the ancient prophecy said it would about seven chosen DigiDestineds have enter the Digital World with each different emotion to defeated the evil Digimon for gain control in the Digital World as a supreme ruler.

Gennai is making sure that everything well secure, his trusted seven Digimon are waiting for their partners when the time is right. Long ago, after what happened to his main lab that all his friends were killed and shot by Piedmon's goons. He also remember one Digimon, the one who called himself the strongest, Angarmon. He manage to escape his wrath before he will get his hand on one Digi-Egg. Good thing that all seven of them are safe and secure.

He also got a very important letter on an old friend of his that something went wrong. He learn that Nova went missing and never returns. Are only hope that the DigiDestineds will come forward to put an end of Angarmon reign supreme, but they're power are no match for him. His close friend are trying to find her. And yet, no one haven't seen her since on her daily mission. Only they can do that is wait and to make sure the DigiDestineds will arrive shortly.

* * *

Once many kids are outside the coaches that their camping tutor told them about which group they'd staying. Tai along with Kari and Matt with four more kids. Matt and Tai knows one girl named Sora, who's same age as Tai and Matt with ginger orange hair with light brown eyes and wear blue and baby blue hat and wear pale yellow top with white around the top and lower down with blue jean with dark grey sneaker with red lightning strike with cherry red glove on both hands.

They know her in same school, of course that Tai usually talk to her in several time before and after they'd finish in school. They rarely talk each other that, they haven't spoken to them for a while. Once they met each other that. They heading toward their cabin to spend the night, once they got their stuff with them. They share the same cabin and share the bathroom that their one in each different cabin. The camp counsellor is making sure that no kid are safe with protection and keeping an eyes of them of strange activates like allergic problem or getting into a fight. That's their jobs to make sure anything goes wrong. They're jobs is to show the kids how to make tent, make campfire from health and safety hazard and telling them about different verity of tree and flower and checking any different berries to make sure it's prison or not.

They hang around about less than 5 minutes when an unknown snowdrop appear out of nowhere. They all slightly very confusing, even though it's summer time but the weather is still hold many mystery to them. Suddenly a massive snowstorm approach toward them and all children are safely return to their coach bus.

Few of them are safely back in their cabin from the oncoming storm, some are protect in coach bus. Once the snowstorm is stop, winter approaching earlier. They find it very odd and very confuse from the weather forecast said about. Earth is truly is a mystery planet.

Tai is open the slide door and see so many snow are covering the lead, even on the ground he ever witness before.

"Wow," he said to himself. "As long there snow, there snowball fight," he lower his head and see his little sister Kari that she is very excited to see so many snow. "What do you say we can have a snowball fight or building a snowman, Kari?"

"I'm in," she agree with her big brother. "Once I beat you, then we can build a snowman."

"Sure," Tai affirmative and acknowledge to her and both of them are run outside in the open snow.

"Guys," said Sora when she rubbing her arm together that she wish she could bring a sweater. "It's cold out there."

"Cheer up Sora," said Matt watching two siblings are playing each other. "After all, their sibling they're always protect each other."

"Yeah," Sora agree with him, until she change the subject. "By the way, why your little brother didn't turn up. I remember you said to me that you have a little brother. Why he didn't come here for some reason?"

"Well," Matt currently explain to her. "The truth I have no idea what's in to him. I mean I haven't seen my brother for a while."

"Maybe you can ask him to know what's wrong with him," Sora made a current suggestion to him.

"I will," he promise to him. "Once the camping is over then I make an arrangement to pay a visit to him."

Sora nod to him when a snowball is coming though straight toward Matt's face by accident when Tai was about to throw at Kari when he throw by accidently when Tai laugh out in front of him that he couldn't control his laughter, that he thought it was funny.

Matt quickly shaken his head from that snow. "You're so dead meat, Tai!" he furious cried out to him.

"Bring it," he challenges him to a duel, a snowball duel like western cowboy they did.

"Honestly," cried out from a girl who is younger then Tai, Matt and Sora who have brown eyes but lighter that lower toward her shoulder with red long dress with a belt wrap around her weight with pink sock with beige cream boots with light brown gloves with her cowboy hat when she approach toward them and see Matt and Tai are playing snowball fight. "You boys, need to act grow up."

"There having fun, Mimi," Sora said to her. "Besides, we can make snow angel."

"Snow angel," she exclaimed. "I'm in."

Once Sora and Mimi are walks out from the cabin to make their own snow angel. When an oldest boy who's 12 years old who wear light violet button shirt that underneath his cream vest jacket with rich smooth brown short jean with navy blue socks with white and red trainer boots and wore yellow wristband on his right and yellow and green watch on his left and he got medical bag and have large circle glasses. His hair is blue with dark eyes colour and his name is Joe Kido.

"Hey!" he cried to them. "What if you get accidently? You know something bad would have happen like prison ivy or stinging nettle?"

"Relax, Joe," Sora calm him down, knowing that Joe can be overreacting for some time. "We know about dangerous plants. But, don't worry we'll be safely, believe me."

"Well okay," Joe accept her. "Just be careful, okay?"

While everyone is playing in the snow expect one boy who is same age of Mimi well but one year younger to her. He have orange shirt with white button with roll up sleeves with lime green short with light green socks with purple and black trainers with small lightning bolt on it. He wore yellow gloves and he also has red hair with thin eyebrows with dark eyes like Joe.

He's checking on his laptop to check any signal from it. His dream is becoming a professor when he is older since he's top of every class maybe that one day his parent (A/N: adoptive parents), will allow him to go to university of all his top-level marks of everything.

"Ah," he said to himself for calculation to tell what happen. "No signal from there, even though that the snowstorm block all other signal. Plus even the backup won't work something either. That's strange."

Suddenly Tai comes by and quickly said to him. "Hey, what is your name, Izzy? Come and see this."

Izzy saw Tai when something he saw something outside while he is too busying looking at the computer. He quickly while he bring his favourite laptop with him and see what happened outside.

Tai and the others saw something outside which they didn't expect to see this day. Izzy walk out from the cabin and stare at strange phenomena in the sky. An aurora, waving across the sky in many different colours they never seen before in their life.

"Whoa," Mimi is little bit surprised and also a bit confused. "An aurora."

"It funny," Izzy find it hard to believe. "An aurora is only found in the north and south. This is highly phenomena I concur from I saw."

"You're telling me," Joe agree on Izzy current suggestion when he adjust his glasses.

All seven children are gathering saw an aurora, floating in the cloud when they saw something inside that aurora. Seven bright light that appears out of nowhere like stars or like shooting stars. When they all sudden confusing from what they saw.

"That's odd," Sora is very surprised to see. "I never seen those stars before in my life."

"Well, whatever they are," Tai cried out. "It's heading right toward us!"

All of them shout out to see seven small stars like a meteor is coming straight toward them like fireball and make a large banging noise like earthquake that cause them losing their balance. Eventually that it stop for few second after seven shooting light come down from the heaven.

"Is everyone okay?" Tai said to them, while, he, holding his little sister.

"We're fine," Sora respond to him. "At least we're safe."

"Still," Izzy place his finger on his chin. "I'm wondering why the aurora send out seven light object that appear out of nowhere. It doesn't make any sense at al."

Izzy may have a point when something sticking out in the snow. Tai, Kari, Matt, Sora Mimi, Joe and Izzy saw something glowing inside the snow. They saw seven unknown object slowly rise up appear in front of them and all of them catch it in their hands and hear an unknown blipping sound almost like digital. Tai open his clench fist and saw white hexagon shape-like with small screen with unknown writing that he couldn't make it with three small blue dots on each side.

"What is that?"

"Beat me," Kari agree with him.

"I was wondering that comes with pink," Mimi is slightly curious about this object she never seen before in her life.

"It looks like some sort of device," Izzy is making an excellent common suggestion. "The fact is that I'd never have seen anything like it."

Joe move his glasses up a bit and slightly speechlessness and so is Sora. When they all saw unknown light shine upon them to make even more confusing that, they heard a tidal of water is appear out of nowhere that's makes a powerful wind and blow them inside the unknown wave like a interdimensional to another place, like they never seen before in their life. All of them didn't know that, the portal that will leading in the Digital World and their adventure have begun.

* * *

As the DigiDestineds heading toward the Digital World. Young Takeru is left behind. Today he should going to Summer Camp to see his brother as promise when something change him like one minutes he's cute, sweet little boy and he feel utterly despair that something change him whatever reason.

His mum, Nancy is trying to make him better, but she did. She did try to talk him about what happen that why he refuse at camping when TK said to her that he's quickly change his mind that he's wasn't sure about it. So, of course that Takeru decided to stay at home for little while. Unknown to his mother that he got Black Digivice from his bed stand. She don't remember how she got them in the first place, but she didn't see it in up close.

He wrap himself in green duvet, thinking about despair. In the morning when he notice he saw his Digivice is standing in his bed stander when he quickly look it and see strange marks on them that he's keeping about it ever since. He don't remember how he got it in the first place or that dream about unknown girl fighting against some kind of demon from what he look at it.

He keep look at it when he hear those words repeat over and over again in endless loop cycle: 'Despair . . . Wrath . . . Despair . . . Wrath.' And those words keeps going and going in endless loop cycle.

* * *

Tai is black out after what happen he saw an unknown wave is approach toward him, his sister and his friends that he blank out that he couldn't remember when he hear voice that its calling him.

"Tai," said a voice while Tai fall unconscious after his dreadful impact he's having. "Tai," it continue speak to him and Tai is regaining his conscious back when he open his eyes and saw ball in light pink colour with ruby colour eyes and two flat, wavy antenna in wider spread.

Tai is shock, and silently speechless to see a Digimon is staring right at him. _Okay Tai_ , his thought to himself. _Don't panic, don't whatever do: do not panic._

Suddenly a pink ball said to him in cheerful expectation. "Hi, Tai. It been a while."

Tai is started to freak out and quickly back away from him when Koromon speak to him when he knows his name. "Who are you? And how did you know me?"

"I'm Koromon," he pronounce to him in cheerful voice. "I'm been waiting for you for a long time, Tai."

Until Tai is now slightly confuse and slightly clueless from what Koromon said about. "I'm sorry? Did you say waiting for me a long time?"

"Yes," he correct to him in cheerful expression.

"Okay," find it dishonest from what Koromon said to him. "This is not a dream."

"You telling me," said a familiar voice when Tai look at his left said and saw Izzy in person. He too having a wired dream as well.

"Izzy," he astonish to see him in person. "Boy, I'm glad to see you. There is this thing is talking to me!"

"Your telling, I've got this wired little pink guy is keep following me," Izzy explain to him that this is no joke when another one who's bigger than Koromon with small dwarf little arm with round brown eyes.

"It is me, Motimon," he said to his partner and Tai. "Anyone who wants dinner?" he ask them nicely.

Tai's eyes are slowly wider in fear knowing there's more of them in different shape from what he seem. "You're kidding me, there's more of you!"

"This is no dream, Tai," Izzy quickly explain to him. "This is too real for me."

And with that Tai is slightly speechless and more importantly to him that his sister is missing since they arrive in to Digital World they he never seen before in his life. Hopefully that his sister is still alive with his friends and once they got together they need to ask them a lot of question to know about this place in lots of question to know more about this place and find the way how to go home.

* * *

Takeru (TK, if you wanted to call him) is sitting in bed, thinking nothing to do when he heard a faint knock that coming from his bedroom door when he saw a woman who have similar face to Matt and Takeru. Nancy Takashi, who use to be married long ago, before they got separated and divorce when Matt and TK were small.

Nancy wear her brown leather jacket with black top with dark cherry red jean with her favourite shoes. She's full-time journalist long ago before she met her husband, got married and got two loving boys. Of course that Nancy is still busying looking after her kids. She did well care on Matt before Takeru was born. She alright to look after him when he was baby, that she wanted her job, rather than looking after the house and the kids. She don't mind looking after them, until she and her husband got a massive row between them. That's day that her husband and Nancy were now divorce and they live in different apartment.

Nancy look at her son, knowing that something is not right on her baby. She still love him, including Matt as well and both of them are her babies.

"Takeru," she said to him when TK look at her.

"I'm going out to get something," she explain to him. "Do you want anything, while I'm away?"

"I'm," TK nervous and speechless and hesitation to her. "I'm thinking I'm all right. Thanks for asking."

Nancy making feel sudden worry to her youngest son. He's usually sweet, loyal kid, until something change him whatever reason.

"Okay sweetheart," she understand to him when she come to him and give him a kiss on his forehead. "While, I'm gone. I left you some foods in case you go hungry that you haven't any breakfast since this morning. Please honey, you need something to eat."

TK rose his head up and see his own mom who sitting at the edge of the bed knowing that he still love his mom ever since. He still gave her a Mother's Day card and her Birthday. His brother, rarely gave his mom some Mother's Day card and her Birthday card in rarely occasion. Once he saw her and see her smile. He never forget her smile, that smile will bring hope.

"Okay," he finally speak to her.

Nancy gave her son a kiss on his forehead, knowing she promise him that she will return sooner. "Now, be good. I promise I will return. Okay?"

Takeru nod to her as acknowledgment. When Nancy giggle out to him. "Okay, see you." She walk out from TK's and garb her bag. "Be a good boy." She approach the door and open it and then closed it in quickly leaving TK alone. But she did made a promise to her, that's for short.

Once TK heard his mom is gone that he quickly got out his bed and heading toward the kitchen knowing that his stomach couldn't take a beat that he is so hungry. Maybe his mom was right from the beginning.

He approach to the kitchen and see some foods that his stomach his growling. He wear his two different green colour top with small pocket at the front of it with brown Khaki short with yellow socks. Once his stomach is slowly rumbling noise that he have no choice but to eat.

Few minutes later. He's full up that he having few toasts and cup of orange. Good thing that his mother did leave him some food to regain his strength back. But still he's feeling despair and lonely. The voice inside him said to same word over and over again: Despair and Wrath. He couldn't figure it out. He could tell him mom about hearing voice inside his head. But he couldn't do it.

Once he having late breakfast that he decided to head back to his room, when he got a bit confuse. That his black Digivice have a mind of his own.

"Huh?" Takeru blank out that his Digivice is resting on his bed. "That's odd. I thought I hid it before Mom open the door." He approach toward it and pick it up when he notice he saw unknown reading he pick that he couldn't understand what it's mean when something goes wrong.

"I'd never seen anything this before," he confess and admitted to himself when an unknown shad of light that appear out of nowhere that caught him surprised. "Whoa!" when the light shine upon him when his body was vanish along with his Digivice, leaving nothing but an empty space in empty room.

* * *

Angarmon is sitting in his mighty throne in unknown part in the Digital World so that no Digimon can't get in and can't out in short time period. And he is not alone. There are three throne are exact same to compare from him. The throne is taller with pure enrichment coal black that grotesque pattern in the front of the throne with two large horn at the top of the throne with two evil skulls at the edge of the throne with two fangs sticking out. This room was used to be long ago before the darkness taken over, now it's under the jurisdiction on Angermon.

He had a dream to get rid of Gennai, along with the last remaining Celestials was hiding in the Digital World throughout the Ancient Digital World. He was there long ago when Chaos destroyed the remaining rarest Digimon was lost so many years ago. He manage to take down that girl Nova Takariyuma that she ruining his plan, at least he got what he did. Once he rule the Digital World along with his other emperors that they can rule both worlds, the Digital World and the human world. He need to remain himself the Lucemon, the Demon Lord of Pride will reclaim his land and his throne, knowing that Lucemon is the leader of the Seven Demon Lord and he know that he will return once more.

His trust manipulator and his mischief Narzmon is also one of the Three Emperor that he can manipulate any Digimon except Angel, Fallen Angel and Two Demon Lord that he couldn't control them. He may control them, as long they're under his spell with his staff.

Angarmon is more powerful than any Digimon such as The Royal Knights, The Olympian XII, The Four Sovereigns and The Harmonious One. Many Digimon lose their live to stop Angarmon that Angarmon is unbeatable Digimon. No one knows why he's unstoppable, some say he collect so many power that he keep it for himself. That could be the reason why he's so strong.

On his right hand side there is another Digimon who wore a crimson robe with a hood cover the entire face except his dark sour eyes with two medium ghost white horns on each side of his face. His skin is greyish and blueish that combine together to make more very pale on both hand with small pale red talons claws. His robe got one single circle medallion with unknown symbols with pale dark midnight blue beads wrap around his hood with thin yellow star as mark of the demon on top of his hood. His wings are pale dark purple with very pitch dark grey at the edge of his wings with paws mark claws at the top of his wings. He also wore ancient Persian middle-east dark pale purple shoe. That Digimon who use to be long ago before he was driven to the dark side and transform himself into something more.

Piedmon was just stepping out from the shadow and see Lord Angarmon, Lord Narzmon and the Demon Lord of Wrath, Daemon. Those three are unstoppable trio. That Angarmon take control along with Narzmon the manipulator and Daemon the bringer of chaos and, of course third ranks of the Seven Demon Lord and underneath Daemon cloak that a beast lay hidden inside so that no Digimon haven't seen the beast of Daemon, only Narzmon and Angarmon know about his true appearance.

"What do you want, Piedmon?" Daemon is questioning him in dark normal voice to make Piedmon sudden finch, silently to caught him off guard.

"Sorry to enter your throne, My Lords," he sincerely apologise to them knowing that those three can be least brutal to him. "I've got some ravenous news you wanted to hear."

"Speak now, you worthless clown," Daemon said to him furious and clench his hand to form a fist and bang his hand so hard to make Piedmon even more finch and make him even more scared.

"That enough Daemon," Angarmon clam him down from Daemon temper when he saw his fist it now unclenches. "What is it you wanted to say, Piedmon?" he look back at him so that he will keep an eye his trusted friend Daemon from anger management.

Piedmon is slightly confused and quickly clear his voice when he got excitable news from him, "As what I'm saying My Lords that the DigiDestineds has finally arrived to the Digital World as we expected."

"So," Narzmon finally speak, sitting on his side and graze upon him. "They finally arrive to the Digital World, but they're just beginner. They still have so much to learn more about the Digital World. After all, we got what we need it."

"I quite agree with you, Lord Narzmon," Piedmon have no choice but to accepted in posh bow to him. "They still have lots to learn more about them, after all we're Mega-level Digimon, that their power are no match for us. Even they can."

"What about the one?" Daemon need to know about Lord Nazrmon creation and his heir. "Did he arrive before or after the seven have entered the Digital World?"

"After," Piedmon quickly answer out to him. "He arrives late as we suspected. Good thing we quickly move the egg and created a timeline so that Gennai can't remember, only we remember since our trusted manipulator of Time of Space who change the past."

"But not the Ancient Time," Narzmon quickly countermeasure on him. "The timeline was deadlock was Chaos overwhelm them. We not sure that, they survive the inferno dread. Of course we ask him to erase Gennai's mind that he have no clue about the Eighth Selection."

Angarmon is now very pleased from the upcoming that his creation and his heir has finally arrive. He wonder that the DigiDestineds could see him in person, otherwise his plan will be ruined. If the Gennai there is another one, so that Gennai can help him. But he can't allow him to do that. He use his power to allow his darker ambition take places. Daemon already learn that Angarmon use his power so that one DigiDestineds can be their personal heir to the throne along with his partner to his General so that he will unleash his power of the dark side. As for Narzmon; he too was impressive that child have finally arrived. He know that child is just a beginner, so that the child haven't revealed the power that within him.

"Shall we get that child, My Lord?" Piedmon is making a suggestion to him. "So that we can train him to make him unstoppable."

"No," Angarmon finally speak to him in deep calm voice. "That child is just a rookie. Once he see the power with him. He will unlock that power he gave it to him while he don't remember. Once he embraced, then we will capture him." He grin out softy. "Tell Lord Devimon to dispatch several of his Black Gears on File Island. Tell him that the Child of Hope has arrived; give him a welcoming committed to him."

"At once my Lord Angarmon," Piedmon obey and acknowledge him and turn away from the Throne Room to contact Lord Devimon, the Ruler of File Island that control the Black Gears. Once Piedmon is way when Narzmon speak up.

"It would seem that he arrive later then we dissipate," Narzmon is very pleased and also very confusing from what Angarmon said about. "What do mean he's just a rookie? We could have taken him from what Piedmon suggest."

"Yes," Daemon agree with a hissing tone. "We could take him, so why stopping us?"

"Because my friend," he explain to them when he rose up from his throne. "The Child of Despair and Wrath still have lots more to do. If he learn how to embrace his true darkness within him like what happened that he couldn't remember, then we will capture him and transform into our heir so that he can fit to the throne.

"What if the Light can withstand against him? I know that the Light will shine upon the darkness," Narzmon makes a point of excuse. Daemon does a point from him knowing the Light will shine upon the Digital World.

"If the Light can help him," Angarmon answer out to him. "Then, I'm afraid that we will terminate the light or capture the holder of the Light to be our prisoner. Once, our plan is in monition we will destroyed the DigiDestineds and of course destroy the last remain Celestial, that they're hiding in the Digital World. Once they revealed themselves in the light we shall crush them once as a fall, after all they escaped during everlasting Chaos that we destroyed them. And soon, they will stop nothing for completely our master plan so that my creation will destroyed the DigiDestineds and wipe out the remaining of them, including HIM and HER shall never stop us." Until then a smile underneath his helmet so that his plan will never failed as long he got the one he's been looking for.

* * *

As the six DigiDestineds are finally gather in on. They have been some trouble since. For started they saw a giant red-like beetle with black marking is coming toward Tao and Izzy along with Motimon and Koromon. They manage to escape by hiding in a hollow cyber tree they're been living for a second until they heard voice from them. It turn out to be Sora, only this time she is not alone. She was company with a small pink-shape like bulb with almost flower on top of it with jade green eyes with think long blend curve stick on top of her head. She tell her or it tell them that her name is Yokomon. After they each other when another one appear who look like a puppy in light cream beige colour with blue eyes with soft baby pink dots on each side on her face and also she wear some kind of necklace with strange writing on it. They tell Koromon or Motimon who's that Digimon when it who turn out to be she and her name is Salamon, Rookie which it make them even more confuse when she call her partner, Kari.

Tai is very happy to see her little sister again until when he saw Matt who carrying an orange and peach ball with brown eyes with one single large horn claw-shape at the top of his head and his name is Tsunomon and his partner is Matt.

Once they all gathering again when they heard a yelling from the oldest kid name Joe who quickly running from his life when something spook him when he was follow by odd-like sea-like mammal who is floating in light grey with white fur tummy with sapphire eyes with one single orange mane sticking out like flame.

Once they fully gathering apart from Mimi because they have no idea where she is since they arrive in the Digital World. (A/N: I remember that scene long ago when I was kid, in 1999.)

"Okay," Tai is making note when he wants answer from them. "Now we are all back together again. But first thing first: Who are guys anywhere?"

"I'm glad you ask," Koromon answer out to him. "We're . . ."

"Digimon!" all of them cried out at the same time. "Digital Monster!"

All of them apart from there Digimon are very speechless when they learn that all of them are Digimon made from Digital organization just simple data inside from them like they never seen before in their life.

"Digital-what exactly? Confuse out from Tai.

"Digimon," Koromon correctly to him. "We are Digital Monster also known as Digimon."

"Okay," Sora is slightly off-balance from what he said about. "I'm not tried sure what guys said about."

"Perhaps that we could give them our name to so that it make it easier for them then we realise," Motimon quickly suggestion to Koromon knowing that their partners is still very confuse from what they said to them.

"Sound good to me," Matt is currently agree on Motimon.

"Okay," Koromon said to them in announcement voice to them. "First thing first. My name is Koromon."

"And my name is Tsunomon," said Tsunomon add on secondly.

"Yokomon, that's my name," Yokomon thirdly said it out.

"Motimon," fourthly said it out by Motimon.

"Bukamon, that's how." Bukamon said it out.

Salamon walks approach toward Kari said to her. "And my name is Salamon. Although I'm not In-training Digimon, but I'm also a Rookie-level Digimon."

"Rookie-level Digimon?" Kari is astonishing and surprised from what Salamon said about.

"That's right, you see that Salamon was already a Rookie-level," Motimon explain to them in quick example. "After she was a baby-Digimon. She quickly turn into her In-training and then her Rookie form."

"Wow," Kari is very surprising. "I'm impressive."

Once they introduce them now the children turn to introduce them knowing they're still new in the Digital World for about few minutes since they arrival.

"Okay," Tai quickly said them knowing it their turn to announcement from them for their quickly introduction. "Now you said your part. Now, it's our turn."

"Okay then," Yokomon agree with him.

"Well," Tai started off, "my name is Tai and this is my little sister Kari."

"Please to meet you," she greet them.

"And this is Matt." Tai announce him. "This is Joe. That's Izzy, you already met him and this is Sora," he greet to Sora last lately.

"Nice to meet you," Sora kindly said to them with a gentle smile.

Once they announcement to each other when they all heard a powerful roaring is nearby and also heard a girl was screaming out loud in high definition and hear the trees is coming down to create a powerful tumbling noise from them.

"That's sound like Mimi!" Sora cried out.

"Worse than that," Koromon also hear another scream in very loud noise. "It's Kuwagamon!"

"Come on let's hurry!" cried out from Tai's mouth and all of them quickly heading toward the direction where Mimi and Kuwagamon nearby. Knowing that Mimi is in great danger.

Out of nowhere where TK (Takeru if you wanted to call him.) is fall asleep, unconscious when he woke up from his subconscious knowing he was in his room few moment ago when he slowly rubbing his head from that amount of headache he been though.

"Oh," he moan out, "what'd hit me?"

When he soon realise he is not in his room nor at home when his eyes is now wider to see so many forest and bushes and the same time.

"What is this place?" he freak out himself when he heard another voice he hear from it.

"TK/Takeru!" it squawk out to him when TK lower his head down and saw odd-shape like hamster in small white ghost colour in cute position with small brown dotted eyes with two shot long slight wavy thing on top his of forehead. "You're awake at last."

"Huh?" TK stare at him for few second when he slightly little freak out when he jump out from his skin. "Who are you?" he quickly ask him and he notice he wearing his heat back to front with small blue oval sapphire gem that attach to him and he wear his own shoes in white and green sneakers. "And why I'm wearing my and my shoes at the same time?"

"My name is Tokomon," he introduces himself to him. "And I'm also your Digimon partner."

"Digimon partner?" confused out from TK said to him.

Tokomon explain to him everything he know about this place and his home. He told that he is waiting for him so long that he couldn't remember or why he's waiting for him ever since. TK is very surprised when Tokomon said to him about partner and the Digital World. In fact he quote like this place to see so many forest like his world.

"That's sound really cool, don't you think?"

"It sure is," Tokomon sqwark out to him and quickly jump toward TK's hat because he like his hat for some reason. "So what, now?"

"Well I don't know to be honest," TK admitted to him. "How about we going on an advantages to see many place I'd never seen before. Is all right to you?"

"Sure," Tokomon confirm to him.

And that moment on TK decided to walk in different direction to see so many places in the Digital World that he never seen before in his life and unknown to them that TK's Digivice is giving out an unknown dark purple static in clear invisible when TK and Tokomon didn't felt anything from it while they continuing wondering in the Digital World to see different kinds of Digimon they wanted to see in their own eyes from their amazing adventure.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: A Surprising Announcement.

Tai would eventually scream out when Kuwagamon is coming toward them with their two scissor-like claws is coming toward them. Their Digimon partners are no match against them despite that Salamon is only Rookies-level Digimon, But Kuwagamon is indeed strong against them.

They did found Mimi few while ago along with her Digimon partner name Tanemon who is a shape like a blubs like Yokomon but differently on her with two small large leaves with light mint green with lighter beige on front on her face with light brown eyes with four little paws on her. She too is protecting just like Koromon and the others Digimon said to their partners earlier on.

They're Digimon are powerless to withstand against Kuwagamon knowing that its name is nothing more but a bully with monstrous high-pitch screaming that leash out in furious anger to them.

"He's coming closer!" Mimi cried out when Kuwagamon is coming closer toward them when Koromon and the others are in clenches with their partners arm and saw him is coming closer.

Koromon is started to wiggle out from him while Tai is trying to hold him tight of course he don't know how to calm him. Its look like that they never give up on them that they want to fight. All of them try to calm down well except Mimi who remain calm and talk to her partner and so Kari as well.

When their Digimon partners lash out from their partners' arms and quickly run toward Kuwagamon when Tai and the others shout to them in different ways.

"No, stop!" Tai cried out. "Koromon!"

"Come back," Matt cried out to him in friendship. "Tsunomon!"

Five of them quickly said to them in meaning knowing they want to get to know them for some reason when unknowingly that their Digivice is begin to glow when an unknown rainbow that beam down toward Koromon and the others are beginning to glow when the light makes them brighter toward them. (A/D: Those who remember when they were young at the first episode in Digimon series when the DigiDestineds/ Chosen Children to see bare witness to see actual Digimon evolution at the very first episodes.)

"Koromon Digivolve/ Shinka to . . . Agumon!"

"Tsunomon Digivolve/ Shinka to . . . Gabumon!"

"Tsunomon Digivolve/ Shinka to . . . Biyomon!"

"Motimon Digivolve/ Shinka to . . . Tentomon!"

"Bukamon Digivolve/ Shinka to . . . Gomamon!"

"Tanemon Digivolve/ Shinka to . . . Palmon!"

Once the light is sudden vanish without a trace and revealed to them that Tai and others are aweing their mouth and quite astonished when their partners Digivolve into their next level."

Agumon is like a little dinosaur in light orange with three white claws and toes on each side and his eyes are now change into green emerald eyes on him.

Gabumon is now who like an animal but differently who have baby blue fur skin with dark blue stripe on them with light yellow underneath with strange unknown aqua light blue looking spat with red pattern on his stomach chest. His fist are attach to his claws in purplish colour with one horn sticking out from him with ruby-eyes colour on him.

Biyomon is also look like a bird in light pink feather with red-beak with yellow talons with red small claws with strange metal tag that firmly attach to her right legs and her eyes is now aqua blue.

Tentomon is like an incest like a regular ladybird but differently with red ruby armour with jade bug-eyes with two orange antennas with small enormous pincers with five pale light grey shell armour on his wings.

Palmon is now like flowerily-type Digimon with bloom flower on top of her head with dark green eyes colour. Her arm is like a leaf with three light violet purple small vines and her feet like roots.

Gomamon is like a sea animal like a common seal in smooth white fur with light purple patterns with olive green eyes colour with orange name on top of his head with tail in same colour.

Gatomon is like cat well base on an Egyptian cate with white fur with stunning sapphire blue eyes with very long tail with white and light lavenders with same ring like Salamon's neck now it attach in hanging loose on her tail and wear some kind of gloves with claws in light green with four orange marks on each side from them.

Tai and the others are deeply surprised to see what happen on their partners when Sora said it out to them.

"What?" Sora is complete stammer when something to them. "What happen - - what happen to the little guys?"

They don't sure when Tai said to them in hesitation. "They got. . . Bigger!"

Once they were all surprise to see that their Digimon partners have grow stronger and slight bigger in different size to compare in their In-training form and begin their attack on Kuwagamon.

* * *

Devimon, one of the Fallen Angel Digimon who once Angemon long ago when he submission into darkness into smoke enrichment pitch black from top to bottom with crimson arrow-like pattern on his chest. His wings are the same colour from his body with few several holds on them. His arm were really long with talon-like fingers with one red mark on his finger with several belts on him with two white skulls on his left arm and his left legs. His face are half cover with same colour with two medium long horn on each slide with very pale grey skin with two small fang sticking out from his mouth downward.

He receive a signal call from Lord Angarmon until it was Piedmon who called him in mystical purple vortex said to him knowing that the DigiDestineds have finally arrive, including the one Angarmon talks about his heir know to be the 8th missing DigiDestineds.

"You sure that the DigiDestineds have arrived, Piedmon?" said Devimon in concerning to him when he received a news from Piedmon in deep voice.

"Yes, Lord Devimon," Piedmon correcting to him from his vortex portal that channelling toward in haze light purple. "I'm pretty sure they're arrive."

"What about Lord Angarmon, Lord Narzmon and Lord Daemon, does they knows about it?" he wanted to know about that after those three are the Emperor of Darkness.

"They know," Piedmon replied and answer to him. "I told them before I told you."

"Excellent," his voice is sound please to here when he slowly tighten his right fist together. "Shall I dispose of them from Angarmon requested?"

"No!" Piedmon bark out at him when he currently explain to him. "Lord Narzmon said they're just beginner once they fully understand then we will take Care of them."

Devimon knows what Piedmon said about. In fact Devimon knows Angarmon for a long time when he pledge himself to him and the other emperors. When he solemn oath to him and earn his title Lordship. Of course that Devimon was once Angemon long ago before he turn into Devimon and he have to be very careful that Barbamon, the Demon Lord of Greed is very good on Fallen Angel as long as Narzmon who taught him everything about power and greed. Once he swore an oath and earn his title so that he can take control on File Island from Lord Angarmon direct order.

And now the DigiDestineds have finally arrive. But first he need to ask about the 8th Wonderer he heard about.

"Of course I understand, Piedmon. What about the 8th missing Chosen DigiDestineds?"

"He arrive later as we speak," he replied to giggle out in sinister way. "Lord Angarmon said that you dispatch your Black Gears and give him a welcoming committed to him so that he'll be afraid for the rest of his life," Piedmon told him in direct order from requesting order.

"It's shall be done, Piedmon," he obey to him without question. "I'll dispatch of my Gears to seek out the DigiDestineds and hunt down the 8th myself."

"Do not fail from Lord Angarmon," he said to him evil sinister smile to him. "You know what happen when Angarmon _hates_ failure."

* * *

Tai and his friends are now safe from Kuwagamon's fury when their Digimon got quite a punch from them to see that they got incredible they never seen before and yet they seen how powerful they got them. When Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon and Gatomon did amazing jobs with their stunning performance they comes up with except Gomamon, well he did help them for course knowing his jobs is to protect his partner no doubt about it.

After they knock down that giant red beetle on the ground they are all happy to see that Kuwagmon is defeated when they didn't to see that it's still standing from them and roar out furious to them and using his two large scissor-like claws and quickly slam it down very hard to make large crack on them knowing it is a cliff that they standing when the rock fall down along with Tai and the others are falling down at the bottom of the river.

Biyomon and Tentomon are trying to help their partners, but Sora and Izzy are too heavy from what they didn't realise until it too late from them. Once they splash down in the river when Gomamon use his attack when he quickly shout out "Marching Fishes!" when he called out different verity of fishes coming out from the river in unknown surprise to the DigiDestineds when different colour fish that they forming a raft to protect them from uncertain defeated. Once they all landing on Gomamon's Marching Fishes from their surprised to see different fishes are helping them when they all heard Kuwagamon roar that he's nearing the cliff and then he accidently fall down toward the river with the DigiDestineds.

Good thing that the tide is helping them and quickly wash them away in further distance and landing on another island it's looks like same but differential that they didn't the different since they got here in the first place. Once they got off from the Gomamon's fishes friends that their legs are slightly shaken since what happen. Of course they still very confuse when their partners Digivolves/Shinka into their Rookies and one Champion they didn't know about it.

"Talk about takin a swim," Tai jokingly said to them knowing he's not a good comedy joker. "Of course it's seem that you save my life," he look at Agumon of course he thought it was Koromon and now he become Agumon knowing he's some kind of minimizing dinosaur. "For a minutes I thought you were Koromon."

"Actually I'm Agumon, now," Agumon said to him in different voice, making even more confusing on Tai. "Your see Koromon was actually my pervious Digi-form."

"Okay," Tai find it hard to believe on him from what Agumon said about.

"Agumon is right," Gabumon replied to him and looking back at Matt with a different voice lighter soft voice. "Oh and by the way, the name Gabumon now. Although that Tsunomon is also my Digi-form."

"You tell me," Matt is pretty concern from what Gabumon said about.

"I'm telling that, you're not Yokomon, am I right?" Sora made her guessing knowing that Yokomon is like plant blub."

"That's right," Biyomon said it in happy expression cheerful voice and her voice is like girl. "Yokomon is also my Digi-form, so now I'm Biyomon."

"I never seen you got some wing on you," Izzy said to his partner Tentomon when he look at him that Tentomon is like an incest from what he's seem like a common ladybird to be honest. "But, I'm clearly thinking that you are not Motimon."

"Oh Izzy," Tentomon said to him in buzzing normal voice to him. "I understand your locally, but you can call me Tentomon for now on."

"I see."

"I never seen that you got flower on top of your head," Mimi voice is very surprised on Palmon head to see very pretty colour on her.

"Ah, thanks," Palmon thanking her in different voice like expression happy voice like Byiomon but differently to compare on her. "And the name is Palmon and I really like your hat you wearing back there."

"Ah, thank you."

Joe is also deeply astonish to see that Bukamon is now some kind of sea lion from what he remember when he was kid at the zoo with his family. But this one is not Bukamon.

"I have to say you are pretty that you are not Bukamon anymore, huh?" Joe pull back his glasses carefully. "But, I don't know what you are, exactly."

Gomamon answer out in confirming tone. "Bukamon is my In-training Form, Joe," he said to him in different voice was equal to compare on Bukamon voice, "for me, my name is Gomamon."

And last but not least, Gatomon when Kari is sometime a bit confuse from what Salamon said Rookie Form. Is Gatomon is still a Rookies Digimon? But she's more like her cat Miko, but she's white with excellent blue eyes. She approach toward Kari and said to her knowing that her partner is deeply confused.

"I'm guess that you are not Salamon, am I right?" Kari is asking her for a reason.

"That's right," Gatomon correcting to her. "I'm Gatomon despite that Salamon is my Rookie form so I become a Champion-level Digimon."

"What that supposed to mean, exactly?" She ask her again.

"It's true," Agumon explain to her. "You see that Salamon was already in her Rookie since you arrive. We don't know how she bypass her Baby-form to reach into her In-training. So Gatomon is basically now a Champion-level Digimon."

"And what it's that supposed to mean, by any chance?" Tai jump in conclusion, knowing he still want to know including Izzy and his friends.

"It's because we Digivolve from what you truly believe," Agumon explain to them. "That's how we grow stronger by every turn.

"So you can't return back into your pervious self after you 'Digivolves' into this form, right?" Sora said to him in educational guess when Agumon nodded to her.

"Well mostly because we Digivolves into our next-level once the battle is done," Agumon adds on. "We revert back into our Rookies or In-training form in case they is a major problem in the Digital World."

Once everyone understand from what Agumon said to him when Tai felt something dizziness inside form him, it like the Digital World is spinning out of control when Matt and Sora quickly rush toward him for stopping him falling toward the sand Kari is fined very amuse on her big brother is acting of course. She remember when she was little when Tai is so rapidly when he was 9 when her family is taking them on summer explore. Of course she soon realise, that is not summer explore from what she expected.

It's take a minutes to wake him when Tai finally snapped when he heard s faint call from few miles distance from here. He heard something ringing, and ringing in each 4 second. It's almost sound . . . a telephone. A telephone, in the Digital World? That's will make him even more crazier then he realise.

Izzy and the others did hear something from few mile distance when Tai said to them.

"Wait . . ." he said to them while they head a faint sound. "Did you guys hear that . . . its sound like a . . ."

"Yeah I heard too," Matt also heard as well.

"Well," Tai quickly jump out from his long exhaustion knowing he heard a telephone call. "What are you waiting for? Come on let's go, already!"

And with that: all of them agree from what Tai said about, knowing that ringing tone in few meter distance from here. And there is one thing when the DigiDestineds need to know. Since when Tai nominated himself as leader? There more question that need to be solve since they arrival in the Digital World, hopefully that someone will take them home from the Digital World that they don't know anything about the Digital World.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon._**

 ** _A/N: I'm so, so sorry for taking so long, you know colleges stuff that's what happened including take time to create a story so enjoy_**

Chapter 4: The Black Gear.

Takeru 'TK' Takaishi is continuing walking in the unknown world called the Digital World. A place which he never heard of it since the moment he arrive in the Digital World about less than a minutes and he is not alone anymore, he got his only trusted cuddly little Digimon name Tokomon who told him everything he knows about the Digital World was after the seven DigiDestineds has enter the Digital World.

He continuing walking and walking for about more less than 10 minutes since he arrive in the Digital World. Of course being eight-years old is hard to know more about the Digital World and easily get lost of course Tokomon told him he will protect him at all cost but the Digital World it's big, very big and very huge to compare on his home and on Summer Camp year ago before he decided not to come whatever. Last night when he try to remember about something he saw in his dream a girl and unknown hooded person he never seen. He try to don't remember but everything went blank since he got up from his dream. Except he got one dream he try to forget since he got his nightmare when he was little that his parent were now divorce when he and his brother were little that his mom and his dad are having a row about something taken care of the house while his dad is working at the TV Station knowing he's been working day after day and he never got an vocation well expect one that he and his family are having an excellent time in Europe before breakdown comes along.

He could try to reunited with his parents since what happened but he won't work knowing that his mom and dad don't see each other from time to time ever since but except that his parent have decided to spend more time with their son knowing they got some brotherly bond between them. But his hope will never fade away as long that he believe that his parents will reunite one day or another. But it gotta take some miracle to bring them back that's for good. But knowing that his parents got family issue problem, but it won't work at all. That's why he better off without a single dad that he did it, well he got his mom of course that he still loves her so much including his brother.

But for now he got slightly problem since he got here in the Digital World. He's slightly bit confuse and getting lose is a hard part of him. Of course that the Digital World is very huge from what he realise since he arrived.

"I think we are lost," Tokomon," Takeru/TK made a common suggest to his partner.

"Nonsense," Tokomon replied to him.

Are you sure about it?"

"Of course I'm know what I'm doing," Tokomon advise him. "Once we heading toward the beach to see so many different view you wanted to see."

TK is little bit surprised when his partner knows something about this place. Is Tokomon psychic of something from what he know about it?

"How did you there is a seaside nearby?"

Tokomon is giving out a smile to him. "It just that I've got some powerful hearing, of course I'd got no ears," he explain to him. "Just because you didn't hear the sound the ocean because I do."

TK is very happy from what his partner can hear everything from few miles distance. Because he have no idea that his partner have got excellent hearing sensing ability when he smile out in cheerful expression knowing that his partner is slightly clever.

"Okay," he said to him and stared walking in marching platoon, hopefully he will see the seaside. He love the seaside ever since he was little and so is Matt that his family have decided to take them to the beach to see so many sand and ocean at the same time. He love the sand and the sea, his brother made a sandcastle including TK well they build together when Matt taught him about to build in quite easy step for him. They even tried to bury their dad well except their head was sticking out in front of him to give him a sand bath and cause them to laugh including his family. But that was long time ago in his perfect years until one tragic day on him.

Tokomon can feel something inside his partner that something upset him that he couldn't understand what the emotion on TK's head, one minutes he's happy little boy and next he suddenly upset. He find it most odd. But he believe that TK is a DigiDestineds, from all that matter that young Takeru/TK is a DigiDestineds of Hope. And Hope is a key winning fact to all Digimon in the Digital World.

Once TK is continuing walking toward at the end of the forest, he's impress to see so many different trees during his camping experience one year ago before he decided not to come since what happen in the morning, for some reason why TK have decided not to go because someone is talking to him that he can't remember who's talking to him since . . . last night. Once he continuing walking when shine bright light in mid-open that he quickly cover his eyes including Tokomon when he reach at the end of the line or more importantly he finally arrive at the seaside to see the sand and ocean at the same time, it's just like when he and his family were at the beach long ago before the tragic breakdown comes along, but hey, at least he found the beach from what Tokomon said about it. He can hear the ocean are waving in to each other knowing its sound relaxing from what he describing to him, well last time he been there, when lots of people are having a wonderful in summer term. He's not sure that he can fun knowing it's such a good day for him, but knowing the ocean is very deep from what he can about. Once he found the beach he looking at it, by lowering his right hand down.

"I guess we found the seaside, alright," he said to his partner. "I mean, I haven't been there since I was little along with my brother."

"Really?" Tokomon is little surprised and exclaimed to him. "I don't know you, you family take you."

"Yeah," he currently accepted to him when the guilt take place on him. "But, it's just one day stander in the beach that my mom is still working in her office, while my dad is still busying at the TV station."

"How comes?" Tokomon is getting to know.

"I don't what to talk about," he replied that he can't stand the past, knowing the past is getting sad emotional scar from what he felt like since his parent were not one big happy family since what happen. "But, at least we can some fun for all I'd care."

"Sure," Tokomon said to him until he got little bit confusing. "So, what long?"

"How about take a little walk," TK said to him. "And after that we could get some shade to keep the cool down from very hot weather we're having today."

"That's sound fun," Tokomon like the idea on him. "And also that it won't help that we could other the DigiDestineds knowing you're a DigiDestineds too."

"Wait?" TK rephrase him when he look at him. "Did you other DigiDestineds like me?"

"Well yeah," but he got really confuse when he got sticking, when he try so hard to remember to explaining to him. "But, I'm not sure there's more than one DigiDestineds but I do believe they're seven DigiDestineds who are chosen since the Ancient wrote down but I'd got since you got here and I have no idea why you're a DigiDestineds. Its must be mistake, since you got here, but I don't mind there is an Eighth DigiDestineds."

"Wait," he halt him. "The Ancient? Who are the Ancient anyway?

"The Ancient who better knows the Ancient Digital World was the very beginning in the Digital World before my time was born," he answer out to him in clear profile to him. "They wrote lots, and lots of books, scrolls and much more they can think of. Until we all heard the story, well apart from you that you have no idea what happen, that Chaos destroyed them, leaving nothing but ruining and discarded."

TK is grasp and shock to learn that the Ancient were destroyed when Chaos destroy them all. He have no idea about the Ancient who live in the Ancient Digital World, until they are all gone, since Tokomon told him very little about the Ancient. Does the Ancient knows something about the Eight Chosen DigiDestineds? Either way that the Ancient are very clever when Tokomon said to him, until all of them were good, vanish without a trace without knowing what's big step lies ahead in the Digital World can be quite dangerous to all Digimon.

"Were there any survivors?" TK wants to know.

"I'm afraid there's not," Tokomon answer out to him. "But many Digimon believe that some of them survive the Ancient World, but that was just legend, but other believe it was rumour that's all its take.

"I see," TK understand the feeling, it's may not be similar equal to his parents since what happen, but this feeling inside him when he felt guilty and feel the lonely despair inside from that something trigger when he quick snap out when he heard something not far from here.

"Did you hear that?" TK ask his partner knowing he heard something ringing from what he make of it.

"Yeah," he quite agree with him, he too hearing something ringing but it faint from what he describe. "I'd also hear some kind of ringing but it faint." He look at his right hand side knowing that's where the sound is coming. "It's coming from what that way."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I'm sure," he positive to him knowing he got good sense of hearing.

"Maybe someone is trying to calling," until he got too confuse from what he notice. "But in the Digital World. Oh, well, its hurry before that ringing will stop like I don't know few second."

TK quickly heist toward the ringing sound from what Tokomon said about. He quickly running toward it while Tokomon sit tight knowing his white little paw barely hold on since TK makes heist toward that ringing sound. But Tokomon, got some curious about why TK become the 8th DigiDestineds, but according to the Ancient Stone that the Seven Chosen will enter the Digital World to be the Chosen DigiDestineds to be their heroic saviour in each different emotion to control each meaning, Courage, Friendship, Love, Knowledge, Sincerity, Reliability and Light. But they never said Hope, and the eighth child. Tokomon may believe that someone currently change the past, but he have no clue to know who could've done it and why TK becoming DigiDestineds, but as long TK is his partner so that he will protect no matter what it will take that he believe that TK/Takeru is a DigiDestineds of Hope.

TK quickly running the same direction hoping that sound is coming from the telephone distances. He find it quite weird that TK thought he was dream that a telephone appear in the Digital World without even notice. Strange thing are lurking in the Digital World and quite mystery about certain are relate on Earth fact from what they'd seen. He hurrying and hurrying before Tai and the others DigiDestineds except, he didn't know that his brother Matt who's also a DigiDestineds before he arrive in the Digital World after Matt and his friends comes along. Once he continuing running knowing he done sport in school to keep him fit and make him strong knowing that his PE teacher told him and his classmate about well fitness. Once he continue when he saw seven telephone booth in cuboid rectangle shape with green logo at the top of the telephone booth said 'PUBLIC TELEPHONE' of course he did see them, well of them knowing his mom take him to school in car and mostly walking depending traffic site.

He thought it was someone who's calling to him or his mom knowing his mom can be quite panic and can be quite overprotective. But Matt told his mom that TK can look after himself, knowing that every parents can be very protective on their children including siblings.

Once he rush toward one of them that he don't mind which one he'll choose when he pick up knowing he got short legs but he can reach it no doubt about it. Once he finally garb it when sigh out in exclaiming and place in his ear when he said . . .

"Hello?" he respond to that caller when he heard nothing there. He find out a bit odd, but still why the telephone making ringing sound when TK look at the telephone and some coin slot. But, it's doesn't make any sense to know why telephone is calling out to him. He thought that he believe that someone is tricking, believing it was real. "That's odd?"

"What do you mean?" Tokomon ask him in confusing statement.

"The phone is not respond," he replied to him. "How comes it ringing in middle of nowhere?"

"That's what I want to know," Tokomon agree with him. "Whoever is ringing to you, must something to allow you to hear, knowing you believe it was ringing."

"Of course," TK finally figuring out when he click his finger. "Withheld number, I remember when me and mom got a phone call when my mom look at the caller and see 'withheld number,' so she decided to leave it alone that she have no idea who's calling."

"Did you pick up the telephone with that same withheld number?"

"Well just one, when I told her about withheld number when mom told me about unknown caller or withheld that she told me to leave it so if any messages comes along."

"That's smart," Tokomon find it quite interesting to know so much about phone ringing with two different reason. One is withheld and the other is unknown caller. "But, what about numbers?"

"Oh, that." He continue answer and explain to him. "If there any number that appear in the telephone that mean its belong to a friend, well mostly that some caller who's actually my mom friend."

"I see."

Once TK nod with a humming when he heard a voice in silently said to him.

"You must move right away," the voice said to him in rhetorically order without evening knowing. "The DigiDestineds are almost upon us. You must leave at once, before they will spotted you believing you're a DigiDestineds. You must leave."

Once he quickly snap out when he realise that the DigiDestineds are on their way, in mere minutes knowing they coming this way when he quickly said to Tokomon.

"We have to leave."

"How come?"

"I don't know," he admitted to him. "We're have to make a move right now."

"Okay," Tokomon acknowledge to him when TK quickly place the phone back and start to run as far as possible before Tai and his friends comes along. TK is continuing running and running to make sure no one would fellow him. He decided to stop in the middle of the beach about few miles ahead from them when he slowly catching his breath when Tokomon is slightly confuse to know why TK have decided to leave without greeting with the DigiDestineds knowing he's choose hope, but he's not sure why he decided to make a move without even notices.

"TK, I don't understand," Tokomon said to him in confusing motion. "Why did you decided to leave. I know that the DigiDestineds are getting near, so why we decided to make heist?"

"Huh?" TK is very confused that he have no idea why he decided to leave whatever reason after he regain his breath back. "I don't know," he confess and admitted to him in sudden confusion, "one minutes we talk about telephone stuff and all and I decided to make a move."

"Any idea why you decided to leave in short term notice?"

"Beat me," he agree with him. "I have no idea what's going on, Tokomon. I don't remember why I'd decided to make heist."

"Beat me," he too agree with him. "But still, whatever is it. Shall we continuing exploring to see what else in the Digital World?"

"And maybe we can something to have some fun, we can play with it!" he said to him in very cheerful expression knowing TK love playing thing including toys. Back then, when he and his Matt were having fun each other when he was all alone without his brother and dad since his parents have decided to have divorce. Without his brother to play with him. All he have were nothing but playing himself in the dark without anyone to play with him. Except he did play with his mom once when she decided to tell him that she still working as a journalist, so that he decided to play his toy on his own. But this time he got Tokomon knowing he will stay with him forever.

"I like the idea, TK," he find quite interesting knowing he too wants some fun.

"All right!" he cheerful to himself. "I have to Tokomon," Tokomon look at him knowing he sitting on TK's hat. "You're the only friend I'd ever dream of. Of course you're a Digimon. But deep down, we're friend, without you I can't be so lonely since I saw you. After all, we're friend, right?"

"Right!" he acknowledge to him to make TK laugh when TK decided to walk away from the DigiDestineds and continuing on his epic quest that he can find some friends that he wanted to play without using his despair since like last time when he was kid after his parents got separation. This time he won't lose his only friend, Tokomon. And together they shall never separate, not ever again.

* * *

Once the DigiDestineds are still adventuring in the Digital World, there is a place is very far from them. A place, which they never heard of. It base of the famous Spanish Catholic, Sagrada Famila, that combine with the Greece temple in Athena to create one of the last remaining Ancient Temple, The Mausoleum. One of the last remain ancient building since the dreaded Chaos destroy all ancient ruin leaving nothing but discard and ruining. All Digimon knows the tale about the Ancient Digital World since Chaos destroyed them all. The legend say that some of them survive that inferno Chaos. But none of them didn't see any ancient remaining. Many Digimon are waiting for them, but they're fail knowing that many Digimon are also getting their hands of them. So they decided to leave them, believe their one with Data.

The Mausoleum is like a temple was only found the Ancient Digital World but it also known as The Shrine of Light, an ancient church to praise them to all living Digimon about Light and Hope are the key facts to all Digimon to believe the Light and the Light is their guidance. Inside the Temple, they were ten throne chairs at the Gathering Hall of Valhalla, only five of them were sitting down in their throne of their emblems of which collective wisdom in light purple crystal with golden star at the top on the throne.

The first one who look like Seraphimon, but differentness to compare on him with same silver and blue armour with a Crest of Hope at his chest plate in golden brass, but the pattern are completely different on his shoulder plates and his armour plate on both of his arm and his chest plate. His name is TempusAngemon one of the five remaining Celestial who also knows as the Lord of Time who control Time and Space. His face were half cover with same golden star was attach to his helmet with large hoops circle was behind his back with Digi-code on it with ten golden wings on each side of his back. TempusAngemon knows everything from Time and Space including Dimension to see what happen in the distance future to make that the past will not alter into the future knowing the Law of History that past will change into the future. TempusAngemon is one of the Angel of Time, with his Heaven Arrow to expose any creature that shroud in darkness including his Time Judgement and his Degradation of Time are his most powerful move and he's also the founder of the Gate of Destiny/Heaven's Gate to make that no Digimon can't bypass the Gate of Destiny/Heaven's Gate unlike MagnaAngemon, ClavisAngemon and MagnaSaviourmon that his Gate are far more superior to compare on them. That TempusAngemon is the control of all Time and Space.

Cordiamon, one of the Five remaining Celestial. She like the elegant goddess to bring enteral happiness with peace and harmony with concord. She have fair light skin with silver azure long hair with golden tiara with oval red ruby crystal right at the centre of her tiara that form a shape into the Crest of Light. Her eyes were pure light sapphire and wore Greece custom goddess robe two large angel wings with two small wing that attach to her hip and weight and she golden necklace around her neck with same ruby crystal like her tiara. They say that Cordiamon can change their personally that her face will become pale dark luminous blue and her wings become dark, very pale black raven feather with her robe will become pale light luminous aqua-green knowing she can cancel any opposing Digimon that conceal in darkness that's why Cordiamon is one of the greatness Celestial.

Seraphiwomon, is a female counterpart of Seraphimon knowing she have ten wings like him with same armour with Crest of Hope, except her helmet is simi-half with same golden star like Seraphimon, Ophanimon and TempusAngemon with golden locks on her hair. She use her same power of Seraphimon's Strike of the Seventh Stars/ Seventh Heaven and Hallowed Knuckle. Her jobs is too make sure that the Astral Barrier is will intact so that if any Digimon were or delete will return into a Digi-Egg without transverse into another reality dimension, into another Digital World so that her job is to make that no Digimon can't enter the Astral Barrier. Once they got in, they can't get out. Once they got in, their replace will take place. That's why Seraphiwomon's jobs is too make sure that no Digimon can't enter the Astral Barrier.

A warrior Digimon who have both type, one is a warrior and the other is angel and her name is KnightAngewomon who wore like a suit of armour like a French heroic warrior named Joan of Arc, but different to compare on Joanmon and Darcmon. KnightAngewomon is equal size to Angewomon, but she more equal to compare on Opahnimon. She wear her armour in pale light silver with two shoulder plate with small gem sapphire necklace with medium large belt that attach toward her hip size with Crest of Light that attach on her belt. She also wear similar boots to compare on MagnaAngemon and MagnaAngewomon, her helmet is same colour on Angewomon with two small attach on each slide of her helmet with golden star right at the middle of her helmet and she have cherry-red cape and breechcloth that firmly attach to her belt with six wings like Angemon. She hold a weapon on her belt called Malice Great Sword. The legend say in the Digital World that she taught Imperialdramon Paladin Mode, but they have further clue to know that if she did or did not train Imperialddramon Paladin Mode before the Royal Knight foundation were born and alliance. Only KnightAngewomon knows the secret, so she decided not to tell them in further need.

The Great Hall was filled with dim white light with stained glass window in different colours in red, blue, green, yellow, pink, grey, purple and orange to form together in a shape of a flower. The Temple, maybe old, but this temple is the last remain of the Ancient Building, since Chaos destroyed so many building. Now that Chaos is over so that peace have restore to all the Olympian XII, The Royal Knight and the Four Sovereigns are the only one who stand left to defend the Digital World.

Once they gathering, sitting in their throne. Five remaining Celestial knows that this day is when the DigiDestineds have finally arrive, until they know that something went wrong since something change into the past have alter into the future. For example, when Gennai have decided to use that prophecy to allow Eight Chosen DigiDestineds instead, only seven chosen DigiDestineds. They knew, it was Angarmon most trusted servant can alter in time. Of course TempusAngemon knows there are two Digimon have ability to master Time and Space and he knows that both them are very dangerous to outrank them only he can stop them before they change the past and alter it into the future.

"It seem that both of them have change the past," TempusAngemon spoken first to them. "I tried to stop them before they change the historical event. They shouldn't change past, knowing they'd master Time and Space, but flawless, but easier to prepare."

"Indeed," Seraphiwomon agree his confident about what happen in the past. "They alter the past to allow the future change place. Instead of Eight, and now there Seven Chosen DigiDestineds. We have failed to stop them."

"They can't go further back into the Ancient Past," TempusAngemon adds on. "It's Time Lock. The Astral Wall Barrier protect any posing Digimon can't enter the Ancient Digital World, not even Lucemon and ZeedMilenniumon can't enter the Ancient World, including Yggdrasil."

"Strength is not an opinion," Cordiamon said to them in holy wisdom. "But though greater they achieve from what come for. As long that Gennai will remember what happen since the day he drop one Digi-egg. Knowing that we seem eight chosen children saw Greymon against Parrortmon in the human world, from what we have seen. That's why Gennai created Eight Digivice and Crests, since the children saw them in the night."

"That is true, Cordiamon," TempusAngemon agree with her when he look at her. "Since the children saw them for the first time to see actual Digimon including those who got each different emotion. But those battle remind what happened since . . . Chaos."

All of them remain quite in silent vows that they don't want to talk about Chaos. Of course those Five Celestial are the only remaining Celestial when the enemy destroyed them all, including their friends and their partners.

"We know, what you mean," KnightAngewomon finally spoken to them, that she too know the pain. Her voice is almost like Angewomon. "Ever since what happen, we bare witness to see what happen. We don't know if any of them survive."

"We don't know if they survive," Seraphiwomon replied to her. "But our prayer that someday they will come back, knowing they are the only one who seekers enlightenment. But they are the one who wrote down by Chosen Children/DigiDestineds."

"Children who are chosen from what they wrote since Dawn of Time," Cordiamon said to them in ancient haiku. "Knowing they are just beginner, beginner takes more time to prepare to defend against the enemy that threaten in the Digital World. The enemy already destroyed Sentinel Computer to acquire one object we seek of."

"I understand what you are saying," KnightAngewomon said to her. "We know it was Piedmon who attack them so that he could get the Crests along with Angarmon and Narzmon. Piedmon need to be careful that Narzmon is a manipulator so he need to be very careful knowing he can outrank him."

"They destroyed everything they did," Seraphiwomon adds on. "We should help them; they are no match against them including Angermon. Many Digimon lose their live against that monster who butcher million Digimon throughout in Digimon history."

"He have no choice but to accept the darkness," Cordiamon said to them. "His choice and his opinion to protect his brother knowing he have no choice but to destroy what he could. And now, they found a perfect subject as their heir, the rightful heir to the throne."

"That's why we send one of our own," TempusAngemon replied to them about a person name Nova. "She did warn the light to protect the boy before Angarmon use his magic to control to be his living puppet and perfect fit to his throne."

Once they having a silent vows when they heard someone is walking toward the Great Gathering Hall when the person comes along. A person who happen to be a man, taller with blond hair with blue eyes who have similar resemble to TK/Takeru except he's older and wear different top, his sleeves were red and his chest top is white and blue with red zipper with white jeans with red and black shoes as he march toward the council hoping there's news about Nova.

Magnus is approaching toward them when Seraphiwomon said to him.

"Any luck on her?"

Magnus nod sideway. "No, I look everywhere in the Digital World from every part from what I know about," his voice is like older TK/Takeru. "I don't understand why my sister didn't return back. It's been 2 days since she on a mission to warn Chosen of Light and also giving a message to Chosen of Hope. I don't understand, what is going on?"

"Taken by the enemy," Cordiamon said to him and caught his attention when Magnus quickly look at her.

"Taken by the enemy?" he rephrase him. "That's impossible, my sister is way more pushover than any Digimon from what I'd know," until he realise that he got opinion, thinking she up against that Digimon. "Unless. . ."

Before he said to her when Cordiamon nod to him in affirmatives that Nova was—

"No!" he shout back to her. "I refuse to believe she was taken! My sister and I encountered lots of Digimon, including Lucemon. After it's take months to stop him and yet we did. But, I still refuse to believe was taken by the enemy hand. They'd never crack on her. Believe me, I know my sister."

"I never said which Digimon she encountered," Cordiamon continuing said to him to calm his sheer madness. "In her last report mission, she did warn the Child of Light, but her last mission, she encountered the one Digimon that she have no strength against him."

"You mean," his voice is almost speechless that he know there one Digimon that no Digimon can't withstand him, "Angarmon?" he saw her nodding to him. He could hit on something to smash against the wall with his fist. His stomach couldn't hold on like he's feeling sick that his sister is up against Angarmon. "I can't believe it, my sister is up against the strongest Digimon in the Digital World. She no match against him. His power is above all Digimon, many Digimon are trying to stop that his power is almost like a god. That's why my Digimon believe that Angarmon is a strongest Digimon. We have to stop him. Whose know, what he's going to do with my sister? We should greet with the DigiDestineds so that they can help my sister before he torture her."

"We can't," said the final Celestial who said to him when Magnus look at his behind when the Celestial look at their right and left to see the final Celestial have finally said to them. Her voice is like Ophanimon, but lighter from what she spoken to them.

"But," he slightly hesitation from what the Second Rank of the Ten Celestial said to him, "my Lady. My sister was taken by the strongest Digimon in the Digital World. We need the DigiDestineds to defeat Angarmon before he will doing some reckless on her."

"To send them since they're arrive in the Digital World," she replied to him. "We can't send them against him. They're not ready, they haven't fully mastering to unlock how their Digimon to Digivolve into their next level. They're just beginner before they become pro to become the saviour to all Digimon in the Digital World. If you send them against him, it will be your fault to allow innocent human to lose their Digimon and soon they will blame to you."

Magnus look down at his shoes knowing she's right that the DigiDestineds are no match against him, of course she was right; they're just the beginner. Once they fully understand about Digimon and more, soon they are ready to fight against Angarmon and saving his sister from his clenches.

"I know you are angry and frustrate," she continuingly said to him. "You need to be careful that Angarmon and the others knows about it right from the beginning, including the missing DigiDestineds. We may the last remain ancient order since . . . Chaos . . . but we are the last remaining Celestials since in Ancient Time. They know or he know about them. We all know that Narzmon, Daemon, Laylamon/Lilithmon, Cherubimon and Angarmon were once our people before they submission into darkness and Angarmon was once our beloved leader.

"Who knows what will happen to the DigiDestineds," she continue said to them. "Knowing they're just arrive in the Digital World. As long they're fully understand about Digimon we will revealed to them when the time is right for them after the battle is over and soon they'll be ready against Angarmon and recusing the missing DigiDestineds. The Child of Hope."

* * *

It's been two days since the DigiDestineds have arrive in the Digital World, knowing they still no clue to learn more about them. Ever since they arrive, they find it a bit odd and confuse to learn more about them when they met their Digimon and met another Digimon, Kuwagamon who attacking them and see they realised that their Digimon have Digivolve into their Rookie-level apart from Gatomon who's alright in her Champion-level when they told about different evolution tree.

Few days ago when they found a telephone booth in the middle of nowhere when they try to call to someone, until they got nothing. Not a damm thing. They don't what to do when they saw a sea monster who have a giant shell on its back with spike and inside is a monster in pink with blues dots on his shoulder with light green slimly tentacles hair along with blues eyes. It's called Shellmon who attach them in sneak attack.

Agumon have manage to Digivolve into his Champion who is shape like a dinosaur was similar base of a T-rex in same colour as Agumon with blue stripe on his back with brown helmet-like with three horn at the front and both side on his head and his eyes are sudden change into ruby red and twice and equal to Shellmon in same data size. He manage to defeated and toss him back into the ocean away from the others. They're all surprised to see Agumon have manage to Digivolve and somehow he reverted back to his Agumon. They find it quite strange reason to know thing. There are more thing, they need to know more about them as quickly they can be.

After they encountered with Shellmon in little while ago, when they encountered another Digimon who shape like a rhino but bigger like a dinosaur of incarnation of a Triceratops in black armour scale with white underneath with one large single horn with aqua-green colour eyes. Not, just one of them but only two of them and their name are Monochromon, a Champion-level Digimon and same size but different to compare on him. They manage to get away from them, until they stumble upon an old carry cart, standing in the middle of the river, so that they can spend the night.

Matt is not feeling too conformable but more importantly that his little brother, Takeru/TK. Knowing he's stay at home when he decided not to come on summer camp, when his mom spoke to him on the phone since this morning. He find it something not right to know why his brother have not decided. He would love summer camp, but for some reason why TK have decided not come. Once he find a way out in the Digital World, he could have a word with his mom to know why his brother have decided not to come. Tai come along to know why he acting strange to him when Matt told him about his brother that he refuse to come when he almost tell him they haven't see each other when he told him that he and his brother got different surname. Tai knows the feeling on Matt about his family. But Matt didn't tell him about what happened since he and his brother are having some nightmare when his parents are having a massive row between them. So he decide to keep it a secret. Later at night, when they all fall asleep when they encounter a beast of bottomless lake when it emerge out from the sea was actually sea-monster, but more like Sea Animal-Digimon with long aqua blue scale with red lie and red tail, its face is cover in brim pale yellow with crystal-blue eyes with pale white belly underneath and it name is Seadramon.

Matt look at the others and see that Seadramon is trying to destroyed them for trespassing on his hoe and disturb his beauty sleep when they accidently well one of them might accidently use a burn log by mistake for burning his tail. Good thing they didn't see any burn mark on him. Matt is quickly swim toward the other side, but Gabumon, is not feeling too comfortable about the water, knowing his fur will getting soak wet, but he have no other choice but to swim to save the other from that madness Seadramon.

But Gabumon have manage to survive that dreadful swim, but Matt was caught by Seadramon's tail and begun to squeeze him out like a balloon as he could when Matt's Digivice somehow react to ignite that Gabumon have somehow Digivolves into a wolf-like Digimon name Garurumon, who's bigger than any wolf in two different shades of blue with ruby-red eyes with long twirl tail and quickly charge toward Seadramon to save Matt from Seadramon clenches. Garurumon manage to stop Seadramon with Howling Buster to knock him out, but still they're all very tried from that unexpected visitor they having so they decide to get some rest and soon they got up about mid-afternoon and continuing exploring in the Digital World.

That's how they enter Yokomon's Village was very far away in the Digital World when they stumble upon an unknown that the Black Gear is watching them for a long time since they scatter across in the Digital World for some time which they didn't know it was Devimon who command them. When they arrive to the village when they saw so many dozen Yokomon. They're all surprise to see so many of them when felt something inside her heart about Love, when Biyomon said to them about Love and care when she and her parent does have love inside from her that they still love her so much.

When they heard a volcano was erupted for some reason at all when Tai is using his small minimise scope and something the below down very slowly when someone is riding on the mountain to see a firing person who cover himself in fire from head to toe in hot blazing orange amber with completely blue eyes with white dote pupils. Yokomon told them about Meramon, a Digimon who live in Mount Hiyarashi who also a guardian, but something went wrong with him, that he's acting really crazy in short term notice that he's acting really mad that he want something to burn.

They quickly manage to protect the Yokomon is distance nearby when they stumble upon an abandon ship at the bottom of the sandy cliff when Biyomon is protecting her people and her friend knowing that Yokomon can Digivolve into Biyomon when Sora is trying to call her back but Biyomon Digivolves into a bird-Digimon who almost resemble like a phoenix but differently but younger to compare on her Mega-form. A bird-Digimon name Birdramon, who cover in blazing orange amber with strong talons with blue eyes like Biyomon and manage to stop rampaging Meramon with Meteor Wings in short term notices.

By the time they realise that Birdramon is using her attack when something sticking out from Meramon body when they saw a gear coming out from him in two different verity of shade of black."

"What on earth is that thing?" Tai is utterly confuse when he saw the Black Gear that coming out from Meramon body.

"Its look like," Izzy is carefully examining that gear he saw in mid-air that it flying away from it, "some sort of gear I would have imagine it."

Birdramon have reverted back into Biyomon and after they long exhausted battle and luckily of that all Yokomon are now safe and sound when Meramon tell them about that Gear he just saw when he told the DigiDestineds to know why he cause sheer madness.

Unknowingly to them that the gear itself, it heading toward Takeru/TK direction that he's few further away from them.

TK/ Takeru is continuing walking toward in the unknown forest that he never seen so many forest. He's quite enjoy seeing so many forest, but tiredness but couldn't get up. Last night when he was try to fell asleep when he hear those words inside his head that it keep saying to him 'Wrath and Despair' those word keep ringing to him that he couldn't understand why someone said to him Wrath and Despair. He got little bit confuse form time-to-time but he'll forgotten while he continuingly exploring in the Digital World.

Tokomon did enjoy having TK to be his partner when he sense something nearby that he thought it was the enemy Digimon but something else he detect in few metre that it's coming this way when TK look at him.

"What is it, Tokomon?"TK ask him.

"I'm not sure," he replied to him. "But . . . I do sense something that it coming closer toward us."

"Do you know what it is?"

"I'm not sure," he admitted to him. "But, whatever it is. It's coming closer."

"And how would I do that?" TK is slightly worried that the Digital World is very big and very wide knowing he could get in massive trouble to see any Digimon is coming toward him.

"Not to worry," he said to him in when he quickly jump down from TK's hat and landing on the ground. "You got a Digivice on you that it's required a special bond between us to allow me to Digivolve."

"Oh, right," TK is little bit surprised to get out his Black Digivice from his back packet. "If you wanted to Digivolve, let's do it."

Tokomon nod to him when the light that coming from TK's Digivice that shine upon Tokomon.

"Tokomon Digivolve/Shinka . . ." when his body sudden to change when his body is started to grow that his body got big with orange fur with beige white belly with four small paws in coal black with two wings at the top of his head and his eyes have sudden change into sapphire blue eyes " . . . Patamon!"

Takeru/TK is very surprise to see that Tokomon Digivolve into something else. He's bigger than Tokomon but this one is very cute from what he describe like a teddy bear from what he describe.

"Wow," he exclaimed to him to see a bare witness to see Tokomon Digivolve. "So that is your Digivolve!"

Patamon look at him. "You like it?"

"Like it? I love it! But what is your name by any chance."

"It's Patamon," he answer to him.

"I like that name, is really cool name don't you?"

Patamon nod to him and give him a smile when an unknown presence is coming closer in very quick second. Patamon quickly spun his body and look up and see a Black Gear is coming toward him and his partner.

"What is that thing?" TK exclaimed and ask his partner that he never seen a Black Gear before in his life.

"I'm not sure," Patamon agree with him. "Whatever it is, it's coming this way!"

Patamon is right that the Black Gear is coming toward in super-fast. Patamon is embrace himself while TK look at him when his Digivice is acting very strange when it shine upon its own when his arm somehow lift up itself and show it to the Black Gear. Both of them are very confuse to see what happen when the Black Gear is stop whatever reason, normally they saw it spinning around in rapid spin. They're still very confuse to see the Black Gear is somehow stop.

"That was odd," Patamon is deeply confused. "Why it not moving since we saw it?"

"I don't know," TK admitted to him when his Digivice somehow react on its own when the Black Gear broke up in ting thousands of piece and absorb into his Black Digivice when TK and Patamon saw with their own eyes. "Okay, that was weird."

"Tell me about it," he admitted to him. "After all, since you use your Digivice is too allow me give me it somehow makes me feel stronger than before."

TK look at him when he blink his eyes in sudden confusion when he said to him. "Are you some kind of battery that living inside from you?"

"What?" Patamon replied to him find it disbelief to him and find bit little disgust. "I'm a Digimon, and we Digimon don't have some kind of battery. We're living data that for short."

"Okay, since you told your living data," said TK. "But I still don't get why my Digivice is acting strange for no reason at all. I don't know what's going on Patamon, but something tell were not alone in the Digital World. But, still we got lots of exploring to do, right Patamon?"

"Right TK," he acknowledge to him when he flap his wings so that they heading toward the different direction to bypass Tai and the others DigiDestineds knowing there still at Yokomon village after they manage to stop rampaging Meramon in sheer madness was control by the Black Gear. TK and Patamon are continuing walk toward in different direction. Hoping they can find a friendly Digimon to play with and become friend to them, so that TK can't be lonely anymore.

* * *

 **A/N: That is the longest story I'd ever create. It's took my days to think what happen next. But still you got this next chapter coming next. But its might take a days or months to know what happen. And I want to say thanks for the people who like my story as follower and favourite, thank you, thank you so much.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon**_

 _ **A/N: Sorry I took so long to come up with this chapters because I'm too busying to know which story I'm using. So enjoy it.**_

Chapter 5: Elecmon and Tsukaimon

Magnus is stood and watch at the end of the cliff, thinking about his sister Nova, of course Magnus is older than Nova. Of course Nova is a big girl to take care of herself in certain need. He learn that his sister was held capture by Angarmon knowing he is the strongest of all Digimon, but that was rumour to know why he is the strongest. Ever since he learn what happen to her since on her last daily mission to send a message on the DigiDestineds of Light to keep an eyes on that boy, until she went to see him. He's not sure what happen to her when he learn the devastation news that she's failed. The Celestial believe she was gone, but Magnus refuse to believe that she's gone, when Condiamon told him about the enemy who capture her not killing her on her last progress mission.

He could agree with her, knowing she speak haiku and five of them are the last remaining celestial who survive the dread Chaos knowing they don't want to talk about that past, it will create unemotional scar on them. Of course that he and her sister knows the story that they understand the feeling between them knowing they live in the Digital for far too long before the Chosen Children comes along in each different emotion and of course he know that the timeline have change and he know who change them from the beginning since he and TempusAngemon along with few others against the Manipulator of Time, until they failed to stop them.

He could a punch a tree or cried out his sister name, knowing he won't give up as long he got hope to find his sister and hope is a key advent to all Digimon that they won't give up from what they achieve for.

He can feel the breeze when the wind playing his hair knowing he got short blonde hair. He keep thinking about his sister so much, knowing she's the only family she ever had ever since their tragic day. He keep looking at the edge of the cliff, hoping to find his sister from the enemy clutches.

"Where are you, sis?" he said to himself while the wind playing his hair. "No matter where you are, I promise you I won't give up no matter what cost it will take. As long we got hope to achieve it."

Something he heard something from his behind when he quickly spun from his behind. He wasn't afraid of anything that he encountered several Digimon in his time including his sister that they both encountered Lucemon, The Leader of the Demon Lord of Pride knowing it's hard to stop him for destroyed the Digital World and recreated his own version under his imagine as a god. Thankful they manage to stop them. The thought it was one of the Lucemon's minion or evil henchman from Angarmon knowing that Narzmon is the Manipulation to trick several Digimon.

"Who's goes there?" he demand to them as loud as possible. "Come out, I haven't got all day, playing hide and go seek."

As Magnus watch to see two shadowy figure is approach them when Magnus realise that, both of them are his trusted since they know each other for so long since they first met.

The first one who's happened to be a male in 20s with light fair skin with purple eyes colour with magenta spike hair with few blonde hair sticking out in crooked shape and wear violet jacket with white line on thin layer at the edge of his jacket with dark grey top with dark aqua green jean with black shoes with dark pale belt strap around his weight.

And the other person is girl, older than Magnus, well, 1 years ahead from him. She have blond hair narrow down slightly near toward her shoulder with blue eyes like Matt and TK with light skin like Matt and TK. She wear green top that half way down from her shoulder with navy blue indigo underneath her top with cobalt blue tight jean with long brown high heel boots. Her face is almost like Matt's except she more like her mother side of her family, long before she arrive in the Digital World.

Magnus knows who they are, Yugi Takahashi and Miyako Ishida (A/N: Matt and Miyako are not related family members, they are different chronical family name to be exact). They are good friends to each for a long time, since after they'd arrive in the Digital World, long ago before the DigiDestineds have arrive in the Digital World. They become good friend to them like a proper family to them.

"Oh," Magnus is slightly surprised to see them. "It's you, sorry about this. I thought you guys are Digimon," he apologise from his minus misspoken.

"That's okay," Yugi kindly accepted to him in deep voice. "We're very sorry for startle you, that you having a moment of space."

"We heard what happen to your sister," Miyako said to him in light calmly voice almost like Matt and TK's mom, Nancy. "We're so sorry what happen to her."

"We learn that she was held captive by Angarmon, during her mission," Yugi adds on.

Magnus sigh out from his mouth knowing he's still missing his sister. "Thanks you, guy. I aspersion you supported to me since you learn what happen to my sister during the Gathering Meeting. But our jobs is to protect the Digital World from certain clenches, who knows what happened since the danger out there."

"I understand you feeling, Magnus," said Yugi. "Hoping that your sister will survive from inferno Angarmon. Whose know what he could done to her? You must know that you sister will break though the Wrath of Angarmon, knowing he is the strongest. But we still no evidence to prove why he is the strongest. Rest ashore you, that your sister is fighter and courageous warrior, like we do."

"Thanks Yugi," Magnus thanking him, that he and Yugi are simply close friend to each other in brother-in-arms since they were kids at their time before they arrive in the Digital World.

"No problem," he respond back to him.

"We still have no idea why your sister is up against Angarmon," Miyako is wondering to know why. "The Celestials order to give out a message on the Child of Light, so, why she up against him?"

"She learn that Angarmon is going after the Child of Hope," Magnus quickly said it to her. "She have no choice to stop him."

"But, Angarmon will makes a common surpass to her," Yugi clarified to him. "He know that we're half breed Digimon, that we spend in the Digital World for too long. Of course, we made a choice to forget the past and become fully pledge Digimon, except we got half generic to make us half Digimon, that's way we can't be killed, so that our data can't destroy us."

What Yugi mean that, ever since they're arrive in the Digital World for too long since they defeated several other Digimon for trying to destroyed the Digital World with their partners and achieve their Mega-level against superior Digimon for seize control on their own strength without sharing to them. They did met one Digimon who wanted to be half-Digimon so that they're age will never grow too old. And it did. They try to remember the name of that Digimon who granted them to be half-human. That's why Angarmon knows about them from the beginning, including the other four along with Piedmon, Devimon and many more Digimon knows about their secret.

"I know that!" Magnus replied to him. "Look, I sorry from what I'm said about. The fact is that my sister is still alive and I know she's still live. Of course her half-digital World, which we know who's that counterpart, including mine."

"Of course we know that," This time Miyako step up and said to him. "Don't you see that, we're survive for too long? Ever since we come here, to make friend with Digimon to bring peace, since then we made a choice to remove the past and onward to the future. Ever since we met the Last Remaining Celestials since after we arrive in the Digital World."

"Not in mention, one of the Last Ancient God," Yugi adds on. "They're jobs is too protect last of the Ancient Deity to make sure that Angarmon and others doesn't know about him."

"Not in mention he's keep flattering to me," Miyako remind of herself since she met him that he's slightly fell in love with her.

Magnus felt extreme jealously since that Ancient Deity, Thormon who makes a completely utter fool of him. Last time, well long ago, when his sister force to date with her, that she believe that those two are simply close that Nova wanted a sister-in laws. Of course that Magnus did have a silent crush with her, knowing she's too beautiful from what he describe to her. He could ask her on a date, but he have a hunch that his sister would easily spying on him. So he decided to play a game with his sister, without getting involve from her. He manage to ask her on a date, without inferring with his sister and Thormon. They gladly accepted them to be boyfriend and girlfriend without spying from Nova. Unknowingly that Nova DID spying in remote secretly without even notices. He always felt jealous on her girlfriend, knowing he's got charm effect on her that will make him even more jealousy.

Miyako look at him and see that he's quite mad and slightly jealously about Thormon when she quickly cover her mouth. "Sorry, about that," she apologise to him. "I didn't mean to."

"Maybe you shouldn't use those word right in front of him," Yugi makes an official suggestion. "He's think he's steal from you."

"Look Magnus," she try to explain to him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't said that right in front of you. I did told him, we become friend, that's all."

"Yeah well," he reminded her in calmly expression. "Next time, don't say those words right in front of me."

"I won't, dear," she promise him.

Once it's done, they quickly change the subject on important mission and of course the DigiDestineds including the missing one, the wielder of Hope.

"Now that clear the way," Yugi quickly change the subject. "Any news of the DigiDestineds?"

"My teams are secretly watch over them," Magnus respond to him. "They're jobs it too protect the Digital World, knowing they are highest security in the Digital World. Well, one of them who happen to be my partners of course he's the leader you know what I'm saying."

Yugi and Miyako nod to him that they know Magnus partner for too long. Of course they know Magnus' team is the Royal Knights, the defending team in the Digital World, knowing they usually severe to Yggdrasil long ago, before they revolution against their betraying Kings when they found another king who's understood about protecting which its happen to be Magnus who is now their next King of the Royal Knight. His partner, one of the Royal Knight who travel with him for too long, of course since Magnus control all other Royal Knights to their loyal subject, which Nova call them long ago, but the Royal Knight are not keen about hearing those name knowing they former servant to former king, Yggdrasil who usually call them when Magnus change the subject on them to see their loyal companions, that way, the Royal Knights can't be his loyal subject. And the Royal Knight are happily obliged to him to use that words 'Loyal Companions,' knowing their king is strong with kindness to bring courage and hope at the same time. That's why Magnus is the Kings of the Royal Knights in the Digital World

"What about yours?" Magnus asking them the same thing about their Digimon partner. "What is their latest status report from them?"

"My partner is doing some scout protocol to keep an eye on the wielder of Hope," Yugi replied to him.

"And my angels is using their power to see what happen to them in the distance future," Miyako is doing the same thing with Yugi. ""They say that their future is clouded to know what happen to them in the very future."

Yugi is slightly deeply surprised from Miyako's sudden trivia. "You mean to say that the DigiDestineds have got no future?"

"Well, actually some of them got tighter spot," she said to him from her minus misspoken. "Most of them got quite a future install for them."

Yugi can relax now when he ask her about the boy. "What about the boy, wielder of Hope?"

"Too hard and very little describe," she answer out when her voice is slightly cold since her partners learn what happen to him. "They say that his minded was heavily disciple. I think that someone doesn't want to know about his future."

"It must have something to do the Dark Lord's power," he almost and well easily shock, including Magnus. "They are the one who alter his mind, that's why his future is clouded."

"I couldn't agree more," Miyako agree and accepted Yugi's word. "Once the DigiDestiends become pro and learn the understandable about Digimon and also protect them is their top mission."

"Those words are does look simailr to Condiamon," Magus is slightly impressive to her. "Either that the DigiDestineds have arrive, and of course the missing one of Hope. At least he DigiDestineds got the Light, the wielder of Light."

"Yes, I can see now," Yugi finally get it to him. "The Light is one of the strongest key element in the Digital World, and Hope is also one of them. That's why the girl named Kari got the Light and the boy name TK got Hope."

"Light and Hope are two strong fact in Digital History," said Miyako. "According in Ancient Texts that Light and Hope were created by Joy, one of the Five Legendary Crest, before he was perished when Saviour and Faith have finish his work and honour his memory forever."

Magnus knows the story and so is Yugi, both know the story about Joy and the other Legendary Crests. Nova knows as well, before she was held captive by Angarmon before she reach toward the DigiDestineds of Hope. Magnus is deeply relaxing, but how can be so relaxing even without his sister as backup and his family he got left since their . . . tragic day in the real world before they were summon in the Digital World including the others.

"I don't like change subject, but I don't mind at all," Magnus said to them. "But, our order and our job is too watch over the DigiDestined and so many Digimon are need to protection against our common enemy. If many Digimon lost their lives, including of those who were data by Angarmon. Of course my sister already talk to the Wielder of Light, about protecting at all cost, if she going to remember since that day. Once they fully understand, so that one day they can help the wielder of Hope and then they can finally defeated Angarmon reign supreme and soon the Digital World will finally have peace."

Magnus look at the edge of the cliff and see so many forest while the wind is blowing his hair like smooth gentle along with Yugi and Miyako that they too watching the forest and sky so that they can watch over them including the DigiDestineds are now safe protection by the direct order from the Celestial who watching them from the beginning of time itself.

* * *

Angarmon have just finish his last opponents when the horde of Digimon is charging toward him. He defeated several Ultimate-level Digimon and one or two Mega Digimon, who trying to stop him, but he is not alone. Narzmon and Daemon have also manage to stop few Digimon who trying to them. About a day ago when the horde of Digimon is charging toward them, knowing they want Angarmon destroyed knowing he's too powerful not even several stronger Mega-Digimon couldn't stop him, either. Angarmon was truly is the strongest of all Digimon in the Digital World.

Angarmon have made a powerful punch, not mention his technique move that destroy them in single bow, well most of them somehow bypass them. But Angarmon can surpass them as well. Few Digimon have decided to retreat without their commander that their commander is data that they're no match against Daemon's Evil Inferno and Narzmon's Chaos Disposal that they're run as fast as they could before they turn into data and revert back into a Digi-egg.

Angarmon watch and see them running toward the sun when the sun is going down very slowly in different direction in the Digital World to allow the darkness take place on them. He wanted to lure the last remaining Celestials knowing they survive the ancient Chaos that destroyed so many ancient building, except they didn't know one last remaining, that it's still hiding for over a century if he's going to be it to destroy them so that no Celestial shall never protect the peace in the Digital World, just like they did in the Ancient Digital World.

Daemon and Narzmon look upon the sun when the it's going down, knowing the battle is far from over since the horde of Digimon is foolish enough to destroy them along with Angarmon.

"What a waste," Narzmon said to them with his smirking voice. "I mean those ignorance fool are clearly dumbly to defeat Lord Angarmon. I mean, what the point? They are no match for him, especially they are no match for us."

"Despite on your smirk and you're tolerate," Daemon said to him. "Even though, you are right that, they are more foolish to allow me to burn them into nothing but common data ash, even they are no match against me. They may forget or they will learn that, I, Daemon, who control the Sin of Wrath shall burn all my enemy will be nothing but . . ."

"Yeah, yeah," Narzmon interrupted him like a common child that drove Daemon mad when he slowly his head will slightly burn and begin to boiling, "I know that tone, from you said, 'All my enemy will be nothing but dust.' I heard that before. I mean, we won the battle against them, not to mention we defeated several ShadowWereGarurumon and few SkullGreymon."

"True," he highly agree with him. "But also, Angarmon stop few BlackWarGreymon that coming this way. Those WarGreymon have no strength against him, knowing he's unstoppable to defeat and soon all Agumon family evolution will never turn into Black Agumon."

"You forget that some Agumon can Digivolve into their different verity they turn into. You know GeoGreymon and RiseGreymon," Narzmon said to him in clarifying objection. "But those two species are now gone. Including their holy Greymon can't save them, now! I mean you couldn't even stop him," he misspoken to him.

"What did you say?" Daemon is slightly overheard from him knowing that Narzmon is a cunning Digimon, bit Narzmon have no power to manipulate Daemon when he flinch him knowing he could break him into two to unleash his wrath upon him.

"Enough!" Angarmon cried out to them to stand down, "both of you. We may won the war against them. Knowing this not a war from what we'd seen. Over time we watch to see thousands of wars in the Digital World. Even though, their power cannot compare to mine and mine alone. If they tougher Digimon, that I want it to crush. They should bring the Royal Knights, the Olympians XII or even the Four Sovereigns that merge combine into Harmonious One, Huanglongmon. Which it's was seal by the Dark Master thanks to Piedmon and the others for doing their dirty work for us."

"Good thing you manage to separate them," Daemon said to them knowing he was there to see a huge that Angarmon manage to take down the Leader of the Sovereigns with his bare fist and knuckle. "That Dragon thought you were weak, but he was misleading, even though that your power is much stronger than any Digimon. Too bad, those half-breed didn't see anything what happened to the Harmonious."

"I couldn't agree more," Narzmon finally accepted to him. "If those fools thinking their partners are no match for us. Our power will descend from the heaven to wipe them all out in single blow."

"Your words does make me intoxicate," Angarmon almost flatter to him to use those word. "In other way that the DigiDestineds is still our mission to make sure their task is complele to understand more about Digimon and their enemy."

"Our time scouts told us, that few Digimon have Digivolves into their Champion-level," Narzmon report to him on his latest progress. "They don't know, how they did. But, like I said: They're just beginner, they still no way to go before they'd master to unlock their Digimon Mega Form and we know which Mega Form they can Digivolve and we know that one of them, The Child of Light will make the toughest choice, knowing that her Digimon got different verity Mega Form."

Angarmon knows what's Narzmon said about, including Daemon that he's too knows that Gatomon got two different Mega Form after she'll reach her Mega Form, which the Light will choice which one, The Angel of Light of Ophanim or the one of the Four Holy Dragon. He could crash those Holy Dragon into dust and ash knowing he encounter Goldramon, some time ago. But if the DigiDestineds of Light have chosen the Holy Dragon so that he will prepare himself to destroy those Holy Dragon. Or chosen the opposite of alternatives and he knows including Daemon and Nazrmon about Ophanim Angel, who usually one of the Ten Celestials long ago, Ophanimon.

Daemon heard a faint mystical portal in his nearby section when he heard an unknown flaming sound from what he describe it. The flame is engulfed in mystic dark purple colour and inside the portal is Angarmon trusted-loyal Digimon, Devimon. Who call to them whatever reason must something to do with the DigiDestineds or the location of Angarmon heir.

"Devimon," he said to nearing toward the mystic portal when Angarmon overhearing from him while Daemon speak to him. "What's bring you here?"

"Forgive me, on my conclusion my Lord Daemon," he humble apologise to him that urgently. "I must speak to Lord Angarmon in urgent matter."

"What so important you wanted to talk to him?" Daemon is pretty concern to him when he realise that Devimon was going to say, if his hunch was correct. "Unless, that it's something to do with the boy that caught up with him."

"It is," Devimon replied to him. "I need to speak with Lord Angarmon for very important announcement," Devimon need to be very careful that Daemon is no pushover, knowing that Daemon is one of the Dark Emperor and one of the Dark Lord and he control the Sin of Wrath. Daemon has very little under pressure when Angarmon comes knowing and said to him.

"It's better good, Devimon," Angarmon said to him when he approach the mystic portal when Daemon move away to allow him to have a privates conversation in matter to discuss.

"I have good new, My Lord," Devimon report to him. "My Gear has found your heir."

"What it their last location coordinate?"

"Up north," Devimon replied to him. "That further toward Mount Hiyarashi was guarded by Meramon when my Gear infected him to control him. And yet, it somehow absorbing from my Gear. Observably that your plan is actually working all the long, My Lord. That my Gear is somehow as backup unit to allow the boy embrace himself with three each different emotion, so that your heir did that power to survive. As long my Gear continuingly serve to me so that the boy gain infinite power."

Angarmon now know where his heir is heading. He knows that village and the mountain where groups of Yokomon were safely guarded by Meramon in due-north. His real plan is too use Devimon's Black Gear to gain power on the boy Digivice to make him stronger including his power. Of course Narzmon and Daemon along with the others knows about it. They knows that he need a perfect heir for him so that his heir can be the ruler of all Digital World and soon all Digimon will down as begging for mercy and soon will be torment in fear in even the Half-breed couldn't stand against his heir.

"Make sure that you Gear is safely follow him," he order him in follow instruction. "And if the DigiDestineds is sudden nearby use those Gear to control them as mindless data-zombie."

"As your command, My Lord," when he quickly said to him that he got a breaking news. "And yet, there is more, that Leomon is heading toward him. He must have learn about the Dark DigiDestineds is nearby."

"What!?" Angarmon shout out furious when Daemon and Narzmon can hear anguish sound from Angarmon mouth when he clenches his right hand fist together. Angarmon felt his anger is slowly begin to explore that he could break something to expose his anger in very rapidly when he learn that Leomon is making heist when he make a sinisterly growl. "Make sure that fur-ball lion doesn't ruining my plan. I want you take a control of him with your Touch of Evil, that's way, he would bothering him again," he quickly order him furiously when Devimon stay calm without a sight movement from him. "And also find a suitable henchman for you, that way he need company to make sure that Leomon won't stand in my way."

Devimon nod to him. "I won't fail you My Lord," he obey to him solemn oath. "I'll make sure Leomon would bother him again."

Just before Devimon finish his talking. Daemon and Narzmon slightly overhearing from Angarmon when Narzmon detect something from the shadow like something approaching toward them, knowing that the sun is going down very slowly and he know they won't give up. He quickly spun his body when he saw a large barge of shadow is coming this way and yet his hunch was right from the beginning.

"I hate to burst your bubble," Narzmon kindly interrupted to them from their privative meeting. "We got massive company is coming this way," he look at herd of Digimon, he can few Champion and Few Ultimate and yet he see very little Mega-level Digimon is coming this way. "And yet, some of them would be perfect to be my slave to serve you."

Daemon look at them and see them that Narzmon was right from the beginning about massive herd is coming all long. He recognise them, and he knows them since he encountered them long ago. And yet he currently agree form Narzmon suggestion.

"You does have a point, some of them will be perfect to be our slave," Daemon agree with him when he chackling his finger for fight that he's been waiting for. "Get ready, Narzmon. It's time to break some toy, that we usually to playing by breaking them."

"You got that right," he replied to him when he quickly spin his staff in super speed knowing he want to play with them that he want to fight.

Once the herds is coming toward them when Daemon quickly garb one of them, and send them packing with Evil Inferno in quick strike and quickly use his fist to give them a massive whoops with all his exposing anger to make him unstoppable anger on him as for Narzmon, he rapidly spin his staff in very fast and hit them in various quick second and blast them with his Orb at the end of his staff in aqua-blue.

Angarmon look at them, knowing the battle is just begin when he quickly said to Devimon before the transmission have ended. "Make sure you will following them in the shadow and watch over my next successor," he order him. "Dispatch your Gear, to continuingly your mission. Do not fail me, this time, Devimon," he reminding him. "And also you must pushing the limit, by breaking the bond between the DigiDestineds of Hope to give him an emotional scars on him. Make sure you give him an emotional scar to complete your primary objective."

"I won't fail you, My Lord," he quickly acknowledge to him when the portal is closing disappeared without a trace. Leaving Angarmon alone against dozen of horde of Digimon when few Digimon are coming closer when crackling his fist when he battle against them in sheer power in total annihilation in sheer conquest to make Digimon bleed.

* * *

The DigiDestineds, Tai and the others are excellent time in the Digital World after Birdamon have manage to stop madding Meramon when they didn't know or they did know that he was control by the Black Gear this whole time since they saw it few term ago was after they regain their sleep since what happened when Seadramon and Garurumon fought valiantly. Thanks to them all, Yokomon are now safe and sound them. Yokomon are thanking them by giving them food knowing they are very hungry and very tried from their daily visit in the Digital World as they speak and also keeping an eyes on any more Black Gear are flying across the Digital World, because they believe well their opinion those Gear are control Meramon in sheering madness, so they decided to keep an eyes anymore of them.

The next day, they left in first thing in the morning when they saying goodbye to them and Yokomon and Meramon are saying goodbye and Meramon promise them to watch over them in case anything goes wrong in the Digital World. They continually walking in very hot scotching desert for about less than one hour when they need a place of rest when they found a nearby tree that their feet are hurting from amount of walking they'd been though. Izzy is checking any nearby, when his battery from his laptop need to be charge about 4 hours or so. When they found a very old abandon factory when they heard something running the factory until they're nothing there. They find it really, really odd to see that the factory is still running, but who control them, of course they believe they'd all done by machinery since they saw it on TV. On the other hands when Izzy have stumble a large room that filled with Digi-codes/ Digi-languages that he never seen before in his life so that he's going to study more about them when Tentomon said to him about his 'foster' parent when Izzy got very fade imagine about adopted from what his foster parents said to him during that night, but those memory are deep mystery to him when something went wrong with Tentomon when he quickly erase from his research but he's going to redo them from before when they encounter a cyborg-android name Andromon who is half humanoid and half robotic with red-cybernetic optic lenses with clear clean silver cyber armour with light pale tan on him when the Black Gear is secretly install upgrade on him when he attack the DigiDestineds when Agumon and Gabumon fought bravery but they didn't know that Andromon is an Ultimate-level Digimon that their attack strength are no match against him. How can they going to defeat an Ultimate-level Digimon? Knowing he's one tough cookies

When Tentomon step forward when he Digivice to save his friends when he Digivolve into a giant like a rhino beetle in pale midnight blue body with dark grey head that form a shape like a beetle with no eyes, of course insect got excellent hearing when Izzy read them in books in quality spare time with four incest-like wings with four arms with slightly long fingers on him and his name is Kabuterimon. When he battle against Andromon knowing that Andromon got incredible strength when Izzy found a weakness on him when he notice there is a power souce on Andromon left leg when his hunch was almost correct that it was a Black Gear who control Andromon from the beginning when Andromon was his exhausting from his unexpected upgrade from what he didn't know since his system.

After few short them when Andromon is thanking to them when his backup unit have fully restored since his tragic happened. When he told them the main sewer that lead toward in different direction that's why they can't walk across the desert knowing they can't stand very hot weather, so they thanking him. Just before they leave when Sora caught something on the nearby distance wall, like something caught her.

"Hey," she exclaimed out when her friend look at her when she look at the other direction. "What's that over there," she point it out in the wall where saw some kind of ancient stone tablet in ancient writing that she can't understand.

Its well draw with picture and writing with some kind of eyes, well Izzy almost clearly from what he saw is like an Egyptian symbol knowing that Ancient Egypt got excellent wall paint in Egyptian era.

"I never seen anything this before," Izzy admitted that he never seen before and yet he never seen those writing.

"I don't remember see those on the wall," Sora have to admitted that she was right. Ever since they'd arrive in the factory, they didn't excepted to see some kind of tablet before in her.

Tai look at the ancient tablet, turn out he got puzzling confuse that he can't fully understand when he look back at Andromon.

"Hey Andromon," Tai ask him, "any idea what is it?"

"That I'm afraid is one of the ancient relic," Andromon said to him in cybernetic robotic voice. "It written down long ago before my time was created."

"Any idea what is it exactly?" Izzy is getting too curious to know about this.

"According this tablet," he explain to him. "The tablet was written in ancient texts, they wrote from time after time to create such a rare artefact for their display, knowing in the Digital World need to be very careful of this ancient artefact."

"Can you understand the ancient tablet?" Izzy continuingly adding when Mimi had little enough.

"Oh, no you don't," Mimi whine out when she quickly pull Izzy away by dragging him to the tunnel. "I had enough with your history diploma."

"But Mimi-"

"No but, young man," Mimi interrupted him when she continuingly walking toward the main sewer. "I had enough this lecture, right now, we're make a move."

"Oh Mimi," Palmon said calmly to her when she quickly walking toward him.

"Well, I'd guess we're make a move," said Tai. "Thank for give us a quick detour for us Andromon."

"Your welcome," he thanks them when the DigiDestineds when they said goodbye to him when they heading toward the main sewer pipe while Andromon look back at the Ancient Tablet and think so hard with his cybernetic implanting in his head, thinking so hard about that tablet he keep stare at it. "I hope that the DigiDestineds will soon learn the educational knowledge of the Ancient Past in the Ancient Digital World, hopefully any survivor who survive the devastation Chaos that destroy them," he said to himself by look at the ancient relic. "I'm technology fearing that the Digimon will soon met the strongest Digimon, in the Digital World, if they can master to stop him so that the Digital World will fully restore once more."

" _I won't do that if I would you,"_ said an unknown when Andromon almost detect and alert from his servo when he spun around when he saw nothing but shadow and machinery from what he heard about.

"I'm picking up strange vibration in the rector chamber," he use his cybernetic optic, when he detect an unknown phenomenon in currently nearby from what he detect it. "But, all I'm getting this strange reading, even my mainframe hard drive wouldn't detect any movement from my inner core."

"That's why your programme can't isolate of my where about you robotic fool," said an unknown voice when Andromon sensor indicated there is a Digimon in sudden nearby when he quickly spun on his right hand side.

"Who are you?" he currently demand in lighter voice. "Identify yourself!"

"You won't get it right at me," he clarified to him when he quickly use his scythe to make him a clean cut out of him.

As for the DigiDestineds they made it turn the main sewer from what Andromon said about after they manage to stop his infection Black Gear that control him. Mimi did apologise to Izzy for pulling him away from her reckless behaviour she commit to him. Izzy accepted her apologise when they continuing walking the main sewer pipe. They did talk about their missing stuff that it's very important to them. Matt decided to keep thing quite about his little brother TK and the night about his parents divorce, but he talk his steak that he miss.

Once they done talking about their personal missing when they heard something in the main sewer when they saw slimly green with purple polka on their back with wide mouth and teeth that it shape like a slug with eyes-like antennas. They called Numemon when they quickly running away when they throw unspeakable thing they never witness before they quickly running toward the main exited. Mimi and Palmon got separate with the other that they don't know what happened to them. They continuing wondering in the Digital World, hoping to find her friends when they met a giant yellow cuddy bear with cute white belly with cute red eye name Monzaemon when they didn't know he was control by the Black Gear that was inside from him when they run away from him when they arrive at the brightly colour city was known as Toy City when she saw her friend were having fun, playing their toys which they find it most bizarre thing they never witness before in their life when they found Agumon and the other are in the chest cabin when they were capture by Monzaemon after they got from the sewer from Numemon rampage assault well Mimi did try one when Numemon comes out and quickly run away from. Agumon and the others told them they have to face Monzaemon alone.

They don't know what to do when they saw them when Numemon pop out from the main sewer when Monzaemon use his Heart Attack when Palmon just had enough when she Digivolve into a giant cactus as equal size to him with two boxing gloves on each other with cactus flower on top of her head name Togemon. Both use their every punch they using like a professional boxer in the wrestling match to declare a winner and the victor is Togemon with her Needle Spray to shot out Monzaemon corrupted black gear that's was inside from him this all time. He did apologise to them for his unspeakable manor he turn out to be except, when he didn't know about the Black Gear inside from him. They accepted his apologise knowing it's not his fault and of course Mimi and Palmon also accepted his apologise, except he giving out to them a proper Heart Attack as a peaceful expression that the DigiDestineds love it so much, in quite peaceful relaxing thanks to Monzaemon's Love.

* * *

TK/Takeru are having an excellent time to explore in the Digital World. He didn't see anything goes wrong, in fact he didn't see the main factory or the Toy Town where Monzaemon live there and so is the DigiDestineds including his brothers are 'playing' their toys. He would like to play them but he got way more exploring to do before to see any Digimon are lurking in the Digital World to make friend with them or to play with them.

"Man," he said to his partner Patamon. "I think we continuingly walking about over an hour, mind you Patamon, I'm getting to tried for this."

"Tell me about it," Patamon agree with him while he resting on his TK's hat.

"How come you taking a rest, while I am doing all those walking?" TK make a slightly demand to him.

"My wings have make tried TK," Patamon answer to him. "That's why I'm resting on your head."

"Well we keep walking about an hour or so except we did take a small nap knowing we're still tired that's all."

"Yeah," Patamon agree with him. "We're keep hearing those voice inside our head that say something very important to us, that we can't verify to know who calling to us."

Patamon nod to him when a humming sound. What happened since last night when they'd trying to get some sleep when they heard a voice a same voice is repeating over and over in 'Despair' and also 'Wrath.' What does it mean? Why would someone call out Despair and Wrath in TK? He slightly woke up from his nightmare when he picture himself with another person that he can't remember. They did take a little nap from their tiredness from their overslept and continuingly their journey. Patamon is still resting on TK's hat knowing it is his favourite spot. TK would mind, after all they're good friend to each other since they met them from the beginning. They continuingly walking, well, apart from Patamon who still resting in TK's hat. When TK notice he saw something like some kind of building that he can't describe knowing he's eight years-old but he's still curious to know things that he never seen before in their life.

"Hey Patamon," TK cried out to him. "Look at this!" he point to out where Patamon saw a town in completely made out of soft toys in young toddler and babies in different verity of colour on each four side with different marking patterns on them.

They're both exclaimed out that they never seen it before in their life. TK barely remember when he was small when he usually playing his soft toy before he got over them when his mom took away knowing he's still growing up, but deep down he's still a child in his own heart.

"That Primary Village," Patamon said to him. "This is way all baby Digimon who live there to play with them before they leave in their In-training-level."

"Have you been before, Patamon?" TK asking him, nicely.

Patamon is having a deep thought about this from what TK said to him. "Come of think it, I don't actually remember been though before. It's kinda hard to explain what happen, but this is look promising."

"Yeah!" TK is making a cheerful expression. "I'd bet there is any Digimon we can play with, that way we can friend, right?"

"Right!" Patamon confirmed to him when a humble nod.

As they enter the Primary Village to see any except they got way too much fun in their hands when TK notice that the floor is like a bouncy castle when they're having so much to play with. Both he and Patamon are having a wonderful time in the Primary Village for at least few minutes when they decided to stop playing, well, they do love to play when they look at each other knowing that the bond between them are grow stronger in each turn.

"I'd have to say Patamon," said TK while gazing look upon the sky. "That was fun, would you say?"

"You got that right, TK." Patamon agree with him when he heard something in sudden nearby.

"What is it, Patamon?"

"I hear something," he replied to him. "It's coming from this way," he look at the other direction.

"Well, let's take a look shall we," He quickly got up and get his backpack and quickly running toward the same direction where Patamon escorted him.

Patamon and TK are heading toward the same direction where TK saw dozen Digi-egg in oval shape in different verity of colour including different texture in different patterns on them.

"What are those Patamon?" TK ask him that he never seen so many different Digi-eggs.

"Those are Digi-Eggs," Patamon answer out to him. "This is way all Digimon were born and soon, they'd ready to hatch to play with their friends."

"Really?" TK is quite excited to see new Digimon friends that he wanted to play with them.

"Of course," he replied to him. "Come, look at this one." Patamon escorted him toward one of the cribs to see one cute baby Digimon.

TK look at the baby Digimon, and one of them is like cute friendly white ghost with cute little black eyes. He's almost like a jellyfish.

"Who's that Patamon?"

"That's Poyomon," Patamon explain to him. "He's actually my baby form."

"Really?"

Patamon nod to him with a humming sound from inside his mouth. "That's right. You see Tokomon is my In-training form and Poyomon who happen to be my Baby form."

TK/ Takeru have clearly understand from him. "Wow, who know you can be so cute and fluffy. Is there any other Baby-Digimon, I'd never seen, Patamon?"

Patamon is having a deep thought about this. "Well, I can show you different Baby-Digimon. They're very important to all Baby-Digimon in sheer protection at all cost."

"Can I see them?" TK is getting more exciting. "You know more about Baby-Digimon."

"Sure," Patamon is glad to see more Baby Digimon when they got interrupted by another Digimon.

"Hey, you there!" someone is shouted out when TK and Patamon look at the other direction and see something kid of red dog, except it's not a dog. He's a mammal with red fur with lavender line from his back with eight tail with same colour like a flame from what TK describe and yet he have blue eyes with long ear with white smooth claws with soft white under belly on him. "What are you doing in caring allowance?"

"Caring allowance?" TK is slightly confuse that he have no idea what he mean about.

"It's mean you enter this land was filled Baby-Digimon," he replied to him, "that's how."

TK/Takeru is slightly little bit guilt from what Elecmon said to him. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you look after them."

Elecmon sigh out from his beneath, that kids have no clue whatsoever about Baby-Digimon. "Look kids, I understand you want to see them, but you have to be very careful to look after them. They're very important to the Digital World, that's why there few Digimon carer and nurse to look after them before they'd reach their rookies and explore in the Digital World."

"I know what you said, well, Patamon told me very little about them," said TK. "And I know they're very important to the Digital World."

"I see that your partner told thing or two about Baby Digimon," he's almost astonish from what the boy said about. "But then since your human, that's make you the chosen DigiDestineds, am I right?" Elecmon made a guest from him.

"Huh?" TK is slightly confuse from what he saying. "What do you mean, chosen DigiDestineds?"

"Well," he explain to him, "according the ancient written that any chosen human have enter the Human World who be the chosen saviour, at least it was written from point of a view from what I'm look at."

TK look at Patamon knowing he's still very confusing from what Elecmon said about. "It's mean the Ancient Digital World," Patamon said.

"Oh, yes, now I remember about them," TK have finally remember what Patamon and Elecmon said about the Ancient Digital World.

"Yes, that's right," Elecmon correction to Patamon. "I'm impressive that Patamon knows about the Ancient Digital World, which all Digimon knows the story about them knowing it's the beginning to all Digimon before our time was born."

"Yeah I know when Tokomon told me, before he become Patamon," again TK said to him polite manor hood knowing he's just a kid. "And why do you look after them for no reason at all."

"Well it's my job to look at them," he answer out to him. "Like I said some Digimon are excellent carer and nurse to look at them, you know what I'm saying. Now," he quickly change the subject, "explain to me why you distancing Poyomon, he's just getting some rest."

"Actually, he was wide wake before we come here," TK replied to him. "And we didn't know he's going to sleep."

Elecmon is having a deep thought about this knowing that TK/Takeru does have a point knowing he's telling the truth. "Well, since you told me the truth about what happen since your arrival in the Digital World," he said to them when TK and Patamon can be quite relaxing. "But, first I hope you are up for game match."

TK blink his eyes that he don't get it including Patamon. "Game match? What's that all about?"

"It's a kind of like tournament that any Rookies Digimon who enter it will become a champion, some of them were Champion as equally to Rookies size level," he explain to them, when they slightly understand from what he saw to them. "So, are you ready for accept this one small match."

"I'll do it," Patamon quickly accepted to him when Takeru is deeply surprised to see that Patamon is not giving up.

"Are you sure about this, Patamon," TK slightly concern to him like he never seen a Digimon Match before.

"Leave it to me, TK," Patamon promise him. "I can take him in matter second. I'm ready Elecmon."

"Hope to ready to lose," he challenge him. "Because I won't lose to you."

"Bring it on," Patamon replied to him.

Both Patamon and Elecmon are dressing in ancient tradition with different symbol on their weight cloth they're wear, one who have lightbulb and the other one who have gust of fan. The rope is lay secure on the ground, knowing it's long and easily spread out. Patamon and Elecmon are at the end of the rope when TK announcement in further rule about no cheating and no sneaking offending. They'd both understood the logic of a game when he shout out.

"Begin!"

As so the battle begin, both of them quickly rushing toward each end of the rope from opposite direction as the tug-a-war begun. TK knows this game since in school during his sporting session that each player garb one end of the rope and try to pull to see who the victor is while the loser stay down, it's all part of the fun they having in school. TK don't mind to be the win or the loser, it's all part of the fun. Patamon and Elecmon are head-to-head knowing this match have turn out to be quite a challenge, both of them are Rookies-level Digimon and knowing they won't giving up to determined who is the winner. Elecmon and Patamon are putting amount of pressure and pressure in each turn, knowing they won't give up. TK look at them and seeing them they won't give up when unknowingly to him when his Digivice is having mind of its own to increase Patamon strength. Patamon didn't felt something inside from him when he got amazing strength inside from him when he quickly hoist from Elecmon and send him flying toward the soft cube toy when it busted out in thousands of feather coming out from the softest cube. TK and the other Baby-Digimon have never seen before in their life when Elecmon said to them.

"Okay, you win, I give up," he surrender to himself when TK is happy to declared a winner.

"And the winner is Patamon!" he shout out to the winner and Patamon is very happy to announce, he is the winner of the winning game. After he won the match, Elecmon have manage to come out from the soft cube and quickly landing toward the ground, knowing it's very bouncing. He have to admitted that he kind of like it, knowing this village is very fun, knowing this is nursery is home to all Baby Digimon to play and have friends.

Elcemon is heading toward them that he never expected to see that Patamon can be grow stronger, but he have hunch about something he didn't expected in his life.

"You know," he said to them. "I'd never seen anything like this before, especially you Patamon."

"Why, thank you," he thank him with a humble smile to him.

"You know, since your arrival in the Digital World knowing you are the Chosen DigiDestineds. Maybe I can show you different Baby-Digimon, like you never seen before," he offer them as a tour knowing they'd won the match.

TK have never been so happy before in his life, he would dream to see so many different Baby-Digimon that he wanted to play with them knowing he wants to be their friends.

"I'm delighted to see them!" he accepted him when Elecmon escorted them to see so many Baby Digimon.

Both are enjoying to see so many Baby-Digimon in different shape and size as equal to compare to Poyomon from before. Elecmon did name, knowing they're Digimon. He explain to them the name he remember when pounce the name to them are, Botamon, Bubbmon, Leafmon, Punimon, Yuramon, Relemon Pitchmon, Popmon, Snow Botamon/ Yukimi Botamon, Nyokimon, Zerimon, Cocomon and Chicomon, Tsubumon and Jyarimon. TK have never seen so many Baby Digimon in his life. He love them when Elecmon explain to them that they wanted to play and of course they wanted so that they can be friend to them. TK did enjoy playing with them and so is Patamon they love them so much, in fact TK have made lots of friends, lots of Baby Digimon to be exact. As long TK is very happy to meet some friend, hopefully he can make other Digimon to be their friends, as long he got Hope too achieved.

* * *

TK and Patamon are continuing walking in the middle of the forest thanks to Elecmon's support and promise to him, never tell anyone about this and he agree to keep a promise to them, about never revealed to them as this period, which they decided to leave about almost an hour ago before they decided to leave and promise they will come back here to have some more fun and they agree, when they'd return once more. They'd been walking about less an hour and yet their stomach are almost rumbling that he need to something to eat and so is Patamon, they haven't food they'd been looking for since after they'd got out from the Primary Villages.

"Man, I'm starve," TK/ Takeru is getting more and more hungry when he can his own stomach.

"You don't have to said me twice, TK," Patamon agree to him about food that he wanted to eat to regain his belly in fully restore while they're still walking. When Patamon almost sniff at something like he couldn't describe when TK look at him.

"What is it, Patamon?"

"I'm not sure, I'm pick a scent that is nearby" he answer out to him while he sniffing from his nose. "That's way," he point out in the same direction while TK is continuing walking.

It's take about less than a minutes when TK is very slowly down that he haven't got a strength to refill his belly, knowing he's still very, very hungry when he's almost exhausting.

"How . . ." breathe out from his mouth like he's giving up like in school when he usually play sport in the school hall. ". . . Much . . . longer . . . those it take . . . to . . . get there?"

"We're here!" Patamon jump out from TK's when TK look at him and see a tree nearby when he got slightly confuse from what he's seeing.

"I don't get it," TK is getting way more confusing. "What's up with those tree by any chance?"

"Look up there," he point it when TK look up and see so many fruits in clear red apple.

TK is almost drooling out from his mouth that he is so hungry that he could eat lots of them, including Patamon that he too was hungry like he fit them in his mouth.

"You thinking, what I'm thinking Patamon," TK said to him when Patamon nod to them.

"Let dig in!" they both exclaimed out like acting reunion when they quickly rush toward the tree when Patamon is quickly using his Boom Bubble to burst out from his mouth and shoot out dozen of apple coming down from the tree like rain. They begin eating and eating knowing they're still hungry. They're will crazy for eating so many apple when their belly are now full from amount eating they're having.

"That is a relief!" Both said together as a reunion, when they decided to get some rest from amount of food they'd having. Unknown to them when an unknown shadow is spying on them while TK and Patamon didn't notice from the beginning, an unknown Digimon did sense something strong inside from him that this boy got three incarnation of Hope. It's mainly impossible, but he'll soon find out about it.

"Boy, Patamon. I'd feel I'm going to exploded it," he joking with him.

"Me too, that's for short," Patamon is also joking with him.

"I have to say that apple is really good for you. Knowing you become big and strong like any child should do."

"Really TK, I'm feeling bit strong since amount of food we're eating."

"You tell me," TK giggle out and share Patamon jokes.

Once they'd relaxing when suddenly a Digimon emerge out from the tree with furious roar like lion when TK and Patamon are deeply surprise and very shocking to see another Digimon who have a body of a man and a head of a lion in orange tan colour with golden yellow mane around his head with muscular strong arm and his chest with black jean with dark brown strap around his weight and three belt wrap around his belt with brass knuckle in black. His feet is slightly huge with light fur on his ankle toward his jean and wore some kind of necklace that TK and Patamon can't verify to know and yet they did see a sword behind his weight with lion-like tail that's behind. And his eyes were blue with one single gold piercing ear on his left ear.

"What is that Patamon?" TK exclaimed out that he never seen him before in his life.

"That's Leomon!" Patamon answer out that he too was afraid to see him acting really strange. "And he doesn't look very happy, if you ask me."

"You don't suppose we borrow some of his apple without permission," Takeru made a common suggestion.

"Possible, I think," Patamon slightly agree with him knowing that Leomon is peaceful Digimon, which Patamon knows including other Digimon that they knows. Everyone call him The King of the Beast.

Leomon look at them with furiously growl at them that he wants to attack, no question further ask when he shout out in deep bellowing voice like an animal.

"Fist of the Beast King!" he roared out to them with his right handed fist and comes out with orange flare was shape like Leomon's head that's form a lion when it's strike at them.

TK/Takeru and Patamon have manage to dodge away from Leomon's assault and softly landing on the ground when TK look up at him. "Hey!" he cried out to him. "What's a big idea you attack us, anyway?"

Patamon look at him and flying toward him when he shout out to him with one of his move. "Boom Bubble/ Air Shot!" he gather all his energy when he suck invisibly inside his mouth into massive bowling ball and quickly release the energy from him and fire toward in huge vac of air when Leomon is totally undamaged when Patamon is completely shock knowing that Leomon is a Champion-level Digimon.

TK is now total shock and surprise in fear to that Leomon have outrank Patamon. He never felt afraid, knowing this is his first time to see very angry Digimon was nothing to compare to Elecmon in Primary Village, when TK/ Takeru is now froze in fear when unknown voice is said to him without further reason.

" _Use your Wrath,"_ said the voice inside TK which he find it quite familiar that he can't not describe what it's mean. _"Wrath makes you strong, despair makes you lonely to embrace your anger to allow your wrath to awaken you."_

Leomon had well enough on Patamon when he shout out. "Fist of the Beast King!" he roar out once more and firing toward Patamon in clear range shot when Patamon got critical damage when he landing on the ground to make TK sudden fear and paralyse in fear to see that Patamon is beaten up when he reverted back into his In-training form Tokomon that cause TK really, really deepest emotion to see him suffer in agony in pain, to allow his partner suffer in pain that he never excepted in his life.

"Tokomon!" TK cried out to his partner as he quickly charging toward when he kneel down to see him amount of suffering that he couldn't it, his eyes were almost verge in tears in sheer sadness that he can't hold his tears for much longer.

Leomon look at him and see that his hunch was correct from the beginning about the boy when he furiously growling at him.

"I have no idea you control three each different emotion," he said to him in deeply in lack of torment at utterly disgust to see a weak boy, crying, huddling with his Digimon partner. "You are no use to be in the Digital Word, you don't belong here. Return to your home world," he command him as his final request. "That's way you don't belong, you're too weak to become a DigiDestineds."

TK huddling closely with Tokomon like a suffer animal that he care so much about it. His eyes were shadow from his cap and his hair knowing he upset or hiding his true emotion, when the voice is continually said to him, while he is in deep thought.

" _Embrace it, let your despair help to gain privileges to awaken your wrath,"_ it's continually speak to him. "Let it's burn to you, let your anger rise up and destroy your enemy who opposing you!"

TK have mainly understand what the voice said to him when he slowly got out his Dark Digivice to make Leomon shock to see him that he got a Dark Digivice, the Black Digivice.

"What . . . did you say to me?" he finally said to him in acidly tone to cause Leomon even more finch. "Oh yeah, now I remember," he smile to him in evil diabolical smile. "Me too weak to become a DigiDestineds. Well guess what," he rose his head up and Leomon is now even more scared that he try to remain calm that he shouldn't done, "your making a huge mistake from what you said to me, you big overgrow lion. And you are going pay from all those word you said to me, well get this: it's my turn," when his voice is sinisterly in evil raspy voice.

When all this sudden Tokomon quickly woke up from his unconscious, not just his happy cutest face, but darker form to show Leomon his fangs underneath his jaws bones when TK's Digivice make sudden glow, not white glowing, but darkness glowing in clear dark bright when Leomon couldn't see what's going on.

"Tokomon, Dark Digivolve/ Dark Shika . . ." when his body is sudden change when his body is started to glowing into pure dark purple when his body started to change. The form shape is same as Patamon, his wings and paws except he got two different colour one is purple on the top and the bottom is pure light grey with jade-yellow and giving him out a death-glare look at Leomon ". . . Tsukaimon!"

Leomon is now shock when he quickly blink his eyes that he bare witness to see that the boy got Dark Evolution. "That's impossible," he said to him in utter frozen. "How did you acquire Dark Evolution counterpart."

"You find out soon enough," he mock him when he look at his partner, Tsukaimon when he quickly click his finger when Tsukaimon charge at him.

Leomon look at Tsukaimon when he quickly use his Fist of the Beast King when he quickly dodge it when Tsukaimon shout out to him.

"Friendly Fire!" he shout few fireball toward him from his mouth like Patamon's Boom Bubble. Leomon is slightly endure himself, but that attack is slightly too strong. "Purple Haze!" he unlash his purple haze that it's contain poison.

Leomon quickly cover his mouth that his haze knowing it's poison when he quickly swing his sword from that hideous haze when he didn't another attack is already fire to him, what he didn't Friendly Fire when Leomon felt pain from him when he realise that this boy is somehow strong when he notice about that Digivice from what he look since he saw it, well, silently saw it from what he look.

 _Does this mean that this kid is one of the DigiDestineds_ , Leomon thought about that boy. _Even so, I must find out what's going on, since I'd look at the Ancient Tablet since I saw it in the Ancient Ruin. I must find out, sooner or later._

"Fluffy Attack!" Tsukaimon is quickly charge toward when he tackling him and miserly slam attack when Leomon is slightly losing his balance but he hanging tough when he had enough of them when he quickly running away, leaving TK and Tsuakimon, alone.

Once TK saw Leomon is cowardly away from the battle, when his body is somehow normal like he's losing his power and so is Tsukaimon like he reverted back to Tokomon. Both of them felt amount of headache since they encountered Leomon and they're realise what have they done.

"Did I . . . Order you to kill Leomon?" TK is now very shock and very upset like he didn't know what happen since today.

"I think I did," Tokomon answer out to him in confronting guilt from his crime he committed. "What have we done, why do we attack Leomon for no reason?"

"I have no idea," he admitted to him that he have no further to know what's going on. "I think it's best to leave without knowing what happen."

"I think it's properly wise," Tokomon have no choice, but to agree with him when they set out their journey and continuing wondering in the forest for trying to get rid that solemn guilt from what they committed.

Unknown to them that Devimon is watching them for some time. He's slightly impressive to see that the boy got impressive dark power. No wonder Angarmon wants the boy and so his partners. He can't explain to himself when he got bigger thing to do, of course his jobs is giving him an emotional scar, but first he's going to take care on Leomon for ruining Angarmon's perfect plan and he know what to do since the moment he saw them earlier on.

* * *

 **A/N: I did a little research on Tsukaimon that he's actually a dark counterpart of Patamon knowing he's got same basic form except they'd got different colour, except he is a Virus Digimon . And yes Tsukaimon can Digivolve into Devimon or Devidamon or even Witchmon which its confirm since I found it on the site he got three different evolution. And I found that he got different moves is not to compare from Patamon like Friendly Fire, Purple Haze and Fluffy Attack are Tsukaimon's move, Patamon's move well Boom Bubble/ Air Shot from both English and Japanese version. So yeah, I did a little research on him. Those of you have never heard those Baby Digimon look at the website knowing it's here, trust me. Look at it carefully, so that you can see different Baby Digimon or those who know about them, that's fine by me.**

 **Anyway, the story is may take a while about a weeks or months to make another scene. I'd already done the beginning chapter, but it's may take a while. So I hope you enjoy and I would like to say thank you for the follower who like my stories including the favourite who love it. Thank you so much. But don't worry the next it may while, so I hope enjoy it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: Sorry I took so long about all this, so here is Chapter 6_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon._**

Chapter 6: A Shadowy Greeting

The DigiDestineds and their partners are wondering the forest knowing that the weather is extreme and they need a fire to keep them warm or perhaps they could playing in the snow, knowing it's fun to play them when Joe is being serious about environment safe and hazard are luring in the Digital World when they lighten up for him, knowing they'd just playing. Joe may have work to cut out with of course they'd got a moment to discussion about climbing or crossing on File Island knowing it's hard to choice when they smell something across the other side when they saw local steam bath and a refrigerator and inside was dozen of eggs for dinner that way, they won't be hungry even again. Joes mainly suggestion that they should eat rather than disagrees when Matt and Tai are having a row about climb or no climbing toward that mountain after Joe is getting really annoyed about eggs for dinner, Kari is trying to stop her brother for getting into trouble when Joe had enough when he quickly yell to them in public agreement, to be honest. Joe is trusted reliable and filled with honest and trusted.

Once they settle down from their moment excuses when Joe have manage to settle down knowing he is the oldest of the groups. That night when Tai and the others are fall asleep when Joe have decided to walk away from them, but Gomamon have decided to follow him knowing those two are simply close from what they're reckoning. They'd climb the mountain when a sudden violently earthquake when Joe and Gomamon saw one single Black Gear is flying toward the mountain or better few dozen of them and they all sudden bypass on them. Knowing those Gear who control them in sheer madness they it didn't care about them for some reason.

Sora got up early when she notice that Joe is missing including Gomamon. Back in the mountain Joe and Gomamon are continuing to climb when they saw unicorn with ruby red armour plate on his face except his mouth with pale black wings on when Gomamon said to him, his name is Unimon. They saw him drinking in the river when the Black Gear is spinning rapidly to them to make him sheet madness when both witness to see how the Black Gear gain control all other Digimon. Unimon is attack them knowing that the Gear is control when Sora and Tai comes along with Greymon and Birdramon to trying to stop Unimon of course they'd witness another Black Gear when Joe told them how they witness to see how to control them, when he realise that the Black Gear is the main course to all problem when he quickly jumping toward Unimon back to make him even more madness when Gomamon is slightly panic to see his partner Joe is riding a Digimon that he's trying to get off the Black Gear that's control him. When all hail are loose when Unimon have manage to let it go on Joe when Joe fall down when Gomamon quickly Digivolve into his Champion-level. He size of walrus, well very, very big walrus with snow white fur with two long tusk on his mouth with sapphire blue eyes when Gomamon eyes colour is making a sudden change with coal black paws with very small claw with clear black horn that sticking out from his forehead and his name is Ikkakumon and save Joe's life from his sudden death.

He manage to stop Unimon with Harpoon Torpedo's assault for trying to destroy the Black Gear, that was control him when Ikkakumon fire along him with Joe support him as backup knowing that those two are excellent teaming work skills like Izzy with Tentomon. Once the sudden madness is now over. The gangs apart from Matt and the others that they finally reach at the top of the mountain to see a better view and see a very, very large ocean. That's they can see every clear right about now.

Leomon is continuing walking up toward the mountain, thinking what happen today after he encounter the boy earlier on. Back there, he thought he's just a weak child with no sheer knowledge about all Digimon when he didn't know about embrace when the boy have manage to Digivolve into Dark Level. He was deeply surprised and well-being shock to see that kid is using dark power to allow his Digimon to Digivolve into something more. He silently notices when he encounter him when he saw a Digivice on the boy's backpack he didn't that kid is a DigiDestineds, but according in the Ancient Prophecy was written in Ancient Time in the Ancient Digital World. But it can't be, that, this boy can't be the missing DigiDestineds. They can be only but seven. Unless something or someone change the timeline period. But that won't be impossible on him, the legend say that few Digimon can master though time and space. Unless one of them did change it in alter in time.

"How can it be that this boy got three each different emotion?" Leomon said to himself is quite curiously. "It doesn't make any sense at all. I know they can only but Seven Chosen DigiDestineds since I'd read in Ancient Prophecy, maybe I can going back toward the ancient ruin from what I'd discovery earlier. That's way I can find the missing inscription knowing that it's been altar from what I realise earlier on."

He continuing walking and walking about at least quarter than an hour.

"I must find out to learn more about the Ancient Prophecy," he continuing add on to himself. "Hopefully, I can find out more what happen since today."

Once he continue walking up toward the mountain knowing he can find the ancient ruining. He know the shot cut. That way he won't get lost when he notice he saw the Black Gear is flying bypass him when Leomon spotted it.

"Another Black Gear," he mumbling himself. "That is the fourth time since I'd saw them, I heard what happen to Andromon's factory. Whoever controlling them, must something to do with that mountain."

Once Leomon is half way toward the mountain sector knowing he remember the location of the ancient ruin. Unknowingly to them when someone is spotted him while he continually working toward the mountain. He's practically with clear green colour body with azure white long that lower toward his back hair with wider jaw muscle with fangs-like teeth two almost slightly curved at the top of his mouth with two large horns on each side with one strange looking pattern almost at the top of his horns on each side with dark navy indigo blue ragged pant with two res straps on his left arm and his right legs and also his left legs was strap by leather belts. His eyes were clear blue with thin layer scar on his left eye with white skulls tattoo and his body is well-build. Ogremon, another champion-level Digimon always wanted to fight with suitable opponent with his trusted long bone with spike at the end of his whacked bone he's always carrying.

Once Leomon is walking without even notice when Ogremon is spring out when Leomon look at him in surprised method that he didn't notice from the beginning.

"There you are, Leomon," Ogremon said to him deeply deep voice knowing he got a wider jaw muscles

"Ogremon!" he exclaimed to see his bitter rival when he quick jump from him while Ogremon almost bashing on the ground. "It's been quite a while."

"Spare me with your pitiful joke, Leomon," said Orgemon. "I'm here for a rematch to see who is a victor of this joint."

Leomon and Ogremon were bitter rival, when Leomon and Ogremon fought each other, when Leomon got the upper hence to stop the menacing ogre. Ogremon swore he'll be back for a rematch, now he did.

Leomon remain to be calm, also his growling are not helping from what Ogremon hear about. "I see," he understand from his rival jealously. "You'd be training for quite a while. Well then, let's have this fight once before," he draw out his sword from his lower back from what he use against TK earlier on.

"So be it," he confirmed and challenge to a duel when the battle have begun.

Both Champion are fighting head on. Leo is using his Fist of the Beast King and Ogremon is using Pummel Wrack. Of course, Leomon knows that Ogremon got quite a temper problem of course the legend say that bone on Ogremon's hand was a femur of SkullGreymon, but it's only just a legend. Both of them clash their weapons together and use the same move repeated again and again in each turning second. Leomon is trying to use his sword and so is Ogremon is sheer clashing when both weapons are clashing together in sheer madness. Leomon must remain calm and logic without using his short temper unlike what happen since he encounter with the boy. Ogremon felt a bit fun knowing he can easily beat Leomon in single handy, of course Leomon is no pushover.

Once the clashing is reach it limits. When an unknown voice appear out of nowhere without anyone who saw it.

"That is enough," it command them, "both of you."

Both Leomon and Ogremon is breach of confusing when someone is talking to them without even suspected from the beginning.

"You two are nothing more than a common enemy to each other," it continuingly speak to them when they realise it was a deeply male voice. "You fought one Digimon to gain privileges, but those who are weak, shouldn't fit into battle, but you two are much stronger than I realise since I'd moment I saw you in furious battle. The battle I can taste it."

"Who are you?" Leomon demand it and asking him.

"And where are you?" Ogremon is doing the same thing with Leomon.

"As you wish," a mere shadow appear out of nowhere where Leomon and Ogremon saw a mere shadow, only the shadow is getting larger and larger in lays of rocks. They spun toward their behind and see one of the Fallen Angel, Devimon. "How's that for a mere Digimon."

"Devimon," Leomon is almost hesitation to see a Fallen Angel in person.

"I'm glad you know my name," Devimon is almost toying with him. "I see you battling Ogremon. Such pitiful battle between you two. How naïve to see this coming, a battle between you two will fight to a death."

"Devimon," Leomon said to him. "What are you think you doing here?"

"I'm here to stop you for ruining our ultimate plan," he answer out to him.

"So, you do know about the boy who got three different emotion," Leomon clarified to him. "Tell me, what do you know about the boy?" he demand and growling at him knowing he got lion instant. "Tell me!"

Devimon remain calm knowing that Leomon can be shot temper, of course he must remember from Lord Angarmon's requested mission to control Leomon, hoping that the DigiDestineds will never know about the missing DigiDestineds. Until he finally speak to him.

"I understand your lack of practice have you madness," he spoke calmly. "Are you unware that the DigiDestineds are here?" Devimon taunted him. "You should know they're here."

"The DigiDestineds are here! Where are they?" Leomon is getting more concern from him knowing he wants to speak with them in Digital Public.

"If they are, I'll giving something to remember," Said Orgemon, "like giving them a warm welcome for messing with me."

"I like your tone about crashing them," Devimon is find more intriguing on Ogremon delightful phase about crashing the DigiDestineds. "After you should work for me, crashing them is no easy task to stopping them."

"Devimon, I can't allow you to destroy the DigiDestineds," Leomon clarified to him. "And furthermore, what do you know about the boy?"

"So many question you wanted to ask," Devimon said to him with evil smile that mix with sudden pride. "If you wanted so bad, come and get me," he challenge him.

"So be it," he accepted to him enough to make him growl. "Fist of the Beast King!" he roared out and unleash his fist in light invisible orange fist that reappear like a lion and shot right toward him when Devimon quickly vanish without a trace.

Leomon stop and shock to see that Devimon is vanish, of course he's remember completely that Devimon is a fast leaner that he move toward either shadow. He's almost forgotten about Devimon most cunning, most sneakiest move. Was he too distract about the DigiDestineds or the boy?

"Don't underestimate me, Leomon," Devimon reminded him when he's lurking underneath the shadow while Leomon unnoticed. "My mission is direct order from Lord Angarmon and my jobs is too make that you won't reach the ancient ruin you discover. Now, feel the wrath of my Touch of Evil!" his right arm shot up from the shadow where Leomon is standing and give him a pain and roar out like a lion when Devimon slowly rose up from the shadow. "And by the way, it's **Lord** Devimon. If you remember my title no doubt."

Once Devimon have finish his dirty work when he let go from him, and Leomon have lost a single word from his mouth when he lower his head down for a few second and slowly rose his head up when his eyes are now sudden change into pure white eyes with no pupils on him, knowing he's control my Devimon.

"I, obey to you now," Leomon voice is slightly different in deeply gravel voice, "Lord Devimon."

An evil prideful smile on him. "Excellent. Now, I got a task for you - - **both** of you to be exact."

* * *

The DigiDestineds have continuing walking across the mountain after what happen against Unimon was control by the Black Gear. Good thing that Joe have manage to stop the controller, well Gomamon have manage to stop the controlling gear, otherwise Joe will have unfortunately accident in the mere end, so that they will lose a very important friends to the DigiDestineds. But, thankfully that Joe have survive his fall. The rest of them have caught up with Tai and the others. Kari quickly rushing toward Tai, but her brother is doing something really important like drawing a map. Kari know that his brother is such a dumb drawer well he draw a Mother's Day for his mum when he was little, but this is one when he scribble drawing that he try to draw a map to know which way they're going. Well, look can be deceived from what Tai have describe the mountain when he use his mini telescope to know which way there, either way they can be lost and not knowing which way they're going.

Once they begin their journey, by walking up the mountain, to know which way they're going when they stumble upon a Digimon name Leomon when Gatomon and Gabumon said that Leomon is a good Digimon, when something went wrong when Leomon begin their attack when he fire them with Fist of the Beast King when they running away from the fight when Agumon accidently burn Tai's map, which he don't mind to allow Agumon burn the map when they continually running when they encountered another Digimon, Orgemon when they engages into battle when their Digivice from Tai and the others except Kari and Gatomon, which on the other hands that Gatomon is Champion-level Digimon that she can take them down that she didn't know that Leomon was under influence by Lord Devimon.

Once there Digivice have fully expose that Agumon and the others have manage to Digivolve into their Champion, unknown to them that Devimon is watching from them for little while and yet he know that Gatomon will become an Angel Digimon, Angewomon, which Lord Angarmon tell him that the girl who wield the Light when he encountered Nova in the boy dream, which it was his primary mission to secure the boy. He watching the battlefield, quite carefully and very caution about them, knowing what else have the DigiDestineds and yet he have a feeling that the half-breed and the Royal Knight are watching them for some time since from the beginning, including they know about the boy who wield hope, wrath and despair in three different emotion. So, he decided to watch, in case they come out from their hiding place.

The DigiDestineds are hanging balance knowing they're in tighter spot that Leomon and Orgemon are lousy pushover when a sudden shock comes by from the cliff when Greymon and the others using their power to dissolve the rocks before they hit, Tai and the others. Gatomon is safe secure on Kari and Tai is looking after his sister. When the rock is dissolve and turn them into dust and data when Tai and the others are safe and sound when their Digimon partners re very exhausted that they don't enough strength, that they're almost hungry and completely warn out. The others thought about how did rock move on its own, when Izzy said normally their rare to move on its own since he's watching the documentary channel about them, but this one is not to compare on Earth. When they thought there another Digimon who cause it, the question is who. What kind of Digimon is using their coward attack without notices from them? If that third Digimon comes out from the shadow, they'll be ready for anything.

Leomon and Ogremon have return back to them when they kneel down in front of him when Leomon said to him in further notice.

"My Lord Devimon," his voice is different in deeper voice to compare his original voice. "We're failed to destroy the DigiDestineds."

"We're almost have them, Devimon," Ogremon said to him. "Surely we must know that those kids wouldn't stand against them-" when Devimon quickly use his right arm to choke him in tighter grip when he's trying to breathe from it.

"Never authority to me and for the last time it's Lord Devimon," he reminded him from Ogremon misspoken. "Remember my Title, either way you did what it's necessary to allow them to Digivolve into their Champion-level," he let go his grip from Ogremon's neck from his misspoken, at least he remember his title.

"With all respect, My Lord," Leomon said to him. "One of them who haven't Digivolve from my encounter," he pefering as Gatomon.

"Yes, yes, I know what you mean," Devimon knows what Leomon said about. "Your eyes are too decisive that you didn't know that Gatomon is Champion-level."

"You mean that feline white cat is a Champion-level?" Ogremon cried out to him. "That's would explain why she defending the human, and yet she did pack a punch."

"Don't let your eyes blinded you," said Devimon while he turn his back on the main views to see the sun is slowly down. "That feline cat is may look like a Rookie-level Digimon, but she's actually a Champion-level. Either way the DigiDestineds are almost heading toward the top of the mountain, which it's led toward my domain."

"Shall we continually our assault, Dev—I mean Lord Devimon?" Ogremon was almost caught that he remember Devimon title that he have no idea that Lord Angarmon give him bestow a title for him. Devimon continually look at the main views, knowing he got a plan for the DigiDestineds when he smile toward the sundown.

"Actually there is," Devimon said out to him in three different words that he know the plan, a plan to trap the DigiDestineds to make they won't escape and they're going to be their held hostage as their prisoner.

Unknown to them at the further cliff in the shadow where one Digimon is stand watching them for some time to make sure that Devimon and his follower henchmen which he know both of them are Leomon and his rival Ogremon are now working together as team knowing that Leomon is now under his spell by Lord Devimon. Once he look at them when a shine of light unveil his shadow, well, almost exactly and reveal a tan skin colour with long swords on each hands with Digi-code on them with small emblem on his swords hilt, the Crest of Miracle. He could attack Devimon, knowing he control the Black Gear on File Island. He could have, but he can't that he got direct order from the King, that do not engage them without further order. So he decided to sit back and wait for the Kings' command, either he had a hunch that Devimon is up to something, something to trap them in mere illusion.

* * *

Takeru/ TK are continually their journey in the forest, trying to forget what happen today since he encounter with Leomon when Patamon is now a newly form Digimon name Tsukaimon when he ORDER him to attack when Leomon is cowardly escape from his clenches. Tokomon know his feeling since what happen today, that he didn't know how he embrace his inner strength to allow his darkness become something more that he cannot describe.

He could try to speak to him, but he can't it will upset his feeling from his commitment behaviour since he use that kind of attack against Leomon is sheer force. They continually walking and walking about less than 30 minutes unknown to them, that Angarmon, Daemon and Narzmon are watching him for some time after they encounter few battle who foolish enough against them, knowing they are Dark Emperors in the Digital World was well organisation by Lord Angarmon, himself.

They look at the misty portal with smoky green that surrounded the portal to make ghostly-like to see thing clearly. They watch and see that the boy have embrace his darkness to allow Tokomon become Tsukaimon, a Dark-Virus form and they know that little-guy will become the Next Daemon, so they're going watchful eyes on him about using his inner wrath on him. Narzmon look at him when he sitting down on his throne, in lazily sideway while he look at the boy, walking in very hopeless way, that he knows he's very upset from what he look at him.

"I'm surprised the boy, have learn his ability," Narzmon seem to be very impressive, and yet he finding lacking of dishonest in him. "We should capture him, and turn against them, My Lord," he looking at him, "that boy, have master his ability to allow his partner to Dark Digivolve. If you allow me with your permission to get the boy, from your request-"

Angarmon had enough from impatience knowing he can't hold his anger and temper that Narzmon is way beyond mischief, but a trickery like a common joker that cause nothing but a headache when he yanking Narzmon's robe and slowly rise with his left arm and his left hand that Narzmon have made a tactical error to make Angarmon slightly angry.

"Never speak so childish," Angarmon said to him while he holding him. "My final answer is no, that the boy got way more to go before he unleash his true inner motion, despite that he learn how to embrace it against that lion with Tsukaimon."

"Forgive me on my behalf, My Lord," Daemon is making an excuse when Angarmon look at him. "If the boys have manage to embrace with Dark Evolution/ Dark Shinka. What happen if he embrace too much wrath inside from him that mean his partner would become another version of me?"

Angarmon have no choice to let go his firmly grip on Narzmon's robe when he drop him on the throne. Angarmon does have a point from Daemon conclusion about another version of Daemon, even though that Tsukaimon got three different evolution which he know about them for some time of course Devimon can Digivolve into NeoDevimon and another Daemon but he know there another Mega-Level that NeoDevimon can Digivolve into him when he said to him.

"Your theory may have a point," Angarmon said to him, "that if the boy can use his wrath to allow him to embraces to become another version of you, but I know that there is another Digimon is equal to compare that dread Vampire-Lord, but this one is way more superior to my General."

"What I'm saying My Lord," Daemon is repeated to make thing straight. "That boys got three different emotions inside from him, if he use his Wrath, than he would use it against it."

"That's why we should take him," Narzmon said to him while he rubbing his back side and got up from his feet. "The boys have master his ability, despite like you said he's just a beginner including the DigiDestineds. Surly you must know that Despair and Wrath are both equal related, knowing their incarnation of Hope. So, if you allow me to capture him and learn how to embrace we can use him against them and those lousy-half breed who's working the Remain Celestials."

Angarmon remain to be silent even know they learn that Five Remaining Celestials are still alive, but they don't know where they are or where they're hiding. Either way, the Celestials are the one who call them, reach out to them since the beginning before the DigiDestineds have arrive in many years later. He learn that Lucemon is destroyed, knowing he's hate him knowing he wanted Daemon, but Angarmon is far more superior than him, even though that Lucemon have fail to reclaim the throne as a new ruler of darkness that Angarmon knows all about other Lucemon Form. And soon Lucemon have no choice but to leave that Lucemon learn about Angarmon true ability when he joist his head and said to them.

"For the last time, my final answer we can't take him," he shout back to Daemon and Narzmon will his rage and roar out to them in sheer anger. Both of them are now heavenly finch in deeply froze that they're upset Angarmon anger management, will they're almost unleash him. "The boy got way more to go, the boy must understand his inner emotion before he embrace his darkness. Like you said if the boys does master his wrath, than we have no choice but to take him so that we can train him, to make him more powerful."

"An excellent plan, My Lord," Daemon have finally understand from him. "I am the one who can train him to allow his inner wrath to make him fully exploded in his mighty rage, if he can embrace it once more."

"And I accept your term to teach him," Angarmon make a consultation dealing promising when a smile underneath Daemon's robe. "But, still we are watching him for some time. I contact to him to keep an eyes on him."

"Ah, yes him," Narzmon knows about him for some time. "Our most trusted advisor and our excellent time alternatives. Despite they did well to change the laws of physics before TempusAngemon and the others Celestials have failed to stop them, which they're remember everything, including those half-breed. After, we are the one who order them to change the fabric of time so we're immure by their effect, thanks to one of our trusted advisor."

"And thanks to him," Daemon add on. "Soon the DigiDestineds and their Digimon doesn't know about the missing Eighth Child, the Bringer of Hope. I could smash them with my bare hands in single or two," he clench his fist together to make it even more clenches to allow his fist smaller intel bleed, knowing that Digimon don't bleed.

"We will battle them after they achieve their ultimate goal," Angarmon said to him as a promise that he too wanted a battle against them. "Right now, we must consulate on the boys and then the DigiDestineds follow by those wretched-half breed who standing in our ways."

Both Angarmon and Narzmon are watching the DigiDestineds are heading toward the mountain, which on the other hand that they knows about Devimon ultimate plan and next they're watching the boy with his Tokomon that they continually walking in the forest before the sun is going down in very, very slowly.

* * *

TK/ Takeru have been walking for non-stop, he must he tried since he continually walking, walking in non-stopping hours. He still a bit shame and feeling very, very guilty since what happen today when he order his partner to KILL Leomon. TK doesn't want to kill, he's only want to make friends which he did to Elecmon in Primary Village to make him friend including Baby Digimon. But why, he order his partner to 'kill' Leomon? It doesn't make sense at all. Tokomon look at him and he know his pain to him. He could speak to him, knowing he's understand to him about killing and fighting against good Digimon. He too wanted to make friends, like Elecmon he met in Primary Village, only this he made even worst.

" . . ." Tokomon tried to speak him, but he decided to close his mouth and remain quite when.

"It's okay," TK/ Takeru finally said to him from his silent phase, "you can speak to me."

Tokomon look at him knowing he's feel very guilty from his over snap against Leomon. "Takeru . . ." he finally said to him. "Are we monster?"

That's all he's going to say about monster. Monster coming out from the cloest to scared kids that their wet their pants from their nightmare. TK always afraid in the dark, since he was a kid when his Mom almost shut the door, knowing he's afraid of the dark. He usually got a nightlight to make him feel safe from his overcoming darkness that he fear, now he's 8 years old, not 3 or 5 years old, that he's not afraid in the dark anymore, except his bedroom door is almost shut that he want.

"No . . ." Takeru said to him in upsetting voice while he continually walking. "We're not."

"Then . . . why do we attack Leomon?"

"I don't know," TK admitted to him that he have no idea why he order him to attack Leomon when he stop in the middle of nowhere when he's almost crying.

"Don't cry, TK," Tokomon calm him down that he too can't hold his tear. "I know it's hurt to attack good Digimon, that we want them to be their friend. I can't explain why I did that. All, I'm certain that whoever control us, must something to do with the Digital World," TK is continually crying when Tokomon look at him for little when he heard something, like something burning from what he makes of it. "Do you hear that?"

TK/ Takeru is somehow stop crying and yet Tokomon was right that he too hear something like burning, and also something sizzling from what he makes of it. He quickly his eyes from his watery tear, "Yeah, I do," he agree with him while he continually hear thing. "It's coming from that way," he point it out in 5% simi-turn left when he point it out.

"Let's go," Tokomon said to him and TK/Takeru quickly nod to him and started to run as fast as he could, fortunate he did lots of running since in school in sport session to increase his speed like a professional Olympic player since he watch them in sport channel, well he barely watch them for some time before he hit to bed.

Once he continually running, running in each second even his small legs couldn't make heist, but he did well in his sport session and got few marks for his excellent hits. Once he reach that distinction in mere minutes when he stop when he saw an unknown spring hot tub with empty hollow tree with large banana leaf tree from what he makes of it, he never seen a spring bath before in his life, well he did read about it in local newspaper, except he didn't understand any longer words that he cannot understand about them knowing he's 8 years old. Once he look at this humble home, he thought someone who living there knowing its their home, except they're no one in sight from what he look at it.

"That's odd," TK said to himself or was he talking to Tokomon.

"You telling me," Tokomon highly agree with you even though he never seen such excellent bath in the middle of the bath.

"Who could have leave this stuff, anywhere?" Takeru wanted to know about all this knowing he can't resist to see such excellent bath before in his life.

"I don't know we could go there, even though we still have no idea who's belong to," Tokomon is getting concern about all this that he have no idea who's belong to.

"Yeah but," Takeru slightly agree with him when he walk approach toward the hot spring. He look at water and see few stream coming up that's mean it's still warm when he kneel down carefully and touch the water with his fingers. "It's feel warn," from what TK describe to it.

"Well I'd currently suggest that we should leave it alone," Tokomon made a suggestion to him. "I don't like it here. So, we can leave now?"

"Well," he slowly got up from his kneeling, "since no one is around here somewhere, and yet I don't see any not lying around there, so I guess we could the spend the night there."

"But what if the owner comes back from their longest experiences?" Tokomon is completely freak out about the owner return so soon, but he can't sense his present elsewhere.

"Relax," TK calm him, "as long we got shelter to spend the night. I'll say, it's take to a-hey."

"Hit the-what now?" Tokomon is slightly confuse from what he on about.

"Never mind," he replied to him.

Young TK/Takeru is having an excellent time in this unknown relaxing place. He find some food, in the middle of nowhere which Tokomon is not 100% sure about all this even way, he is kind of hungry that he have no other choice to eat to regain his strength back from his misfortunate encounter against Leomon. Once they done eating, they decided to clean themselves in the hot spring, which Tokomon is still worry about all this, but having a famous relax it does make you feeling relaxing. Soon after that they decided to spend the night in the hollow tree that bellow down in the tree truck and see dozen of huge large leaf as acting like a cover. TK use his backpack as a pillow and soon they'd fell asleep. They're fall asleep for half an hour when Takeru/TK is started to have some nightmare when few sweat coming down from his face even his side when he quickly open his eyes in a mere flash when he saw an unknown black empty space with nothing in there. Once he saw them, and he have this feeling inside him that he know this place, but he can't remember how it got happen this term.

"Unbelievable," he said to himself that he never witness to see such empty black space before.

"You telling me," Takeru look down and see Tokomon is standing right next to him and TK is deeply surprise.

"Hey," TK cried out. "How did you get here?" and yet he's deeply confuse to know why Tokomon in his dream.

"I don't know," Tokomon admitted to him. "One minutes I was dreaming about something and next I'm standing right here, right next to you. What is going on here?"

TK was about to say the same thing, knowing this world is truly unknown to him, either he have unknown feeling like he been here before and there is another person which he forget, a person with short blonde hair but the rest he cannot described.

"Perhaps I can tell you," said an unknown voice when both of them were completely shock like they're almost receive a heart attack, good thing it's a small one when they quickly look at their behind and see a black robe person with a hood sitting in his throne with some kind of gauntlets on each hands with silver lock of hairs almost coming down his hood.

TK look at him like he seen before, but he can't remember who that's person is, he thought he's still a dream, but it's all too real from what he thought about it. Tokomon sense something from him, but he too can't remember since he saw him. Was it long ago, or way before he met TK? Either way he can't remember nor as TK. While he continually look at him when a person said to them.

"You're with me," he said to them.

"Who are you?" TK said to him in slightly further demand knowing he's little bit an afraid.

"Just a friendly advice, would you say, hmm?" he answer to him when he look at Tokomon who's standing right beside him. "I see you got yourself a partner, a Tokomon, a slightly common to the Digital World. They usually few dozen of them, before they reach to Patamon in their Rookies."

"You sure know a lots about Digimon," TK is slightly surprised even Tokomon as well.

"But of course," he replied to him. "I know all about Digimon in the Digital World."

"In that case are you going to take me home?" TK is slightly worry that he want to go home, knowing he miss mom, and his home when the person which they didn't it was Angarmon in his disguise form.

"My boy, you're in sub-consciousness mind, in reality dream world."

"You mean like a dream?" TK is still confusing from what Angarmon said to him about sub-consciousness, and yet he find it quite familiar about sub-consciousness. Was is something to do with in a coma.

"Either way, yes," he correcting to him. "Tell me, boy, why do you come here for a reason?"

"I'm not sure," he replied to him that he have no clue about coming here.

"And what about you, my little friend?" Angarmon look at Tokomon in slightly nervous to see Tokomon's afraid from what he realise.

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea why coming here," he confession to him that he speaking the truth about it. "I'm sorry."

 _Clearly the boy and Tokomon have no idea about their first visit with me_ , Angarmon thought about their remote secret before Nova and Magnus to stop their inferring his plan. _Either way, I'd manage to stop that wretched-half breed name Nova who ruining my conversation on the boy, and also that brat, Magnus, the King of the Royal Knight who also ruining my pep-talk on Tokomon, know he too is a half-breed like Nova. But now, he learn what happen to her, but he can't find her in remote Digital World._ "There no need for apologise. I understand you're afraid for coming here in the dark that you have no idea how or what you did. I'm certain, you just coming for a friendly visited."

TK is slightly surprised to hear from him including Tokomon when he got something in his mind. "In that case, I need your help."

"My help?" Angarmon rephrase to him about his concern. _He probably want to know about why he order his partner to kill Leomon._

"Yes, you see," he explain to him what happen since today, "when me and partner are slightly hungry when we found an apple tree. We had some, when Leomon appear and he seem kind of mad when Tokomon said to me."

"That's right," Tokomon agree with him and to kicks in and explain everything he know, "he also attacking us when I Digivolve into Patamon to do everything I could to defend TK when I losing my partner, until I went blank," his voice is slightly when sad that TK know the story what happen when his Digivice made a sudden reactor to allow his partner to Digivolve into his Dark Form Level.

"And what about you?" Angarmon ask him when TK shock when Angarmon look him. "Do you wish to tell what happen next, after all you must complete your statement to know what happen next before its final end.

TK could said to him, even know he's afraid to know what happen of course he know that Patamon, reverted back to Tokomon, until when Leomon said to him and next he hearing voice about unleash his wrath and despair when Tokomo is now become Tuskaimon when he order him to kill Leomon when Leomon quickly escape from his inferno wrath. He close his eyes, so tight thinking that should he talk him about Tokomon dark evolution or tell him about hearing voice inside from? When sudden an unknown earthquake appear out of nowhere to cause TK and Tokomon a massive to see what happen.

"What's going on?" TK said to him.

"It's appear that Devimon must use his power to break the island into large chunk with his Black Gear," Angarmon said to him knowing about his power must something to do with the DigiDestineds in his illusion mansion.

TK is slightly overheard from him when he hear that word 'Devimon', in fact he never heard from him since he got here in the Digital World. "Who's Devimon?"

Angarmon look at him in slightly various from what Devimon have done when he quickly said to him. "We'll continually shortly, right now the Digital World are facing a new threat have unleashed in the Digital World, so I suggest you wake up to see what happen, but first," he rise his right hand fist and engulf with flame of inferno when he shout out to them. "Inferno Knuckle!" he unleash his wrath when Tokomon and TK are now both scared when the fire is coming toward when all it sudden. . .

. . . Both, TK and Tokomon have finally got up from their long slumber when Angarmon was right which TK and Tokomon didn't ask him about his name when the Digital World are rocking like a boat and yet this Devimon person, that TK is never fond with that name. Whoever Devimon is must something to do with File Island. Either way, that dream was almost too real from their point of views, but still, they're facing a new kind of threat are lurking in the Digital World. The only question remain, what kind of Digimon they're lurking in the shadow and yet who was that Digimon they'd seen it's like they're seen him before, but where? And yet, what is going on File Island like it shaking like an earthquake, the answer he's not sure about, once he'll learn about this Devimon character once the earthquake is stop for good.

* * *

 **A/N: That story is where Devimon using his Touch of Evil to make Leomon his faithful sevant to do his bidding which on the other hand Devimon is in fact a Lord which he was bestow upon by Angarmon himself at the beginning chapter 6 as for TK and Tokmon that they know about this area which they have no living memory about this place when they met Angarmon, which they slightly see him before but they don't remember that time. So yeah, that's all I'm getting that.**

 **The next story is may take a while that the DigiDestiends are almost learning about the Ancient Deities in each different islands, apart from Kari that she learn something that she cannot fully understand what HE said about on about stay tune for Chapter 7.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon**

 **A/N: Sorry, I took so long, so here enjoy chapter 7**

Chapter 7: Separation and Discovery

The DigiDestineds were now separate in each different land since Lord Devimon using his power with the Black Gear to break loose on the island. It's all begin when the DigiDestineds and their Digimon are almost deflated from amount of walking since they continually toward the top of the mountain, well their Digimon are losing their hunger from the amount of fighting they put though against Leomon and Ogremon from a heap of battle when they didn't know that they're working for Lord Devimon from the beginning that they didn't suspected. Once the sun is going down very slowly when they saw an unknown deluxe building appear out of nowhere to be seen. The brick layer is smooth clear orange that mix with yellowish with pure blue roof tiles with three crone shape at the top of the building on each side of the building and one behind. They didn't suspected that it was Devimon's plan, that they didn't knowing it was an illusion was nothing more than an abandon old house.

Once they have enter the deluxe mansion, when they notice there nothing there but stairs with famous deluxe colour when Kari and Gatomon saw a printing of an Angel who's praying on the other side when she example to Gatomon about that painting and an Angel. Joe is clearly in the mood, knowing he's feeling reliable when Gabumon smell something with his nose when he notice when he smell, foods, coming from the other side in the main entrance when they found grubs and grubs means food. They found the main diner and see so many foods in famous meal they never seen before. They find it curious they believe it's observe a trap when their Digimon are eating the foods, knowing they're very hungry even Joe have no choice but to eat, of course Tai and the others have no other choice to have a decent meal to regain their fully belly. After that, there having a bath and then they're found a relaxing beds to spend the night in there and in that room there SEVEN beds in each rows to make more comfortable to spend the night, until when Tai escorted Agumon to the bathroom when Ogremon appear and then Leomon appear, not until the saw Devimon, a Fallen Angel Digimon which Tai didn't know about him when Devimon confess to him about his ultimate to disposal his illusion. He currently explain to them about this place was nothing more than an abandon building when he use his power to left the bed up. Tai is complete shock to see his friends are in danger including his sister when Leomon was about to attacking him when Agumon tried to save him, but it won't work when he hoist up when Tai's Digivice somehow react on its own when it remove the darkness inside Leomon's body. He apologise to tell him about what happen since today that he didn't know he's working for Devimon.

Leomon secretly look at him, that he reminded him about the boy he encounter him in the forest but this one is very different to compare on him and yet he secretly notices on Tai's Digivice is different compare on the boy. He was think that The Prophecy was a lies that would be that they are EIGHT Chosen DigiDestineds! Devimon look at them when he quickly attack them when Leomon quickly countered on him when Leomon quickly use his Fist of the Beast King to send them in one of the iceberg mountain when Tai quickly shout out to him until it's too late that Devimon have manage to regain to control Leomon once more.

They survive the impact when Tai and Agumon when Tai put on his clothes since they're wearing a bathrobe which he didn't know it was an illusion except he wear his underpants during what happen once he put them on and trying to find the others including his sister. He's not sure where Kari is. He hoping that she could be one of those island, but the question is which island she's standing on. Whose know what could have happen to her, well despite that she got Gatomon with her, so that she's safe and sound. They met Frigimon, when he was control by the Black Gear, that's mean is that Devimon must somehow dispatch few many gears to do his bidding. They did manage to remove the Black Gear that's behind Frigimon's back in short burst when he thanking them from his sheer madness that he didn't mean to. Tai and Agumon said to him it's not his fault when he soon realise he was wonder there any others when Frigimon told there's another one who crash landing on the other side of the island. Tai thought it was Kari, knowing she on the other island. He could swim toward the shore when Frigimon got an idea when he use his Subzero Ice Punch to make an ice bridge from them and giving them a ride. Once they made it toward the other side of the island about few more hours when they found a bed that mean Kari is still out there, when a rustling sound comes by when it was Matt and Gabumon. Tai felt relief, but he did found Matt when he ask about his sister. Matt haven't seen Kari when he explain to him, he's the only one who crush landing in this sector. Gabumon felt a little bit cold when Frigimon is going to get something to him and others some food, if he's going to find it in the forest. Tai need to know where is his sister, but Matt told him so many time that he doesn't know where Kari is when both are having a fight like rough school playground when fall over the cliff when Agumon and Gabumon are trying to save them when a Yeti-type Digimon is making his appears with pure light blue fur with yellow breeding-looking eyes like a cute teddy-bear with single Black Gear on his chest and his name is Mojyamon when he attack them with ice spear when they're softly landing on Frigimon's head when he giving out some food to them to increase when Mojyamon stop by when Frigimon try to stop him knowing he's control by the Black Gear when Agumon and Gabumon Digivolve into their Champion and stop that investing Black Gear and destroy whole bunch of them in the wall. Once it's over when Tai saw something else in further distance when he quickly running toward it when Matt and others saw him running toward it when they quickly make heist when Tai stop that the edge of the cliff when he saw some kind of statue in magnificent crafting.

The statues is base of a humanoid-Digimon with some kind of ancient Viking custom with a hammer and shield was base from Vikemon shoulders plates, the statue is hardly deform either way that the face is quite charming, but they can't verified to know who's that Digimon when Frigimon and Mojyamon comes by.

"Hey Frigimon," Tai said to him. "Any idea who's that statue is?"

Frigimon look at the statue that he know that statue for some time when he explain to them. "Oh, that's stature who happen to be one of the Ancient God Deity."

"Deity?" said Matt that he barely knows about them in school, which he never fond school including Tai.

"Yes," this time Mojyamon said to them. "You see this stature name Thormon, one of the Ancient Deity in the Digital World, he's more powerful than any Mega-Digimon, and that he have a strength of a god."

"Thormon as in Thor in Nordic mythology?" said Matt when Tai is almost flip and surprised to see that Matt's know about the ancient deity. "What? I barely studied in class about different Deities in history."

"This why I hate history, I usually fell asleep in class," Tai replied to him. "And also tell us more about Thormon."

"Well the information about him is very low," Frigimon answer out to him. "But, I have learn that Thormon is third ranks in Ancient Deities. They're usually whole dozen of Deities in the Digital World."

"Are they're still around?" Tai is getting to learn more about them when Agumon finally decided to said to him.

"I'm not afraid," Agumon said to him when Tai look at him.

"What do you mean?" said Matt.

"All Ancient Deities are gone, Matt," Gabumon finally found courage that he know the story when Matt and Tai look at him.

"I'm afraid so," Moyjamon know their feeling on them when they look back at him. "The Ancient Deities have been destroyed since the inferno chaos that's destroyed them, but alas none of them have survive," Tai and Matt are now wide up in fear and exclaimed that all Deities are destroy in Ancient Digital World. "But, according that many Digimon are trying to Digivolve into Thormon, and yet we learn there are only two Digimon can Digivolve into Thormon."

"And which Digimon can Digivolve into Thormon?" Tai asking him.

"Why Gabumon and Gomamon of course," he answer out to him when he slightly giggle out when Tai and Matt are now complete to learn that Gabumon and Gomamon can Digivolve into Thormon, but they didn't know that Thormon is a Mega-Level Digimon.

Matt look at him in slightly hesitation that he didn't know Gabumon can Digivolve into him. "I . . ." he slightly speechless, "I . . . didn't know you Digivolve into Thormon?" he exclaimed out to him.

"Nor am I," Tai adds on and agree with Matt.

"Well, many Gabumon are trying to Digivolve into Thormon including Gomamon," Gabumon currently explain to him. "Believe me, they're tried to Digivolve, and yet they'd failed."

Matt placing his hand on Gabumon's shoulder when he lean down and said to him. "Hey, now," he calming him since he usually doing it with his little brother long ago. "There no need to be upset that you tried to Digivolve into Thormon, but I like you, you looking great become a wolf."

"You really mean to?"

Matt nod to him as a confirmed agree. "Absolutely!"

"Mind you," Tai step forward and said to him, "being a wolf is dose make you cool, kinda like a lone wolf like Matt for instant," he almost laugh out when Matt is becoming less angry.

"What did you say about me?" He's up for a rematch since like last time instead the battle was a draw when the cliff fall down by Black Gear was controlling Moyjamon.

"Whoa, calm down dude," Tai waving his hand as act of incorrect. "I'm just playing."

"Now, now," Frigimon calm them down from their loco-motion. "It's true that Gabumon can Digivolve into Thormon, and knowing they're failed to Digivolve into him. I suggest you could find your friends somewhere on the other islands. That's way you can find them, hopefully they don't run unexpected visitor was control by Devimon."

"Who's Devimon?" Matt is slightly confuse that he never heard from him.

"A Fallen Angel Digimon," He answer to him. "He was once, long ago, before he embrace the darkness inside and bestow a title call Lord, which it was a rumour from my suggesting." Tai and Matt have fully understand about him, including Agumon and Gabumon know about Devimon's origin. "Once he gain the power of those Black Gear, he'll be the master of this file and soon all living Digimon will bow down to him."

"Not in our watch," Tai exclaimed to him when he clenches his right hand fist knowing he hate to see Devimon will bow down to all Digimon in sheer strength. "We maybe kids from Summer Camp, since we got here. As long we got friends to support and stick by to each-others. As long we're found them and then," he look back at the centre of the mountain including Matt and the others, "take down Devimon, it the last thing we're ever do."

Once they look at the centre of File Island knowing that Devimon is going to pay for all the crime he committed knowing he was once long ago, thanks to Frigimon words of an advise about him, that's way the DigiDestineds are facing their first opponents, Devimon. Unknown to them, up the top of the cliff where an unknown Digimon is standing at the edge of the cliff, who's actually a humanoid species, but it's cover in black shadow when it's left up when the sun shine upon the object and it revealed an iron metal of Zudomon's hammer, while the DigiDestineds and their Digimon DIDN'T suspected a thing since they got here from the beginning.

* * *

Izzy and Mimi are having a weird, confusing day since they're separate from Devimon's power to control the Black Gears from his command to gain total control from lack on conduct. Izzy was the first one who landing in different island before or after Mimi comes down in the island. They have no sleep to spend night before morning. Once it's morning, they're begin their separate quest. Mimi is absolutely paranoid like well-selfish drama queen that she's almost had enough, of course they stumble upon utterly disgusting horrifying base what they seen when they saw two Digimon like yellow smudge with arm like bony with few straps around his arms with several teeth all the way around with his tongue sticking out with ruby eye name Sukamon and yet he is not alone. His partner, Chuumon, a maturation mouse with pink with very unusual eyes colour.

Mimi had enough on that Digimon when both of them, well, Sukamon is using his attack on them when they running from unspeakable suggestion that she cannot describe when both of them are completely exhausting from amount of running when Mimi didn't know that Sukamon is looking at her Digivice when her Digivice is reaction on its own when something not right when Sukamon is started to like her for some reason, except that Mimi is find very annoyed on that Digimon, including Palmon. Once this, 'moment' is taken care of when Mimi is wondering about any other who also crashing landing when Sukamon notices there is another child, a young boy with a Tentomon. That's mean is Izzy and he too on the other side of the island when Sukamon escorted them on the other island.

Once they saw the other junction when Sukamon is making a kindly suggestion that Mimi wanted to go out with him or giving her a kiss when Palmon is quickly use her Posion Ivy for quick getaway from when Mimi tag around. Once that's sorted, they continually explore to Izzy.

Izzy on the other hand when he found an ancient ruin that he never seen before in their life when he and Tentomon are entering the ruin and see ancient codes was written down long ago which Izzy can't isolate to know what it's mean when he found a socket for his laptop to begin his research to learn more about them when Mimi and Palmon saw the Ancient Ruin, and yet they found Izzy and Izzy is too busying with his toy, trying to find out what those words meaning about. Mimi is trying to help him to find the others who knows what happen to them since they got separate which both of them didn't about Devimon, except they do learn about those Black Gear that control innocent Digimon with unknown power they given. Izzy is still, busying, busying and even more busying when Mimi had enough of this nonsense when she cry out when Tentomon is calming her down even Palmon is also crying that Tentomon is making a word advisor to apologise to them from Izzy's statement when Mimi is quickly running away in unknown maze when Tentomon is following her when Izzy is continually typing when he saw that Mimi and Tentomon are both vanished when they realise they're entering the maze, who know what could have happen since they got lost without knowing Mimi did. Izzy have manage to open the display and see the maze and found them in unknown maze catacomb when he quickly commute to them when he guide with expert knowledge when he saw something on the monitor when an unknown Digimon is approaching them who is half man and half-house name Centarumon who wear iron-armour helmet with one-eye on him when he begin his chasing with them in the maze when Izzy quickly said to them in the empty space. Mimi thought that Tentomon could Digivice, but he can't. Without Izzy, he can't Digivolve into his Champion when Centarumon explain to them that only TRUE partner can allow their Digimon to Digivolve that's why Tentomon can't Digivolve. Just before Centarumon is making his WILD assault when Izzy is somehow break though the rock with Palmon help of course when both of them quickly Digivolve into their Champion and use their attack power to warn him down when the Black Gear is sticking out from Centarumon's back and dissolve it into data. Once, it's over when Centarumon noticed on Mimi's bag that he knows that device in the Ancient Ruin when he guide them and found the same device they got on the wall, it was craved when he tell them about light and dark, good and evil and also about the Digivice that's give out Holy Power is well beyond any Digimon when Leomon come by and he's still under control by Lord Devimon when he begin his assault when Centarumon is protecting them when he try to explain to him about the DigiDestineds are Bringer of Hope to warn up Evil Digimon are lurking in the Digital World when Leomon, somehow overpower him and push him away when Mimi's Digivice make a sudden react to shine upon him when Izzy got an idea to use his own Digivice blind Leomon when Mimi is also doing it as well and send Leomon away.

Once the troubling is over, Centarumon have regain his strength back from dramatic event from his sudden impact when Mimi notices something on the wall when she approach and caught something quite remarkable that she never seen before to see strange picture on the wall and fancy dress she would say. Izzy also look at it and see some ancient drawing and yet he never seen them before in his life when their partners are also saw it with their own eyes when Izzy said to Centarumon, knowing he look after the ancient ruin.

"Excuse me, Centarumon," he said to him. "Any idea who they are?"

Centarumon look at the wall when he saw to them that he know them. "Oh, those drawing. Those are Ancient Deities."

"Deities?" Mimi is slightly confuse.

"I read about them," Izzy explain to her. "Deities are ancient worshiper during ancient earth period since our people are worshipping them as a god or goddess in their humble pray as follower or their main protector."

"I'm afraid the boy is right about them," Centarumon is correct to him. "Those Deities who live in the Digital World since Ancient Time in the Ancient Digital World before our time was born."

"No way," Mimi exclaimed that she didn't know about them.

"I'm afraid so, Mimi," Palmon said to her. "The Deities are coming from the Ancient Digital World."

"The Deities are protector in the Digital World," Tentomon adds on that he knows about them. "All Digimon are thanking them in sheer protection, until one tragic day," he lower his head down that he knows what about including Palmon.

"What do you mean, exactly?" Mimi doesn't want to know what happen.

"I'm afraid that all Deities are destroyed since Chaos appear and destroy them all," He too know what happen that he have no choice to let go his sorrow from his utter despair.

"All of them," Mimi almost cried out. "How come?"

"That's I want to know," Izzy need to know as well.

"The truth is that I have no idea who it's begin," he said to them in admitted statement. "There no lack of proof to know what happen, some Digimon believe it was cause by evil Digimon who's more powerful before Chaos. Some Digimon believe it was Chaos that destroyed them in sheer matter, but that's just legend in bed time story, but, some say that it was story it's real facial proof stories so that all Digimon knows the about them."

"How awful," Mimi cried to them that she have no idea that all Deities are destroyed. "And also, who that Digimon who wear some kind of cloth with two curve wings and hold some kind of staff?"

Izzy look at the stone picture and see a person who is a humanoid who wear Ancient Egypt tunic from what he describe with Egyptian's wing with a large halo behind it's back with a spectre that form like a ankh with two bracelets on each arm and his face is slightly handsome from his honest review. In fact he never seen that Digimon in his life neither did Mimi of course when Centarumon said to her.

"That is Kheprimon," he said to her when Mimi got confuse.

"Kheprimon?"

"As in Egyptian Deities name Khepri," Izzy explain to her. "According to Egyptian mythology that Khepri is an associated to all Scarabs and also God of rebirth and sunrise. According to my research that Khepri is stand for 'develop' or 'come to being'. Mind you, it's hard to know every Egyptian that they got so many of them before the Roman comes along."

"Okay, thank you for your tip professor," Mimi is such a drama queen that she have no interested on Izzy lecture and he also have a point about different meaning to him when she on to something. "And by the way, since there were Deities has any Digimon can turn into them?"

"Well, many Digimon are trying to become one knowing they're very popular in the Digital World," Centarumon answer out to her. "I know that several bug Digimon are trying their best to become Kheprimon, because the legend say that Kheprimon is Emperor to all Bug Digimon."

"Does it mean that Tentomon will become Kheprimon?" Mimi made a guess that Tentomon would become one of the Ancient Deities.

"That would be great," Izzy is delighted to hear that Tentomon can Digivolve into him when Centarumon said to them.

"It's true that Tentomon can Digivolve into Kheprimon, but many of them have try to become him. So, I'm afraid that your Tentomon can't Digivolve into Kheprimon."

"Just my luck," Izzy is very disappointed that his Tentomon can't Digivolve when he it hit him. "And also, who that Digimon who's standing right beside him?"

Izzy look back at them ancient drawing and see two new figure that standing beside him. The first one who happen is a male who wear same Egyptian custom but different texture with scrolls and some kind of pen he's holding, his face is also handsome like a famous professor. Centarumon look at it and see that Digimon in stone drawing.

"That's Thothmon," he said to him. "He's one of the Ancient Deities and keeper of the scrolls who wrote down many ideal with his excellent knowledge that he knows thing including Ancient Riddles and the other one," he look at the one drawing which Izzy, Mimi and their Digimon didn't know there is another one who happen to be a her with Greece tunic clothes with beautiful face that they cannot describe, "her name is Hecatemon, is also one of the Ancient Deities who have a power of Light, Witchcraft, and excellent knowledge of herbs and dangerous plants."

"That does mean that Palmon can Digivolve into her?"

"It's possible," said Centarumon. "But there no further record or lack of evidence that a plant-Digimon can Digivolve into Hecatemon. We're not sure if any plant-Digimon can Digivolve into her, so will soon find out."

Mimi is also delighted to her since she learn that Palmon can Digivolve into one the Ancient Deities of course it is very rare that a plant Digimon can turn into one of the Ancient Deities. They been talking about less than a minutes when they heading back toward the some room where Izzy found a Black Gear including Mimi. Unfortunately that Centarumon have no strength on that Black Gear when Izzy is trying to make a solution when Mimi had enough when she try something else for a change when she kick the Black Gear and the gear is making a reverse statement that Izzy didn't think about it for the started when the island is somehow reverse back toward the central island where Devimon's Temple live there.

"My, my," Centarumon is very impressive on her. "Who know you have excellent kick."

"Oh it was nothing," Mimi is almost blush when she nervous laugh out from her elbow grease that she have no clue what she did.

"I wish I could thought about it," Izzy is slightly jealous from what Mimi, either way Centarumon does have a point, when he onto something. "By the way who that Digimon who's standing at the top of the balcony who have black wing with horn at the top of his head?"

"That Digimon name Devimon," he answer out to him. "He was once long ago, before he consume by darkness and bestow upon a Title and call himself Lord Devimon."

"You don't suppose that Devimon was the one who control those Black Gear?" said Mimi.

"I'm afraid it is," replied out from Centarumon. "He's the one who control since he learn power and take it as his own. Many Digimon are trying to stop him, when Devimon outrank him, but the legend say that if any Chosen Human who is destiny to be a DigiDestineds can destroy the evil and restore the good within them. That's way, all Evil Digimon shall never return once more."

"Once the other island is return to the central island," said Izzy, "that way we can take down Devimon."

"But how," replied out from Mimi. "This Devimon character is somehow strong, just a hunch you know what I'm saying."

"That true," Izzy agree with her knowing he have no clue that Devimon can strong that he didn't know how strong he can be. "If Devimon was behind to control Leomon. I say that something is not right since Leomon is acting very strange since he attacking us."

Mimi exclaimed and almost gasp. "You don't mean that-"

"I'm afraid so," said Izzy that he hold the answer. "Devimon was behind to control him, I'm certain of it."

Mimi had enough when she almost boiling mad. "Once this island is connecting toward the central island, I'm going to have a word with Devimon with Togemon's punch or two."

"That's my girl," Palmon is cheering with her. "I'm definitely ready to take down that meanly character."

"I'm glad you stand right beside me," Mimi said to her partner in cheering expression.

"Don't forget," said Tentomon, "I'm coming too," he too want to join.

"Well, since your all so eager," Izzy made his deep thought about all this. "I'm in," that's all he's going to say that he want to take down Devimon, knowing he control those Black Gear and mastermind who controlling Leomon with his Touch of Evil.

Once it's that settle, both Mimi and Izzy are ready to take down Devimon along with their partners, Tentomon and Palmon so that Devimon will get a big surprise to him since they know about him and manipulator and controlling Leomon.

* * *

Joe and Sora are, well, almost getting along each other since the other were separated during unknown region when their friends were separate because of Devimon's power and trap them in each separate island. Joe on the other hand he's stranded in the middle of the ocean without no food to supported even Gomamon eat something from Joe's bag when Ogremon appear, emerge out from unknown wooden crate when he nearly destroyed them when Gomamon quickly Digivolve and took care of him when both of them quickly run away from Ogremon's madness when Ikkakumon is losing his strength when he reverted back into his Rookies form when both of them are nearly drowning when Sora save them when she trying to get some fish.

Everything seem fine except, when they marching toward an unknown old church with few tomb stone when Sora vote Joe to be 'leader' knowing that he is the oldest of the groups since what happen between Tai and Matt are rowing each other knowing he should be a leader. Joe is not sure what he's going to be a leader when he have no choice to escorted them to the abandon church to see anyone who still here when Joe is carefully scouting recon to see if anyone who still there when he found something like people are doing ancient worshipping from what he described when he quickly tell Sora, Gomamon and Biyomon that their people are behind the church are doing some kind of festival when they all saw it that they have no idea, when one of them spoke at them.

It explain to them about Bakemon, a Ghost-type Digimon who's actually a Ghost-Digimon and it told them something else when it lose his temper and unveil itself it's Bakemon, a Ghost Digimon when they attack them knowing that Gomamon and Biyomon can't Digivolve into their Champion without food to eat thanks to Devimon's illusion. After they're hold captives when Gomamon and Biyomon got a plan and see some food to regain their strength just in time before Joe and Sora are going to be their main course when all Bakemon are all merge together into one when Birdamon and Ikkakumon are doing their best to stop him when Joe got a plan that he remember from his parent about Buddhist chanting when he was a child, long ago when he remember from what his parents said it out in chanting. He borrow Sora hat as use it as a drum when prey and chanting out until it works when Ikkakumon and Birdamon have manage to destroy it knowing those Ghost are clearly dumb to think of. Once it's sort when Sora saw something like some kind of statue that she cannot describe when Joe and the others look at her and stare at her when Joe said to her.

"You okay, Sora?" Joe ask her when Sora look at her that she almost finch. "Is there something wrong?"

"Well," she begin to said to them. "I saw something right over there," she point it out when Joe, Gomamon and Biyomon look at the unknown stature right in front of them.

The statue who look like a person that they can't tell it a he or a she knowing it too hard to tell and wear a traditional Japanese custom wear that they don't know the colour when they approach it and see such beautiful statue.

"Yeah, you're right," Joe agree with her. "I never seen that statue before in my life."

"Well I do remember there was a dog statue who waiting for his master return," Sora said to him about a dog who wait his master return and he never come back.

"Yeah," he slightly disagreeable from what she said about. "But this one is very unknown to us, any idea who that Digimon is exactly?"

Gomamon and Biyomon saw amazing statue when they caught something they quickly jog toward the statue in up close when Joe and Sora saw their partner that they're on to something they cannot put their finger on when they quickly running toward them, or better yet, a slightly jog. Once Gomamon and Biyomon approach the statue when they unveil few many vines when they saw an ancient descript that they can't fully understand what it's mean except they did found the name they been looking for when Joe and Sora comes along when Sora said to them.

"What are you think you doing?" said Sora

"We're examining the statue for up closer," Gomamon said to her.

"We're know that," Joe cried out to his partner. "But are you doing with that statue?"

"Calm down," Sora is calming down Joe's enthusiasm. "I'm sure they're just wanted to examine the statue, that's all they're going to see."

Joe sigh out from his mouth. "Your right. But, any idea who that statue is?"

"I'm not sure what it is," Gomamon answer out to him, "but we're trying to find the name about this Digimon, that's for short."

Biyomon is rusting some vines that she quickly discarded few of those vines when she found something, lying behind those dead vines when she found the name underneath that statue.

"I found it!" she exclaimed out to them in out loud.

"Found, what exactly?" Sora is deeply confusing.

Biyomon giggle out when she turn around. "I found the name of that statue."

They were all astonished that Biyomon found the name of that statue, that's way they can learn who that statue is.

"Can you understand what it's mean exactly?" Sora is asking her partner and Biyomon made a simple nod to him when Biyomon examined closer, but the writing is too hard to described since the writing is too smudge that it's too hard to described when Biyomon is making pounce to them.

"It said: 'Shin . . . iga . . . mon,' if I'm not mistaken."

Joe and Sora look at each other when a shock comes along when they huddle each other that they know that name for a long time since their parents told them about Ancient Japanese mythology when they were kids.

"You know that name?" Gomamon is quite curious about why Joe and Sora is acting scared.

"You bet we do," Joe replied to him. "When Biyomon said Shinigamon, when it pounces as Shinigami, the god of death was also known as death spirit since my parents told me about since my great aunt pass away."

"And also that Shinigami as actually son of Izanami and Yuma that they created life and death," Sora explain to them about ancient Japanese mythology since her parents told her about it.

Gomamon and Biyomon both blink their eyes in silently rapidly and slightly awe at them when they both looking at the statue once more when they realise that Joe and Sora were right that this statue is actually one of the Ancient Deity, the Deity of Death Shinigamon when they move away very cautiously away from that deity when Byiomon said to them.

"Your right," she said to them. "Shinigamon, is one of the Ancient Deity and this no laughing matter, he's Mega-level Digimon and the legend say that he control the Living Dead who those who data in the Digital World so that he can take their spirit into Another World, which they called it. But Shinigamon, is no easy task to defeat him."

"I'll say," Gomamon agree with her. "Shinigamon is one of the Ancient Deity, of course everyone knows that he's tough to beat, except he wasn't there anyone."

"What do you mean, exactly?" Sora wants to know.

Before Gomamon said to them when an unknown earthquake appear out of nowhere since after they defeated Bakemon thank to Joe's Buddhist since his parents taught him about Buddha and their religion. Once the quake is stop in few second when a crack split open when Joe and Sora quickly move away in few apart ahead when the crack is somehow stop when they made a little peek and see few Black Gears are spinning. They didn't know it was Black Gear from the beginning, now they know.

"Whoa, check out so many Black Gears at once," Sora exclaimed out that she never seem so many Black Gear.

"Yeah," Joe agree with her with a simple nod. "Who know there so many of them? Wow, I wonder who could make them and furthermore who's behind them," he place his finger on his chin. "I may not be Izzy, but I also quite curious to know who."

"And do you?"

"Unfortunate, no," Joe answer out to her. "Either way, I got no clue who could do that."

Once he having a his thought when suddenly when they heard a fizzing sound coming from those Black Gear when they both look down and see the Black Gear have somehow stop whatever reason since they saw them when the Gears is slowly and the whole island is somehow stop when they got confuse and also quite astonish.

"It's stop," said Joe.

"Yeah, you're right," said Sora. "Not only that the island is somehow stop. You don't suppose that it something to do with the Black Gears?"

"It's possible, mind you, we don't know nothing about them." Joe is right. Ever since Tai and the others have enter the Digital World that they have no experiences about them except they do know that their Digimon can Digivolve into their Champion apart from Gatomon, that Gatomon is already a Champion-level Digimon but they wonder what else that their Digimon can into that they're not sure evolutions they can be. So they decided to have to wait for the time being. "After all, we're arrive here about couple days ago, that we don't know more about Digimon apart from Gomamon and the others no doubt about it."

"Yeah, you're right," Sora have to agree with him.

"But, still," he turn the other direction and see the central tower knowing that central tower haven't move at all since what happen last night. "That tower must be the one who control them."

"So I suggest we heading toward the tower," Sora make a recommend suggestion. "If we do, we might to find out friends in each separate islands, that way we can found out who cause of all this."

"Right!" all of them agree apart from Sora when Biyomon and Gomamon quickly Digivolve into their Champion-level when Joe is riding Ikkakumon and Sora is riding Birdramon's talons and quickly fly toward the central island, that way, they can find their friends, no matter what it will take to find them, their ultimate have just begun.

* * *

Kari is having an excellent time on her alone, well, except that she got Gatomon with her as protection knowing that several Digimon can be extreme dangerous. Who knows what out there since they got separation since what happen in the middle of the night? Kari have landing one of those island since last night when she and Gatomon have manage to survive from their longest experiences since what happen. Kari have manage to dress herself, when she have no idea what she up against, good thing she got Gatomon with her, knowing that those two are simple close since they first met in the Digital World, of course she got lots to learn more about Digimon since she got here and she have no idea who's living in that island.

Gatomon got excellent hearing and of course, Gatomon is a Champion-level so that she can take one or two Digimon who's living in that island. Kari is little worried about her brother Tai, who knows what could have happen to him. Of course she know that Tai is Tai knowing he's 'the leader' knowing he got courage inside his heart. But, since when Tai is now the leader of this group? And yet, Tai got lots more learning to become leader of sort, but still Tai is just stupid from what Kari suggestion.

They're both wondering in the forest to see who's living in those forest for about 10 minutes or so when they stumble upon a village which it's happen to be a Primary Village.

"Whoa," Kari exclaimed out from her. "I never seen that village before in my life."

"That's because it called Primary Village," Gatomon explain to her. "It home to all Baby Digimon for come here to play."

"Really?" Kari seem little bit surprised that there Baby Digimon in the Digital World that she wanted to see or quite astonished to hear about it when Gatomon nod to her. "Well, let get going!"

As they quickly run toward the Primary Village to see other Baby Digimon that Kari have never seen Baby Digimon before in her life. Once they quickly running toward the path when the floor have somehow bounce up in front of them when they're having some fun. Even Kari didn't know the floor is made from bouncer, in fact she love it as well. They're both having an excellent time to play that this village is have to be one of the cutest thing that Kari have never seem before except she don't remember when she was baby and a toddler that she usually play with those blocks made out of soft feathery that Kari don't remember from her period that she continue to play when she laugh out including Gatomon.

Elecmon is continually watching so many Baby Digimon since they met Takeru and Patamon about a while ago that both of them are now they become friend since their tug-o-war fight between them. He did made a promise to TK/Takeru so that he won't tell anyone about their appear so that they can come back to play more Baby Digimon whenever they come back. Right now, he gonna to take care of them since what happen last night when an unknown earthquake appear out of nowhere when he notice that the island is somehow move away whatever reason that he didn't know about it. He did calm them down since that dreaded loud noise. It's take an hour to calm them down once the earthquake is stop. Now, he did manage to calm them down. He still checking on them to see any injured or making a small accident they did to themselves so that he can clean it up like professional mother to them.

"Now, now, my little one," Elecmon said to them in calm excuse with a simple giggle to them. "Since that dreaded earthquake is gone, while Papa Elecmon is going to find some meal to you while, I'm away," all baby Digimon are really sad that Elecmon is go away for a little while. "Now, now, there's no need to be upset. I promise, I will return in few minutes before you know it."

When suddenly all Baby Digimon are making noise that someone is coming in the Primary Village without even asking. Elecmon is sudden blank to see them they're acting really strange, last time when TK and Patamon went to the Primacy Village to see so many Baby Digimon. Could it be that TK is going back along with Patamon? No doubt about it that TK have return once more.

"Whoa," he exclaimed, there, little guys. I understand you are hyper-activates. Unless, you mean TK and Patamon have return once more?" all of them nod to him. "Well, it nice see them again after our introduction since you guys met them. Why do we met them in main opening, would you say?"

All Baby Digimon are cheering at one to see Takeru and Patamon once more when Elecmon softly giggle out to get thing ready before they arrive, unless they need to prepare when he didn't know they are coming so soon.

"Wow," someone shout out and over heard from Elecmon twitchy ear when both of them have arrive soon when all other Baby Digimon are rushing toward them.

"I never seen that this place can be so much," said Kari grazing upon Primary Village.

"Me too," Gatomon agree with her that she too grazing when she notice she saw so many Baby Digimon are coming them when Kari look at them.

"Huh? What are those Gatomon?" Kari ask her partner.

"Those are Baby Digimon," she said to her.

"Baby Digimon?" Kari now learn that those little guys are Baby Digimon, which Kari thought it was cute to see them in person, well in Digital Person to be exact. "Aw, they're so cute," she cooing at them.

"They are cute," said someone else when Kari and Gatomon look at Elecmon, a Rookie-level Digimon when Gatomon told her briefly about him, in fact he attack them in utmost strange to them. "I'm surprising that you saw them, before I get some to feed them."

"Well, thank you," Kari thanking that she have no idea why she thanking him for no reason at all when she blink her eyes. "I guess."

"Now, now," he approach them when Gatomon was about to protect her when she notice something odd about him. She know that Elecmon is official caretaker to look after so many Baby Digimon like a nanny to them, or better yet some of them prefer him as a dad to them. "It's clearly that you never seen so many Baby Digimon, of course I'm their career. The name Elecmon, and what's your name?"

"I'm Hikari," she said to him with her full name. "But my brother called me Kari, because it's my nickname and this is Gatomon."

"It's an honour to meet you," she made a simple bow to him in posh manor to her.

"Well, another human who's come here, what a surprised," when he realise that he made a mistake when he quickly cover his mouth when both girl overheard said another human, but it can't be Tai and the others that they never been here before. Was it another human before Tai and the others comes along in the Digital World? "Forgive me, on my taste from my misspoken, I understand you wanted it to see them in up close before. But, I have this feeling you don't belong here, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah," she replied to him. "We're just got here since what happen last night when we crash landed right here in the middle night."

"I see. You just arrive here since last night, so tell me what happen next?"

Kari explain to him everything she knows about Leomon and Ogremon are fighting against her friends and her brother since after they're arrive in the Digital World for few shot moment since their Digimon partner didn't evolve into their Champion-level. Or course Elecmon know that Gatomon is a Champion-level Digimon which Kari knows about it and also that Gatomon explain to him when he saw Devimon, standing at the top of the balcony.

"Did you say, Devimon?" Gatomon nod to him as affirmative to him.

"Who's Devimon?"

"He's a Fallen Angel Digimon," he explain to her. "He was once long ago before he become Devimon. But, I do know that he got a title that he call himself Lord, but no one know why he called himself Lord whatever. There's lots more answer that need to be solves."

Kari and Gatomon are astonish to hear from about small detail about Devimon. In fact, Gatomon did hear that Devimon was once long ago, and she know that one of them who happen to be Devimon, but the Lord Title is somehow very confusing to her, at yet she know the story about Devimon got his title, but she not sure why.

"Now then," he said to them. "Shall be begin our tour, hmm?"

Kari and Gatomon have no other choice but to accept Elecmon's tour grand tour to see so many Baby Digimon in different texture, he even name that he knows about them after he took care them. Once thing for certain on Kari, when she slightly overheard another human, even Gatomon knows about it that she didn't know there was another human who arrive in the Digital World as well. One thing remain on both of them, who is that human who arrive in the Digital World? A boy or a girl? And yet, which Digimon he/she got? There are so many answer and question that need to be solve. But, still Kari did have an excellent tour to see so many Baby Digimon, including Gatomon that she too enjoy see them, including her baby form. Once, it's settle, Kari need to learn more about this another human, if she spotted in the Digital World, hopefully she can it in the Digital World and soon he or she will become friends, if she find it, no matter what she will take to find the another human since Elecmon accidently said it to them. The fact is remain, where is another human that she have no idea where it got do?

* * *

 **A/N: In case some of them you know or didn't know about Deities, but don't worry I can tell you about them. Deities are separate demi-gods and goddess in each term culture in different region. Some country still believe them like Japan for example that they still worship them thought-out in centuries for the time being. Now back in ancient period that many people are still worship them before the Christ comes along. The most popular demi-god are Nordic, Greece and Egyptians for example, before they decided to had enough on them and decided to make something more suitable to them.**

 **Digimon story: The DigiDestineds have slightly learn about Ancient Deities that they live in the Digital World during their separation by Devimon. Their Digimon friend told them about Devimon when they said to them 'he was once, long ago.' those of you know what they mean, that' fine by me. And also that Kari learn there is another human in the Digital World, that Kari didn't know it was TK and Patamon, but don't worry TK and Kari will met each other in future chapters. The next chapter that TK, just TK up against Devimon.**

 **Digimon are relate to Ancient Deities:**

 **Thormon: name after Nordic god, Thor, got of Thunder, Lightening, Strength and protection to all mankind**

 **Kheprimon: name after the Egyptian deities, Khepri god of rebirth and sunrise and associated to scarabs (Egyptian popular beetle).**

 **Hecatemon: name after the Greece goddess Hecate, goddess and associated to witchcraft, light, knowledge of herbs and poisonous plants, ghost, necromancy and sorcery.**

 **Thothmon: name after the Egyptian deities Thoth, god of Knowledge and Wisdom.**

 **Shinigamon: name after Japanese God of Death and Spirt, Shinigami.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon**

 **Sorry I took SOOOO long to create that story, time sure have fly I created a longest story I possible I'd created. So enjoy this story and this story to all fan of Digimon, it will bring saddest so I would advise to bring some tissue just in case. so enjoy your story.**

Chapter 8: TK/ Takeru, Angemon vs. Devimon

"How much longer since we're keep climbing toward the top of the mountain?" Patamon ask his partner knowing he exhausting and tried when he decided to sit on TK's head, knowing it's very relaxing to sit on it while Takeru is mashing toward that mountain.

"If you had sitting on top of my head," TK replied to him in small outburst while he's continually walking toward File Island. "So that I will tell how much longer it take to get there for a reason."

"Sorry," Patamon respond and apologise to him. "My wings can't deal longer flapping, besides once we're make it so that we can see what happen to the other islands since last night.

Patamon was right. Even since they heard an unknown earthquake appear out of nowhere while Patamon and Takeru are holding on each other as protection to keep it close by. Takeru have never so afraid to see a real earthquake before in his life, despite the real one on his hometown. But Digital Quake is very frightening to him. It continually lasting about less than 2minutes when they both realise that some of the tree are moving away when TK and Patamon quickly rushing toward it when they saw a very large gap to see lots of water waving coming in and out at the same when he saw several island are pull away and also he barley saw SEVEN bed are scattering in different location and he heard yelling and screaming which he can't verified to know who they are since he saw them, but it dozen really matter to him since he saw them, from what happen to them, but they're not sure what happened since that day in the Digital World.

As for TK/ Takeru, he keep thinking from that person or whatever that person is since he can't remember when something he said about Devimon. But who's Devimon, he wonder. He's not sure who or what he is since that guy who entering his dream along with Patamon. But still, this Devimon person is a bringer of bad news to him. Even though he can't put his finger to know who is that Devimon character is, but he have to keep an eye out on him, knowing he's bad for him including Patamon.

"Beat me," he agree with him. "But, I can't wondering to know who that Devimon is. Do have any idea who is Devimon, Patamon?" he ask his partner knowing that Patamon is a Digimon, so that he must hold some information about him.

Patamon is having a deepest thought when TK/ Takeru said to him, Devimon. He does heard about him long ago, when he was a Tokomon before he met TK, not so long ago. But, Devimon does sound look familiar to him.

"Well, Devimon is a Fallen Angel Digimon," he said to him in briefly knowledge. "They say that he was once long ago before he embrace his darkness and become Devimon."

"And who is 'once' they talk about?" TK is still confusing, but still the information was getting goose bump to hear that Devimon is a Fallen Angel Digimon and giving him indigestion problem, but not now, since he have some breakfast since this morning.

"I'm not sure TK," Patamon admitted to him when he explain to him. "I heard that Devimon was once a holy warrior in the Digital World, before he embrace his darker form. The legend say that he's now a Lord for some reason at all. At least it was just a legend that Devimon was once a holy warrior in the Digital World."

"I see," Takeru have briefly understand from him about Devimon's origin that Devimon was once a holy warrior in the Digital World. "And this holy warrior is the main protector or something?" TK wanted to get interesting while he continually walking.

"Why, yes," Patamon explain to him. "You see, TK. Long ago, there dozen of holy warrior in the Digital World in the name of peace and justice. They seek to protect the lives of many Digimon in the Digital World, while some of them are looking after them like professional career."

"Oh, wow," TK is getting quite to hear those story about holy warrior like he wanted to learn more about it. "What's happen next?"

"Well, they say that, they're bringer of justice from their executor which they call him the Highest Ranks of all warrior," Patamon continually explain to him while TK is still walking toward that mountain. "The executor was giving out enlightenment to all his friends, some they call him, his brethren from what they speak of that, anyway, he enlightenment with God's Law, to all his people about laws and hope and of Justice. Until, few years later, one of them who somehow embrace the darkness inside from him and consume by it and he somehow killed them without mercy on them."

"How come?" TK wanted to know what happen to them when Patamon was about to said to him when he got interrupted by a darker voice who's making a stormy entrance on them.

"It mean that he eradicate them in single handy," when TK and Patamon was jump out when someone is talking to them when both of them look at the front when they saw a tall black humanoid with wings and horns with pale face with red eyes on him. TK look at this unknown Digimon and he felt so afraid that he have this feeling about this Digimon when Devimon who smile upon them with softly grin at them. "Or he wanted power of his own good."

Once TK look at the Fallen Angel Digimon, Devimon, a Champion-level Digimon and this is his first ever to see a Fallen Angel Digimon in Digimon public. Patamon, however is giving out his stare and look at the Fallen Angel, Devimon and yet Devimon is no easy task to stop him, knowing he's control those Black Gear that he want to fight, so that he could protect TK/Takeru from certain death. As for Devimon, he got bigger to him from Lord Angarmon mission, a mission is to make him a welcome commitment, in certain death battle between a boy against the devil of all Fallen Angel Digimon.

* * *

Magnus, Miyako and Yugi are already standing at the top of an unknown cliff was far away from File Island since they learn the dreadful that Devimon have somehow broke the island with full command on his gear, the Black Gear they heard about it during their appearances long before the DigiDestineds have arrive in the Digital World. They learn that Devimon have somehow gain control other Digimon since the incoming report from Magnus' Royal Knights. Since Magnus is now the king to all Royal Knight since Yggdrasil betrayal that it wanted to destroy the Digital World and recreate its own version, long before Magnus and the others come along.

They learn that Devimon have control Leomon from one of the youngest member of all the Royal Knight, KnightDramon, Magnus finest knight which he call him Sir Tristian was base in English in Arthurian mythology when he told them that Leomon is now working for him when Devimon is using his Touch of Evil to make him as a personal servant whatever when they had a hunch that it something to do the ancient prophecy about 8 chosen children who got each different meaning when the Ancient wrote down to know that the Chosen Human will come to the Digital World to bring Hope to vanish the darkness that spread out in the Digital World for a long time.

But, Magnus and his friends did however manage to take down the Demon Lord of Pride, Lucemon when he's going to try to unlock the Astral Wall Barrier when he's going to find more about the Ancient Digital World, ancient secret and also trying to recreate the Digital World, under his imagine as a god in his new Eden. They manage to take down Lucemon Chaos Form Mode along with his Dragon form and his True Form, the Larva. But that was 2 years ago before the event would have happen since they learn that two Angel of Time have somehow changing the past and alter it into the future was accordingly to TempusAngemon. They know who did it, since they fought against them and those two are matching pair between those two. Thanks to TempusAngemon's power when he shield them before they'll lost very important memory from the fabric of time itself. Magnus and the others learn that Gennai don't remember there WAS the eighth child from what the ancient prophecy, they were all shock and deeply stunningly that Gennai have no information about the Chosen of Hope. Hope was a key to win all war that Light and Hope shall never fade away.

Now, they have underestimating on Angarmon most trusted Digimon, the manipulator of time was equal similar to TempusAngemon during their event and that Digimon who changing the law of time. . .

Magnus' stood and watch to see that the File Island is still separate in each different junction that was separate since what happened in last night event. His friends knows what happen to File Island when Devimon have somehow using his power to manage to break loose on the island to make it large chuck of jigsaw from what they describe and Yugi love puzzle knowing he's very good to solves thing. Sure that the island is miles away from here, when they use their device in short while ago when it's comes up a holo-projectile screen to make it bigger to see what happen when they caught their eyes and see TK/ Takeru along with Patamon up against Devimon, one of the Fallen Angel since they know he was once long ago as a Holy Warrior of Light. They know that TK is the missing chosen prophecy since history is now rewritten of course they know that, the enemy can't break though the Astral Barrier knowing it was very well-protective since they know it during their time period long ago. But never seen a kid up against Devimon, only that Patamon is no match for him, knowing that Devimon is a Champion-level.

Yugi watch and see that young boy is up against a Fallen Angel and this image is almost reminded of him when he arrive in the Digital World, this scene it almost reminded when he lost someone before he reborn into a different Digimon. His effectiveness is somehow react to him when Miyako look at him and see Yugi emotional feeling of course, Miyako was there including Magnus, his sister and his friends during their first gathering battle, long ago before this would show to be. Yugi look at this scene when he hate it to know what happen next.

"We should help him!" Yugi recommend to them knowing he can't stand to see this imagine. "I know what happen next since HIS Patamon would Digivolve into. Magnus, we should help him!"

"He's right," Miyako have to agree with him knowing she's understand his feeling since that income battlefield they fought long ago. "We should help him, he can't face him alone! An eight years old are no match against him, knowing he's terrifying to see an actual Fallen Angel Digimon."

"Plus, we know that Devimon was once long ago before he data-rise on them," Yugi adds on. "Magnus, please let me go there, so that my partner and I can stop him before Devimon do something foolish on a mere child," he begging him to recommend to him in his last offer. "Please, Magnus, let me go there for the sake of the Digital World as Protector of the Honour Guards. Please my old friend, send me to go there, to deal with that traitor who once a Holy Warrior."

Magnus still watch and observe and see that boy name Takeru, Takeru Takaishi son of Nancy/ Natsuko. He remind himself seeing that boy knowing he does have a face like his mother, once he DID remember seeing young, baby Matt/Yamato when he was younger when he was 12ish or less since he can't remember how old was long ago before he was select in the Digital World along with his sister, Nova. He watch that boy, seeming him helpless in quiver in fear seeing Devimon in up closer will make him shiver. He clenches his left hand together as tighten as he could, knowing he would do anything to protect his . . . bloodline family. He agree with Yugi that he wanted to protect him knowing he's just a kid and yet he too understand Yugi's feeling knowing what happen next will bring emotional scars to him when he finally said to him.

"If we do that," he said to him without looking at him, "the enemy will expected us and trap us and revealed to them about very important information that the enemy didn't know about it and also revealing the location of the remaining Celestial and told them the Last of the Deities, Thormon."

Despite his effort that Magnus is almost feeling little shiver to hear those words when Thormon is using his charm on his "Girlfriend" knowing that Thormon have keen interesting on her, which Magnus now know why Thormon wanted her for a reason knowing that Miyako is half-human and half data form since the Grace of God bestow them to become half-human long ago before the Chosen Children comes along in the Digital World. Yugi and Miyako have may have a point knowing that the enemy wanted them for a reason, knowing that the enemy wanted information to know the remaining Celestials knowing they wanted to find them and the discovery of one of the Last Deities which the enemy will be shock that one remain Deities have survive from Chaos since they destroy them all, many years ago before the Modern Era was re-formant long ago.

Yugi lower down his head and cover his eyes, knowing that Magnus is right about revealing. He could save a boy with his partner knowing he dealt few Fallen Angel Digimon such as IceDevimon and Phelesmon knowing that those two are very trickery to stop them, but thanks to his partner that they manage to stop them before they do some madness for themselves, but that was so long time ago.

"I understand your wanted to protect him from certain death," this time he decided to look at him behind his shoulder. "I know it will make you emotional scar, but I do wanted to save him but I can't knowing that the enemy are still hiding, waiting for us, capture us for vital information they need to win the war. I'm sorry, Yugi," he apologise to him. "There nothing you can do save him, are only hope that if Patamon champion can't use that power so that everything is all right for him."

Yugi have clearly understand from him when he look at the close range screen and seeing that Takeru/TK along with his partner, Patamon are helpless to withstand against that demon who happen to be a Fallen Angel Digimon. Magnus have understand from him, knowing that Yugi got emotional scar, since like last time. But, it's happen again since before when he and his friends were facing that one opponent. But that was long ago. But for now, they're only could just watch to see what happen next to see the fight between a boy against the devil.

* * *

TK/ Takeru still watching at Devimon, an evil Digimon was also known as a Fallen Angel Digimon. Patamon is giving out his glare at him knowing that Devimon is evil and yet he learn, well rumour spreading in the Digital World that Devimon have bestow a title Lord. That's mean the rumour are true. Devimon is a Lord and Lord means trouble for them, especially others DigiDestineds from those who will bear witness to see the Wrath of Lord Devimon, the controller of all the Black Gear and Master of Darkness to make all Digimon fear to see Lord Devimon.

Devimon is watching a boy along with Patamon. Patamon wanted to fight, but TK is somehow afraid and scary to see Devimon's eyes and seeing his fang teeth like a vampire. Of course he usually dress up for Halloween event, but never to see a Fallen Angel with fang teeth in Digital Public. Devimon is smiling at him when he said to him in humble greeting to them.

"There's no need to be afraid from me," Devimon said to him while TK is still afraid from him. "I'm here to get you to safety from outcome of the battlefield."

". . . Battlefield?" confuse and afraid from what Takeru suggestion knowing that he have this feeling inside from him that he can't understand why he must be afraid while Devimon continually said to him.

"A battle between Chosen human and their partners against the enemy," he answer out to him while he's still grinning to him.

"And who is that enemy?" Takeru ask him knowing he's still afraid while Patamon continually glare at Devimon. Devimon can see a boy partner Patamon, giving out a glare knowing he don't trust them, of course he's going to be very carefully to him knowing that little runt can shot out his Boom Bubble/ Air Shot knowing he wanted to fight and of course defending his partner. So, he's going have to be very carefully on him as sooner as later.

"The enemy who have the power to destroy or taking over the Digital World as a supreme ruler so that many Digimon will fear on their life," Devimon explain to him without any caution on Patamon movement. "Soon many Digimon have no choice will bow down to the almighty ruler to all Digimon in the Digital World!"

Takeru is gassy shock to hear from Devimon's word that one Digimon will destroy the entire Digital World so that many Digimon will have no choice but to bow down to that one Digimon to this almighty ruler.

"How comes?" TK want to knows even he's still afraid to allow fear inside from him.

"Oh, what do you think? Power, unlimited strength to destroy their enemy into a single atom," he answer out to him briefly without coughing off guard from his minor spoiler admitted tone knowing he wanted power for his own. Of course he have his order from Lord Angermon's requested mission to allow the boy fear on his life and giving him an emotional scar will make him shiver down his spine. "Crush the enemy is what they do, since the dawn of time. Many Digimon wanted destroy their rival or their enemy for gaining far superior from their own desire from their own hands."

"So, what do you want from me?" replied out from TK.

"I offer you a choice," he offering to him. "Join me, so that we can crush the enemy who will stand in my way. Let me help to gain power you desire so that no Digimon can't stand against you and your partner with unlimited power to withstand against your enemy including the Chosen DigiDestineds who enter the Digital World. So, please would your accepted my offering?"

TK didn't know what to choice. If Devimon said to him was true then the enemy will gaining far more superior than him. But if Patamon gone forever that he'll be sadden and sadden for the rest of his life in utterly despair. Devimon still giving out his grinning look with evil, lusting smile showing his full teeth knowing his plan is working so that he can him so that he can encounter the DigiDestineds in their sneak behind in deeply enclosure to them so that boy will continue in motion. Once he done with the DigiDestineds, he'll send back to Lord Angermon and give him, his heir a boy of Hope one of the missing Chosen DigiDestineds of Hope.

Patamon had enough of this nonsense, even still Devimon is making up nonsense, well most of them were correct about unlimited power. Only greedy Digimon can get their power from their own without sharing. When he shot his Boom Bubble/ Air Shot when Devimon quickly block it with his claw when TK is now in sudden shock when Patamon is attacking him for no reason at all.

"Patamon!" he exclaimed to him.

"Don't listen to him, TK," he replied to him when Devimon is disappointed when solemn growl at that he wanted to kill that Digimon who ruining his meddling affair. "That Digimon name Devimon, a Fallen Angel Digimon."

"He's Devimon!" Takeru is now complete shock that he remember that figure inside his dream when it pounce him a word name Devimon.

"How smart that you know my name," Devimon said to him in utmost annoy to him. "Yes, I am Devimon. If your little-runt said I was once was, yes. I was once a Holy Warrior long ago before I got corrupted into darkness with power for my own so I had no choice to kill my comrade into nothing."

"You killed your comrade, but there are your friend!" said TK, knowing he's still afraid to hear that Devimon killed them in cold blooded hand.

"Hardly, they are," he replied to him. "But, they are no use to me. Now, enough on your minor chit-chat, it's time to fight. Death Hand!" he shoot his dark beam coming out from his right hand and fire toward TK and Patamon.

Both of them have quickly dodge it from that attack when softly landed when TK have quickly regain his strength in quick second when he saw Devimon in few metre away from him knowing he's afraid to see pure evil inside Devimon data soul while Devimon is continually ready to fire on him with evil-grinning smile while Takeru quickly cover his eyes for few second when suddenly.

"Boom Bubble/ Air Shot!" he heard Patamon voice when Patamon launch his attack on him when Devimon quickly deflected with his left arm to see that Patamon still got some energy left to withstand against Devimon.

"You influence fool," he said to Patamon with annoyance glare look on him. "Don't you see that you are weak, helpless to defend your partner? I heard what happen to Leomon when you use his dark ambition on him to allow your dark self into Tsukaimon. Quite impressive from what I research about that Digimon, knowing that little Digimon is your dark form counterpart."

Patamon is really, really, really mad that he wanted to kill him for mocking him to allow his dark emotion take his place when he felt something inside from like burning that his data form is ready to light up with fire. TK quickly reopen his eyes and see that Devimon is using his another assault on Patamon while Patamon is standing still when he's over shock to see that Patamon is up against Devimon.

"Patamon!" TK cried to out to him. "Stop! Don't do it!" his voice is trying to reach him when Devimon is use his move to fire on that small fry who meddling inference when he launch his attack called Death Hand and fire right toward when TK is now shock when he quickly cried out to him once more time "PATAMON!"

And with that his Digivice is making a sudden reaction when a blast ray of light appear out of nowhere from his Digivice when TK look at it that his Digivice it doing minor of its own. Devimon is quickly cover his eyes knowing he can't stand the light, that light is too bright that he couldn't stand against that holy power. TK watch his Digivice once more and see Patamon is begin to glow. He awe himself to see that Patamon is begin to glowing in pure of light.

"Stop it," Devimon cried out to him in utmost begging. "I can't let you to Digivolve!" And with that he quickly use his Death Hand's attack on him until it is too late when Patamon quickly cry out to them.

"Patamon Digivolve/ Shinka . . ." his body begin to change into a humanoid shape figure, taller, but equal size to Devimon to see both arm and legs and see both hands. Behind his back six feathery wings sticking out from him. Once the light is stop, the light expose out and reveal a humanoid-Digimon with six pure white feathers with long orange hair with a helmet in cleanse grey with small dots on them and two small large on each side on his face. He almost have pure blue cloth wrap around his left arm and his right leg in almost lose, but hang in a thread with golden bracelet on his lower right arm. His left hand contain brownish, greyish brass knuckle, and also is brown with golden sun-like attachment belt with same colour from his cloth that lower down from his feet. His face is pure light that almost covering half of his face and last but not at least, a golden rod in pure golden on his right hand.

TK have never seen that Digimon before in his life when he called out to his partner. "Patamon?"

"I am Angemon," Angemon said to him in different to him when TK is very delighted with a warm, happy smile to see an actual Angel Digimon in front of his eyes.

"Angemon." TK voice is sound very delighted that Patamon is an Angel Digimon from all this time and he didn't know one bit to see an Angel Digimon in front of him.

Devimon on the other hand. He was shock, ultimately shock to see a Holy Warrior, Angemon, guardian, protector in the Digital World since he was ONCE an Angemon long ago before he got corrupt into darkness and swear his legion with Angarmon when he bestow his title called Lord. He was paralyse in fear, seeing that Angemon, in fact he haven't Angemon for quite some time knowing it's rare to see one these day in the Digital World, only this time, that Angemon wanted Justice for incoming payback since the day he killed them all.

"Impossible!" Devimon was shock and remain to be calm like he normally would do. "All of you kind was data! How come you be the only survivor since I killed your brethren? Tell me, how did you survived?!"

Angemon remain calm and stood still without making a single finch underneath his helmet while TK look at Angemon seeing that Angemon got calm impression when he overheard from Devimon from his loud mouth that Angemon was one of the Last Survivor, when Angemon said to him in different voice in front of Devimon.

"Devimon," he said to him. "I understand you are afraid of me, not knowing how I survive long ago since my memory haven't fully resorted, and you shall be destroy you and bring peace to the island."

"If that so," he said to him with evil smile with fang teeth sticking out with sinister grinning. "Despite your effort, since you were chosen to protect a boy, knowing he's afraid of me. Look at him, Angemon, the boy is afraid of me, just surrender to me so that your life will be spread."

"I will not surrender from the life of you Devimon," Angemon refuse his offer while he's still holding his stick knowing he want to fight when he spinning his golden staff in fighting position and hold two hands knowing he is ready to defend and protect his partner.

Devimon is find highly disappointment to him, knowing he was so close to fulfilled his plan, but he must remember from Lord Angarmon mission when he smile out to him in evil grinning when he said to him.

"So be it," he replied to him. "Let the game begin!" and with that he's engage in fully fury on Angemon, while Angemon is ready for anything to protect his partner, no matter it will take.

* * *

"What was it?" Tai asking his friends and Leomon when they saw a very bright light appear out of nowhere when they saw at the central island to know that is Devimon's home, knowing that central never make a move, knowing that is the key plot to destroy Devimon.

Ever since that his friends were separated by Devimon's power when they crash landing in different island they reunited seeing that the gangs is still one piece of course that Joe and Sora are still catching up since they arrive in different location so they will catch up, knowing it's million miles away from here, but they can manage. They manage to restore Leomon from the darkness that control by Devimon with the power of Touch of Evil when Tai almost used when his Digivice is making his own during that illusion manor was created by Devimon. Well, Leomon along with his 'partner' Ogremon when they engage the attack on Kari at the Primary Village when Gatomon is protecting her knowing that Gatomon is a Champion-level Digimon so that she can take down. When Kari quickly escorted all Baby Digimon to a safer place while Elecmon is protect them to make sure everything is well secure so that once the battle is over.

Gatomon is trying her best knowing that Leomon is King of the Beast when Kari does remember when she was small when her brother along with her family went to the zoo when Tai love lion, knowing they're best, the king of all cat, but Kari love those Snow Leopard that she believe so they're beautiful when her mum took lots of photo during their visit in the zoo. But this Leomon is one bad, lion knowing he's still control by Devimon, himself since Gatomon told her. Gatomon is getting tried that Leomon and Ogremon are teaming up together that Kari is completely surrounded when Greymon and Garurumon comes along to stop them Tai quickly rushing toward while Garurumon and Greymon quickly stop them when suddenly a lots of Black Gears that absorbs from Leomon's body when it somehow growing from him and his colour is changing into pale grey with sour pitch black mane when use his Fist of the Beast Kings on them to knock that out in single with Leomon approaching Tai and his sister Kari when Tai would do anything to protect his sister when suddenly Togemon appear to giving him a prickly situation to him when Izzy and Mimi come along with Kabuterimon when Izzy explain to him that their Digivice can cancelled out the darkness that living inside their body when Tai have clearly understand when both he and Matt comes along to cancelled out the darkness that control Leomon's body when Ogremon is quickly making his move away from them, and quickly reported by to Lord Devimon in Digital Person.

Soon after next when Leomon explain them and told them a story about the darkness that spread in the Digital World with the power of the Digivice that cancelled out the darkness that invested in the Digital World and also told them about the ancient prophecy was written down by the Ancient that the Chosen Human will come to the Digital World to stop the evil that spread out in the Digital World so that peace will restore once more, only they got major surprised that they witness to see an unknown light that's coming from the central island where Devimon live there.

"I don't know," Izzy admitted to him. "It's coming from that island."

"That's mean someone is against him," said Leomon when the DigiDestineds look at him.

"Wait, someone is up against Devimon?" Matt is making a current rephrase to him when Leomon nod to him.

"It's possible that someone is up against that Fallen Angel. If I remember correctly which you know already that Devimon was once long ago before he got corrupted into darkness when he killed his comrade and some of them were his friends."

"You mean Angemon?" Gatomon cried to him when Kari and the others look at her. "You see, Angemon is one of the Holy Warrior in the Digital World, he's also an Angel Digimon, in fact there different verity of them until like you said one of them who betray them and killed them all in single handed."

"That's horrible," Mimi cried out as well that she didn't know that Devimon was once an Angel Digimon when she almost feeling sick that one Angel turn bad and killed them all in single combat.

Leomon look at Gatomon. "I'm surprised that you know about him, tell me how did you know everything about him and how did you know that Devimon was once Angemon?"

Gatomon look at him and give him a blink of an eyes when she said to him. "I hear story, rumour in the Digital World that I know about it since before Kari comes along."

"I see," Leomon is getting concern on Gatomon word. _How did she know that Devimon was once Angemon?_ _Unless, no it couldn't be, it's only a myth, rumour, legend in the Digital World, that I am not so certain. Both someone is up against Devimon and yet I think I know who he against him._ Leomon knew is that boy with his Digimon Patamon. If he remember correctly he carry two dark emotion Wrath and Despair and he thought he carry three different emotion, Hope. Either way, he's still need to find out more about it why there were eight chosen children. Once Devimon destroy, he's going to find the ancient ruin to find more about why there eight chosen DigiDestineds, if there is eight of them that mean the prophecy is a lie. "Anyway," he said to the DigiDestineds. "Are only opinion is to go there and encounter Devimon. Knowing he's control the Black Gear to make him stronger to overcome the weak."

"If we do that," Izzy making a higher reckoning to him. "Will the island will once again re-joint as before?"

"Yes," he replied and answer out to them. "Once Devimon is destroy, soon his Black Gear that use control it will soon redirect toward the central as usual that way, the reign of Devimon is over soon the word will spread that Devimon's Empire will be seize to be existed."

"We will take him down," Tai automatically declared to them so that they can take Devimon while the others is looking at him in simple confusing. "After all, we are the DigiDestineds to save the Digital World from the Evil, knowing that Devimon is one of them. But still, we can beat him with all our fight."

"I'm with you, Tai," Agumon step forward and agree with Tai.

"I'm in," Matt have no further choice to accepted Tai warrant, knowing he's still the fearless leader. "Who knows what happen since we got here, so court me in."

"Well since my curiosity have made concluded to all know about it. So, I'm coming too," Izzy step forward to him.

"Well since I don't know anything about it," said Mimi. "So . . . um. I guess I could come with you, knowing Devimon have ruining my beauty sleep since what happen since last night period."

"Tell me about it," Palmon agree with her knowing she take down Devimon with Togemon punch or two to messing with the wrong girl.

"So, Kari," Gatomon asking her partner, "What is your suggestion? Can we take down Devimon and restore the island that usually before?"

Kari is slightly undecided knowing she hating fight that she can't Digimon fighting against other Digimon to make an ultimate catfight knowing that since her cat scratch on Tai face when both of them were small, but that was different than before. Of course she learn that Devimon was once an Angel Digimon name Angemon he got corrupted into Darkness. But, she's not sure how to fit in to engage into battle. To be honest, that Kari is not very keen into battle. Tai on the other hand when he placing his hand on Kari's shoulder when she look at him.

"It's okay," he said to her. "I know this is not your fight, but maybe you can sit this one out from what you suggestion."

Kari look at her brother, knowing that Tai is 'the leader' which no one haven't made a vote whatsoever when she look at Gatomon for quick second and quickly redirect toward his brother.

"No way," she exclaimed to him. "I'm not going to miss without a fight, court me in!"

"Then its settle," Tai have made it settle. "Let's take down Devimon to prove our self we are worthy DigiDestineds if the prophecy said we are. Let's hope that Sora and Joe can catch up so that we take down Devimon together, with every strength we have. Are you ready for this?!"

All of them cheer to Tai from his excellent quote and speeches. But unfortunately they're too late, they didn't know that Devimon is already made contact that mean, the battle have already begun without them, without knowing who in there, if they be quicker as they can be before the battle is well over for them, if they made it just in time if they don't miss anything once they reach toward the central island, once the gathering is completed. But, will they made it just in time so that they can take down Devimon or miss their first battle against him?

* * *

Back at the central File Island, thing are not so pretty good. TK/ Takeru have never seen that Patamon is actually an Angel Digimon name Angemon when both he and Devimon fought bravery to know who is the victor and the loser be shall be destroy and dissolve into data. He watch to see that Devimon and Angemon have fought bravery to the end. He watch that Devimon is making his first strike, but miss and easily misread from his upper hand when Angemon quickly use his staff by giving him a brutal swings on him to make that Devimon will not his mark.

He watch that Angemon got tight situation, but Angemon got more firepower he have to stop Devimon, rampaging behaviour causing nothing but trouble. Angemon continue swing his rod toward Devimon and made a direct hit on his face when he hear his yelling. But Devimon is using his claw to stabs Angemon muscle chest when he barely cried out when TK was shock to see that his partner is now in great danger. He remember correctly that Devimon killed all his kind. But thankfully, Angemon have manage to survive that deadly impale strike attack from Devimon assault when he quickly give him a brutal swing on Devimon when his body have crush landing on the ground. Angemon is slowly losing his energy so fast, but he can't lose. He got TK to look after him. He barely hold on a minutes when Devimon stab him with his right hand claw talons, with enough he can take down.

Devimon got barely out from the rubble, when he unveil his wings, seeing him undamaged to allow TK even more afraid and scared to see that Devimon is somehow stronger. Could this dark power that he process have somehow make him grow stronger? Either way, Devimon is somehow gaining more power which no Digimon have never use it before. He watch and see Angemon is still functional and still ready to fight. Perhaps Angemon does however is one of the few remaining Holy Warrior that was lay lose in the Digital World, and then he have a hunch. Last evening when he notice one of a girl, the chosen of Light name Hikari/Kari along with her partner Gatomon. He have hunch that Gatomon is a direct link to one of those warrior, if she is, then she's next after he's going to take care on Angemon but he got some difficultly in well hand.

"Give up, Devimon," Angemon offering him a surrender in his final demand. "You cannot win against the power of the light."

"Light?" he laugh out by mocking him. "The light is strongest element in the Digital World, but the light was temporality blinded that the darkness have the power to withstand the light. Did you really think that the light shall prevail darkness? Look upon your Angemon," he taunting him, "you are weak, powerless to withstand against my power. How you ever learn that evil shall win, overcome the darkness? You're nothing! Evil, will triumphs against the light and you, Angemon, along with any survivors from that order shall be destroy this instant!"

In fact that is that Angemon have no hate, no anger, no fear have any effect on Devimon abductive words he using about all this evil shall overcome against the light to allow the dark taken its place. Without no light, there can be no hope to restore the Digital World or any world once as ever. Devimon have underestimate on Angemon when he's going to use that move.

Takeru have watch and standing still when he regain his legs back to see that Devimon is now very angry in selfish hate that cause him mad. That reminded him when he was small when his parents, his mom and his dad are having a massive row between those two about marriages, jobs, bills, childcare supported and stuff like that. He crying over night, softly without his parents notice well his brother who help him to support him since what happen last night was no forgiven him when he remember when he watch his dad and his brother were heading in different direction that was the only memory he ever had, well vaguely remember since that day. He watch to see that Devimon is not going down without a fight when Angemon said to him.

"Devimon, you over lacking have made you blindness from your selfish behaviour have nothing more than concern to me," Angemon replied out to him when Devimon look at him including TK. "The light will prevail against the darkness and in that light, there hope and hope is what we gain victor."

Devimon growl in more sinister knowing he can't stand Angemon with poetics justice and speeches knowing he can't stand it. He could data him as quickly as can while Angemon continually said to him.

"You were once a greatest warrior in the Digital World to protect and to severe in the Digital World under our protection, until you betray them and killed them all when you strip down your grace to allow your dark ambition take place. Your betrayal have gone far enough from your lack of crime you committed long ago. You will pay from your redemption from the pain you commencement long ago, as a Warrior of Hope, I have no choice to put the end of your reign of terror to allow peace as once more."

TK have never seen that Angemon is making ongoing quote and speechless about warrior, crime, protection, that he never seen anything like before in his life. How Angemon could makes a sudden remember about his missing past? Could Patamon be the only few survivor since Devimon massacre them? It's possible! But he have no proofs or evidence from his point of concern, but he's still just a child, a child who have no understand to know what to do next. And, yet he is so surprised that Angemon is still standing and yet he haven't lose a match. Is it the power a warrior to protect and secure the digital world? The answer he's not sure what Angemon is going to do next to see this in action.

"To stop my terror?" Devimon laugh out to him until he realise from Angemon bluffing. "You wouldn't dare to use it.

" . . . I have to," he answer out to him when his rod is shrink down toward his right hand fist when his fist sudden engulfed into pure orange blaze that surround his right hand. "This is the only way to stop your endless bargain."

"Oh no, you don't," Devimon replied to him. "If I data, then I take you with me, Touch of Evil!" he launch out his right hand.

"Hand of Fate/ Heaven's Knuckle!" he roar out to him when he unleashed his fist of justice toward the heart of the devil when Hand of Fate/Heaven's Knuckle and Touch of Evil have both made a direct hit when both of them scream to each other when TK is now completely impale that he witness that Angemon is screaming to death, when his eyes are beginning to wide in fear that Angemon is now stab by Devimon's talon fingers in close distance range.

* * *

Angarmon and the others have watch carefully and observing the DigiDestineds and a boy for far too long since they know they're arrive in the Digital World after they done what have to be done since they ransack the lab long ago when they hired two Time Manipulation to change the fabric of time to allow a new future take their place.

They watch happen, they see that Devimon fought Angarmon's heir and see one of the Holy Warrior Angemon have fought to the end to see that Angemon's Hand of Fate and Devimon's Touch of Evil when both of them made a direct hit to them.

Piedmon is overwhelming to see that Devimon is lose the battle, including Narzmon, but remain calm and seeing this battle is quite curious to him that Angemon have manage to pass his final test, but will Angemon both barely hold on or data like the others.

"Devimon have lose the battle," Daemon cried out to Lord Angarmon when he soon realise that the DigiDestineds are coming along Leomon and see two more of them have catching. "And the DigiDestineds are on their way, before toward the central mountain!"

"This is not looking so good," said Narzmon, overcoming with pride and fear. "What shall we do my Lords?" he look at Lord Angarmon knowing that three of them are sitting down in their mighty throne, including two others have joining as well and see the witness death of Devimon.

"Send one of my personal time keeper to protect a boy before the DigiDestineds comes along," he order him. "It is time, to train a boy and Daemon," he look at him, "it is time."

"With pleasure," Daemon honour and obey to him with a simple nod knowing it is time to train a boy once the battle is done.

* * *

Horrifying on TK to see that Angemon is now badly beaten. Angemon couldn't hold much longer when he witness to see that Devimon and Angemon are both started to make a statics channel like TV reception, but this is too real for him to see that Angemon and Devimon have lose a battle, a draw they called it like Western Cowboy from what TK/Takeru suggestion when he heard Devimon laughing.

"How foolish can you get," he cough out from his mouth like a human being. "How foolish you turn to be Angemon. You use up all your power, it wasn't very smart to use. You could use it in one turn strike from the beginning. Now you are no use to everyone, the darkness will soon spread out to the Digital World, for other Digimon that powerful than I am, some were stronger if you stand against them. I wonder if you do save some one," he watch him carefully while his body is slowly while his body is slowly to dissolve it into millions of pixel of data. "You haven't win, but there one Digimon who would get his on you . . . including your partner!" and with that Devimon is finally gone, dissolve into millions of data lead scatter lose in the Digital World leave the victor to stay behind.

As for the victor, Angemon that he can't hold on much longer when his body is almost dissolving when TK called out to him.

"Angemon . . ." TK called out to him when Angemon look at him and see TK eyes are slowly run down in tear knowing his eyes are watery when Angemon smile to him.

"TK/ Takeru," he said to him with a smile, "We'll surely meet us again, is that you have wish for . . ." and with that Angemon is gone forever when TK is watching hopeless, scared, and tearful to see that his best friend is gone when he cried to him.

"ANGEMON!" He cried and yell at the same time that Patamon is now Angemon have gone he cried out to him in one last, hoping he will return once more as promise so that Angemon will return once more. He kneel down when he cry a lot that Angemon is gone when suddenly a feather appear out of nowhere when TK/ Takeru look at it and see a few feather have merge together with golden light appear for few second when TK saw a Digi-Egg when he softly to it. "Angemon . . ."

That's all he's going say, a words of despair.

* * *

 **That was the longest story ever in my time. This story is almost like the original story when the DigiDestineds fought against their first opporent Devimon in Digimon series 1 ep13; Angemon's Wake/ Legend of the DigiDestineds. Trust that story was very emotional to all children to see that saddest part. It true, Angemon is the last one who never Digivolve during his time. TK is the last one who can Digivolve his partner into Angemon and of he is the last one who defeated Piedmon at Spiral Mountain when Angemon Digivolve into HolyAngemon/ MagnaAngemon.**

 **However it's confirm in Digimon Tri that Seraphimon is making his appearance in Digimon trailer. I thought to myself that Seraphimon in Digimon Tri 4: Loss, could Toei Animation kept it as a secret was never in a poster?! This would be a shocking news event in Digimon History that Toei kept for so long after they realise three Digimon film and now they decided to have Seraphimon for the first time since Digimon the Movie, but never appearance in Digimon series. This would the most shock part to see Seraphimon, highest of all Angel have finally show up in Digimon Tri. Or could Toei is playing with us or not, the answer lie somewhere in that trailer, if they show more of that trailer that way, we're now know that Seraphimon is making his appearance in Digimon Tri 4; Loss. I can't wait to see him in action since what happen in Digimon Movie. So, will Seraphimon be in Digimon Tri 4: Loss or just Biyomon?**

 **The next story will take place right after Christmas. And also Merry Christmas!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.**_

 _ **Sorry, I took so long that its took me a while to make that story, you know finding a good word to make a sentence that most of them are hard to find. So anyway enjoy this story scene. And no rude comment from my other story since I'd look at it, not very nice from those who make comment about it. Anyway, enjoy this story that I'd work so hard on.**_

Chapter: 9: Message of Warning

Magnus, Miyako and Yugi have seen everything they watch from their display visual in holo-projectile screen. They watch to see young TK/Takeru is up against one of the Fallen Angel Digimon name Devimon, who's once an Angel Digimon name Angemon before he got corrupt into darkness and become Devimon. Of course they hear everything when Devimon butcher his own companion from his confess statement. Of course when they saw Patamon is doing his best and become Angemon when Devimon is beginning to panic about survivor. Could Devimon talk about the Light's Protector Order was led by the Highest Ranks of all Angel Digimon along with his two greatest Angels? It's possible from what Devimon said, of course that Order was destroy long ago. So that's they learn it was Devimon who doing it from the beginning.

Once they saw Patamon become Angemon, a battle takes place between the light and the dark. When Angemon got upper handed, as well as Devimon have somehow manage to stab on Angemon musclair chest, which Miyako is almost blush to see 'handsome' Angemon, but she can't knowing she dedicated to Magnus Takariyuma, knowing she would do anything to find his sister from Angarmon's clenches, if they found his where about that's for shot. So that, they'll rescue from Angermon's Empire, hoping he will not create another war in the Digital World. Once they look at them and see pixial dissolve data that surround Angemon and Devimon, when Yugi clenches his teeth together from his viral of torment of hate from what he have seen. He couldn't stand when he saw Angemon said his farewell to his partner, TK when he lower down his head when his eyes are covering in eyes shadow. That scene, he couldn't stand to see that horrified version. It's just like last time, but that was so many years.

"I . . ." his voice is slightly hesitation and bitter tone. "I need to be alone," he walk toward the other side when Magnus and Miyako saw him is heading toward a different direction. Their partners did however standing right behind them this all time, when they saw furious battle between the light and dark when the battle is over the battle is now a draw.

Yugi's partners saw him walking in different direction that he needed a support when Miyako want to help him when Magnus place his hand on Miyako shoulder knowing that Yugi need some time alone without anyone who inferring since what happen long ago. Miyako could help him, knowing that Yugi couldn't stand to see deletion on Angel Digimon. But still, Yugi partner is there with him knowing he is the only one who can support him whatever he need. Their partners have seen everything from their daily routine and yet they saw what happen. Magnus and Miyako secretly know that their partners have return, of course they don't want to talk about deleted between on Angemon and Devimon, but more importantly they got some news when they started talking to them.

Few metre distance away from them, Yugi is continually walking away from the others, behind him, his partner, it's almost like a Patamon with different texture on him with angel feathery wings cuvred with four golden bracelets on it when he's flying toward, when Yugi somehow stop in middle of nowhere when his partner is somehow confusing from what he have saw when he notice that Yugi is clenches his right hand fist to make it even more tighter as possible. Yugi could scream or yelled, since what happen today to see Angemon is delete and also dissolving, of course he know that Digimon can rebirth back into a Digi-egg in Primary Village and other villages who need caring. But that battle is almost reminded him long ago, when his own partner have manage to Digivolve into Angemon has own when he take down that opponent when a great tragedy kick in him. That's battle give him emotional scar that make him upset and angry at the same time to see Digimon lose and delete at the same time. But that battle, it almost reminded him long ago since he arrive in the Digital World, long ago when he witness his own partner, Angemon is almost same, but differential since then. He quickly draw out his device from his belt that it is a cross reference between Digivice and sword when he quickly press it and come out golden yellow blade. His partner is beginning to worry on him, knowing that device to along him to become half Digimon form, but instead there something for a change when, Yugi quickly swing on a flat empty rock that stander on his opposite side when he quick swing toward it like a lunatic in quick swing on that rock mountain.

His partner saw him what he's doing, when he saw couple dust and tiny stone pebble from that mountain. Yugi continue swinging and swinging in each quick second, avoid some stone dust and tiny stone pebble that's hit his face few time, without felt it on him. He's still swinging like a madness lunatic when his partner saw lots, and lots of slash marks in same and also different direction on that rock. Once Yugi is continually swing his Sabre, repeated, when he finally calm down when exhale a lots from his mouth from his overreaction when his Sabre deactivated itself. His face is cover with small tiny bruise with small stone dust from that mountain he slash upon it. Of course this mountain is lower down, so it won't fall off when Yugi is swing his Sabre Sword that cross between Digivice and a Jedi lightsabre since the Ancient create that weapon long ago before Chaos' rise from the darkness that destroy everything.

His partner is approaching to him, knowing he is the only one who can help him to overcome the pain since what happen today, when he said to him.

"It's okay to be scared to see that day," his voice is almost like Patamon, but different in lighter voice.

"I know that," Yugi replied to him, still lower down his head while his eyes without causing a single anger that awaken him. "That picture I'd saw . . . that scene, it's almost like what happen to you, long ago," his voice is broken that he almost about to cried.

"I know it's upset you from what scar you have carried my friend," said Yugi partners, while flapping his wings when he approach toward him and landing on top of his shoulder when he almost saw one set of tear that let loose from Yugi left eye. He know his partner feeling, that why's Yugi have decided to stay in the Digital World and become half-Digimon data form. But the pain is deep down right inside from him when he witness TK's Digimon.

Yugi, must remain calm and deep calm motion, but his left hand is almost shaken when his finger is out of control and soon it clenches itself and feel the pressure from his left hand when he heard something from his Digivice when he almost finch when he heard digital computerise voice when its speak to him.

" _TIME ANOMALY DETECTED,"_ his Digivice speaks to him in digital computerise voice. _"TIME ANOMALY DETECTED!"_

A shock coming from Yugi's eyes that the past have somehow altar from today event when young TK have somehow change the past, "Oh no," he cried out to him in shock gasp. "They changing the past to replace something different like now."

"We're have to warn them," his partner quick warn him about the others about time pasting.

"We're never make it in time," Yugi replied out to him. "They're already know about it," he press the switch that create a surround force field from him and his partner that will safe from current time travel and he know they are only two of them have master time traveling. The force field in clear foggy blue in perfect aura so that his force field was totally immune from their time traveling spell. He's hoping that Magnus and Miyako will soon follow about all this.

* * *

Magnus and Miyako are talking to their partners after Yugi and his partners are taking a break from their sudden shock they're having today. Their partners told them everything from their reported including that Royal Knights are scouting in every corridors in the Digital World, that two were further away from File Island, some were hundred miles away from File Island to keep well distance on the enemy movement to see what their up to. Some were engaged into battle with several hybrid-human against the enemies advance. The reported are nothing to know the location of Nova, Magnus's little sister. Ever since that the enemy have taken her and keep her somewhere safe so that Magnus and the others won't find her at all.

"As you see my King," said one of the Royal Knight in black and golden thin line armour with ruby eyes with ragged cape behind it back when it kneel down in front. "My Knights are trying to locate your sister. My comrade, my second in command, Omegamon/Omnimon is very determined to know where his partner went. I'd manage to calm him down, knowing it's took me a day to help him to make thing."

"Sound like you and Omegamon got lots in common to find Nova in one pieces," said Miyako when she look at Magnus, knowing that Nova is very important to Magnus only his sister is her only family she got left since a great tragedy in the human world.

"I know that Omegamon wanted to destroyed every enemy as he could, but he is no match Angarmon superior strength that he can take down the Royal Knights, Magnus replied. "I know that Angarmon wanted to destroy us all, knowing we are The Order, advance elite team so that our job is to protect the Digital World from certain danger."

"If he know that Angarmon kept your sister held hostage," the leader of the Royal Knight said to him, "then his plan is to use her information to find the way to destroy the Order."

"My sister can outsmarted any machinery knowing that they wanted her vital information," said Magnus crossing his arm together. "Arthur," he said to his partner nickname, knowing he's still Alphamon, the leader of the Royal Knights, "I know that your knights are doing their best to scouts and find out more information to know where my sister is."

"You forget that some on your people are engaged into battle with several enemies during their outpost mission," Arthur said to him, while he's still kneel to him. "I know this battle we witness is unforgivable to see that young boy losing his partner. It almost what happen long ago."

"That's why Yugi need sometime along without interfering from him," Miyako said to him, knowing she know the pain from him since what happen long ago. "His partner is support him, knowing he is the only one who help him from his exposing hatred to see that battle."

"I know that he witness that battle," said Miyako partner who almost like Gatomon with two golden tail rings on her. "But he was right from the beginning that we should help him out," she preferring the boy with Patamon. "I know that the enemy will lure us into a trap, that we don't really matter."

"Yeah," another Miyako partner agree with her in different form of Patamon with two golden ring on his wings. "We should help him and easily defeated that traitor who call himself guardian Angel Digimon who used to be."

"I understand that we wanted to save him," Magnus have to admit from him. "But, like you said that the enemy will lure us into a trap, but you have forgotten that if the enemy strap us one of those machine they'll know learn that location of reminding Celestials. I could save him, as long, but I can't. Because I'd haven't see him for such a long time when he was baby including his brother in my period before I'd arrive. But, if we do met him across our path, so that we can help him and support him from the pain he will suffering."

"And Yugi will talk to him," Miyako is making a highly recommend to him knowing that Yugi got some experience in the past. "Knowing he can help from the pain their both suffering since what happen. But, I believe that both of them got pretty good comment about losing and witness their Digimon in the open field."

Magnus is having a deep thought, until his girlfriend is correct. "Well since we're put it into a vote that Yugi can talk to him. So, yeah, Yugi can help him about the pain he suffering. And yet, we must find my sis-"

When suddenly both felt their Digivice in their sudden reaction when they quickly got out their Digivice when a computerise voice said to them. _"TIME ANOMALY DETECTED,"_ it spoken to them. "TIME ANOMALY DETECTED."

Both of them were shock along with their Digimon partners to hear that someone is changing the past, this very past since today event they're watching when they use the same method as Yugi did before, using a protective barrier to shield themselves and their partners knowing they stand right beside them to make their current past will alternatives from the past and change into the future. Are only hope that The Order from each section will hear their own Digivice, hoping they will do the same thing as they did before just like last time when thing are current wrong since what happen in the main lab, when the invader destroy everything within their grasps.

* * *

Takeru/TK look at the Digi-egg in white with yellow line on it, knowing it's Patamon that he can tell, that he know it since he witness that Angel Digimon he never seen before in his life. In fact he have no idea that Patamon is actually an Angel Digimon that he never told him from the beginning since Patamon was a Tokomon. He never to see that Devimon have manage to stab though Angemon chest in sheer pain when he can hear Angemon scream out loud that caught him, before both he and Devimon were dissolving together as one when Angemon said to him as a promise so that he will return as a promise when he did when TK scream out his name when his Digi-egg appear in front of him.

His eyes are very watery when a verge of tears coming down from his face to see that Patamon have return, but those tears are very happy and yet very upset to see that Devimon, a Fallen Angel have kill his best friend. He could blame him for killing Angemon. But thankfully he will not return since Angemon currently deleted him in sheer power know as Hand of Fate/ Heaven Knuckle that made super effective on him when he hear Devimon yelling that ringing his ears.

He still looking at Patamon Digi-egg in still verge in tear in sorrow in despair without anyone who can support him, including from those who's nearby. His eyes are somehow transform itself into sour pale cold grey when he hear an unknown voice inside his head.

" _Despair, the loneliness that make you feel so lonely without anyone who guiding you from your despair,"_ the voice said to him in echoing voice. _"It hate you, it corrupted you from your despair that make you strong. Despair is making you the loneliness from your sorrow, face it, there no one will guide to reduce your pain from your sorrow. Use it, use despair and with that despair, the wrath will awaken you. Go on,"_ TK reach down toward Patamon's Digi-egg and clenches so tight, "embrace it, let your wrath that corrupted your despair."

But TK have somehow refuse from that unknown voice. He didn't know the name of it since he hearing voices inside his head. That voice was right from the beginning: No one will guide him, to rid of his pain that deep down inside his heart to allow more tears coming from his watery eyes from his lonesome despair he's having when he cried out from his mouth that he couldn't resisted. Despite he is a cry baby, since in his time that something is making him upset including that he haven't see his brother such a long time, except he did come around for his Birthday and also making a prepare gift for mum of Mother's Day event. But this one is slightly different that he lose his only friend since he and Patamon are having an excellent time in world of adventure, seeks out to see any Digimon who wanted to be their friends, but now, thanks to Devimon impacting claw. His life is now over since Devimon ruined his life, forever.

He keep clenches his egg and continuing sobbing and close his eyes for few second when someone is speaking to him.

"My dear boy," said an unknown voice that speak to him when TK quickly open his eyes that he thought he heard someone. "It's okay," TK almost jump from his reaction, "I'm not going to hurt you, I understand your feeling that you something. Something quite important to you, is that it?"

TK look down at Patamon's Digi-egg and look at it and having a deep thought for few second. "I guess you are right," he replied to that stranger. He remember from what his mom and his brother said; never talk to stranger during the open public. But he somehow forget from what his mom and his brother advise, but they never said anything about talking to stranger in the Digital World.

"I understand your emotional pain, you have dwell from what you have encountered since today event," a stranger said to him when it place TK's shoulder when TK felt something from it like feeling warn and feel smooth. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to take you somewhere safe so that the others will not come here to see what's happen. Knowing they want to know what happen to that battle against Angemon and Devimon at the same time."

A shock comes out from Takeru/TK, knowing that word he can't stand, that name, Devimon who ruining his life and give him an emotional scars. His eyes are still watery with few tears coming down from his check from his sudden surprise that he want to cry once more. But this gentle touch is like Angemon, only it's seem different from what felt it. An unknown Digimon is standing right behind him. His form position is like a human with six wings behind his back when he swing his mighty scythe with his right hand that create opening advance when TK have witness to see that one minutes he was standing at the mountain and then he was somehow in the forest. Which he haven't got a clue to know why how he got here in the first place from his surprising confusing event.

"How did I get here?" TK/ Takeru wants to know how he end up here when he look down and still see Patamon Digi-egg is still remain from his clench.

"I transport you here," said the stranger who explain to him. "I bought you here for safekeeping so that the others will not spotted you from their coming near. So that time will not change from your current event."

"What do you mean changing the past?" TK have no other choice but to ask when he rubbing his eyes from his watery with his sleeves.

"Just to make certain, I'd even change what happen since today event so that the DigiDestineds will never suspected a thing about your battle," he explain to him. "In the meantime, I'd advice to continually on foot. But do worry, your partner will soon hatch."

"Hatch? You mean that . . .?"

"Yes," he correcting to him, "your partner will return once more and he can also achieve some new evolution on him."

"You mean to say that Patamon can actually Digivolve into different one?" TK/ Takeru currently rephrase to him. When nod to him. "So which evolution I'd have?"

"Only you, can find it what new evolution he will achieve. It might a new improvement Angemon you like so much," he said to him in cunning opinion theory when TK smile out that he love to see new improvement Angemon that he like to see with his own two eyes.

"Now, I'd made a heist so that our path will someday reunited once more, but don't worry," he promise in more sinister. "Someone will help you to support you from anytime and anyplace at all."

"And who is this friend of yours?" TK is not 100% sure to what that stranger on about.

"You will see," he promise him before he disappearing. "Once you enter the dream." Until then he was vanish in mid-open, not knowing for sure why that stranger said to him about 'once you enter the dream,' that TK is not 100% sure what he's on about. But for now, he's very glad to see Patamon again when he said to him that he will hatch into a different form and he'll be very surprised to see new improvement Angemon, hoping he's unstoppable so that his partner won't disappearance, ever again, not in millions of years. But, if some Digimon can withstand against him, then, he'll lose him once more what he glancing upon that eggs when he continually on foot so that many Digimon will not seeing.

Far away from him that the same stranger that standing right behind, watching the boy begin his move. A stranger with six white wings behind his back with golden scythe. Good thing he remember from Lord Angarmon's request order to move the boy somewhere safe so that Daemon will do his work on him in remote secret on him. Once he look at the final glance on him when realise that the DigiDestineds are almost half way toward the top of the mountain, but he already done that after he move the boy, few while ago. Now, everything is going as plan by Lord Narzmon requesting order.

* * *

Tai and the others, quickly rushing toward half way toward the central mountain where Devimon's live at the top of the mountain in ancient building between that look like ancient Greece temple, but mostly like ancient Rome from their opinion excusive. They quickly marching toward the mountain. Ever since they're arrive at the central that it's took almost half an hour to climb it, of course it made several complain by none other than Mimi that her feet is hurt and also her arm and hands as well. Which almost of them, find it pretty annoying from what Mimi complain about it. After they done, climbing that sheer cliff that some of them need a rest for climbing for at least 5 or less minutes, until their strength have return from their rock climbing abilities they're put though. After they earn their break, they begin walking toward Devimon's temple, knowing he must be stop for all the crime he committed, including controlling other Digimon with the power of the black gears, he control.

They were escorted by Leomon, knowing he know the way since he was used to be Devimon minion as league of servant when Devimon is using Touch of Evil to make that Leomon can't resolve the problem from the ancient prophecy. The DigiDestineds escort him when suddenly, they found a camp site that someone who make outstanding get up to create such incredible. Leomon have no memory to see how someone can made an excellent camp site to see lots of foods and water, hot tub and best of all: bed inside the hallow tree. Mimi would be so delighted to see a hot tub that she wanted to spare sometime to get some relaxation and of course that Agumon and the others Digimon are very hungry that, they see foods that, their so hungry to increase their strength so that they can defeat Devimon.

Tai on the other hands that, they no time to have some food or relaxation that he wanted to take down, but Agumon and the others Digimon have well in-hand when they quickly eating some food, knowing that some of them are very hungry from their impact with Leomon's manipulation by the Black Gear and vastly out number against Ogremon. But Ogremon manage to get away from this nonsense when they realise that he's heading toward Lord Devimon from his breaking news. Tai made a give up point that some Digimon need their strength so that they can defeat Devimon. Until they heard a thunderous noise like a bird-sound from what they heard. That could only one thing that reinforcement have arrive as backup, Sora and Joe. They were wondering to do when they do show up. Leomon on the other hand about that unknown campsite. He have a hunch it something to do with the boy who wield three different incarnation of hope. But still, he wondering what happen to him since he saw a glowing light that pop out in middle of nowhere since he explain to them about the Legend of the DigiDestineds about their Digivice so that they will use it to defeat the enemy, hoping peace will be restore. He almost learn there is an origination who protecting the Digital World, but he believe it's just a legend from what he heard about them, during his traveling, but still he have faith on the DigiDestineds.

Joe and Sora are very pleased to see their friends from their long experience since they encountered with Bakemon and yet met one of the Deities name Shinigamon as a statues when they saw it, which they don't want to talk about to explain the meaning on her origin, when they saw them, waving right toward them knowing their very happy to see them again from their dramatic experience they're having since last night event they're pull though. Birdramon has already landing on the ground with Sora when she quickly jump off from Birdramon's talon claws to see that Tai and the others are safe and sound. As Joe, well. He got one or two that he is not sure how he get up there since Birdramon is alright landing. He could ask Birdramon to give Ikkakumon, but he's just too heavy to lift up when suddenly Ikkakumon got a crazy idea that he quickly slowly move away when Joe got this feeling inside from him that Ikkakumon is about to do something crazies when he quickly swim toward when Joe quickly hold on tight when he scream as loud as possible when suddenly, Ikkakumon quickly jump up as higher as he can be.

Birdramon look at Ikkakumon and Joe when she quickly flying toward them and quickly garb them and put so much weight at least for few second no less when Ikkakumon slam to the ground. Birdramon is almost exhausted from Ikkakumon's weight that Ikkakumon should go on a diet. Joe look down and see that Birdramon is very exhaustion when he thanking her and she revert back into Biyomon and Ikkakumon quickly revert back into Gomamon from their long journey from their short amount of food they're having. Joe somehow landing on his rear when he felt the pain from him when Tai and the others were bit confusing apart from Tai and Matt were giving out an odd-looking on Joe suborn reaction.

Once the reunion have settle down to see each other when suddenly an unknown flash have somehow taken over for one second that they're somehow halfway toward Devimon Temple, in total awakard to see why a mysterious flash appear out of nowhere when the DigiDestineds and Leomon are simply confusing.

"What the . . .?" Tai is very confusing, when his eyes were almost blinded from that light.

"How did we get there?" Sora asking the same thing when something have caught her eyes like someone is trying to blind her.

"Beat me," Mimi agree with her when she slowly regain her eye sight. Their Digimon were almost blindness from their mysterious light from what they didn't see.

"Do you suppose it something to do with Devimon?" Kari made a suggestion, knowing she haven't got a clue that she think it is Devimon plan.

"It's possible," said Izzy while he regain his sight back from what happen today, "that Devimon have somehow create a device to allow us to bought us here for a reason. But, we didn't see anyone who using it. Unless it's almost part of his plan from my hunch theory."

"So, you are saying that, Devimon is building a machine to teleport here so that he wanted us a battle?" Matt made a current rephrase to him.

"To tell you the honest," Izzy have admitted to him. "I haven't got no clue to why we send us here for a reason."

"Beat me," Tentomon agree with his partner. "I don't remember a thing how Devimon create a device to teleport us here. One minutes were so hungry and then the next minutes were somehow enter a pathway that lead toward Devimon's temple."

"Yeah your right," Agumon agree with him knowing he was there to have some foods to regain their strength from his encountered including Gabumon as well.

Leomon is having a deep thought about all this. Ever since he was that flash have somehow manage to drag all the way toward that pathway that lead toward Devimon's temple. He find it quite odd to know what is going on here. He have a correct was something to do what happen to Andromon's Fcatory that he fought someone in the Digital World from the report about same flash of light have somehow Andromon have somehow outside in his own factory that his memory chip don't remember a thing to know how did Andromon manage to get out from his factory. And yet, those piece together are finding quite odd from his reaction.

"Leomon?" Leomon have somehow snap out from his trance and see Sora who standing right beside to her. "Do you have any idea to know why we drag us?"

Tai and the others need to know when Leomon said to him.

"To tell you the truth that I have no idea how or why, were summon here," Leomon answer out in expiration from his confession tone. "Although I got this feeling, something bad would have happen in the Digital World."

"Like what was it?" Sora ask him.

"I don't know, whatever it is must something to do the reaction in the Digital World," said Leomon from his confession admit. "Either way, we're not sure why we're transport here for a reason. I have good feeling that someone in the Digital World is making a powerful mistrake, but I'm not sure who could have done this from my concern."

"So, any idea what should we do next?" Mimi is getting concern, knowing it getting her shiver from her spine from her sudden reaction when Palmon is support her as backup.

Leomon is having a deep thought, until he realise there is another Digimon which he remember from his under his spell. "I'll go scout ahead to find out what's going on. In the meantime, I hope that you may or may not found Devimon, knowing he must be stop from all the crime in the Digital World, including he committed murder to his brethren, long ago."

"We'll make sure of it," Tai clenches his right hand fist together, knowing they got well in cover.

Leomon look at them in final appearance in small second and begin his walk, away from the DigiDestineds and begin his scouting mission. Tai and the others are waving at them, well most of them from their coolness from their big boy notices. Kari look at Leomon and see him does make him King of all Cat, but that is Tai's favourite animals when her family take her to the zoo to see so many animals that she love to visit. But seeing Leomon does make him independently like a professional adulthood, but Leomon is a Champion-level Digimon like Gatomon. As for Tai and the others, they got something else that need to take care of when Tai said to them.

"Now we are here," he said to them when he look from his behind and see a pathway that lead toward Devimon's place. "Let kick his butt, for all crime he done in the Digital World."

"I'm with you Tai/Taichi," Agumon agree with him, knowing Tai got courage heart as a born leader.

"I can't explain why Tai is fully accepted to be a leader of the pack?" Matt is wondering to know why his best friend is acting a born leader. "He's almost like an alpha Lion since I'd watch that programme about different culture of animal."

"Really?" Gabumon seem little surprise from what his partner said. "Does make Agumon an Alpha Digimon as well?"

"More or less from my opinion," he answer out to him.

"I heard that!" Tai and Agumon replied to him as a union group.

Kari sigh out from her mouth, knowing that Tai is a good older brother, but stupid from her concern opinion that Tai is sometime suborn, like a child. Sora and Mimi almost giggle out from their mouth, along with Palmon and Biyomon that they thought it was funny and also little but confusing as for Joe and Izzy, they're thinking that Tai is an alpha leader like a lion and they are his packs in wild to seek out predators from their hunger since they're watch a documentary channel about animals from their time before they're arrive in summer camp and enter in the Digital World.

Once they're having their small talk when suddenly a small rumble from what their standing that they're thought it was an earthquake, when Tai and the others are barely hold on a second, when an unknown projectile on the floor when they saw it that they didn't notice from the beginning since they're arrive from that unknown flash of light in a mere minutes when sudden an unknown old man roughly in his mid-50s with funny-look robe in dark navy blue with red line with four upward in right-demander with red boots with grey sole. His facial appearance that his eyes are shut, nearly bald with silver grey hair and moustache and they also wear two red glove with sour dark blue at the top of his gloves with brown leather belt from what they that it's hard to tell when they look at him in hologram projectile in clearly see invisible with rainbow beam that shot from that projectile early on when Tai and the others look at it.

They look at the holographic projectile in blinking stare when a man said to them.

"Greeting," he said to him in older voice. "My name is Gennai, at your service."

"Gennai?" Kari blink her eyes. "Are you the one who going to take us home?"

"No, my dear girl," he apologise to her. "I'm afraid that you and your friends must find a way to spend you guys back home once your task is complete."

Sora blink her eyes from what Gennai said. "Task? What's kind of task?"

"Beat me," Biyomon agree with her.

"I believe we got other quest in our hand," Izzy said to them in matter of speaking from their logic. "It's a like game, but this is not game from what I'd look at it."

"It's possible that this task and quest are almost the same from their experience," said Tentomon from his opinion educational from what Izzy spoken when Gennai said to them.

Gennai nod to them knowing this is just a recording broadcast or those they thought when he said to them. "I agree with your Digimon partner and yet I wanted to say thanking you for defeat Devimon, knowing he's tough to beat with superior combo on him."

And this time they are now totally confusing from what Gennai said about taking down Devimon with superior strength and yet they're got one thing in common from their foggiest mind: How on earth they defeated Devimon in sheer fire power they're hardly ever met him since last night event?

* * *

Later at night when the DigiDestineds are gathering some firewood for the night. They could return back toward that unknown campsite from what Mimi suggestion. But the gang have decide to find it less more simple, knowing they're on a mission to find those tags from what that old guys about finding tags and crests. But they're not 100% where to find them, when this old man about map location that it's come from other side from the island which they need a raft to get there, knowing it is the only situation to get there. But, it's late that they're decided to make those raft in first thing in the morning. But from what old man said to them, that they defeat Devimon, but the DigiDestineds are very confused that their just arrive at the central island that they have no memory that they defeat Devimon with sheer combination assault on him when they saw a projectile image that seeing them against that monster who is none other than Devimon. But none of them have got no image from their recording statement from what they have saw.

Leomon on the other hands that he's going to buy some time before he bring reinforcement from what he said to them, hours ago. Once the DigiDestineds are well earn relax from their sudden surprise assault against that Devimon. But, none of them haven't see what he's look like apart from Tai when he explain to them from his discerption from every detail he thinks. Most of them were chill up from their spine that giving them goose bump, no doubted that Mimi, Joe and Kari are giving them shiver that Devimon is tall with dark ragged wings with horn with red eyes from what Tai mention to them. Once they're done their tonight session. They decided to get some sleep while the flame is still flicking.

The DigiDestineds and their Digimon are fast asleep when Kari/Hikari is beginning to sweat that she got a nightmare when she quickly turning left and right, avoiding his brother reaction knowing that some nightmare are really hurting her. Last time when she was young when she scream out as loud as she could her parents and her brother are support her to know what wrong with her when she started to cry. Her parents and her brother did supported her from her bad influence. But this one is not the same from one before she have since she was a kid.

She quickly reopen her eyes and see a strange that filled with surrounding sparkling of light like glitter that she like that she thought it was pretty. She awe to herself to see so many sparkle at the same time. She look around and see repeated sparkle again and again in each second that shine out like a stars from what she think of.

"Hello?" Kari call out to anything, but nothing except her voice that echoing from what she speak. "Okay," she find it uncomfortable for this to see an empty space with nothing but sparkle, "I do like those sparkle like diamond, but why do I have this feeling that this place is feel like abandon, from what I'd felt it like. But," she examine this place once more, "I have no idea what this place is it."

Kari is slowly begin her walk, cautiously, knowing this place from what she felt it giving her a shiver from what she felt it that she couldn't think to know how or why she come here in the first place. She still cautiously on her walking knowing this place could be a trap and yet those pathway she saw it exact the same or she completely go around in circle that she couldn't retrace her footstep, except hearing her own footstep that echoing in this room. She could call her brother or even her Digimon partner Gatomon that she almost scared, and upset to see this endless cycle that will never end to know what happen to her. When suddenly, something quite magical have upon her when a pink bright star that somehow whispering to her whatever reason why a whisper voice that somehow caught up to her when she look it and see that pink star is slowly toward her when she approach it in open hands without know what is it, when the pink star is slowly toward her open hands it softest landing on her hand when Kari look at it.

Kari have never seen that kind of stars before in her life. She love the star when she was little to see so many surround stars that sparkle in once every night when the sun is going down in every hours. She slowly gasp and surprised to see that star when suddenly . . .

"Beautiful it is?" said a voice when Kari jump out from that reaction that she could have a heart attack, but also almost wetting her pants from her sudden embarrassment, but thankfully she didn't

"Who are you?" Kari said to the unknown voice who happen to be a female voice, and yet this voice is almost too familiar, but also well forgotten.

"It is okay young one," replied out from that voice when the light silhouette approach her in glowing figure when Kari look her behind and see that figure is approach who shape like a woman. "I'm not going to hurt happen or making your sudden excusive from your dream reality."

"Dream reality?" Kari is not 100% sure what she's on about.

"Your mind have somehow transport into another world called dream hospitality to allow your imagine come true, most of them are not real from what you have think of," she explain to her about dream reality from their deep slumber knowing human can get some rest in middle of the night.

"I have no idea that some dream can be quite real and yet some of them were not," Kari was deeply surprise that most dream are not real, and yet those glowing pink star on her hand when she touch its look so real when she look at it and yet he pink is somehow reform itself into eight point stars with four large one and four little one with a circle at the centre of it. Kari have never witness to see that star can somehow transform into something when a figure said to her.

"That is a Crest of Light," she explain to her when Kari look at her. "It's one of the ancient crests before Tags was manifest. The light is one of the strongest element that you will use to withstand against the darkness that veil in the Digital World. "

"The Crest of Light?" Kari softly spoken out from her mouth as she look at it when the Crest of Light is sparkle on her. "It's really is beautiful."

"I know, the Light is key victory to all Digital World. As long their Light to withstand against the dark. Hope will gain victor."

"Hope?"

"Hope is one of the strongest element that was use in the Ancient Digital World," again she explain to her about another crest. "Hope is a powerful fragment that we're human use it, so many long ago. Hope is what we achieve so that it will never give up, from famous battle throughout in history since dawn of beginning."

"Then where is the Crest of Hope?" Kari want to see the Crest of Hope when sadden drop on a woman figure.

"Alas," her voice is sadden from her confession, "it was taken, long ago when the enemy ransack and destroy everything with their path, including fellow Order who didn't make it from their colliding damage they put though."

"How come?"

"When the enemy fear that Hope is strongest ranks of all," she answer out to her. "But the light they didn't take it that the Light can overcome the darkness from once they're fear. But Hope is their truly objective."

"Hold on." she halted to her. "How come you know so much Digital World and Crest at the same thing? And yet, who are you?"

When the light figure have no choice but to reveal to her and inside that light is younger female version, older than Kari and Joe. Her appearance is 18 years old with short blonde hair with blue and her resemble is almost like Angewomon-ish with blue and white jacket and trousers with brown heel boots. Kari look at her and yet her appearance is almost too familiar from what she look at it and her age is almost different since she can't remember when a 18 years old person speak out to her.

"My name is Nova," she said it out to her. "You were wondering about my appearance that you met one of my older look with personal appearance look from what you have seen."

"Okay," she not sure how to put thing right from what Nova said to her. "But, why do you want from me?"

"A message," she reply to her when Kari is well over shock from what Nova said a message.

"What kind of message?"

"A great warning you must face that something that beyond the Digital World. You must protect him, Hikari/Kari, he is in great danger. That the enemy are using him as the weapon, a powerful weapon he can be to exterminate ever single Digimon in the Digital World to create another Chaos War."

Even though Kari is still too young that she have no idea what Nova talk about, but danger is one thing that she didn't like about killing every single Digimon in the Digital World, including innocent Baby-Digimon that she love the most of, since Gatomon said to her after eventful happen when Devimon use his power to separate the island into large chunk. But now, this new threat have somehow unleash in the Digital World, that this person which Nova said 'him' when the enemy is using them as a living weapon was a harsh thing to do against innocent Digimon was viral and cruel to use sheer power. Kari is now major shock that its hit her about unknown forces wanted 'him' that she have no idea who's 'him' is. But still the light that shine upon her hand that make a sudden reaction when she look at it when Nova smile upon to see that young Hikari/ Kari when she kneel down in front of her when the light stop when Kari look at her.

"I'm sorry from what I'd said to you," she apologise to her when Kari is very confusing that Nova didn't do nothing. "But still, your task is to protect him from certain danger from their terrible need. Listen to me quite clearly, Hikari/ Kari: The Light you are holding one of the Crest, it may help you to withstand the darkness that control him."

Kari is now very confusing from what she said to her. "Darkness control him, who would do that?"

"Once the truth is reveal," she said to her, "then you will learn what they do to him."

Kari blink her eyes that she have no idea what Nova on about when Nova softly giggle out to her and give her hug that make Kari exclaim surprise that she never felt so warn in her like when she was little that her mum usually give her a hug that giving her a support and her hug feel so warm. This could be the first time that Kari ever felt a stranger warmest in her life when Nova look at her with small warm smile to her, when she closed her eyes when she whisper to her from bearing guilt, knowing she have no choice in front of her.

"I know it make you confusing Kari. But for now, you must forget from what you have saw, but still my unconscious will always guide in remote secret so that I will see your amazing adventure," once Nova said to her when her body is beginning to glow into luminous gold that almost shine upon her that caught Kari most sudden reaction in her life to feel the warmest from Nova's body. "Promise me," she whisper to her in one final request, "promise me, you will protect him. He need you, more than ever that you will achieve on your special mission. Promise me, you will look after him."

And with that a light that shine upon of them in quick second when Kari quickly reopen her eyes and see she somehow back into the camp fire and see her brother, Gatomon and the other are fast asleep that she slowly exhale a lots of breath that she having some nightmare she's having. She could have sworn that last one was a dream which her hunch was little correct from her concern. She wondering who is that Nova's character is. She could ask her friends about this Nova from what she speak, but she believe it's just her imagination. She slowly calm down from her over reaction her nightmare when she look at her right hand and see a glowing pink light on her when she exclaimed out from her mouth that dream she having isn't a dream. It just like that old man said, crest from what he spoke of, when Nova said to her the name of that crest: The Crest of Light and Kari is the first one who got her own crest so that Gatomon will Digivolve/Shinka into something new that she'll never forget to see a newer version of Gatomon. Once She got her crest, she's decided to get rest knowing it's going to be a busy day event that Tai and the others are going to those Tags and yet the Crest from each different traits.

* * *

As for Takeru, he's not having some excellent time since he witness the death and rebirth his beloved partner when he use his remain power to destroy Devimon in one final act and yet he was save by an unknown Digimon, which he didn't see who that Digimon who's standing right behind when he somehow landing in the middle of the forest in quick second when a stranger said to him about Digimon don't die, they're rebirth as the same when he explain to him that his partner have achieve new form from him so that Patamon can become different of Angemon from what that unknown Digimon said to him. Once Takeru/ TK have begin his walk and arrive back to his campsite and see some Digimon have taken some food to see some bite mark on a piece of fruit. He don't mind sharing, but the pain is somehow hurting him since that day since he witness when he slowly stroking Patamon's Digi-egg knowing it late, so he decide to get some rest before he make a move.

He already had some food when he witness that the sky is getting dark knowing its late for him so he went back toward his 'bed' knowing he have no idea who build this place when he place his head onto his backpack like a little pillow when he begin his sleep and clenches his egg to keep him like a water bottle he's having until he started to have some nightmare when several sweat comes down from his cheeks when he saw something from his dream like a vision that he picture himself in different texture of clothing with someone who is same age as him that it's so hard to know that person is who's standing right him. And yet he saw something else like groups of peoples who wielding different kind glow sword in different colour except red that they're charging toward something in heap of battle that he couldn't figure who they're battling when he saw another image that he saw a person and a sibling with same blond hair with blue eyes and wielding two different blade, one is blue and the other is pink and yet their face is almost hard to know who they're since he saw those photo in photo display when he live there with his mom.

Once the nightmare have almost consume him when he quick woke up and see nothing but black in darkness. It's almost like before since he met Angarmon which he didn't tell his name no doubt before he said 'Devimon.' He clenches his egg to keep it well secure when someone said to him.

"Hello there," said a dark voice when TK look at his behind and see an unknown cloaked Digimon in pale dead red with a hood to cover his face.

"Who are you?" TK said to him.

"Just a friendly advice," replied out to him, "for pay you a visit that someone who needed your help."

"My help?"

"To reduce your sorrow pain you are having," he said to him when TK clenches Patamon's Digi-egg, knowing that pain is none other than Devimon who ruining his life since Patamon become Angemon right from the beginning at half way toward Devimon's temple. "Ah," he now know, "the pain you have carrying must something to do with that battle you having. Intresting. That battle you have must somehow losing your focus. Hmm, impressive, but still uneasy to deal with that Fallen Angel who use to be a Holy Warrior long ago."

TK still clenches his Digi-egg, carefully not to crack it knowing Patamon in very important to him since he was Tokomon since he's first arrival in the Digital World when he got a Black Digivice was a gift from Angarmon from his dream reality he's having. His eyes are wider and yet also afraid to hear that name Devimon, that making him shiver down his spine when Daemon who said to him.

"I understand the lose you suffer," Daemon understand the feeling from him. "But rest ashore you that he won't coming back from your suffering torment you carry."

"You sure that he's not coming back?" TK/ Takeru said to him when Daemon nod to him when he sigh from his relief that Devimon is not coming back to the Digital World.

"Now, than," he said to him when TK glance upon him. "I understand you wanted to make sure that your partner won't be destroy once more, so I'd give you a gift so that it will help your partner make you stronger and more powerful like you never seen before."

Daemon got out a small golden object and inside it's a bright yellow colour with odd-looking symbol on it when TK/ Takeru look upon it that he never seen that before in his life. When it float toward himself when TK have somehow garb without even notice from it when Daemon said to him.

"That's is your Crests and your Tag, you are holding," Daemon explain to him. "Your traits is one of the strongest from those before you. The Crest of . . . Hope," he almost shiver that he hate that name, that he usually once a Hope Digimon long ago before he submitted into darkness.

"Crest of Hope?" TK ask him back that he never seen before when he sudden glance on it to see such beauty on that Crest.

Daemon almost disgust from what that boy said Hope that make him slick in remote silent to him when he continually said to him. "Yes, that is your power that recommend to you to make feel stronger, so that your partner won't be destroy once more."

"And yet, I can achieve you evolution/Shinka on Patamon?" He remember from that unknown Digimon said to him, of course know who that Digimon who spoken to him.

"Of course," he replied to him, with his smirking face underneath his hood robe. "Your partner will achieve newer version that something different and more powerful that beyond some Digimon who would against your Digimon."

"I'm not sure if I wanted," TK/ Takeru could look back, but the caught is somehow drove into him that his crest is shine upon it that he couldn't resisted when Daemon continually speak to him.

"Now, now. This crest is one of the 12th Crest and this one is one of the two strongest crest that Hope is one of them. Hope is something what you have achieve from your heart desire that your wish may come true, that something you wanted to achieve your ultimate goal," he look at him and see TK's is still looking at it when Daemon continually said to him in some kind of mad spell. "Yes, this power will guide, it make your stronger and more powerful that beyond your wildness dream. It will guide you to achieve new evolution/Shinka from your achieve goal. Use it, that power will make you stronger," he echoing toward TK's ear like mad hypnosist that Daemon must have control and his eyes and his mind are almost blink when he smile underneath his robe. "It is done Lord Angarmon," his friend would be please. "Once I click my finger, you will forget everything we just saw today, and yet I will help and guide you from your journey so that your partner will hatch on the next day event so that we'll play a game on those who would stand against or make friend with you. So I'd bid you farewell," and with that he click his finger in echolocation when-

-Takeru/TK quickly open his eyes that he's having a nightmare when he quickly exhale lots of breath from his nightmare dream he's having. He quickly rubbing lots of sweat he's having today since that nightmare he dreaming that he can't remember, except he usually have some nightmare when he was a kids that a monster is going to eat him when he wet the bed when he was 2-to 3 years old he was.

Once he's settle down and look down and see Patamon's Digi-egg is safe and secure when he decide to get some sleep, knowing he got a big day ahead him when unknown to him from his side when a Crest of Hope on his left side that shine upon him since TK/ Takeru don't remember how he obtain that crest since he met Daemon in his dream.

* * *

Later that day the DigiDestineds have already got up in the morning and begin their work, knowing their mission is to locate those Tags from what Gennai said to them since last night event and telling them for thanking them for defeated Devimon. But the DigiDestineds don't remember that they didn't defeat Devimon. But Gennai is somehow laughing, knowing this is just a message or recording from what that he didn't believe. Once the confusing session is stop that Agumon and the others have begun their work to make a raft made out of several tree logs. It's one single tree to tear down with several moves to knock down one singular tree that it could take a day to build it. When suddenly Leomon show up when the others look upon him that Leomon is coming back.

The DigiDestineds told him about their next mission to find those Crests that they'll need to find those Tags so that they'll Digimon will make it stronger to achieve their next level. Also Sora was wondering to know about when Leomon said to him about scouting mission when Leomon said that he found Ogremon when he explain to him to know what happen when Ogremon said to that he's on his way back to Lord Devimon's temple from his failure report. He also said that Ogremon told him that Devimon did however fought with someone that when he witness he saw a burst of light in mere quick second, all but sudden he saw Leomon and the DigiDestineds are somehow landing at halfway toward Devimon's Temple from what he's think.

The DigiDestineds were now deeply surprise from what Leomon said from what Ogremon said to him since yesterday and he also said that Ogremon did see them attacking against Devimon. But they're objection from their belief that they didn't take down Devimon with all their might to stop him that neither Augmon nor the others agree as well.

Leomon find it very odd from two logical choices from what they spoken. One: they did defeated Devimon. Two: they didn't from what they said. And those clues are don't add up, he reckon something is not right from what he think of. He reckon from his theory suggestion from his deeply that someone in the Digital World have the power to CHANGE Time and yet he feared that he's still alive. The DigiDestineds find it remote odd on him when they ask him to know what happen when Leomon almost lied to him when he begin their work to make a raft for them and yet he won't doing it alone when other Digimon approach like Elecmon, Firgimon, Centarumon, Monzaemon along with Biyomon's good friend the Yokomon couple are coming to say hello to Biyomon and lastly Monjiamon who agree to help with them. Once the reunion have settle, Leomon and the others have begun their work to make a raft for them made out of several tree logs for them. Once its take a few minutes when Agumon and the others have decided to have a little ride like a professional which Tai and the others thought it was funny that they should bring a camera to take a picture, knowing it's funny to see it in Digi-person. Also they're thanking Leomon and the others for building a raft for them knowing their set sail to find those but before they notices a glow from Kari/Hikari hand that they're want to know what's that glow is when she have no choice but to present to them when the others are now very, very shock that Kari have already found her Digi-crest when Leomon closely examined when he said to her.

"That is the Crest of Light," he said to them.

"The Crest if Light?" Sora said to him when she blink her eyes.

"One of the strongest element in the Digital World," he explain to them, apart from Kari which she slightly remember from what Nova said to her in her dream reality so she keep it quite without notice from him. "You see the Crest of Light is one of the 12th Crest when three of them separated from the others long before eight of them take their place as a symbol of traits, but Light is one of the strongest shine in the Digital World that many Digimon many believe in the light of course many Angel Digimon have worshipped the Light, knowing their light is their symbol and yet Light is not along when Hope is also guiding them as well."

"Hope?" Taichi/ Tai is little surprise that another crest who's also the strongest.

"Hope is one of the strongest element as know the legend say that Light and Hoper were created by one of the four Sovereigns and it was originate by one of the Legendary Crest from the Ancient, the Wielder of Joy."

All of them shock and exclaimed and deeply surprised that Leomon told them that Joy, one of the Legendary Five who created Kindness, Light and then Hope. Kari think hard to know why Nova said to her that Joy who created Light and Hope but no replied from her that something is totally wrong. They're talk about it in less a minutes when they're begin set sail for their epic journey to find Tags and Crests, which they're find one of them who happen to be Kari who found the Crest of Light and yet neither of them didn't tell her where did she get that crest in the first place?

Once DigiDestineds wave to them, knowing they'll see each other soon and begin another quest once the sail more about 5 minutes or less. Leomon and the others said their goodbye to them when Leomon said to Elecmon about that boy.

"Elecmon?" Leomon said to him when Elecmon look at him. "Did you see that boy with a Patamon lately?"

Elecmon is having a deep thought that he does remember that boy short time ago. "Yeah, I do," he confirm to him. "He just pop around to see so many Baby Digimon who wanted to play of course, I thought it was intruder for stealing them and use them, but those two are simple nice, why do ask?"

Leomon have no further choice to say to him. "You see after you met him and also sense a darkness abyss that leak inside from them when I notice its coming those two from what you speak of."

"What do mean, exactly?"

"I'm not sure when for sudden I'd notice a dark channel that consume him when his partner, a Tokomon is now Tsukaimon."

"That's odd, I thought those Pagumon can Digivolve/ Shnika to become Tsukaimon, but Tokomon is however very rare occasion to become a dark version of Patamon itself. Are you certain that Tokomon can Digivolve into one of those two?" He ask him and Leomon nod to him as an acknowledge confirming statement. "I see."

"Also I'd notice about that boy who also part of the DigiDestineds," Leomon also said to him about that boy name TK/ Takeru, "and I'd sense three different emotion of Hope."

"Three emotion," Elcemon is having a deep thought, "and yet, there supposed to be seven chosen DigiDestineds from what the ancient prophecy said after the original come along after several newcomer, you know The Order hence the name pass down from the ancient, they'd use the call long ago in Ancient Time in the Ancient Digital World. And yet, another kids with three different emotion. It doesn't make any sense at all."

Just before Leomon said anything to them when suddenly an unknown voice speak out to them. "I'd wouldn't allow to disturb our mission you two, make it all of you."

All Digimon look their behind, when a unknown portal appear out of where in dark purple and inside an unknown black figure that inside the portal and approach them in front and centre. A Digimon who is a humanoid-angel Digimon, well almost that he's almost like Lord HolyAngemon/MagnaAngemon from their point of views with six feathery wings like Angemon and wear a special robe like Lord HolyAngemon/MagnaAngemon and yet his helmet is black with golden cross with sliver long hair, but his face is fair colour and yet his weapon is a mighty scythe in gold and black with ying-and-yang logo on it. All Digimon are now very afraid, including those Yokomon that they're terrifying to see that unknown Fallen-Angel Digimon.

Leomon growl at that Fallen-Angel which most Digimon hardly know that Digimon in elsewhere, "I'd should have known it was you, SaturnAngemon."

SaturnAngemon, everyone thought he was a nice Digimon, but their misprinted was incorrect that SaturnAngemon is one manipulation of Time and Space that change from the past and replace something new for a change. Most Digimon know that Digimon, SaturnAngemon, an Ultimate-level Digimon, who is more powerful than MagnaAngemon/HolyAngemon.

"That is impossible," Centarumon spoken to him. "You were destroyed long ago, at the Battle of Reboot Island. How did you survive from your death?"

"It simple," he explain to him knowing his voice is almost like MagnaAngemon, "I manifest my own death in outcome of the my battle, so I'd quick escape in blink of time."

"That's why The Order know you survive that battle," Leomon is still growling at him when SaturnAngemon softly grin at him and hold his scythe when Leomon is almost finch knowing that scythe is SaturnAngemon most deadliest weapons in Digimon history.

"Now, now," he spoke to them. "Let's not get to hesitate from your reaction that will make you will make. I know the future from what I'd see, some were in past, that some I'd know of. I'd seen many battle and yet I'd know the truth from what I'd see."

Leomon is growling at him like a lion. Centarumon is almost ready to fire with his Solar Ray attack on him, knowing they want to battle against that Fallen Angel Digimon when SaturnAngemon smile upon in more wicker that mix with smirking look on them.

"Okay, this would be quite easy for me and yet," he shine upon his scythe, "I cannot allow you for those who intercepted with Lord Angarmon and yet who's ready to slice and dice," he grin out to them, that it's time to battle that he can easily take down in single or more second on them that SaturnAngemon is nasty evil Fallen Angel Digimon in Digital World History.

* * *

 **That part when Joe and Sora have arrive back from the central island that I'd wonder how did Joe and his partner manage to get there in Digimon Season 1 ep:13 Legend of the DigiDestineds/ Angemon's Waken, it's still doesn't make any sense at all. Anyway this story is like time complex that the DigiDestined that they thought they defeated Devimon, but instead they didn't defeated in odd-matter from what Gennai spoken to them at half way toward Devimon's Temple. So yeah its like a Time Complex.**

 **The Order is like a tribe name, that it base of the Star Wars, which I am huge fans on them and my favourite is Jedi and Sith, so I made a small Jedi-part when Takeru had a dream to see different colour on the blade like Jedi that I admire on them. So The Order is like a Jedi Protector in Star Wars.**

 **Digimon Tri: I watch it and yet I was pretty good that Dark Gennai is totally confusing me and why did he lick Sora face in odd matter that it was disgusting that Gennai lick her face it almost nightmare and Seraphimon, now I saw the review from other comment that Seraphimon is going to be in the final story, I'd currently agree from those who wanted Seraphimon in the final end, but it down to the animation in Japan who come up a story to know what happen next. I like how Seraphimon appear in the Digimon Tri: Loss, but I'd have to agree from those who wanted him in final story to take down Piedmon for revenge, but its down to animation in Japan to know what happen next and yet the next Digimon Tri is Ophanimon Falldown Mode and that would be very, very rare to see her in action that mean Gatomon is now Opahinmon and Ophanimon is perfect to her. I wonder that Tai or TK can save her from enteral darkness. I bet Takeru will kiss her, but will see when the Taoi Animation agree on that.**

 **Anyway the story is going to take a while that the next on is Takari. So stay tune**


	11. Chapter 11

**Dislaimer: I don't own Digimon**

 **Sorry I took soooooo long because I got something else, don't ask about it, anyway, does take me about a day or so that I can't remember how long was it before I start doing it. So please this chapter story and yet this story, if you see the warning, like a note so that you know what I mean exactly.**

Chapter 10: Takari

(Warning: This chapter contain Sc-fi battling such glowing blade sword (lightsabre) scene in common flashback.)

In the dark corridor, a vampire humanoid Digimon that appear in the main throne room as he walk toward the throne and kneel down in front of him to await his further order from Lord Angarmon along with Lord Daemon, Lord Narzmon and there is another one, who's sitting next side Daemon. A female demon-look with black raven hair that form in geisha with light purple lipstick and makeup on her eyes shadow and her nail polish. Her eyes are blue eyes colour and wear cross reference dress between demoniac priestess and feudal Japanese courtesan and also she have the mark of evil on her forehead that shape like a bat. Her demonic bat-like wings protruding from her back. Her right arm was cover in her special custom gauntlets and her ribbon off her dress are razor-sharp.

Her name is Laylamon/Lilithmon, one of the Seven Demon Lord and her Sin is Lust and one of the Lord, but her title is Mistress when she bestow upon by Angarmon in Digital Person. Once he kneel down in front of them when one of them said to him.

"General Myotismon/Vamdemon," said Narzmon. "I understand you wanted to invader the human world, knowing you have enough power to create massive of chaos that surround the local human, from your local will, am I not?"

Myotismon/Vamdemon, an Ultimate-level Digimon. His face is very grey dead pale with blue and pale blonde hair and his face were quarter half cover in a mask that shape like a bat. He wearing a pale dark blue with golden bat medal at the centre on his long black cape with clear red underneath it. He also have black boots with two different impression one of them is a skull and the other one that shape like a bat. His two black belts with two golden belt attachment, knowing he is a Vampire Digimon.

Myotismon still kneel down when he rose his head up and see the Dark Council are still sitting down when he spoken to them.

"Indeed my Lord," he replied to him. "My mission want to destroy the human world, knowing that the DigiDestineds got a fatal weakness that losing their home will reign of your triumphs Lord Angarmon."

Angarmon remain calm and think logically from what Myotismon said about control the human world will be a major victory for his mighty empire. It will be a his greatest victory to control the human worlds, last time he heard a report about the Demon Lord of Pride, Lucemon was very close to seizes when the Order have manage to stop him. Of course Angarmon is more powerful than foolish Angel Demon Lord, knowing that Lucemon wanted two of his brethren Demon Lord to be their loyal servent, except when Narzmon that he can silently manipulation without a single notice from Lucemon. Daemon look at Lord Angarmon and seeing him that he's having a deep thought when he quickly said to Myotismon before he said to him.

"The idea you create, will be a sheer victory," said Daemon. "The DigiDestineds will have no choice to defend their home world, including The Restoration Order, those wretched half-breed for all I'd care about it since they defeated the labs, all those years since."

"Indeed my Lord," Myotismon agree with him. "Those pitiful Order, lose half of them to secure the labs before we manage to control the lab and how to unlock the seal door since the ancient have somehow created it long ago that bothering me."

"Bothering with you?" Laylamon/Lilithmon speak out to him with cooing smooth voice, knowing she is the Demon Lord of Lust. "Oh my dear General. They're only just nothing but human inside their half form like a battle suit for all we care about it that. Do you want a kiss, to make you feel better?"

"Um . . . no, My Mistress," Myotismon refuse to accept her fatal and carefully spoken that his face is almost blushing to see the Demon Lord of Lust that tick him that's for sure unknown to him that Laylamon made a lusting smile upon him. "Your words have made me intoxicate from what you said. So I refuse to have your lusting kiss from your fatal wish."

"Ah, I really looking forward to have your lip against me," she chuckle herself to make Myotismon shiver. "Now, you said you wanted to control the human world with commanding Digimon, is that correct?"

"That is my line," Narzmon mumbling to himself from what that Lust Digimon said to him.

"Yes," he replied with simple hissing sound to them, "the human world is be your reign of terror, under your image. I understand we lose one of your Lords by the DigiDestineds you speak that they're manage to defeat him in sheer power."

Four Digimon sitting down on their throne looking at each other, except Angarmon that all of them REMEMBER by their personal Time Guardian Digimon to make sure that their memory safe since the blinking flash take place, while Myotismon/Vamdemon continually speak to them.

"No one messing with Lord Devimon, he's the one who control all the Black Gear since you inherit Lord Angarmon. So, I advise you to send me to the human world so that I will destroy the entire place for the glory of destruction from your request order, My Lord. So, will accept my opposing request to allow me to enter the human world, My Lord?"

Angarmon must remain quiet and see how loyalty on Myotismon, acting a regarding general when the Dark Council bestow upon him several digital years ago. Only he and the Dark Council can bestow upon any Digimon who are worthy to serve him and the other Dark Lords.

"And also that the DigiDestineds," Myotismon continually speak to him with further information report, "have manage to found all seven crests in each different objection. I believe that-"

"I know that the DigiDestineds are find their crests," Angarmon yell out to him and cause him to finch from what he spoken about. "I also learn that one of them got the first crests: The Crest of Light."

"How is that possible?" Myotismon cried to him when he learn that one of them wielding the Light.

"I believe that someone we capture and using her as a host and warn the Child of Light," Angarmon answer out to him.

"The wretched half-form," said Daemon sneer at them, who call themselves The Order. "She must have use the psychic link from her body into the girl, to give her a warning."

"Clearly that the girl is barely understand what she's on about," Narzmon clarified to him. "But danger is another problem from what she said to her during her comb subconscious."

"She must have mastering a psychic link that channelling though her body into cute, sweet little girl," Laylamon said to them with her smooth lusting talk. "Such a childish behaviour on her, knowing she tough enough to withstand against. Of course that The Order have no choice but to leave her as part of their official rule of coding. But knowing the Co-founder leader have decided to change the rule, since he took over the Order as Grand Lord. And yet, that the DigiDestineds got the Crests of Light along with other Crests they're have."

"Yes," Daemon agree with hissing sound. "Although that lunatic monkey-singer whatever he is, using his Dark Network whatever it is."

"It's Dark Network, Daemon," Narzmon pouncing to him in slightly teasing to him. "Your words have made you lose focus."

Angarmon look at Narzmon when Daemon is burning up with his anger that he wanted to kill him with his own bare digital hands to straggle him knowing his rage couldn't hold much longer from Narzmon's toying joke and tease knowing he is the manipulator Digimon that he can control all Digimon except Angel, Fallen Angel and Two of the Seven Demon and Lord Angarmon.

"Wait until this is finish, I'll rip out your head open!" Daemon flip with rage that he wanted to data him when Angarmon halt him with his hand palm when Daemon look at it for little second until he look back Narzmon with demon growling sound underneath his robe and hood that he sit back on his throne.

Narzmon look at Lord Angarmon with his 'silent anger management' knowing Angarmon is toughest Digimon with his iron knuckle that he can bash over 20 Digimon in just 5 minutes or under. Until a nervous chuckle take place on him to see Lord Angarmon silent have do his told.

"As what I'm saying," Daemon continually said to them after their small interruption. "That fool wanted the DigiDestineds before they get their own crests to allow their partner to gain further evolution."

"So I heard," Myotismon agree with Lord Daemon conversation about the DigiDestineds Crests to achieve their next level while he still kneel down in front of them. "Once they'll unlock the power from their crests and gain further achievement, they'll coming for us and destroy us."

"The Order will team up," Laylamon add on to him. "The Order and DigiDestineds will soon met each other unlike the other ones who come before them. Knowing that the Original DigiDestineds did met them before long ago before seven wielding traits comes along to bring all their emotion and their traits to bring peace," Laylamon hissing out to him, knowing she know about the missing DigiDestineds, the wielder of Hope since Angarmon send one of his personal Time Guardian to make sure no Digimon can't remember from the ancient prophecy about the eight child, the wielder of hope.

Angarmon still remain silent without a sudden tone from them, when Daemon look at him that Lord Angarmon haven't said a single words, knowing he is the Leader of the Dark Lord and Leader of Entire Darkness who bring sheer chaos in the Digital World. Daemon know that Angrmon is having a deep logical thought, of course any Digimon mess with him; he'll mess them back in sheer consequence. Daemon think it is best to leave him be, knowing Angarmon can be self-calmer Digimon, but also massive anger problem, like himself that Angarmon is beyond the Demon Lord of Wrath.

Narzmon look at him and see him straight without saying a single word to him when he slightly curious and yet something is not right since he sitting down in his throne chair.

"Lord Angarmon?" he said to him with no reply whatsoever, even Laylamon and Myotismon look at him. "Lord Angarmon, you acting rather strange lately since we sitting down on our throne. You becoming quite daydream, and yet there more to come. Is there something you wanted to tell us, from what we didn't know or even better that something is not right from what you have foreseen during your deep logic? Either way, I'm not sure from what you have saw during your deep meditation thought."

"Be careful from what you have spoken, Narzmon," Laylamon said to him, giving him lusting look that she want so badly that she wanted to kiss him. "Lord Angarmon is highly unpredicted from those who said to him. You got lucky that he spare you when he garb you during small conversation about the DigiDestineds slave we can control one of them. Like he said: They're just beginner step like teensy little baby they're turn out to be."

"I agree on your word Mistress Laylamon," Myotismon said to her, avoiding her eye that she want something, she gain something like fresh data she's require. "But Lord Angarmon is beyond all Digimon from what everyone spoke about it, you know rumour across the Digital World."

"How silly you turn out to be, hmm?" Laylamon/Lilithmon replied to him with cooling impression voice to him. "Lord Angarmon was a leading Chaos since in Ancient period before you come along. Let's me remind you, General: whatever you heard, you must keep it from what they're spoken about from anyway in the Digital World or this lovely home, we're calling it. So, keep those words from those they speak of it, keep and remember your place General, or do you want to be . . . replacement."

Myotismon almost finch out from what Laylamon said to him about being replacement that he must remain loyal to serve Lord Angarmon. Replacement is one thing that all Digimon is afraid for, if any Digimon have failed for disobeyed order that Angarmon or the Dark Lord will get sever punishment for their sin of crime and also data like the others before Myotismon take his place. Once he logically understand to Mistress when he said to him.

"Y-y-yes of course, my Mistress," he quickly solemn apologise to him, "it won't happen again, I promise you. It won't happen again."

Laylamon/Lilithmon smile upon him when she hear- all of them heard Angarmon deeply inhaling sound that he's come back from his sudden trance have finally worn out when everyone look at him, knowing he's the leader of bringer of Chaos.

"I trust you have an excellent deep thought about this, My Lord," Daemon said to him while the others look at him from what he's speak to him.

"Indeed," replied out from Angarmon's words. "The DigiDestineds got all their own crests from each different land since they're fled the island and begin their quest to search for it to unlock the power from it and one of them have mastering unlock it," he sinisterly growling when he learn that one of them have mastering to unlock ultimate-evolution when he clenches his hand onto his throne when Daemon and the others look at him, knowing they can see Angarmon rage. "Myotismon," he look upon while Myotismon still kneel in front of him, "I understand you wanted to sizes control the human world for total annihilation for my empire, knowing it is the DigiDestineds only weakness to lose their home?"

"Yes my lords," he acknowledge to him knowing that he wanted to destroy or gain control the human world. Angarmon look upon him for few second when he said to him.

"Good," he hiss out when he bang his edge throne that sound like a thunder that echoing entire throne room. "This would be our opportunity to control the human world, knowing that DigiDestineds have no choice but to begin the war against few Digimon against their Digimon to allow the human bear witness to see Digital Monster from their existed and also that The Order have no choice but to enter the human world to defend it and protect them as well some of them will hear The Call, the next generations of the Order, the Restonation Order they call it. Myotismon, gather your troops with you, knowing you are ready for your ultimate task to control the human world, once your mission is over."

"Yes, my Lord," Myotismon obey to him, knowing he is ready to control the human world.

"And also take her with you," said Laylamon when she clicking her finger to summon out her trusted faithful servant comes out from the shadow and revealed a Gatomon-like Digimon in black fur and pale purple glove with red mark on it and it eyes are jade-green when it approach them and kneel down in front of them.

"You summon me, my mistress," her voice is almost like Gatomon in less more evil when she said to her.

"BlackGatomon/BlackTailmon," she said to him. "I trust you accompany with General Myotismon for your briefing mission to make sure that his mission is complete."

"Of course my Queen," she said to her, knowing that BlackGatomon will be forever serve to Laylamon/Lilithmon, knowing she have great divine like their own diva. "I'll make sure that his mission is complete."

"And also take that little trickery name DemiDevimon with you," Narzmon said to them. "He'll be very usual to us, knowing he is our spy."

"Yes," both of them said it out as a reunion, "my Lord and Mistress."

"Good," Angarmon respond to them, "leave us and make sure that your mission is complete, once your report is settle."

Both of them leave the throne room from their direct order from Lord Angarmon to make that the human world will be under control for the reign of Angarmon's unstoppable empire. Once both they're both leave the throne room to make sure that coast is clear.

"I can't believe that wrench girl told the wielder of light to give her a message about the boy," Laylamon is almost disgust from what she heard about it. "If the girl learn about the missing DigiDestineds traits of Hope, then the DigiDestineds will search him across the Digital World."

"They won't," Angarmon said to her. "They will know about the missing child of Hope, knowing he defeated one of our most trusted Lord on File Island when we quickly dispatch SaturnAngemon to change the laws of time, of course the DigiDestineds will be very confuse, except The Order that they're know everything to keep their important memory."

"But what if they sport him?" Narzmon suggest to him. "We should take him and train him to become one of us so that his Digimon will achieve higher ability to withstand against any Digimon who dare opposing him."

"For the last time Narzmon," he reminder to him. "My decision and my final are clear. We'll have to wait once the boy unleash his power to corrupt his heart to allow his exploration that feeding him inside to allow his despair take place along with his sinister wrath."

"That's why you hire me," Daemon said to him. "Knowing he have no idea who I am, during our small conversation after he defeated Devimon. Knowing he is the one who defeated him in the first place."

"Beside we have no idea that bat-like rodent is an Angel Digimon, Angemon," Laylamon adds on. "How is that possible that Devimon manage to destroy all of his brethren and we have no idea that one of them survive."

"Two of them," Angarmon correcting to her when she shock back from what he spoke. "I'd just learn that two of them have survive."

"The white cat, Gatomon," Narzmon figure it out in quick second. "Of course, that would explain everything, since moment that girl was chosen in the first place and yet Gennai know one of them have survive except he didn't know that other one who accidently drop during that battle when he rampaging in as force habit," he chuckle himself. "Of course some of The Order were perished in that battlefield since they have no choice but to flee into the wild."

"Some of them are pretty tough to handle with them," said Laylamon, "of course most of them are taken care so that they won't bother will me anymore since they're ruining my nail. It's took me years to regrow it, but they won't coming back anymore."

"That may be Laylamon/Lilithmon," Daemon agree with her. "But for now, we're got bigger problem that the DigiDestineds have obtain all crests of them is our most fear from what we have come. But still The Order against several troops and none of them haven't return to report us."

"Observe that The Order have manage to stop them without killing them," Narzmon is becoming less displeasing. "I mean that Order, the old Order was destroy ancient ago, until we learn that one of them have survive and train new Order since they're arrive. We should kill them all, until the population is keep growing since then."

"How?" Daemon ask him, "How can we stop so many Order, knowing their wrenched half-breed knowing their human, how can stop so many of them?"

"You know I'd haven't got a clue," he admitted to him. "The Order and the DigiDestineds will team up and wipe us all, I fear that this is the end of our Empire."

All of them is having a deep silent, it reminded to them what happen to another Dark Council, dark version, Cherubimon, Second of the Ten Celestial before he got corrupted into his dark form and become a Lord and the First General before his replace take his place as the Next General. The first restoration Order have manage to defeat Cherubimon that they'll never forget what happen during that battle right inside the Dark Temple when Angarmon is furiously mad, including Daemon rage and anger at the same time to see to lose one of them powerful General and Dark Lord, right inside the Temple.

The day will never end.

"The Order will never team up with the DigiDestineds," Angarmon finally said to them. "The Order need more time to recreate the Order before since the ransacking when we inherited the lab and the castle, knowing they're lost almost half of them, that we killed. That's why they're decided not to reveal. They something or someone who can hear the Call from them and train them to become The Next Order. But still, soon we shall started the war sooner or later that the Order have no choice but to enter forsaken war. The War of Chaos, the next Chaos of War and soon we're shall prepare, once the DigiDestineds have mastering their ability so that they'll have no choice but to enter the war along with The Order and the Remain Celestial who keep hiding for eons since we're failed to locate them. Once they're revealed themselves, out into the opening, we'll take care of them once we're require, if he manage to unlock his power, so that we use him to destroy the DigiDestineds, The Order and then The Remaining Celestial."

* * *

Kari/Hikari is sitting down on a bench, waiting Gatomon when she's looking some foods since what happen about couple while ago after they're fled File Island since none of them don't remember defeated Devimon and yet they're don't remember to use sheer power against him. They're notice something is not right and yet they're figure out what's when wrong during that when that old man name Gennai who told to find two separate object called Tags and Crests. Of course Kari found the wielder of Light when Nova give it to her during her dream period and yet she's have no idea what Nova said 'protect him.' But, who's him, she wonder? She's not sure what's Nova on about it since she first met her in her dream about 'protecting him.' And yet, a hint drop by on her when she have a theory: another DigiDestineds and yet which Digimon does he have. If there is another DigiDestineds then Kari should protecting him from Nova's requesting.

But she still, she feel very lonely since what happen when her brother and newly form Greymon called MetalGreymon when an unknown wormhole that appear out of nowhere that suck both Tai and MetalGreymon into the portal. It all happen couple while before Tai have finally unlock his Crest, The Crest of Courage . . .

 _. . . After the others left the island and begin their quest to find those tags that further away from the island when they were encountered something at the bottom of the ocean that cause massive wave when the others look at the large fish-like tail when Tentomon said to them that Digimon is none other than Whamon, Champion-level when Whamon have swallow them into stomach of a whale when they saw a Black Gear inside his stomach, which it was very odd to see what Whamon have swallow Devimon's remain Black Gear was almost speechless from what they think. Tai courage enough to remove the Black Gear before they'll get acid from Whamon digital acid when Palmon use her Poison Ivy, while Tai climb it, just he almost reach the top of the Black Gear when his Digivice have made sudden of its own that shine so bright that dissolve the Black Gear. Until unexpected happen have arrive when Whamon have somehow split out from his mouth when their boat was falling apart when Whamon thanking them from his dread curse from Devimon's remain Black Gear._

 _Tai and the others would recommend to him to find any tags or crests knowing there on a mission to find when Whamon agree to escort them when Whamon gently carry them safely, knowing there is cave underneath the ocean when he carry them to safety when they were encountered mad, rampage mole-like Digimon will a single drill on his forehead name Drimogemon and on top of his head is last remain Black Gear when Drimogemon roaring at them when Gomamon quickly Digivolve/Shinka into Ikkakumon knowing that Drimogemon is somehow protecting or guarding when the DigiDestineds saw a single local supermarket when they quickly rushing toward it, hoping to find those crests or better tags. While Ikkakumon enrage on him, just a little bit longer when Tentomon quickly rush forward and quickly Digivolve/Shinka into Kabuterimon when both using Harpoon Torpedo and Electro Shock to remove last remain Black Gears and dissolving into million data pixel, knowing THIS IS the last remain Black Gear._

 _Gatomon found a small box when she quickly show it to Kari and the others when Matt/Yamato open it and inside are Tags . . ._

. . . Kari/Hikari did merge with her Crest of Light and her Tags into one. Knowing it is a perfect fit. The others did got their tags and soon they're off to find any symbols knowing they're have no idea what kind of symbols they're looking for. Tai found his crests after riding on with Whamon and found a local village where Koromon live there, instead the village was actually Pagumon, a small light blue round with ear-like appendages shape with crescent eye-shape in red. When they greeting them and giving them a humble welcome. Except however when Agumon found all of the Koromon was led guarding by Gazimon who working for monkey-Elvis like Digimon name Etemon. The DigiDestineds learn that those Pagumon were working for someone else which they didn't know it was Etemon when all but sudden there was a Botamon, a single Botamon was on Mimi lap when they're realise that Botamon can actually Digivolve into Koramon from what Kari/Hikari said including Gabumon as well. They're manage to spare them while they're searching for Agumon and thus how they met Etemon in the first place and yet Tai have manage to found a Crests of his own. The Crest of Courage.

But on the other days since when something went wrong when Kari is trying to forget on that day when she saw a battlefield and first appearance to see Dark Evolution/ Dark Shinka. . .

 _. . . After they're found another Crest from Tai is getting more aggressive and more determination that he wanted his partner Agumon to Digivolve into something, but forcing it when he giving him some food to allow his strength increase knowing he stronger and more powerful that he'll find the way to unlock his crests in bringer of showdown. Until they're witness upon a battlefield when they're saw some sparkle of flash that coming in western part right before the Rome Colosseum they'll enter when a battlefield and see Digimon against Digimon and they saw some multiple colour such as pink, orange, blue and purple and also gold. Those with the swords-like are the good when they saw few Digimon they're never before are called Aegiochusmon who wielding orange blade along with another Digimon such as Aegiomon, Baromon, Gokumon, Gravimon and Grappu Leomon are wielding orange blade. There five Digimon who wielding blue-colour blade are Black WereGarurumon, normal WereGarurumon, Yasyamon, Strikedramon and Mistymon. Three of them wielding pink blades are Rosemon, Tinkermon and Lotusmon. Two of them who wielding purple blade are Lilamon and Cho Hakkaimon. And one single Digimon who wielding golden blade is Petermon. And together, they're taking down some kind of Digimon like humanoid in black cloth armour with pure silver breast armour plate like traditional samurai and yet it face was cover in some kind mask in pure silver that form a shape in some kind of very angry when it quickly charging at them at least more than 200 of them against 17 Digimon who holding colour blades on their hands when the battle is started. The DigiDestineds look at the bladed wielder are carrying single, double or even double-bladed like some kind of warrior against another warrior that they're not sure who there are._

" _Whoa," Tai exclaimed out to see such amazing battlefield. "Who are those Digimon anyway and why they're carrying some kind swords on their hands?"_

" _The Order," Gatomon quickly replied to him._

" _The what-Order?" Sora is not what she's on about._

" _Just Order," Gatomon clarified to her. "That is their name."_

" _I'd heard about them," Biyomon said to her and giving them full definition explanation. "They're peacekeeper in the Digital World, defender of hope. They're job is to protect the Digital World from certain threat."_

" _Not along that," Palmon adds on, "they're weapon they're hold are called Sabre. I try remember what it mean, but I'd heard it something to do with our Crests from what I'd heard about it. And boy, those guys are mean business to take down those Digimon name Maulmon."_

" _Maulmon?" Izzy is unfamiliar with that name. "Never heard that name before."_

" _I do," Tentomon step in and explain to them. "And trust me, they're dangerous and yet they're Ultimate-level and they're tough to beat."_

" _Will take them down," Tai said to them when the other look at them in blink stare when all of them exclaimed except Tai/Taichi._

" _Are you crazy?" Izzy/Koushiro replied knowing Tai is out of his control knowing he got Crest like Kari as well. "Did you hear from Tentomon said: they're dangerous?"_

" _Dangerous-whatsoever," Tai urge to fight. "Beside both me and Kari got own crests so that we can take down in sheer firepower to them."_

 _Unknown to them when the Order have in tight sport, they're manage slice down over 40 of them with their move was form base. One of them who wielding two bladed is Yasyamon have manage to slice down 4 Maulmon from their abdomen and use his acrobatic ability and slice Maulmon few Digital World. Petermon is hold his position called Sha No Kamae when he was surround 10 Maulmon when they holding steel base swords on each hands in still formidable, but as for Petermon, he's calm and quite without making sudden movement and his eyes are closing still and remember his form, until the patient from all Maulmon have lose their focus when all of them begin their attack when Petermon have quickly slice though their abdomen in sudden quick match for them, knowing Maulmon can't handle patient, that's why Petermon give them a final to them._

 _Aegiochusnon along with Aegiomon are team up when they're huddle together while they're holding their sabre and holding their in position in Te Ura Gasumi and Jordan No Kamae. They manage to slash down at least over 30 of them and yet a fire come from one of those Maulmon and quickly reflected back with their anti-Digital Disposal blaster in high-tech advance technology in pale dead silver with two black strip on them. That blaster can blast though any Digimon in quick second including human as well. Blaster can dissolve Digimon data, but human they're get sever blast mark on them and melt their internal organ in quick second, knowing those Order are half-base human._

 _All Maulmon fire out their blaster when The Order quickly reflect blazing orange with hot golden amber inside from it. Aegiomon quickly slash few Maulmon upper chest and Aegiochusmon have also quickly slash down few more Maulmon while the others is either slash or reflect their energy blaster from them._

 _Few Maul saw the DigiDestineds are standing at the top of the hill when they're shout at them in highly Digi-code with their blasters and their swords on them when they're coming toward them._

" _Um . . . guys," Sora said to them. "We're got company that they spotted us!"_

 _All of them look at them and see seven Maulmon are coming closer to them with four swords and three blaster that they're going to killed them in single handily when few scream out from their lungs that their too young to dead, most Mimi and Joe for start. Tai is hugging his sister and Kari hug him back while their Digimon is get ready for a fight. ShadowWereGarurumon have just finish another Maulmon when he saw seven of them are quickly running toward the DigiDestineds when he quickly running toward them with growling howling sound when seven Maulmon and the DigiDestineds and their Digimon saw a werewolf Digimon name ShadowWereGarurumon when he slash though all five Maulmon with his blue-blade when he growl at them when two remain Maulmon with their blaster when they fire at him when ShadowWereGarurumon have manage to deflect them back when hear a faint scream from them._

 _The DigiDestineds are almost horrifying to see died Digimon and see some blaster marks on their chest plate and see oozing liquid coming down from their bodies that they're sort Digimon can dissolve and reverted back into a Digimon. They're so many theory to know everything about the Digital World, and they're wants to know what is going on around here._

 _ShadowWereGarurumon look at them, knowing those Maulmon can't move and giving out a growling impression when he saw the DigiDestineds and their Digimon._

" _Get out from there!" he growl at them and told them._

" _But we wanted to help you," Tai said to him when a growling roar from ShadowWereGarurumon when Tai and the others are finch in fear._

" _We don't need your help," he said to him. "Get out of here, while you can. We're hold them off. Now go!"_

 _All of them obey to him and quickly run for their life as quickly as possible while ShadowWereGarurumon quickly look at them for few second and look back at the battlefield when he sinisterly growling at Maulmon when he quickly howl at them like a wolf . . ._

. . . Kari will never forget to see a body of a Digimon and hearing the sound from ShadowWereGarumon, but also she'll never forget what happen to Greymon . . .

 _. . . After Tai and the others have manage to escape from the outcome of the battle field and finally short amount of break from their long running. But, as for Tai, he wanted to fight so that Greymon can Digivolve/Shinka into his next level when suddenly a reaction from Joe's tags, which mean it coming from the colosseum arena when they quickly heading toward on them and see the main arena that inside the Roman colosseum. Until it was a trap by Etemon himself when it was broadcast of himself when Tai and Agumon are trying to save them when they're saw a different version of Greymon and he's well mad. Tai have no choice but to battle when Agumon Digivolve into Greymon and having battle two different version of Greymon, but different Greymon is very different and yet so strong to other Greymon including Tai's Greymon when Tai is started to lose his focus and his courage that he wanted to force Greymon to Digivolve/Shinka. Joe on the others hand when he saw a Crest on stone ground and see a picture from it when his tags makes sudden that this stone drawing is actually his Crests, The Crest of Reliability._

 _Tai on the other hands wanted Greymon to Digivolve that other Greymon is more powerful than any Greymon when urge him to Digimon that he lose his impatient when his Digivolve and his Crest giving him Dark Evolution when dark aura that surrounded Tai's Greymon and transformer him into something else, something much, much worst from what they're realise. Greymon is now a skeleton-virus Digimon named SkullGreymon, a powerful dark version Greymon. Kari look at him and sense a darkness that surround SkullGreymon, even her ghostly form Nova that living inside from her have seen a monster back from the dead that she's never seen a dark embracing in entire life._

 _It take three Digimon to stop it, when Tai urge him to stop but it won't refuse when SkullGreymon have data and destroy social network from Etemon's main broadcast. Birdramon, Garurumon and Kabuterimon have did their best to stop it, but SkullGreymon is dark-version knowing it is an Ultimate-level, not even Gatomon couldn't stand against it when SkullGreymon quickly run away until it losing a lots of energy when the Tai and the others quickly following him, until it reverted back into his In-training Digimon Koromon. Tai quickly apologise to them and his partner from his self-ambition that he lose his focus that he wanted to be stronger, instead he putting all in danger to harness the power so that Greymon will be stronger and more powerful but like this to see Greymon becoming something . . . something horrible it was unexpected to see use that power. So he apologise his friends and yet blaming himself from his self-pity. . ._

. . . Kari/Hikari still forgive her brother knowing that his blaming still forever haunt him that he refuse to use that Crests once more. Until they're stumble upon a ferry was led by weird Chicken-like Digimon name Kokatorimon when he use his Petra Fire/Frozen Fire Shot when he carbonize Agumon and the others, leaving Sora and Mimi along with Byiomon and Palmon against that overgrown chicken when they Digivolve/Shinka into Birdramon and Togemon and send that chicken flying else away when they found another Crests, a Crest is for Mimi, inside that giant cactus that no one didn't excepted to see this coming. Mimi got the Crest of Sincerity. Shortly after that they met Piximon, cute mini Digimon who also their tutor who's going to teach them, how to be a DigiDestineds and bond. When she remember from Matt/Yamato and Izzy when they got their own crest inside the well their tags is making a reaction when they lower himself into the well. Matt/Yamato for the Crest of Friendship and Izzy/Koushrio got the Crest of Knowledge until they're met another Dinosaur Digimon name Tyranomon when Tai and Agumon have finish his training, well special training from Piximon to seek out their courage and their own enlightenment when Greymon take down Tyranomon when Tai is back on the road, acting leadership that he is never give up, knowing he got all support knowing that Tai is wielding the Crest of Courage.

Kari is very gladly to see her courage brother once more. She remember when before and after Sora found the last Crest, the Crest of Love . . .

 _. . . The DigiDestineds are getting complex to find Sora last crest and yet her tags wasn't respond, when Izzy is trying to narrow it down to find Sora's crests when they got a message from one Digimon who contact to them that someone have locate Sora missing crest when a map appear when they're found coordinate that led into the ruin when they found the cave after more than 20 minutes to walk and see so many ancient writing until they saw the sphinx and upside pyramid. They're went inside the pyramid in first morning and met small robotic Digimon name Datamon, trap inside glass prism pyramid when Etemon comes by and storm the show. Unfortunately it was trap, after Datamon was release it quickly garb Biyomon and Sora so that they can't find her, not even Tai can't know which is the fake barrier, instead he turn up into a coward . . ._

. . . That Kari is trying to support him, knowing Sora is one of their friends. Until she never forget to see Greymon Digivolve and seeing Etemon is merge some kind of network after they save Sora. Of course they know, well they don't know that Etemon is an Ulimate-level Digimon. When Tai's Crest is making sudden glow which mean Greymon can actually Digivolve/Shinka into his next level. She never to see bigger, well two higher level than Greymon with cybernetic left arm in full completely and his face was half cover into armour plate and his crest were also replace into rocket launchers and his tail were simi-cybernetic patch on it and it have six long purple wings and see red mane inside his armour head and his eyes were discoloured into blue eyes and that Digimon is MetalGreymon, Greymon's Ultimate-level Digimon when he use his Giga Blaster when an unknown wormhole that suck Tai and MetalGreymon when Kari cried out to her brother when Matt stop her, knowing the wind is too strong, until the portal is somehow close that leave Kari and the other alone without any leadership and yet the DigiDestineds have gone their separate way.

Sora first way along Biyomon, who knows what happen to her and yet Izzy, Mimi and Joe gone their separate way that leave Matt and Kari, knowing their only leave left. Matt have decided to check something across the river, until he haven't return for quite a while and yet she feel quite lonely except she got Gatomon that she out for food to keep her strength, hoping her friend will return and also her brother will making back, knowing it's been months since what happen, knowing the Digital World got different time line period. She's wondering what happen next since Matt gone off in the river as a promise until he haven't return for some time.

"Brother," she said to herself, knowing she still miss him. "I hope you have return once more, knowing I miss you so much," she could cry until Nova said to her inside her mind.

" _Its okay, Kari/Hikari," she said to her, "I'm sure that your brother will return shortly, eventually, knowing the Digital World got different time complex from what I'd imagine. I'd promise your brother will return and then we'll find the others for all this take."_

And with that Kari is actually smile for some reason when Nova said to her have making her calm down, until she heard a snap coming from her behind. Knowing she won't leave when Gatomon coming back to get some food, but there something behind that tree so that she'll investing to see who's out there. She's almost wondering in the wood and see broken twig on the ground, that mean someone is definitely spying on her.

"Hello?" she said to something in the forest. "Is there something in there? I'm not going to hurt or anything, I'm here to make friend with you that's all. So that we can play while my Digimon. Is that okay to you?"

She look at the woods and see so many tree and brushes when she circling again and again in each second when she saw something behind the tree and see a figure, couldn't tell who it is when she approached it, knowing this Digimon is really shy when she approach it, cautiously and see who behind the tree and behind that tree is none other than Takeru/TK along with Patamon when he sneakily way behind to clear escape before Kari turn away.

Once Kari look behind the tree and see no one there when she look away and see TK/Takeru for the first time, when the scream take place on them when somehow Kari accidently slip on the ground and bang her head and fall into a coma, leaving Takeru along. . .

"Hikari/Kari," said a familiar voice when a moan take place on her when she finally reopen her eyes, barley, "Hikari/Kari," Kari almost her eyes while her version is still little bit burley, until her version is fully restore and it was Gatomon/Tailmon who's standing in front of her.

"Gatomon/Tailmon?" she said to her in slightly surprising to her again in her confusing statement.

"Hikari/Kari," Gatomon is very surprise to see her again, "I'm glad you are okay. One minutes I'd gathering some foods, while I'm coming back I saw you fast sleep in a bench," she explain to her.

"What?" Her eyes were almost bulge out when she quickly rose her and see that Gatomon was right all the along she's somehow arriving back on the bench. _How did I get there in the first place?_ Kari wondering to know how did she arrive back on the bench while she pass out? Kari is not sure what's going on except she briefly remember when she saw a boy, another human, well barely and vaguely remember from what she seem.

"Are you okay?" Gatomon said to her, knowing she's acting really funny. "You seem quite off-guard from my concern notice. Anyway, I got you some lovely fruits, knowing it will keep your strength," she show Kari a fruit on Gatomon's paw when she look at it and take it.

"Thanks, Gatomon," she thanking her.

"Your welcome," Gatomon greet her back with happy humble smile to her when Gatomon got her own fruit and start eating it.

Before Kari start to eat. She's wondering about that boy she barely saw in sudden surprised and yet her heart feel quite funny, like her heartbeat is almost very fast before she blank out. Either way, she's not sure what she's saw when she start to eating. Hoping she'll met up him, once more, eventually. If she can find him, no less.

* * *

Meanwhile, Takeru/ TK is stood further behind Kari along with his partner Patamon, who already reverted back into his Rookies since he was hatch out into his baby form called Poyomon and then he somehow reverted back into Tokomon and return to be Patamon once more. But Takeru is still forever haunt him since he witness Angemon dissolve along with Devimon, his greatest fear that he couldn't stand against him and see him as a picture inside his mind. But still, he's very glad to have Patamon again.

And also he met a girl for the first time in his life that he's actually a girl of his life since his heart was very fast that this is his first to have a crush on her. Ever since the unfortunately scream between those two when TK carry her safety, despite his small body, but still he did some strength within from his sport session to increase his muscle to make little bit stronger. Once he carefully place on her a bench and quickly walk away without any disturbing before Gatomon come back.

"Do you think that the girl will tell her partner about us?" Patamon is very worried about their appearance.

"I don't know," TK is not sure. "And yet, she kind of pretty from what I'd look at her."

"Oh, somebody fell in love," Patamon tease him when a shock comes from TK when he saw his face is blushing in pink.

"Hey," he whine out to him. "Who side do you come from, anyway?"

"Why, yours exactly," he replied to him with a little giggle to him. "Anyway this girl is special to you, am I not?"

Takeru/TK rubbing his finger together that make a swirl without saying to him, knowing his face is still blushing that he does like so much since they're first met in the Digital World. Patamon look at him and giving him smirk with an evil grin that Taker/TK got a crush on her.

"Oh laugh it up," TK said to his partner. "Besides, she does look pretty from my concern, and yet you getting slightly emotion on that cat name Gatomon, am I right?" he giving out his own evil grin when he saw Patamon is blushing in cherry red.

Patamon quickly shaken his head. "No way. You making fun of me that's all."

"Oh really, you should ask her, I dare you," he tease him and see blushing from Patamon cheek is still cherry red.

"No way," Patamon objection to him. "You doing it, tell her that you like her."

"No you doing it," TK replied out.

"No you doing it," Patamon replied back to him.

While both boys are talking, unknown to them that a ghostly figure of Nova is watching them this whole time while Kari is still eating some fruit and seeing those two boys are fell in love with the DigiDestineds of Light and yet she giving out a playful smirk to them that both of them are in love and yet that boy is the one who's protecting from Lord Angarmon's Empire and yet he'll be protected from The Order and the DigiDestineds so that Angarmon will not get his hand on him to use him as a weapon and making him, his powerful heir and yet those two TK and Kari are becoming one soul mate that both are indeed fell in love, knowing those two are becoming their opposing crush, if she find a way to get those two lovebird together, knowing those two are truly special that Hope and Light have become one.

* * *

 **You thought this is their first Takari appearance. But it turn it's just a shy stand off, that both child are indeed very shy from the beginning and yet TK/Takeru and Patamon are fell in love with Hikari/Kari and Gatomon that both of them are in love, despite that TK is 8 years old, but he got secretly crush on her, that what making him so special to see Kari for the first time in his life. If the Toei Amination agree and confirming that Takari is their soul mate, that would mean that if the theory is confirm that TK and Kari are indeed married and have two boys. If the confirming statement is confirming that both of them are indeed boyfriend and girlfriend in Digimon Tri.**

 **That flashback when Kari saw several Digimon who holding colours sabre were actually called Order, defend of their peace in the Digital World, like Jedi Knight from Star Wars and yet if you saw some move they're using it actually base of the samurai sword form since I found it on a website and yet two Digimon Tinkermon and Petermon are not made up name, it confirming name so look it up and see a word called Tinkermon and Petermon that those two are confirming Digimon.**

 **Anyway in the beginning chapter, it revealed in my story that they is another Dark Lord name Chreubimon, a dark form when the Order finish him off so that they're won't getting any replacement to be seated in the Dark Council chamber and yet I'd decided to put BlackGatomon, a dark version form of Gatomon because you will see why I put her for a reason.**

 **The Digimon Tri 5 is something to do with Kari when she was consume by the darkness when Angewomon or Gatomon can Dark Shinka/Evoltion into Ophanimon Falldown Mode and yet Mieko Digimon have finally revealed her Mega Form but the name haven't been confirm yet to know who is that Mega Form. And yet the Last Digimon Tri from our theory who is the next cover in Digimon Tri Poster for the final series. but who? is it the Original DigiDestineds, that would be good, or better yet Seraphimon, because I'd see Omegamon against Alphamon from the first one and then Rosemon and Vikemon against Imperialdramon in second one and then HerculesKabuterimon and small Patamon against Meicrackmon Vicious Mode and then in the fourth is Phoenixmon against Machinedramon and then the firth one of Ophanimon Falldown Mode with Meicrackmon Mega form. So yeah if Seraphimon in final poster that would be great to see him again or putting all the DigiDestineds or just of them. But I don't which one to choice, but it'll have to wait after the 5 series is show. So finger cross to know which final poster cover is going to be. So tune to know which final cover is going to be.**

 **Anywho, that the next story is going to take while when Angemon is going change.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.**

 **Sorry I took so long, it took me ages to think what happen what happen in my stories. Anyway this will blow up with your mind. And this is my longest chapter stories in history, my own history thank you. so enjoy this chapter that I'd work so hard.**

Chapter 11: FallenAngemon

ClavisAngemon, Mega-level Digimon, pre-evolution of MagnaAngemon/HolyAngemon, who have clean white armour that shape like a cleanse white knight with golden thin line on him with white and red helmet with small yellow dots on it with six wings behind his back. His plate has a key hole, knowing he is a keeper of 360 doors with Zenith's Key and Loyal to his Master, Lord TempusAngemon, one few remaining Celestials who survive from dread Chaos. ClavisAngemon is stood watch at Lord TempusAngemon quarter chamber so that no one can't disturbing his resting while he stood watch. ClavisAngemon remain to be loyal to his master as long he got his Keys, knowing he is a gatekeeper of 360 doors to make certain that every time and space is perfect shape except he learn that two of them cause nothing but trouble and yet he know that one name he would get his hand, SaturnAngemon, the manipulator of Time and Space who change everything from the past and recreate the alternative past to forget everything from they seem to be. ClavisAngemon could fight against that rebellion time meddler, but he can't, knowing his job is to protect Lord TempusAngemon, knowing he deticate his life to serve knowing that TempusAngemon have the power to see anything from time and space and seeing to make certain that the past is stay secure.

Once ClavisAngemon stood watch at TempusAngemon chamber when suddenly he heard something coming from TempusAngemon, like a thudding sound that mean that something happen to TempusAngemon when he quick open his chamber without his permission to enter TempusAngemon's chamber, knowing something is not right when he heard a thudding sound from him.

"TempusAngemon?" ClavisAngemon open his chamber to see that his master is alright when he got inside his chamber. He look at his master chamber and see so many clocks are tickling like grandfather clock with Roman numeral on them with red and blue arms are staying put in correct time limit. He been to Lord TempusAngemon's room once before during his time when he was MagnaAngemon/HolyAngemon long time before he accepted his one of the Time Keeper and Guardian and sworn legion to TempusAngemon for all his life. "TempusAngemon? It's me, ClavisAngemon. Forgive for coming in, just that I thought I heard something in your chamber so I don't know what happen to you," he look at his room and see nothing there. "Lord TempusAngemon?"

Until he something on the floor when a shock comes by on him when he quickly rush forward him and see his Master, Lord TempusAngemon who lying on the floor, resting on a giant sundial with Roman numerals on them that combine with Gate of Destiny/Heaven Gate to create a powerful sundial. ClavisAngemon kneel down in front of him when he quickly him.

"TempusAngemon? TempusAngemon!" he try to figure what when wrong with him when suddenly a finch coming inside from him when he look up and see a shadowy glimpse from that sundial in that transform into some kind of Digimon person in robe with a single scythe like SaturnAngemon, but different from what he look at it when he got out his Key to defend his master. "Stay back," he told that fiend. "I won't let anything to hurt my master!"

But the shadow figure ignore ClavisAngemon personal advise when is seethed out it scythe when it quickly attack him with its scythe when ClavisAngemon shout out.

"The Key!" he shout out when he quickly jabs its chest and twist when it have no effect on it when ClavisAngemon was shock to see that the shadow have somehow immure The Key. No one can't survive, unless he's dealing with an illusion from his suggestion knowing he encounter several illusion during his time along with his master. ClavisAngemon look at the shadow when the shadow quickly give ClavisAngemon a powerful punch and landing on the ground, few metre away from TempusAngemon as totally knock out while the shadow finish its job to destroy TempusAngemon with it scythe when it hoist up in the air when TempusAngemon quickly awaken his slumber and shout it.

"Degradation of Time!" he exclaim out to when a ghostly appearance that shape like a clock with MagnaAngemon/ HolyAngemon's Gate of Destiny on it with Roman numeral on it when it rapidly spin so fast to make any Digimon dizziness from it, but not TempusAngemon. Once his clock quickly spinning super-fast when the shadow is somehow slowly dissolving into million pixel in quickly millisecond until it was nothing left, without any remaining single from it when TempusAngemon makes double check, until everything is well secure once more.

ClavisAngemon have manage to regain his body from that sudden punch when he groaning out from his mouth and slowly get his Key, knowing that TempusAngemon is still in danger. Once he manage to get up from that unexpected punch, that he wants another rematch, except he only saw TempusAngemon is standing with no shadow when he quickly rush toward him to see he is alright when approach him.

"Lord TempusAngemon," he said to him. "Are you alright? Did you suffer any injuries when you in status?"

"Not exactly," he said to from ClavisAngemon minus spoken without looking at him. "But I'll live."

"What was that?" ClavisAngemon is not what kind of figure he just witness today.

"Danger," TempusAngemon said to him when a shock comes from ClavisAngemon while Lord TempusAngemon stood watch and remain calm. "I have to warm my Mistress about this."

"How come?" ClavisAngemon wants to know, knowing he too saw that shadowy figure with grim reaper scythe.

"Everything," he said to him, quickly. "This shadowy figure you just witness is beginning of the end from what you seem."

"You mean a new opposing threat have unleash in the Digital World, beside Angarmon?" ClavisAngemon said to him, while TempusAngemon remain calm when he spoke to him.

"No," TempusAngemon correctly to him from ClavisAngemon minus mistaken. "This Digimon is much worse than any Fallen Angel and yet this Digimon is a bringer of death."

* * *

The DigiDestineds have finally reunited once again since they're separate path, knowing they're can't figure out what to do next after Tai went into an unknown vortex after they defeated Etemon when Greymon Digivolve/Shinka into MetalGreymon with his Giga Blaster to send that crazy Elvis monkey into a wormhole and it somehow drag Tai/Taichi and MetalGreymon and never return and yet he somehow return for the couple day or weeks before he mange to make a comeback and manage to return to the Digital World.

Tai have finally reunited with his sister, Kari/Hikari at the amusement park for having some fun when she told him that Matt is checking something on the other side of the river and yet he haven't return so soon. Tai could eventually kill Matt/Yamato for abandon his little sister whatever, until they're encountered two Digimon who loyal servant to Myotismon. One of them who happen to be a small Bat-Digimon with red-talon claws with yellow eyes name DemiDevimon and the other one who look like Gatomon except her fur is complete black, BlackGatomon. Gatomon recognise her dark counterpart when both of them got some settle score between those two knowing they're both Cat Digimon, until that sneaky DemiDevimon giving Gatomon a painful needle or this case Demi Dart, until Agumon use his Pepper Breath to dissolve that needle while both Cat still engage with their claws. Once both cats are still fighting, when the victor have decided is Gatomon who got superior cat fighting skills on her when both of them made sounding retreat from their failure excusive got getting the Crest of Light.

Once the siblings are finally reunited. Tai and his sister, Kari/Hikari are going to find the others from their separate path. Kari barely remember when Izzy is going to find a person name Gennai from what he say and also she don't know where Joe and Sora and also Mimi. They keep walking about more than an hour until they stumble a restaurant was held by Vegiemon and Digitamamon when they force to work when they found Matt and Joe who working at the restaurant. Joe was very happy to see Tai again, and also Matt when Tai yell at him that he promise to look after his sister before he come back.

Matt apologise to Kari for abandoning him and Kari accept his apologise, until they encountered the same Digimon from before DemiDevimon and BlackGatomon. They said to them that they are the one who keep smashing and doing other business to allow them to continually working as slave and also bribe Digitamamon to allow both of them to stay when boil Joe and Matt when they learn they're been trick when Gatomon and Agumon are going after them when Joe and Matt got totally encountered by their boss when Gabumon Digivolve/Shinka into Garurumon and Gomamon Digivolve/Shinka into Ikakkumon, until they realise that Digitiamamon is an Ultimate-level, knowing he have a pale grey egg who never hatch except he got oval eye eyes with dragon-like feet in green with rich pale red nail on him.

It manage to knock out both Champion-level Digimon when Matt is started to learn about true meaning on friendship that friendship are more important about being lonely since what happen between his family and his brother. Friendship is all about stay put, keeping your friend is most important then himself when suddenly his crest his react that mean that Garurumon have finally Digivolve into his Ultimate, when he Digivolve/Shinka into WereGarurumon. Matt and the others were little bit surprised to see WereGarurumon, but only like last time when they witness the battlefield to see two different kind of WereGarurumon when one of them said to them to run before they'll be kill. Now they see WereGarurumon when Digitamamon used Nightmare Syndrome but WereGarurumon block his attack when he use Wolf's Claw to send him flying while DemiDevimon and BlackGatomon make a retreat as failed for getting Crest of Friendship and Crest of Reliability as the same time.

Once everything is well sorted. The gang are going too spilt up, hoping they'll find the others from their separate direction. Matt and Joe have found Izzy and Motimon, lying on the ground floor when they quickly rushing him to see he is alright. Izzy explain to them what happen he encountered weird alien Digimon name Vademon, another Uilmate-level Digimon who sold Izzy's Curiosity, until he got it back with Pabumon cunning sneaky garb Izzy's Crest, he told them, the Crest of Knowledge. Izzy did explain to them that his Kabuterimon have somehow Digivolve/Shinka into MegaKabuterimon/AtlurKabuterimon. When Joe started to realise since they saw giant red beetle appear underneath the ground like a Japanese Rhino Beetle from what he saw, including Matt as well. Once they found Izzy when spiritual image of Gennai have somehow appear on them and explain to Izzy about facts and data from what he know about when he type down on his laptop and show them an image of MegaKabuterimon in red beetle armour. When Izzy learn that there two type of colour on MegaKabuterimon/AtlurKabuterimon, red and blue and thankfully that his Tentomon is a red one. So once they found Izzy, but as for Tai and Kari, thing they got different lately.

Tai and Kari have found some kind of Japanese castle and inside there lots of Gekomon and Otamamon are acting crazy from what they seem. Once they saw them when Tai ask them to know what when wrong when all that sudden that Mimi appear wearing a princess dress in her favourite colour pink, including Kari as well. Mimi is very surprised to see Tai again and of course Kari as well. Tai want to know why Mimi is dressing like a princess, when Mimi replied to them she adore becoming a princess. Kari love princess, knowing she's usually wear it once for Halloween getup. Once Tai told her to stop this childish getup when Mimi is getting little bit of prentice for had enough on Tai's reckless selfish behaviour when she quickly walk up that stair to leave him alone.

On the other hand, Kari want to see more princess dress so that she quickly follow her leaving Tai alone in difficult task without supported. Agumon and Gatomon wants to know why Mimi come to the castle they explain to them that a bat and cat Digimon appear on their doorstep about one single DigiDestineds with their partner who come here for making her welcome. Agumon and Gatomon exchange their look that those two Digimon they talk about are BlackGatomon and DemiDevimon who up to something their dirty trick again.

They met Palmon who almost dress like a princess in weird case secarnio that Tai want to know what is going on around here. That his sister is playing getup as a princess with Mimi like playing tea party or something. He's going to lose his mind in a minutes when suddenly when one Gekomon and Otamamon explain to them when they escorted them to their master, the King of the Castle, ShogunGekomon, an Uilmate-level and yet he's sleep from what Tai's notice when they explain to them that it can only wake is too allow Mimi to sing, hoping he'll wake up from his long slumber. Tai did it once, but it no good at all, that his sing is terrible.

And yet, Tai come up an idea when he use a tape recorder to allow Mimi's sing voice so that they can us it to wake ShogunGekomon slumber, but eventually that their plan have failed when Mimi notice a long extended cord when she make a high pitching sound to make Tai's ear bleed. Until she send to the dungeon including Palmon as well for the rest of their life. When later at night, Mimi got some horrible nightmare that Etemon is chasing her to be his good looking bride when she shout out to her friends, but they refuse to help including Palmon as well. Once she scream out from her lung when her eye woken up from her terrible nightmare, until out of the blue Sora have somehow appear and she said to her about friends and sincerity when her crest is somehow glowing that her Crest of Sincerity. Tai and the others look at the cell door it was Otamamon and Gekomon when they escorted them in to the singing arena when Tai saw his little sister, but thankfully she didn't wear her princess get up. Until they saw Mimi wearing her usual getup in her original clothing and said to her in confession and she apologise to her friends and Palmon as well for being a selfish jerk aggressive behaviour from what she committed since her greed and lust of power have somehow consume her as acting as a Royal Family. Until she started to sing to make everyone very happy, even Palmon is very happy to see Mimi is started to sing until eventful waking have arrive when ShogunGekomon have woke from his slumber. Not only he woken in happy measure, but more like very unpleasant unhappy and raging mad when he attack Mimi for waking his beauty sleep when Palmon and Agumon quickly Digivolve/Shinka into Togemon and Greymon to protect Mimi and stopping rampaging ShogunGekomon and almost destroying singing arena.

ShogunGekomon using his own vocal cord, also known as Musical Fist to knock Greymon and Togemon out from his commission including Tai and the others, thankfully they still alive, not good against ShogunGekomon using his leaping frog to squash jelly when Greymon quickly Digivolve/Shinka into MetalGreymon to counter strike against him, not data but total knockout when the battle is now is over. Gekomon and Otamamon thanking them to waken their lord and master of the castle when they saying goodbye to them when Tai and the others continually on their quest, hoping they'll reunited with Joe and Matt, hoping they'll find the others before they do.

Agumon and Gatomon are wondering where's BlackGatomon/BlackTailmon and DemiDevimon is knowing those two are nothing than troublemaker. Gatomon utterly hate BlackGatomon, knowing she would get her claws at her for making her regent for the rest of her life and yet hoping she'll make a comeback someday.

Once the gang have reunited, Tai was completely exhausted when he keep pedalling, including Agumon that their knee are hurt to escorted Mimi and Kari at the same time. Matt and Joe met Izzy, when they explain to them that Tentomon have mastering his Ultimate-level MegaKabtuiermon when Tai and the others were pretty shock that Izzy have mastering Tentomon's Evolution was pretty surprising on them. Now the only remain is Sora and yet they have no idea where she can be when Agumon confess to them that he heard Sora's voice somewhere in the forest as for Mimi that she thought she was dreaming when she saw Sora in the class bedroom.

The DigiDestineds now known that Sora is somewhere, hiding without being seeing without notice, right after Tai and Agumon regaining his feet from all those pedalling they been though. Once Tai and Agumon have finally regain his strength back when they decided to explore hoping they'll find Sora, until they encountered a wasp hybrid-like Digimon name Flymon when all of them quickly dodge from Flymon stringer launch when suddenly Birdramon have somehow appearing when she using Meteor Wings to burn that pesky Flymon, that mean Sora is somehow nearby, right behind them. They quickly rushing toward Birdramon direction hoping they'll met Sora in person.

They manage to found Sora, but its only Tai, Matt and Kari are the only one who saw her while the others got their own problem, like crossing the steam. But they'll catch with her. Tai explain to her while she wonder off, like they have to stick together as a family and also Matt said to her to know why she helping Agumon and Mimi in the first person. Kari thought that Sora is going to abandon the team when Sora nod sideway that mean she won't run away until she explain to them about their Crests. She recall to them about Kari/Hikari Crests, the Crests of Light when Leomon explain to them, when Tai and the others remember from what Leomon, Light is one of the strongest element in the Digital World, well Sora said to them about others name on their own crest when she saw two Digimon talking to someone that she couldn't understand from what they saying, except she did hear their crest name. Sora said to Tai/Taichi that his Crest is the Crest of Courage, she also told Matt that his Crest is also the Crest of Friendship. She also said to the other that Izzy is wielding the Crest of Knowledge, Joe is wielding Crest of Reliability and Mimi is wielding of Crest of Sincerity as for her, Sora said to her that her Crest is the Crest of Love. That's all she known about since she witness two are having a small conversation about their crests. Until Sora is feeling uncomfortable about her Crest so that she want to know. Why she was chosen as the Wielder of Love?

Unknown to them, that no one didn't know that Takeru/TK along with his Patamon have somehow overheard from them behind of those brushes from what he hear about it from that girl name Sora said to them in deeply surprising.

Both of them learn there more of them, apart from his own crest, the Crest of Hope that he can't remember who give him the Crest of Hope. But still he was very surprised there's more of them since he overheard from them.

"Did you hear that from what they saying?" Takeru/TK said to his partner while he overheard the DigiDestineds.

"Yeah, who know there more of them," Patamon said to him. "I thought there one of them, now there more of them?!" he exclaimed to him.

"Yeah," Takeru agree with him when he got his own crest and see The Crest of Hope, if he can remember who gave it to him from the beginning so that he can thanking them for giving him that great Crest, if he can find out how to unlock it so that Angemon can Digivolve into something way cooler when he smile at it. "So, any idea how to unlock one of these?"

"Beats me, TK," Patamon confess to him. "I haven't got a clue to know how to unlock it," he look at TK's Crest. "In fact this crest does give me some amazing power I'd never anything so refreshing in my life."

"Really?" Takeru is little bit surprising when Patamon nod at him. "Wow, so like this Crest give you some incredible power like I'd never seen before?"

"Something like that, but I'm not sure what kind of power from what I'd felt it," said Patamon when he's deep thought about it. "Although this crests does give me incredible power, but I can't put my finger on it."

"You don't have a finger," TK/Takeru clarified to him. "You got paws, not fingers."

"Paws, claws, talon, finger - - whatever it is, it's still the same still thing."

"Okay, okay, I said you point," TK is deeply understand from his excusive. "Anywhere, now I learn there more of them from what I heard from them, whoever they are, apart from him that I know of," he talking about his brother that he recognise his hair and same eyes colour that he don't want to talk about it. "But if I can manage how to unlock my own crest so that Angemon can Digivolve into something else like, I don't know GrandAngemon or KnightAngemon or I don't know something Angemon won't great."

"One of them does sound cool."

"Which's one?"

"Second one you said," he replied to him. "KnightAngemon, classic name that I like."

"Well, if you think that the second one is your best opinion," TK said to his partner. "That name I like it as well. But, all we need is some paper and some pencil and colouring pencil so that can draw what he's look like."

"You can use a stick to draw on a soil ground," Patamon suggest to him. "That's way, we can't find any paper or colour pencil that we find."

"Great idea!" TK love Patamon idea when he exclaimed out from his body, "Now let's go and find that stick that we need," he said to his partner.

"Can do, TK," Patamon acknowledge him, that they're going to find stick that lying on the ground, if they find one no less, so that they can discuss on Patamon next evolution statement, hoping their wish will be can come true.

* * *

Later at night, at the top of the mountain, Magnus along with his girlfriend Miyako and his friend Yugi. Both of them have manage to surpass time anomaly detected, knowing that SaturnAngemon must somehow involve of this, knowing he survive the Reboot Island when 7 Order Knight were killed in that battle. Their partner is safe and secure, so that their memory won't wipe clean to see that battle event, but they're hoping that the others can hear their DigiSword Digivice that SaturnAngemon is changing the past, if they heard it. They're watch the DigiDestineds for very long time, some of them got up in heap of battle when they heard from one of them for reinforcement when Magnus and the others take care of Maulmon and their partners doing the same thing as well. They also learn that the DigiDestineds got their own crest of Courage, Friendship, Knowledge, Love, Reliability, Sincerity and Light. They know that one of them is missing, the Wielding of Hope was stolen when Angarmon storm the place in main labs. Magnus and others learn that Tai have somehow return to the Digital World, they're not sure how or why he come back to the Digital World, so that they're going to investigate how Tai/Taichi return to Digital World by retrace their step since what happen.

They're watching everything from their DigiSword Digivice with projectile imagine from it so that they can see their every move except their business problem when they got a personal problem to take care of that they don't want to see. Magnus is wondering why Taichi have somehow return to the Digital World, of course he wanted to save his friends from his abandoning, but question remain how did Taichi have manage return to the Digital World without knowing. His friends were also the same thing that how did Taichi have manage return to the Digital World is their top question and their top mission to find more about this after they're observing the DigiDestineds.

"The union of the DigiDestineds have made a complete hole, since they went their separate path," Yugi said to Miyako and Magnus while they watching the holo views. "But still we learn that Angarmon send two Digimon who working for them name DemiDevimon and BlackGatomon."

Magnus and the others have learn that Tai and the others have made a small encountered Digimon name DemiDevimon and BlackGatomon, working for Angarmon from one of their Royal Knight name Jesmon who watching them from time to time, as King command to watch over the DigiDestineds from their separate path.

"Those two are working for Angarmon," Miyako said to him, knowing she too heard about them. "And yet something is not right," she made current suggestion.

"What do you mean, exactly?" Yugi is slightly confusing and yet he want to know.

"Well, knowing those are working for him and yet they only obey for them," she made theory to them. "And yet, they're working another Digimon who also working for Lord Angarmon."

"I see," Yugi have finally understand what she mean. "Someone who told them to make the DigiDestiends to feel them depress and making so lonely from their point of views. Someone who have the authorised them as . . . General order."

"You mean?"

"Yes," he said to her, "Myotismon/Vamdemon."

Miyako remember that name long ago. Myotismon/Vamdemon, Angarmon most trusted and powerful general in command. If they remember correctly that Myotismon/Vamdemon killed over 20 Order Knight and 3 Cadets and their Digimon comrade that Myotismon is an excellent skills as a warrior and also excellent swift attack against them.

"Myotismon!" Arthur exclaimed out to them, knowing his real name is Alphamon, when he explain to him. "That Digimon who knock out two of my Royal Knights, Magnamon and LordKnightmon/Crusadermon. Thankfully that Gallantmon have manage to wound his pride when Myotismon make a heist retreat.

"Ah yes," Magnus remember that report from one his trusted Royal Knight, Gallantmon also known as Lancelot when Nova give him a nickname in Arthurian legend in England she read about it long ago. "I remember their statement report that Myotismon wanted to destroy the Royal Knight, but all of them are Mega-level since I met you Arthur, by most trusted Royal Knight and my partner. But still I'm not sure what's Myotismon is planning and yet we need to know why."

"Or perhaps I can help with your solvation," said a familiar voice in light that mix with deep smooth voice, when Magnus, Yugi and Miyako turn their head around including their Digimon partners on their right hand side and see a person who just coming out from the shadow, who's none other than same age, well equal to Magnus with blonde hair and blue eyes and he wear black top with white jacket with black flat line on his shoulder toward both of his arm with very thin gold line on his shoulder with white trousers and gold and black sneaker with cool golden bass belt that surround his weight and he got Digivice Sabre on his left, currently he's a right handed person.

The gangs know who that person is when Magnus approach when he said to him.

"Kertua!" he exclaimed out when he laugh at him to see his brother-in-arm, who also member of the Order.

"Glad I see you Magnus," he replied to him both of them give them fist clap to each other and laugh out to each other knowing those two are close friend and excellent brother-in-arms.

Kertua Akirameta, member of the Order, who was chosen long ago at the same time as Magnus, Yugi and Miyako and few more chosen children have enter to the Digital World, long before the DigiDestineds come along. Kertua have mastering his Digital half form, Angemon long ago that both of them are excellent pair between those two from their quality time. And also he become good brother to Magnus that both of them are excellent team working skills to stop many Digimon for disturbing the peace including Lucemon that it took a while to stop him for recreated the Digital World under his image as a god. But that was long ago before the Original DigiDestineds comes along and Traits DigiDestineds as well.

"It's good to see again, Kertua," Yugi happily to see him again, during that last battle, at Aviary Island when 200 Maulmon and a single command storm the place when Yugi along with Kertua have arrive and manage to stop them and secure the Aviary Island was home to all Bird Digimon.

"And you old friend," Kertua said to him when he approach them, when he look at Alphamon also known as Arthur. "It's good to see you again, Alphamon, how's thing go?"

"Not bad," he replied to him. "But we got difficult problem to take off since many Digimon are in danger because of Angarmon's Empire. So yeah, I'm good thanks."

"None taken," he said to him with a humble smile when he look at Magnus. "Any luck on the where about on Nova? I know what happen to her since Angarmon capture her to protect the boy who's in danger since what happen. Any clue to know where they taken her?"

Magnus exhale out from his mouth from his solemn defeat. "Not a thing, my Knights look everywhere in the Digital World that they found nothing for the past over 10 months to look for her."

"And also my second-in-command Omegamon/Omnimon," Alphamon add on to him, "wanted to know she is, that I'd tried to calm him down from his rage knowing he have a close bond with Nova as a General."

"You telling me," Keruta is trying to forget the past when Nova met Omegamon in the Digital World when she called him 'Bedivere' as one of the Arthurain Legend in Britian. Both of them are excellent team bonding to each other that Nova and Omegamon are unstoppable force that no Digimon are messing with them. "But still, both of them are excellent team bonding from the outcome of the battlefield."

"You telling me," Alphamon agree with him when Miyako quickly clear his throat, that she got something on her mind, regard about why Keruta come here in the first place.

"I hate to break up with your fellow reunion," Miyako quickly interrupted them for 'family 'reunion,' from what she concern to them. "Ketura, why are you here in short term notice, since your arrival? I thought you are important mission to secure the Code File Tower."

"I was on the mission to secure the tower," he explain to her. "Until a receive a message from The Celestials in urgent matter that all Order must return to the Temple in matter of crisis."

"Why would the Celestial would us to return to the Temple?" Yugi wants to know why the Celestial is calling out to all Order.

"I don't know," Keruta admit to him. "All I'm getting a message from them, in urgent matter."

"Well, we have to wait," Magnus said to them as official leader. "Right now, we got something for a chance."

"What do you mean exactly?" Kertua is not sure and yet slightly confusing from what Maguns on about that he's not 100% sure what's going on when Yugi and Miyako remain quite without said a single word to him, when he approach toward the screen and the see the DigiDestineds are relaxing by the firing like professional camping trip along with their Digimon partners are gathering together to keep the fire warm. He know who they are, the DigiDestineds of the Chosen Ones who wielding seven Crests. He know there one of them is missing, the wielder of Hope and yet he notice something not quite right when he saw Tai/Taichi have someone coming back to the Digital World without even notice when a shocking surprise take place on him. "That's impossible, how come Tai/Taichi, the wielder of Courage have somehow return to the Digital World, without even notice? How did he manage to do it?"

"That," Magnus answer out to him, "why we need to figure it out."

As Yugi, Miyako along with their Digimon partner are watching the surveillance to watch the DigiDestineds every move and learn so that they can find how Tai had somehow return to the Digital World.

* * *

Meanwhile, further away from the DigiDestineds, a dark abandon-like town that combine with a medieval castle in complete pale black with multiple windows on them at the top of the mountain when full moon behind the castle-like town that behind the shadow. The town is complete abandoning, it was used long ago before the enemies have drove them away to make their own.

Inside the castle, a multiple of flame are still flicking inside the main castle hall in orange blaze with so many ghost-Digimon, Bakemon, the undead ghost Digimon are circle one of the other are sentienal guard duties, knowing their Ghost Digimon to serve their one true master who rule the castle, Myotismon, who rule the castle, under the jurisdiction of Lord Angarmon command. Inside the throne where DemiDevimon and BlackGatomon are kneeling down in front of the throne, knowing someone who's sitting on the throne. When they heard thundering sound from the throne as shock and fear upon them when Myotismon said to them.

"You ignorance fool," he shout at them while he's remain to be seated while DemiDevimon and BlackGatomon/BlackTailmon remain kneel at him. "You are have failed to stop them, not only that you allow them to Digivolve into their next level, but also you didn't break their emotion traits!"

"It's our fault, Master," DemiDevimon begging at him. "The girl have somehow overheard from us, during over conversation while we're doing our job."

"That only that," BlackGatomon said to him without mercy. "The girl, the wielder of Love have somehow talk though the Wielder of Sincerity while I make it report back to see that she's up to something, until I'd notice."

"True," Myotismon current agree with her. "Not only that we failed to stop from Lord Angarmon and of cause those wretched order, who so-called half breed knowing their half human and half Digimon. Lord Angarmon will make utter failed upon you, knowing you failed to stop them."

"It's not my fault, Master. BlackGatomon is foolish enough to take that that white cat without blow our cover," DemiDevimon tried to blame her.

"Say that again or I'll claw on you," she threaten him with her claws when a finch come along on DemiDevimon's face.

"Enough," Myotismon shout out at them when both of them look at him. "We may fail to stop the DigiDestineds for unlock their Crests. But still, our order was directed from Angarmon that we going to take over the human world to make the DigiDestineds bleed from their life hood sorrow, only they they'll begging for mercy. But still, we now notice that the girls who wielding of Love is spying on us and I learn that the other girl who wielding the Crest of Light."

"But milord," DemiDevimon urge said to him. "You can't stand the wielder of Light, knowing that Light will dissolve you into millions of pixel data."

"I know the risk and matter, you pompous fool," he replied to him. "The DigiDestineds got their secret weapons to stop the darkness that spread in the Digital World and yet I don't have kind of power to stop the wielder of Light," until he's getting out of practice when he bang his fist onto the throne that making a powerful echoing sound when sinister growl at it, that he hate the Light, that shine so bright that the darkness are no match against the roaring of light.

DemiDevimon and BlackGatomon must remain kneel in front of their master and also their greatest general of all. On their right hand side there is another Digimon who's a male humanoid, who's wearing some kind of battle armour that mix together in some kind of robe in black breast plate with two blood red shoulder plate, long and thin. His face is very pale like Devimon and Piedmon with blood red eyes pupil with yellow surrounded on it, with long shaggy pale blond hair, who's standing loyal to him, when he said to him.

"Forgive me on your behalf General," he spoke to him in deep posh voice. "We now know the location of the DigiDestineds whereabouts after their reunited from their lose course. How can we improving them knowing they mastering their Crests ability?"

"Because Quisitormon," Myotismon explain to him in fully motion when he look at Quisitormon, the Inquisitor, who loyally to anyone including Lord Angarmon and the others Lords and Mistress thought-out of his time, "the DigiDestineds or this Chosen Children from what they call him, that they can unlock more than their crest, is too allow their Digimon into further up, that's more powerful Ultimate."

"You mean, Mega-level Digimon, General," Quisitormon guess out to him from his clarification.

"Indeed," he correct to him. "But still, we now know that only few of them have mastering to unlock their crests to Digivolve into their Ultimate-level."

"But sir," DemiDevimon urge to speak out to him. "If I may that you test our your power against knowing you are more powerful and yet your Lord Angarmon's most trusted General advise of all."

"I'm well ware on that," Myotismon shout to him. "My power can knock out several Ultimate-level and yet I also manage to knock out two Mega-level Digimon."

"Ah yes, the Royal Knights, who serve the Order including their leadership, their majesty, the King," said Quisitormon remember them, long ago at the Great Battle at Recovery Island when he was leading command. "You did manage to knock out two of them, except one of them."

"Indeed," Myotismon agree with him. "Gallantmon, that lance knight Digimon have manage plan to stop my plan. Even though my plan was failed long ago when I report back to Lord Angarmon from my failure excessive when he torture me from my failure tender."

"That was long ago, General at Recovery Island was collect archivist that sort so many important memory when the Order and the Royal Knights have manage to stop," Quisitormon clarified to him about that battle when the Order and Royal Knights have sizes control that tower.

"Enough on your clarification, Inquisitor," Myotismon is getting out of prentice when he rose up from his throne. "I was lead this battle to prove myself that if the DigiDestineds are strong from their capability on their own so that I'll need to see my own bare witness."

"As you wish, My General," Quisitormon obey to him from his demand order. "I'll ready your carriage from your requiring order so that you will test their ability against yours."

"It will be," he said to him. "It will be."

* * *

Back at the main camping fire, the rest of the DigiDestineds have finally reunited as one when Izzy, Joe and Mimi have finally caught up Tai and the others and then they met Sora and Biyomon when Tai explain to them the name of their Crests from their journey. Izzy got Crest of Knowledge, Joe got Crest of Reliability and Mimi got Crest of Sincerity when all three of them are very surprised to know the name of it and yet they have no idea as well from what Tai said to them as information detail from Sora, on lookout post. Once they reunion is settle in after they making campfire, Sora on the other that she wants to know how did Tai's have somehow return to the Digital World without even notice.

"By the way, Tai," Sora said to him when Tai look at her, "how did you manage return to the Digital World?"

Tai is little speechless from what Sora that how did Tai have manage to return to the Digital World when he look at his friends and his sister, whatever reason.

"That part I really want to know how you managed to return in quick notices," Izzy wants to know to. Knowing he wield the Crest of Knowledge, so that he can understand his education theory to work thing out.

"Now come on, Tai," Matt wants to know too. "You got to tell us, how did manage to return to the Digital World, since what happen with Etemon?"

Tai look at them, looking all of them are his friends and his little sister that she too want to know how he manage return back and save everyone when he have no further choice, but to explain in definition story to them.

"I guess I have no choice what to say," he said to them in confess statement when he's rubbing behind his neck when he said to them about what happen in the past. "Well, this story will blow up your mind how it all happen. . ."

 _. . . As Tai was shock to see his home, his actual real home for the first time since his arrival in the Digital World after MetalGreymon defeated Etemon when he use Giga Blaster to stop tentacles orb thing that made of composing data was created by Datamon when it somehow suck though both him and Etemon together, until he somehow arrive back to his hometown in deep, deep surprising including Koromon when he reverted back into his In-Training that both of them sees lots of people coming in and out at the same time._

 _He also wondering that his parents know he's back from the Digital World, when he realise that his parents don't believe and they won't know where is his sister Kari/Hikari. That part is almost goes mad when he realise he need to find out how to return to the Digital World, that the problem he worry about it. He quickly though so many people when he Koromon, hoping that he'll find a portal or something that he can use to return to the Digital World to find his friends and his sister so that his parents would be freak out and blaming on him for NOT looking after his sister while they camping. Until he search the entire neighbourhood and yet he found whatsoever that he lose his courage and his hope for the time being including Koromon as well for the past couple of hours that he's lost track, when he stumble upon an abandon ally when someone is calling out to him or better yet both of them, when Tai and Koromon look at their right hand direction and see a person when he couldn't describe to it when he look at the person who is a male, older than Tai, wearing street gang from what he look at it in clear midnight blue hoodie with brown jeans and black and blue sneaker trainers when he approach. Tai couldn't see a complete face except seeing a mouth that a hoodie cover half his face. Tai and Koromon want to know that guy said to him._

" _Excuse me on my concern," said a stranger in deep rich voice who looking at Tai and Koromon, "but should be in Camping Trip like the others?"_

" _Well yeah," he replied to him without even notice. "It's . . . complicated from what I'm seeing."_

" _And yet you bought someone with you," a stranger looking and observing on Koromon. "A Digimon, I would say."_

 _That part make shock from what that stranger said to him about Digimon and how did that guy know something about Digimon, much better he do when he said or better acting really dumb._

" _What," he play dumb with him knowing this guy knows Digimon. "This? Oh, I bought on the toy shop for my little sister, knowing she wanted one of those since she kept her eyes on that," he nervously giggle to out to him._

" _Oh really?" said a stranger who said to him. "If you come here, how did you travel here that further away from your camping trip? How long does it take you here, about I don't know an hour to get back here. Man you are really dumb playing game since the moment you come back here Taichi Kamiya or I should you call Tai as in your nickname, for starter, I think that was cool nickname base on your birth name that was clever to come up. Am I right, DigiDestineds?"_

 _Now, Tai is now very surprising, exclaimed and deeply shock that this stranger does knows everything when he slowly walkway when he started a little freak out including Koromon as well that this stranger knows something, better than anyone than Izzy for reason when the stranger continually said to him._

" _Stand down," he said to him as a direct order from him. "I'm not going to hurt or anything."_

" _Yeah right," Tai didn't believe when he slowly walk away from him. "I'm not talking to you, Mr. Knows All," until he started to ran, away from that psycho who know everything._

 _He keep running about less than 4 minutes, until he found another ally to get his breath back from that running he's been though. Until- -_

" _You know, running won't solve anything to find way to return back to your friends," said a stranger who behind them when Tai is jump out that he's almost got a heart attack, and he deeply shock that, how did he know the location of this ally. "Relax, I'm not going to hurt and guess the location on where on you. Listen to me, I know how to get you back to the Digital World."_

" _No way, Mister," Tai refuse his urgent request. "I don't know you who are, you got a wrong person to take care of."_

 _Then a stranger exhale his breath. "Then, you leave no choice but to do this," he approach both of them when Tai is deeply confusing, until it goes black as Tai and Koromon were knockout or something else that Ta don't remember anything what happen since he got blackout._

 _Next thing he notice when he finally woke up from his long blackout when his head is hurting when realise he somehow in the park with surrounding tress with lots of shade from the sun and of course the heat, knowing its mild Summer. He's not sure how, and yet his head is still hurting from that unexpected moves in blink of a flash._

" _Your head will regain recovery shortly from that string pain," Tai jump up and quickly turn his head and see the same stranger who said to him and also he saw Koromon on the stranger arm. He instantly freak out that guy would do something reckless to Koromon when the stranger halt him. "Relax," he said to him. "Your partner is safe when I check on him. He's just worry about you that's all."_

" _Yeah, Tai," Koromon agree with him. "He's checking on me, that's for short," he hop out from that stranger arm when he approach. "In fact he know who am I, when me and him were talking about everything I know of, well mostly really."_

" _You don't say," Tai slightly surprised for him when he pick him on the ground when he look at he stranger that he never seen him before in his life. "And speaking of surprising, how did you know so much about Digimon much better than Izzy?" Tai wants to know._

" _I can't tell you," he refuse and replied to him._

" _Why not?" he whine out to him._

" _It's contain spoiler so that I won't spoil you to give out complete information. But still, if you wanted to return to the Digital World and save your friends, including your only sibling when you somehow return back to your home world and yet trying to find I don't know a portal or wormhole so that you can find your friends, am I correct to you, hmm?"_

 _Tai is slightly confusing from what guy said about it that he's wonder to know if Izzy can fully understand what it mean._

" _That's okay," he said to him. "People can be confusing from what we understand and yet it some have no idea what they talking about it. But in the mean time, I can help how to return to the Digital World."_

" _You mean it?"_

" _But of course," he happily obliged to him, knowing he's happy to help. "Return to the Digital World is no easy task, if you know how open it."_

" _Like what?" Tai is complete 100% not sure what that guy said about._

" _To open the Digital World, must something to do with your heart to unlock your traits," he said to him in riddle to confuse Tai/Taichi. "Your heart is carry something inside from you that you never give up, something you obtain to allow your partner become confidence and feel more powerful that equal to your determination."_

" _What's that supposed to mean?" Tai shout to him that he have no idea what that guy said to him before he leave him. "Hey, wait? Where are you going?"_

" _You must find out on your own," he said to him as a reminder as he leaving to him. "To unlock the Digital World portal, must something to do with your heart that you carry that make you confidences that filled you with determination. If you are a truly DigiDestineds who are to chosen; then I'd suggest you figure out on your own, so that your heart will tell you, your determination is. If you remember what Crests you carrying that filled you with determination than you know how to unlock the portal of the Digital World . . ."_

. . . That day when Tai told them everything as possible he know when the others were completely shock, totally shock including their Digimon partners except Agumon as well. Sora have no idea that unknown stranger knows everything better than Izzy from her point of views, in fact she have it something to do with determination that was link to their crests that she have no idea from the beginning. Izzy is getting all the detail he needed and yet he have no idea as well that something to do with determination that made a direct link to his own crests, the Crest of Knowledge while he's having a deep thought.

"That's all the story I need to know," Tai continually explain to them in finish sentence story. "Except it took me couple of hours to understand what he mean, until I figure what he said."

"So how did you?" Sora want to know, rather than not looking at him, but looking at her own crests from what she think of.

"It's simple," he explain to them in full definition. "Although I forget to how to do," he laugh out nervously when the others finch out from Tai's stubbornness. "And yet those words are keeping ringing me about determination and I'd haven't got a clue about it."

"Nor am I," Izzy have to admit from Tai's advise. "Knowing our Crests is fill with determination and yet you said that guy know everything rather we don't know about it?"

"Looks that way," Tai replied to him as acknowledge. "And yet, after I understand what he mean then I somehow arrive back into the Digital World."

"Some like someone who knows everything in the Digital World, much better we do," Kari is slightly surprised from what her big brother said to him. Even though that stranger knows everything so that she can tell him about Nova and yet something about endanger a person who happen to be a boy, which she have no idea which she's on about it.

* * *

Meanwhile, few metre away from the campfire, Takeru/TK is still discussing about Patamon Ultimate form for couple hour since the sun is go down when he manage out a lantern when someone who give it to him without reason and yet some foods and water as a kind offer and yet he have no idea who give it to him as a started when he keep exploring the Digital World.

They keep talking about over hours, about very detail on Patamon Ultimate that relate equal Angemon. Some idea were not so bad, some were not when he keep drawing on the soil as a paper and using a stick when Patamon to draw.

"Okay," TK said to him in full detail explain. "I draw some part of your Ultimate-level from what we talk about," he take a piece of fruit and eat it for few second. "And yet some parts were little bit different from what we describe about it Patamon."

"Well, some of them were useful, some were not so useful," said Patamon when he's having a deep thought when he look at Takeru's drawing. "But this one maybe come in handy."

"A sword, we talk about it?" Takeru ask him.

"Yeah," he replied to him. "That sword is so cool, like a Royal Knight."

"Royal Knight?" Takeru is not total familiar with them. "Who they?"

"Royal Knight are advance elite team in the Digital World," Patamon explain to him. "Royal Knight are toughest Digimon in the Digital World, to stop opposing threat that spread out in the Digital World. Later I heard that they found their new king long ago, no one know who that king is and yet that king is strong leadership and yet rumour he call his knight a nickname of something from what I heard about it."

"Hey, giving nickname it is nice to thing," TK happily said to him. "Maybe I can you a nickname like Pata or even Ange name after Angemon," Takeru would love to give Patamon a nickname name Ange name after Angemon.

"Well, Ange is suitable to me," Patamon is having a deep thought, knowing he love that nickname to him. "Sure, you can be Ange when I was Patamon or Angemon whatever you want to be."

"Awesome," he happy to hear out from when he softly laugh out from him. "Anyway," he look back so many detail on his drawing on soil like a blueprint drawing when Matt taught him how to draw including his mother as well, "the detail about here that we got everything we know about it and yet the helmet from what we think about it was different and yet the same from what we talk about it," he look at differential helmet for Angemon for few second when a tiredness yawn take place on him that he need some sleep that he's been working all afternoon.

"Maybe we can continually another time," Patamon make a suggestion to him and he too started yawn. "But first we need some sleep to clear our head to sort thing out a bit."

"You got it," Takeru agree with him, when he got up and heading toward that leafy bed again since he arrive here that someone who give it to him without knowing. He took his shoes and place on his side and use his backpack as acting like a pillow to get some sleep including Patamon as well.

He already decided to keep his lantern on as a nightlight, knowing he's afraid of the dark when he was little, including monster under his bed and hic closet. Despite he is 8 years old and knowing he's afraid of the dark. But he's going to start out like a big boy to follow up his brother step, if he can see him, knowing he's afraid to see him again since he refuse to make a comeback in camping trip when he told his mom about that he decided to not go there whatever reason since Takeru/TK have change his mind about it since this morning at home.

Once Takeru have doze off for 10 minutes when he reviving a powerful nightmare that something corrupted him inside his head that he can't stop from that sorrowing pain that hurting him, until he quickly open his eyes and see nothing there, just pitch black in empty space when suddenly.

"Hello there."

Takeru look at his behind and see a demoniac Digimon in a robe in crimson with horns on top of it when he deeply impale shock to see an actual demon or better yet Satan of the devil.

"Who are you?" Takeru/TK ask him, knowing he never seen him before in his life.

Daemon smile at him, underneath his robe, knowing he forgotten greeting from his first met when he said to him.

"Just a massager who come by," Daemon said to him, "knowing you need my help."

"Your help?" Takeru is not uncomfortable from what Daemon said to him.

"Of course," he explain to him. "Your partner death is making you so . . . sad that upset you emotional pain that leave you in sorrow feeling emotional despair," he quickly silently watch the boy and see clenches fist together when he continually speak to him. "The loss of your partner is one thing you cherish the most within you and yet you can't save your partner data since what happen on that day that drive you mad and yet it does make your fear."

Takeru/TK try to forget that name, Devimon, that one Digimon he couldn't against him since he stab Angemon on his chest in killer cold blood when Angemon use his Heaven Knuckle/ Hand of Fate when both of them dissolving together at the same time and witness to see both of them as one of living data.

"Hmm, clearly I'd said to much from what I think of," Daemon look at the boy, knowing he sense the boy rage bury deep inside from him, knowing that boy is Lord Angarmon's heir to make him a suitable fit for him. "Then again. I could help you from your requesting statement that your partner won't be destroy or becoming data."

"How?" TK demand to him, knowing he don't want to lose Angemon again.

"Simple," he explain to him. "Your crest is yours determination is to allow your inner strength to allow you to give you unlimited power like none you never seen before in your life."

"I thought that my crest to unlock itself?" Takeru is now deeply confusing that from what Sora said to the other about to unlock the crests must something to with their emotion.

"Emotion, determination is same thing and also give you power that combine your emotion, creating that none you never witness before in your entire life," Daemon answer out to him.

"And how to unlock this power?"

"Oh, you will find out soon enough, once you get use of it," Daemon replied to him in simple basic to him.

"And you said you need your help," TK rephrase to him, "so that my partner won't be destroy?"

"Of course," he said to him by smoothing with his twist manipulation. "You need my help so that your partner won't be data. Let me gain the power that you deserve like none you never witness before in your life. A power that forever make you stronger and make you invisible that no Digimon nor human can't resist unlimited power from their greedy desire. Let me help you, for once, so that I can help you from your greatest fear. So do we have a deal?" he presented him an open hand while Takeru remain confusing and scared at the same time from what Daemon said to him.

Takeru/TK is making hard choice. What choice he'll make, save Patamon for being destroy or accept his offering to the devil itself to gain immortally power? Which choice he will take? And yet he chose one opinion.

"I choice nothing," he made his choice. "I don't want power or making my partner stronger. I just wanted the way its use to be. I'm sorry, my decision is final."

Daemon could rip the boy head, but he knowing he made a direct order from Angarmon's personal request to make him lose end, which it's all part of the plan that Daemon love make the furious and making lose the boy emotion of hope.

"So be it," he hiss in dark ambition. "You will the deal to see the witness when you wake up from your slumber limbo," he click his demon hand finger to make wake him from limbo nightmare- - -

"TAKERU!" Patamon cried out to him one more time when TK's have finally open his eyes when he call out to him, when Takeru rubbing his eyes knowing he's still tried.

"What's happen?" his voice is tiredness that he didn't get enough sleep since he can't remember what happen in his dream.

"Well, while you sleep that I'm going to get some snack to eat, when I heard something few metre away from us," Patamon explain to him. "So I sneakily check what's going on until they is a battlefield right over there, so I quickly you about 5 five in the row."

"Wait, a battle?" Takeru/TK made a sudden rephrase to him. "Where?"

"Its right over there, I'll take there," Patamon quickly said to him and quickly escorted once Takeru put on his shoes on and quickly make a move.

It's take about a minutes to get there when Takeru make a sneak peek and see a battle between several Digimon against one single Digimon who look like a Vampire Digimon and he saw two cat Digimon, which he know one of them is Gatomon against black car who look like Gatomon as well and he also he saw the girl holding her own Digimon in slightly wound that something happen to her partner wings from what he look at it and he saw the same girl from before, when she accidently slip when she carry her to safely and she look nice and pretty from what he look at her. Patamon explain to him about what happen.

"That Digimon is Myotismon/Vamdemon," he said to him in full clarification information about him. "He's an Utimalte-level Digimon and he's dangerous."

"How dangerous?" Takeru/TK ask him.

"I don't know TK, it what I'd heard about him and he's dangerous."

"And that black cat fighting Gatomon," TK point out in left direction, "who that?"

Patamon look at that direction when a shock that Gatomon who is fighting BlackGatomon/ BlackTailmon, knowing that trickery virus cat is deadly from what he read about her.

"That's BlackGatomon," he said it out to him in exclaimed voice. "That sneaky cat, always cause trouble and yet hurt her."

"Oh," Takeru/TK from what he said. "Someone is crushing with her, is it?"

A blush come though on Patamon's cheek knowing he got a serectly crush on Gatomon since the moment he first saw few days ago after Takeru/TK carry Hikari/Kari to safety back before Gatomon show. "It knock off with you!" He whine out to him.

"Oh sure," he toying with him by tease him. "Knowing you like so much, why don't you go out on a date?"

"I wish, I could," he mumbling himself without TK notice from him. When a smile from TK knowing Patamon is in love with her. When he saw the battlefield when the DigiDestineds Digimon against Myotismon in sheer firepower from each and every one of them. When Myotismon shout out.

"Crimson Lightning/ Bloody Steam!" he cried out to summon out a crimson vine-like whip and quickly swing toward them in super-fast to make a clear hit, only four made direct hit and reverted back into their Rookie Form, only Greymon is the last remain when Myotismon look at him and shout it "Grisly Wings!" he summon out millions of bats to advance him when Greymon quickly shoot them off, when TK/Takeru notice it was a trap combo, when he heard Myotismon laughing. "Crimsion Lightning/ Bloody Steam!" he quickly hit Greymon in quickly garb him and hoist him up in the air when Takeru is shock including Patamon as well when they saw Greymon slam on the ground and reverted back into Agumon.

TK look at the DigiDestineds including his brother as well that the team could stands a chance against him, knowing he too powerful to stop him.

"TK," Patamon said to him, knowing he have no choice but to said to him. "Let me take care of him."

"But," he try to said it out to him, but Patamon interrupted him.

"No but, TK. Let me fight so that I can save him," he look at him and see fear inside from him. "I know what happen long ago, but worry, I'll promise I'll be safe for the time being."

"You sure Patamon?" TK/Takeru asking him when Patamon give him a confirm nodding to him, leaving Takeru a difficult choice for him.

* * *

Tai and the other DigiDestineds are now tighter lead when they encounter stronger Digimon, other this time another Ultimate, but it's not Etemon that Tai and MetalGreymon encountered him in main desert field. A Digimon who goes by the name Myotismon, and yet he's tough to beat since the moment he arrive in the camp fire when he encountered the DigiDestineds' partner. Only remain is Sora and Biyomon when DemiDevimon using Demi Dart on her, instead it was aim at Biyomon's wings just before Myotismon appears. Gatomon/Tailmon on the other hands that she encounter her no goody counterpart BlackGatomon/BlackTailmon when both of them using their claws as a sheer victor to see who is a better cats, knowing they won't give up without a fight.

Tai on the others that Greymon and the others were reverted back into their rookies form when Myotismon using Crimson Lightning and Grisly Wings combination to weak them, when the battle is over. Tai/Taichi are deeply shock that the battle is now and yet they're nothing they can do to stop when Biyomon said to her.

"Sora?" Byiomon urgely said to her, knowing the pain is still hurting her. "Let me fight . . ."

"Wait!" she exclaimed.

"You got to believe Sora," she said to her while the pain endure her. "I'm the only one who can stop this endless battle knowing my friends couldn't stand a chance to defeat him."

"Biyomon . . ." Sora ending up with sheading in tear knowing she could lose her partner, knowing she's watch over the Digital World for quite some time and they battle against stronger opponent that they couldn't defeat him.

"Sora . . ." Biyomon said to her when Sora look at her. "Please let it fight."

"I can't," she refuse to let her go against strong Digimon naming Myotismon who take down Tai and her friends Digimon who couldn't stand a chance, apart from Gatomon who up against BlackGatomon without knowing why she up against her without knowing.

"Please Sora," Biyomon urge her. "Let me do it! I can save and your friends, please, let me save you and your friends, I know they needed me," she quickly slowly got up from Sora's arm and slowly flap her wing, despite a pain on her wings from DemiDevimon's assault but she slowly flap wing away from Sora when Sora quickly garb her.

"No!" she shout out to her that Biyomon is trying to break lose. "I can't let you do it! Please Biyomon, I don't want to lose you!"

"Sora please."

"No," she beg for her. "I can't lose you, Biyomon, knowing we're out match against him. Please don't go, please!"

"Sora, please don't you remember that you love the person that you care about it?" Biyomon replied to her about that day that she love her mom, knowing she still love her for all time.

Suddenly Sora is started to remember from what from her mom said to her about a weeks ago before she was chosen as the DigiDestineds of Love when she remember from what her mom said to her that she love her a lot, including when she was a child as a toddlers. But still, all those memory she have with her have made her really special.

"Please Sora, let me fight so that I can do this," Biyomon said to her as a promise when Sora slowly let go her arm to allow Biyomon break though when Biyomon slowly flap her wing toward the enemy when Sora look at her when she cried.

"Biyomon!"

Until her Digivice is still glow when Biyomon quickly Digivolve/Shinka into Birdramon when Myotismon look at her for the time being.

"Heh," he look at Birdamon in mid-air when she swoop down in front of him, "pity that girl have no idea that the Crest of Love will make a sudden react knowing that girl have no idea the meaning on love. Crimson Lightning/Bloody Stream!" he shout out when he call out a crimson vine and fly toward Birdramon heart when Birdramon felt pain inside from her when Sora cried out to her.

"Birdramon, no!"

She quickly rush toward her, knowing she couldn't leave without her, knowing two of them got special bond between when she continually said to her.

"Birdramon, don't leave me because I love you," until her crests is making her own, including her Digivice when an unknown light that appear out of nowhere including the surround on Birdramon as well, that mean Birdramon is started to Digivolve.

"Birdramon Digivolve/Shinka . . ." when a flame of aura that surround Birdramon when the transformation take place on her that she started to grow that her body is taller than MetalGreymon that her body is now humanoid in light shade of red on the top and crimson red on her upper legs. She's cross reference between native Indians and half bird that she have long bird hair with two large wings with single mask with blue and white pattern on with single feather at the top of her helmet with jade green eyes. She also have single bandage on her left arm with Digi-tattoo on her including both upper knee and lastly with a white mane that lower half away from her chest with large talons claws feet. Once the surround flaming aura is expose out from it cocoon when she said ". . . Garudramon!" she shout out in differential voice, different to compare from Birdramon voice.

Sora and the others were complete speechless that Birdramon have finally Digivolve into her next level, even Myotismon was complete shock and also fearless that he failed to stop the DigiDestineds to unlock the power of their crests when he growl at her.

"Cursed it, the girl have unlock the power of her Crest," he yell out knowing he failed to see a bear witness to see another Digital Evolution.

Sora look at Birdramon, who is now Garudramon when her partner pick her up carefully when she said to her. "Sora, I know how much you love and care about me it. I understand the love is the most important thing that you ever care about it as much as I do."

"That Garudramon," Tentomon said it out to them. "Biyomon Ultimate-level."

"No way," Izzy exclaimed out in complete strummer to see another Ultimate-level apart from MetalGreymon, but never to see another Ultimate-level, except his own and Matt no less.

Meanwhile both cats are still frightening that neither of them haven't given up while Kari/Hikari support her, ignoring seeing Sora's new improvement Digimon from Biyomon evolution tree. Both cats are fighting with their claws and neither of them didn't give up.

"Lightning Paw!" Gatomon cried out.

"Lightning Kick!" BlackGatomon is using her own move as well when both are colliding to each together that create static of electric, when both cats flip out and landing on their feet.

"It's a pierce that my plan is working from what I'd expected while you still ruining it," BlackGatomon sneer at her.

"Tell me what it's your plan, so that I'll might let you live," Gatomon demand to her, knowing she wants to know what her evil counterpart is planning.

"Threat with me, whatever you want, so that you will get it," She sneer at her with humble hissing like a cat.

Gatomon is getting really annoy with her when she jump at her like an actual cat, giving her an old fashion way that BlackGatomon is nothing more than a black cat with troublesome cat that cause nothing but and yet she know that BlackGatomon can Digivolve/Shinka into type of Digimon and yet she know that BlackGatomon can Digivolve into an opposite side just like an angel and yet this angel she think of it is a Fallen Angel.

Meanwhile Garudramon, new improve of Biyomon evolution who's frightening a difficult opponent knowing Myotismon is tough to beat when she's Wing Blaze/ Shadow Wings that engulf that inside from her and unleash a holy phoenix that unleash from her and fire directly toward him when Myotismon cried out.

"Grisly Wing!" he summon millions of bats and use it as a shield to defend himself, knowing Garudramon is a Champion of the Sky in the Digital World. "Impressive on your come backing skills, but you are no match for me, instead I'll make your partner scream to hear your name. Crimson Lightning/ Bloody Stream!" he shot out his crimson vine and fire toward her.

"Wing Blaze/ Shadow Wings!" Garudramon is using same tactic as before to counter his attack formation, when Myotismon had enough of this scenario, knowing Garudramon is the champion of sky and also defender as well.

"Clearly you have no sense of humour that you love and protect the human," Myotismon said to her. "Instead you protect from those in Love."

"Will see," she replied to her. "Talon Claws!" she skydive toward Myotismon with her talon claws feet in super-fast when Myotismon quickly jump up away when suddenly, "Fist of the Phoenix/Phoenix Fist!" she quickly use her sky uppercut to lose track, but it's a bare miss that was almost close in range that Myotismon got incredible flexibility when he slowly descend on the ground.

"Impress on your combination that I would admiring," Myotismon have to admit on her combination. "But still, let see you can save your friend, including the chosen wielder. "Grisly Wing!" he summon millions of bats to strike at the DigiDestineds, including Sora.

"Sora!" Garudramon cried out to her, when the DigiDestineds are trying to shield themselves from surrounding until . . .

"Hand of Fate/Heaven Knuckle!" a strike amber orange that shot out and dissolve millions of bats.

"What?" Myotismon exclaimed out and also fatal surprised that his millions of bats is data.

The DigiDestineds look up and see many of digital bats is data when they saw bit of their tiny data ash, that they thought it was Garudramon.

"What's just happen?" Mimi want to know what happen since she was millions of bat is coming toward her, hoping it won't damage her hair.

"I don't know," Izzy admit to her that he too have no idea what's going on.

"Beat me," Joe agree when he adjust his glasses.

"I'll tell you why," Gatomon quickly said it to them when all of them look at her. "Look up there," she point out that her face is surprising when the DigiDestineds look up and see an angel, with six wings with orange-red hair with a rod on his hands.

"Who's that?" Joe ask out that he never seen that Digimon before.

"He dreamy," Mimi find it attract to see a handsome, thinking she going out a date with him.

"I never seen a humanoid Digimon before," again Izzy have to admit that he have seen that Digimon before.

"Wow," Kari is very attraction to see an angel Digimon when she softly spoken out. "It's an angel."

"That's Angemon," Gatomon said out to them in deep surprised. "I thought all Angel Digimon are destroyed long ago when one of them destroy his people."

"No way," Kari is now deeply surprised that Digimon is Angemon, very rare to find one these day in the Digital World when she remember correctly from Gatomon and of course Leomon that Devimon was once an Angel Digimon, long ago. But they saw a very rare Angel Digimon name Angemon.

Myotismon/Vamdemon on the other that he was shock and deeply not impressive that he thought Devimon have complete destroy all other Angel Digimon in the Digital World, before the Order comes along. Of course if he remember correctly, very few Angel Digimon are still remain in the Digital World, who assisted with The Order from the beginning. Angemon quickly said to them, knowing their DigiDestineds, when he slowly descend from the air that near toward the ground.

"Are you alright?" he said to them. "I saw strange glow in my outpost when I quickly investigate, until I realise it was battle from what I look upon it."

"We're okay," Izzy replied to him, knowing he never seen an actual Angel Digimon before in his life. "Thanks for saving us."

"You're welcome," he accepted his proposal when he look at Myotismon. "I'd take you up against stronger operant that you never stand a chance?"

"Well yes," Izzy acknowledge to him, while he's still holding Tentomon from slightly injuries against Myotismon/Vamdemon. "But, Garudramon is the only one who can stop him," he watch Garudamon is using Shadow Wing/Wing Blaze to strike at Myotismon, but unfortunately it was miss from their point of views that Myotismon/Vamdemon is sneaker, rather than a fighter.

"Crimson Lightning/ Bloody Steam!" he cried out and launch his attack on her, but a blink of a miss when Garudramon quickly dodge it in quick second.

Angemon watch the battlefield, knowing Myotismon/Vamdemon is toughest Digimon in the Digital World from what he read about it long ago. But his main mission is to protect his OWN partner, Takeru/TK knowing his life is depend on it, knowing Takeru/TK is one of the DigiDestineds of Hope. Of course he secretly look at Gatomon who up against BlackGatomon/BlackTailmon, knowing he's still think about her, since he was a Patamon, but first he's going to take down Myotismon/Vamdemon some manner or two when he quickly said to the DigiDestineds.

"You kids, stay put," he said to them as a direct order. "I'll deal with him."

"Then I'll go," Tai step up and help him, when Angemon halt him with his rod. "Hey, what's your problem? I said I could help you."

"Your partner is injuries during this year battle," he said to them, when Tai look at Agumon who's badly condition against Myotismon when Agumon was Greymon once. "You need to sit this one out, from this term, knowing your partner is your most important part as the DigiDestineds. Now, let me fight so that you need to be safety from your concern measure," Angemon quickly fly up toward the sky and against Myotismon, while the DigiDestineds remain safety from heap of battle.

Myotismon have decided to fight Garudramon in mid-air, and use Crimson Lightning as an acting whip, but miss when Garudramon quickly charge toward him when it make a sudden miss when Myotismon use another Crimson Lightening and hit Garudramon back when she exclaimed and that sudden yelling when he laugh out in complete evilly when suddenly he saw Angemon is coming toward him with his rod and smash though Myotismon's Crimson Lightning, when Myotismon hiss and glare at Angemon in sudden surprised when his eye is fill in fear that Angel Digimon can be very dangerous from their scared law, from their righteous.

"Myotismon/Vamdemon," Angemon said to him, "you are accuses the law of treaty in the Digital World, for attempting to seek and destroy the DigiDestineds from your lacking. You must be so much pitiful that you disgrace on them knowing they were chosen from you hate about them."

"It true I hate the DigiDestineds for unlocking their crests," Myotismon admitted from his confession. "Knowing it is my jobs to eradicate them from my order command."

"Your order command?" Angemon is not sure what Myotismon on about, when he have no idea that Myotismon is working as Lord Angarmon's personal General. "What is your order command?" he demand to him.

Myotismon smile to him in lustful like a proper vampire. "You find out soon enough," he sneer at him. "Grisly Wings!" he summon millions of bats as a full launch toward Angemon.

Angemon quickly spin his rod as a protective barrier to defend himself in quick second and quickly shout to him. "Hand of Fate/ Heaven Knuckle!" he cried out when he launch his attack when his orange-amber shot out toward Myotismon as a direct assault, hoping it make it mark.

Few metre away from the battlefield, young Takeru/TK is watching everything to see a battlefield in complete worried and complete scared, knowing Angemon return is making him very happy to see him again, but he won't lose him again since what happen against Devimon at File Island. He thinking he shouldn't bring back Angemon, against strong opponent that he never seen that Digimon before in his life. But still, he hoping Angemon is okay from today battlefield as he watch Angemon against a Vampire Digimon name Myotismon.

Angemon use his rod as sword to slice him down, but a fatally miss when Myotismon quickly dodge it when Myotismon quickly give Angemon a punch on his face in quickly speed, but Angemon is remain standing, when Angemon use his rod once more to smack at Myotismon face that cause finch, but only a little from what he felt it.

"Hand of Fate/ Heaven Knuckle!" he cried out as he launch his attack.

"Grisly Wings!" Myotismon quickly summon out millions of bats to defend himself as a shield from Angemon's powerful attack in quickly second. "Crimson Lightning/ Bloody Steam!" he summon out his crimson whip to strike at Angemon.

Angemon quickly spin his rod as a shield with his single right hand in super-fast to break through Myotismon, crimson whip without causing damage.

Meanwhile the DigiDestineds have seen an Angel Digimon got excellent skills like personal warrior and yet excellent defend formation that make complete awe, except none of them have no idea that Angemon alright got a partner, that none of them didn't see or saw Angemon partner was hiding in few metre away from him.

"Unbelievable," Sora is complete speechless to see that Angemon got his own capability than any Digimon.

"You could say that again," Izzy again agree with her, knowing he never seen Angemon got his own capability

"Me too," Matt third add on, knowing Angemon got incredible like superman and batman.

"I hope that he doesn't have a girlfriend or not," Mimi still thinking she could wish go out a date with him when the others look at her when Mimi is complete confusing. "What?"

"I have to admit that Angemon got his own firepower," Tai have admit that Angemon got quickly speed to stop Myotismon. "Knowing he can take him down."

Gatomon and BlackGatomon are still fighting with their talon claws, until both of them are exhausting from their amazing cat fight, while Kari look at her partner, but still seeing Angemon in a blink of an eye, knowing she never seen an Angel Digimon before in her life, knowing it very rare to see one these. Unknown from her blindness that her Crest of Light have somehow mind of its own when it started to glow, until a ghostly form Nova look at the Crest of Light, telling her that The Crest of Hope is further nearby, that mean he's hiding without cannot be spotted and yet Nova know who's that boy is from the beginning, Takeru Takaishi, the missing DigiDestineds of Hope.

Meanwhile Angemon got a lot of energy within him, including Myotismon as well. Myotismon is keeping using Grisly Wings to strike at Angemon, but Angemon using his rod and also his Hand of Fate/ Heaven Knuckle to strike Myoitsmon/Vamdemon, knowing neither of them given up of this.

"I'm most impressive that you're battling skills," Myotismon was impress on Angemon tactic. "But not good enough," he quickly zoom at him. "Bloody Punch!" he quickly punch him in super speed and use both hands together to make a fist and quickly hit and a hit at the same."

The DigiDestineds are deeply shock that Angemon got punch multiple time from Myotismon, even Gatomon saw it, but a merely diversion when BlackGatomon use Lightning Claws to hit Gatomon/Tailmon on the face as a direct hit when she landing on the ground.

"Look like you finally given up," BlackGatomon sneer at her. "I wish I could data you but still, this Angel got more problem than you do," she look at Myotismon continually punching Angemon with Bloody Punch.

Myotismon still using is Bloody Punch to weaken him in quick second when notice Angemon is weaken by the minutes. "You may be a great warrior, Angemon. But still you should have data long ago when Devimon data you and your kind long ago in Shine Temple when the Order have failed to secure the Last Holy Sanctum. Nightmare Claw/ Dead Scream!" he unleash his most deadly move called Nightmare Claw, a move will paralyse any Digimon, Champion, Ultimate and also Mega-level Digimon when a shadowy wave is unleash toward Angemon surrounding.

Angemon look at the shadow wave when the shadow do what it's told when Angemon shriek and scream at the same time when the DigiDestineds are shock and exclaimed at the same time, including Takeru from their secretly behind. That Angemon was cover in light grey shadow including his wings and his hair as well. Garudramon quickly charge him, but sudden miss when Myotismon shout out.

"Crimson Lightning/ Bloody Steam!" he quickly whip Garudramon back and landing her on the ground that cause even more shock toward the DigiDestineds, including Sora as well. But thankfully Garudramon was barely okay from hundred feet down to the ground. While Angemon did the same thing as well in complete paralyze in fear in complete status.

"He's too strong," Tai exclaimed out that don't even Angemon or Garudramon couldn't stop him as well.

"You could say that again," Matt agree with him, knowing Myotismon is more powerful any Digimon.

"Any idea how to defeat him?" Joe asking suggestion. "Knowing our Digimon wouldn't stand a chance against him, including Angemon."

"Beat me," Izzy confess to him. "All my data is about calculate and analyse, not expert on Digimon movement ability. Knowing that Digimon is tougher than Etemon we're encountered," Izzy remember what happen long ago when Etemon take down multiple Digimon before MetalGreymon comes along.

"We're got a do something?" Tai courage brave up knowing he won't give up without a plan.

* * *

Meanwhile, Takeru is now deeply shock and deeply impale that Angemon is defeated when he complete paralyse in fear and yet almost afraid when watery tear coming down from his eyes, knowing that battle is almost remind him what happen to him at File Island, when Devimon data his only partner he ever have, that he could lose him yet again.

"No," he slowly spoken to himself to see Angemon is defeated when he saw Myotismon is slowly descend to the ground. "I can't lose him, again" his voice is now sobbing that his emotion is feeling despair from what he felt inside from him.

" _You see?"_ said the same voice from his dream, inside his head. _"Your partner is you're important since the moment you first met in the Digital World and now you going to lose him again, since what happen last time."_

"No," his voice is mix with sobbing that he refuse to believe from him.

" _Yes,"_ he hiss at him. _"Your emotion have made despair that lose your focus. If you accept my deal so that your partner won't data for the rest of your life. Knowing Patamon is very important to you, including Angemon when you bestow the name called Ange, whatever you call him that make him so happy since you bestow up him. You need my help, so that your partner will go strong and more powerful, if you accept it my deal, so that it won't happen again, knowing your partner is the one thing you care about it."_

"I don't know, if I can do it," Takeru is still confuse and yet his voice is sudden despair, when he saw Myotismon is approaching Angemon for making his final defeated. "I don't want to lose him, I can't lose him again since what happen at File Island," he still remember what happen on File Island to hear the scream and laughing from Devimon madness when he data Angemon, his partner his closet friend he have ever had, knowing that pain is still hurt him, when watery tear coming lower down from his cheek-to-cheek.

" _Losing him will make you even more upsetting and yet your partner was going to be data when Myotismon is doing some reckless assault on him."_

Takeru launch his head up and see Myotismon is doing something reckless on Angemon to end this, when Takeru/TK have no further choice but to say.

"Okay, you win," he admit to defeat. "I accept your term, so please don't him! I don't want to lose him again!"

As the DigiDestineds look at Angemon was about to meet his maker, when Angemon lying on the ground in sight paralyse from Myotismon/Vamdemon's Nightmare Claw/Dead Scream when he's standing right beside Angemon. Tai could help him, but he can't knowing that Agumon got critical injuries from Myotismon combination attack on him, so he have no idea what he's going to do. Kari on the other hand that she could help him, but Gatomon is complete exhaustion from BlackGatomon cat-like battle, so she too have no idea how to save him. Garudramon could help Angemon, but thanking impact from Myotismon that she suffer almost twice the damage that her chest is hurting from amount of string from the impactor, her only choice but to glare at him for doing something much worst from what he's going to do.

Angemon is complete paralyse from Myotismon's Nightmare Claw/Dead Scream that his body, his hair and his skin are now pale light grey, when Myotismon approach with evil smile when he said to him.

"Your day have ending, knowing your people were destroy by one of your kind," he rise his right arm in the air and summon out crimson whip. "And now, I'll looking forward to destroy one remaining Angel Digimon. So say goodbye!"

As Myotismon give Angemon a final blow, when the DigiDestineds are shock in fear when suddenly the cloud from the sky is started acting strange lately when the DigiDestineds look up in the sky to see the cloud that covering the moon in dark pale grey when a dark light with light surrounding aura that beaming down that straight Angemon when Myotismon quickly cover his eyes from his vampire cape knowing he can't stand the light.

"What's going on here?" Myotismon want to know what going on, that he can't has verified to know what is happening.

DemiDevimon is shielding his eyes from amount of dark light that shine, including BlackGatomon as well, that she too can't withstand against the light.

As the DigiDestineds saw what happen, but frankly the light is so bright when they cover their eyes or else they'll go blind forever. As for Angemon that his body is started when his pale colour is started to way off, when his body is somehow ascend itself when his body is started to change when he yell out from agony of pain when the DigiDestineds hear his crying pain from him that he couldn't see what happen to him.

Inside the beaming, Angemon body is started to charge when a dark midnight blue that surround him that his body is started to charge.

First his snow white wings are decoloured into dark midnight black, his hair is started to change into pale white. His body was covering pale black robe from his top to bottom that cover in entire feet, his angel rod was once golden colour, and instead it was transform into bronze when shappire glow coming out from Angemon's rod and transform into a curvy shape and reveal a scythe-shape in cleanse silver metal and lastly a final touch when a hood cover entire face and his skin colour is now light pale grey ash, so that no one can't see his face and his also his shoulder plate, instead it was golden, but now two type of grey colour that his shoulder is simi-long and wide. Once the transformation is complete when the beam slice off big time when the DigiDestineds notice on new improvement Angemon, instead he looks different from what they saw him, but now he's complete change.

Myotismon look at Angemon, until a shock comes by from him that he know that Digimon elsewhere that he thought it's just a legend when he slowly walk away from him to see him in digital person.

"What kind of Digimon is that?" Tai exclaimed out that he never seen that Digimon in his life.

"No," Myotismon lightly spoken out to him. "It's cannot be," he slowly walk away from him in backword, "you are just a legend, a myth in the Digital World. I thought you are just a myth, FallenAngemon!"

He cried out that name, FallenAngemon, the Angel of Death.

* * *

 **That was the longest chapter I'd ever wrote, it took me quite a while to come up a better story, knowing all people got memory writer block as much as I do. Anyway, yes the DigiDestineds have finally reunited from their separate path when Sora said to them the name of their crest except she didn't know that one of them is missing, the wielder of Hope and yet none of them didn't see Takeru/TK when he was hiding in a brush from what he have learn today. This chapter called the Rise of FallenAngemon or the Rebirth of FallenAngemon, but I'd decided FallenAngemon is a much perfect name for him. And I remember that story when Myotismon have manage to knock all Digimon before Birdramon become Garudramon in Crest of Love, but I decided to change, but this is FanFiction stories to filled your imagination.**

 **Anyway, Magnus met his old friend who happen to be his brother in arm name Keruta, another member of the Order. But I promise you, that I'm writing a story how Magnus and the others went to the Digital World before Tai and the others, its called a Prequel, of course it's going to take a while to think to know what happen how Magnus and his sister end up in the Digital World. That's is going to be my newest story.**

 **Anyway the new Digimon name Quisitormon reference name to Inquisitor. I thought the name is going to be Inquistiormon was a good name but, I thought it was a no show, so I'd decided to charge his name to Quistormon to make more suitable for him.**

 **Also I saw the newest Digimon trailer in Digimon Tri 5. It was amazing that WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, Rosemon and HerculesKabteruimon against Jesmon and Meicoomon's new Mega Form name Razielmon if that name was confirm or not from my theory. And also Ophanimon Falldown Mode, something happen to Gatomon to force to Digivolve into Ophanimon Falldown Mode that something upset her that she's sensitive person. And also Hackmon become Jesmon, one of the Royal Knight against Alphamon. My theory that Alphamon knows something about Jesmon active motive that why Alphamon battling against Jesmon in Tri 3, Confession. And also something about that cross at the top of the Digital World, I don't know what's going on and yet I need to know who's their true enemy from what Taichi/Tai said the question is who. Was it Devimon, Piedmon, Myotismon, Etemon or even Apolocaymon or better yet Daemon who wanted revenge on Davis, Ken, Yolei, Cody and TK and Kari from the Dark Ocean? Whoever is their true enemy must be revealed on Tri5 or the last one to find out in the newest Digimon Cover 6. That's what I'd said in Digimon Tri5 trailer and also the battle have just begun.**

 **Anyway the next story is a continuation of this story when Magnus and the others have no choice but to stop FallenAngemon, and also the DigiDestineds are going home and also the Yugi and Magnus are going to make a call to someone who knows something about FallenAngemon. And so don't judge my writing and personal native language. Read my profile, so that you will understand everything from what I talk about it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon**

 **I'm so sorry for taking so long knowing it has been for very, very long time that I got writer block to think on that chapter and yes it haven't for over months that I can't court to know how long it is. So anyway enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 12: Coming Home

Angarmon along with Daemon, Narzmon and Laylamon/Lilithmon have seen everything from their mystic portal surveillance to see everything from they have witness today. Including they saw FallenAngemon, they heard about it, knowing the Digimon is twice as deadly to compare Fallen Angel and the Nightmare Soldiers. Knowing that Digimon is bad news to all Digimon in the Digital World to make their afraid and fear. But not Angarmon and the others, no, none of them are not afraid, knowing they read about that Digimon long ago from their time period since they know all about that Digimon.

"My, my," Narzmon is finding very impressive to see that Digimon again.

"Talk about quite dark and mystery," Laylamon is taking a personal interesting on him from what she have saw today.

"I'm very impressive that you allow to manipulate the boy to do your bidding with the Sin Deal," said Angarmon toward Daemon, expressing his thought toward him on his excellent task.

"He have no further choice but to accept the deal, knowing he won't lose his partner since what happen on File Island," Daemon explain to him. "I offer him a singular choice to him, when he have no choice but to accept the deal, a promise that he won't lose his partner forever."

"You did well," he please to hear from him. "Knowing this is just beginning to experience to witness the power of FallenAngemon, the first Fallen Angel, long before Devimon and the other Fallen Angel. Knowing this Digimon is beyond of all dark matter. Knowing the data about is very small, instead I'd know his true purpose from what I'd witness long ago at 600 years ago on darkness when the dreaded darkness consume the Digital World, before the Rising Light that shine across the Digital World that find with hope before the Age and Rise of the DigiDestineds comes along."

"The DigiDestineds are nothing more than test subject," Narzmon said to him, remembering the other DigiDestineds, the Chosen Harmonious and many more. "The Order must somehow know about them long ago that they're witness many thing during their effort since the population of the Order is growing stronger by the minutes. The original predict long ago that a chosen being will enter the Digital World to bring hope and unlock many remaining secret from their darkness hours."

"Darkness is what we like," said Daemon from his suggest from Narzmon public notices. "Knowing since the Digital World was once shroud in darkness for the past 600 years when small, remain, single light is still existed. Knowing there is still hope out there to all Digimon sentiment being."

"Hardly that I miss some fun," Laylamon sneer out with her lusting sound, knowing she did have some fun with most Digimon. "But still, that Digimon is toxic and deadly from what I'd saw and this Digimon could be very useful to us, knowing some of them are were, pretty bored from my excusive."

"Bored?" Narzmon find it very surprised and seem exclaimed on Laylamon/Lilthmon. "I thought you having fun with those, rampaging, mindless Digimon?"

"True, but I'd got bored with them," she's replied and answer out to him. "They're not my type. So I'd took care of them." . . . .

"Glad I didn't see this coming," said Narzmon from his surprisingly, underneath his hood. Unknown to him when a smile take place on Laylamon/Lilithmon. "Anyway," he quickly change the subject from his personal matter, "the process on the boy and his partner is complete. Knowing this Digimon, FallenAngemon could be useful to us. But still, we can take him, knowing FallenAngemon could help us to start the war."

"The war will have to wait," Angarmon continually rephrase from Narzmon stubbornness like childish.

"Ah, again with the wait!" he whine out like a child. "We manage to manipulate the boy to do our bidding to unleash his inner strength to force against the DigiDestineds and now we wait! My Lord, surly we must know that-" Until a quickest grip, grasp that surrounded his neck that Angarmon quickly rose his throne and quickly garb him and slightly him in mid-air that Angarmon doesn't like tolerate from Narzmon lackey, knowing that he is the most deadliest manipulator in Digimon history.

"Never speak from your whine and your computation misguide," Angarmon said to him as remind of him. "I know that you wanted the boy, but the boy is young and learn more gain power from their own compassion and understand the value of Digital life and death and how to gain trust to the DigiDestineds, if they learn to gain their trust and by breaking their emotion from their sins from their foolish from their self-guide and their pitiful, soon the DigiDestineds have no further choice to unleash their rage against the boy. And then, the only then, we can take the boy when the time is right of us. Is that clear, Narzmon the Manipulator."

Until Narzmon nod to him by making a 'Uh-huh,' noise that he finally understand what Lord Angarmon said to him about practice and learn to wait is the key, knowing it's part of their plan to alter the DigiDestineds and their alter their trust and relationship to convince the boy. Once Narzmon have fully understand Lord Angarmon, when a call come though on the Throne Room when Daemon quickly said to him.

"My Lord," he said to him, "we got a call from the palace."

"Patch though," he quickly let go Narzmon's neck and return to his throne from his sitting and Narzmon is carefully landing on his feet and quickly cough something on his throat and quickly be-seated on his throne when Daemon wave his head to summon with mystic spell to summon out a mystical dark purple colour as the same once before and inside the portal is Quisitormon the Inquisitor who serve General Myotismon who making a status report to them, from his high news of them all.

"My Lords and Mistress," Quisitormon said to them from his excusive.

"What is it, Quisitormon?" Daemon ask him from his inner patience. "We're right in the middle of greatest revival discovery like no Digimon have never before in their life."

"My apologise for disturbing your moment time, My Lord," he sincerely apologise to him from his behalf.

"Then make it faster," Daemon had well enough on illogical and excusive. "Knowing the fight is just begun to witness a remarkable comeback!"

"That Digimon need to learn some manor," Narzmon mumbling himself without Daemon overheard from him. "Rather watching some blood sport and violence that he like the best that he is the Sin of Wrath."

"What's new do you have for us, Quisitormon?" Angarmon wanted report status, knowing Quisitormon is Inquisitor the Ruthless.

"My Lord, we got some problem during matter of crisis in our hand," he quickly replied to him from what happen today event.

"What kind of problem?" Laylamon/Lilithmon quickly blink her eyes that something that she wants answer.

"The girl," he answer out to them when a silent take place on them, except Quisitormon when he continually said to them. "After I'd interrogate on the girl to reveal the location of the Order Temple and the Remain Celestial. She won't spill it out, that she's completely dry from her lackey and her strong-willed from her mind is strong and highly unpredictable from what I'd seen. Until after I'd arrive back, I'd notice something odd from what I'd discover that something most disturbing on the girl that clearly something is not right."

"What do you mean exactly?" Angarmon is getting more curious by the minutes.

"The girl have somehow use her mind-link to commutate to up-link from her coma status condition that her body won't respond," he reply to them.

"Impossible," Laylamon cried to him. "She know that power will allow her body into sub-coma for long time. Are you sure she's fake it or pretend to use it?"

"It's what according to SaturnAngemon status report," Quisitormon current replied to her.

"Explain why SaturnAngemon know about this, while we didn't know about it?" Narzmon said to him as demanding authority, knowing he haven't heard from him from sometime during on his time progress report across the Digital World.

"I ask to him to know why the girl is in deep sub-coma, when he explain to me that she use her chronicle psychic link to allow her mind soul into someone else body as a quick getaway," he said to him and the other Dark Lords as explanation tone. "But, I'd also learn from what he said that the girl is using a move that was only use to the Order. A move was known as-"

"The Astral Psychical," Angarmon quickly said it out that he known that move for a long, long time, "I'd heard that name for a very long time during my time."

"I'm not familiar with those word, My Lord," Quisitormon is little bit confusing that he never heard of it. Although he roughly heard from SaturnAngemon. "What is this Astral Psychical?"

"The Astral Psychical is too highly advance, most powerful clever moves in Ancient period," this time Narzmon said to him that he know about it as well. "It's allow your mind into deep, deep transfix toward the limbo subconscious to allow your psychical form to transverse any Digimon as an invisible host to watch their every movement from their host digital eyes. Like ghost in the jar, only that move was originally found by the Order."

"I see," Quisitormon have firmly understand what Lord Narzmon said to him by placing his finger onto his finger. "That would explain everything why the girl is very subconscious. She's must have use that move to found another host."

"Or making a watchful eye," Angarmon quickly said to him. "And I believe that she's found a perfect host as her watchful eye, knowing she make direct link to homeostasis and I know who her host is."

"You suppose that she use one of the DigiDestineds as her watchful eye," Laylamon/Lilithmon quickly said to her. "Of course, the Wielder of Light! The girl," she quickly figure it out from what she's saying by clenches her left hand into soft fist without damage her beauty skin, and soften growl out.

"Now we know why she got the Crest of Light," said Daemon. "She must use her altar psychical to allow the girl and give her that crest. My Lord, shall we destroy her before she'll use it against any Digimon with that light?"

"Let her do it," Angarmon quickly said to him that he have no further choice. "We'll use her to see what's she capable of knowing she can unlock her crest that her light so that we can more about her. But first in the meantime, Quisitormon?"

"Yes, My Lord," he quickly respond to him, awaiting from his command.

"I want you bring Myotismon back toward his palace that I'll arrange some troops to support him, knowing he'll needed for my empire," he order him.

"By your command," he fully acknowledge to him and obey without question to him when a mystical flame portal quickly switch off itself, while Angarmon and the others remain sit on their throne.

"A very wise choice, My Lord," Daemon said to him from his pleasing. "Knowing FallenAngemon will slice Myotismon is very quick second knowing he will be afraid that he thought it's just a myth, a legend in the Digital World."

"And also that FallenAngemon was one of the few forbidden that no Digimon can't Digivolve nor the light and the dark can't hold that kind of power knowing that FallenAngemon is highly unbeatable from that kind of standing," Narzmon add on. "Either way, FallenAngemon can be very useful, but still, we need to be very carefully, knowing that FallenAngemon got The List, knowing who's ready to die by his hand."

"Indeed," Angarmon correct on Narzmon suggestion, "knowing that FallenAngemon can be very useful to us in the War to be our powerful General of them all, knowing his mastering skills is highly unpredictable and he can deal the rest of the Order and also wipe out, the Line of the DigiDestineds, knowing the true battle have yet begun."

Once Daemon and the others remain to be silent that they know what Lord Angarmon said that . . . The Day of the Chaos War is soon approaching that the Digital World will begin their spread in fear. Fear upon the dreaded chaos.

* * *

Magnus, Miyako, Yugi and Keruta and their partners have seen everything, everything from what they have saw when the shock come by on them to see the evolution of Angemon. But they're remember their Digital Evolution study that most Digimon can Digivolve into Angel or something depending their Digi-biology knowing their evolution is got a massive complex on all Digimon to Digivolve into different evolution. But this one, is something more and something worst when fear upon them to see Angemon is now FallenAngemon and yet they're never seen that Digimon in their life, but the data about him it is very little from what they learn about him is remain a mystery and yet they're never seen a real FallenAngemon in their chronicle life.

Magnus thought that FallenAngemon was just a myth, a legend to scare little Digimon from their dream and yet he never notice that FallenAngemon is actually real. Real enough to make their wildest dream come true to life. Miyako is emotionally scare to see that most powerful Fallen Angel, knowing that data file is very small and very known little about that fallen angel.

Keruta and Yugi is deeply surprise and yet their face is almost sweat from his side cheek, when Keruta swallow something hard on his throat, knowing that Digimon is bad news.

"It can't be," Magnus finally said his word.

"It is," Yugi found his own voice. "I thought that Digimon was just a myth, a stories that easy scare to all Digimon, but never knew he exist."

"You telling me," Keruta agree and finally found his voice.

"It something to bypass his code manifestation to allow his data-track to Digivolve into," Miyako said to them, "the great darkness."

"How?" Keruta exclaimed out. "There is no way that Angemon become that . . . that Digimon Bringer! The record about that Digimon is small, un-texted, no remaining fragment manuscript on him. But how? And why? There's no bi-code, no extendable code, no hidden alternative code! Until he's figure it out in quick second from what he remember during his post statement. "Unless. . ."

"Unless what, exactly?" Yugi said to him that Keruta is the only one who figure it out, while Magnus look at him and so is Miyako as well.

"The Code File Tower," he replied and explain to them about what happened in the past. "During that battle, some code data were missing when the secured is over. We'd notice that some coded data were missing, knowing that code were strict and forbidden to use them. I believe that invasion was a-"

"A decoy," Magnus quickly jump-by, from what Keruta said to them about Code File Tower. "That's what they're after. The forbidden code was seal shut in the lowest floor in the tower when the Scholar Code, seal it, knowing that code was various and very dangerous."

"I remember now," Yugi started to remember. "The Tower seal many forbidden code from those who wanted enteral power as their own. I remember, carefully from one of the scholar told me about one of those forbidden code was seal. That's would explain the attack assault on that tower."

"A diversion," Keruta finally figure it out from him. "That's why they wanted. The forbidden code data."

"Angarmon must somehow manage to get that code," Magnus said to him from his educational theory, "and use it. And test it, to witness the power on FallenAngemon."

"That Digimon is more powerful than any regular fallen angel," Alphamon said to them that he slightly heard about him. "But I have no zero information on that Digimon, knowing he heard and belief about it long ago."

"Then, we have no choice but to stop that Digimon," Yugi quickly advise to them, knowing he have no choice. "Before that Digimon strike against the DigiDestineds."

"I agree," Keruta have to agree with him. "That Digimon will bring chaos and disordered, knowing it will bring destruction to all Digimon."

Miyako understand the pressure on them, knowing that Yugi and Keruta have no choice but to agree to stop FallenAngemon, rampaging destruction to bring chaos that beyond the Digital World and soon all Digimon will tumble in fear.

"Magnus?" Miyako said to him and see deep pressure on Magnus knowing he couldn't stand against to see a bringer of destruction in the Digital World, knowing Magnus is a Co-founder and leader of the Order, the Restoration Order. Once the pressure take place on him when Magnus said to them.

"Yugi and Miyako," he said to them. "I want your partners against that Digimon, knowing it is only way to stop that Bringer."

"What about me?" Alphamon said to him knowing his nickname is Arthur, knowing he want to fight.

"I'm saving you for something else," he said to him, knowing he got bigger problem to take care of, "so that I can use you and Omegamon/Omnimon against mere opponent, hoping that one Digimon now the location of Nova."

"Understood," he acknowledge to him, knowing that Magnus is saving something else for a change. "I'll let Omegamon/Omnimon to know about this."

"Good," he said to him. "You three," he look at Miyako and Yugi's partners, "I hope you are ready for this?"

"Well, I am little bit nervous against Fallen Angemon," Yugi's partner said to him. "Knowing that Digimon is trouble and yet tough to beat."

"So am I," Miyako's Patamon agree with the conclusion knowing that Digimon is highly unbeatable. "That Digimon was just a myth, story, legend to scare all Digimon, but he's real and yet he's tough to beat."

"Look," Magnus said to them, knowing he's understand that Digimon is bad bringer from what he heard about it when he taken a deep pressure on this, knowing he was about to expose with his anger when he softly breath in and out and remember his training process. "Look, I'm sorry from what I said. But believe me, it been over years since I'd lost Nova and yet we can't find and locate her since we learn she held prisoner by Angarmon domain, knowing we can't locate his palace that his palace is deeply secret that somewhere in the Digital World and my sister is somewhere in that palace. I know that Digimon will make you and lose your focus, but please, for sake of the Digital World, for the sake of the Order and the sake on the DigiDestineds. Our job is too look after the Digital World and protecting it and our home."

Once three Digimon look at Magnus, knowing Magnus have point; the Order's job is to protect the Digital World and protecting so many Digimon from rampaging destruction and cause mayhem knowing that FallenAngemon is powerful virus, knowing he is a Fallen Angel and Nightmare Soldiers since they briefing read about that Digimon. Until, their eyes were now positive and see determination on them when all of them nods their heads, when a smile take place on Magnus.

"You three," he look at Yugi and the others when he told them as a direct order, "I wanted to find a boy, name Takeru, my youngest cousin. He's hiding somewhere one of those brushes. I fear that Takeru is in great danger. I hope, he's okay. I hope that he's alive."

As a deep pressure on Magnus that he believe that Takeru/TK is in great danger whence he look back at the surveillance as he witness to see the DigiDestineds, Myotismon/Vamdemon along with his team against FallenAngemon.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the camping battlefield, Myotismon and the DigiDestineds and their Digimon partners were shock and deeply surprised to see that Angemon is now something, yet they're never seen that Digimon before in their life, except Myotismon, DemiVeemon who's hiding and BlackGatomon/BlackTailmon who witness to see that most powerful FallenAngemon, more powerful than Barbamon, the Sin of Greed and one of the Seven Demon Lords. Myotismon is afraid from his sudden react to see that Digimon that he don't want to be data or getting slice from FallenAngemon's scythe, Data Scythe, most Digimon called it Scythe Bringer, knowing that weapon can slice any Digimon in mere second, the legend did say that scythe slice one of the 12th Deva, an Ox, Vajiramon while the rest of the Devas refuse to fight against that bringer. But that long time ago during that time, before that data was destroy and seal it away.

Tai and the others were completely surprised, well, Joe and Mimi are slightly impale, knowing they're never seen that Digimon before in life. Kari on the other hand, she too was impale knowing she never seen Angemon have somehow Digivolve into that, knowing she never seen an angel turn into dark robe Digimon, unknown to her that Nova, using Kari as a host that she's deeply, deeply shock and surprise that she thought it's just a legend from what she learn about that Digimon, knowing the text is remain small in less detail.

"Izzy," Tai said to him, knowing Izzy is the brain of the group. "Any idea what kind of Digimon is that?"

"I'm working on it," Izzy quickly said to him, while he quickly type on his laptop when update his personal laptop when holo-visual Gennai explain to Izzy about update to modified into Digimon Analyser, but only minor temporally from what he said to him. "Got it," he finally found it. "It said here name FallenAngemon, an Ultimate-level Digimon, but the rest of the data is remain small text. I can't hack more detail about it."

"Does it mean that this Digimon is highly unstoppable?" Matt is making a guess.

"I don't know," Izzy replied to him, knowing he haven't got a clue. "I'm trying to figure out more detail about him."

"I don't know what's going on around here," Mimi whine out to them. "That Digimon give me a creep to see his dark robe and his style."

"I don't know Mimi," Palmon said to her. "That Digimon is hard to beat, knowing that Digimon is highly strong."

"You telling me," Mimi agree with her partner about that Digimon. Knowing that Digimon is bad news.

As for Myotismon, he's afraid. Afraid to see that Digimon, FallenAngemon in digital person when he slowly walk away from him, knowing his attack power have no effect on him, knowing his Grisly Wings have no effect on him when suddenly a deathly inhale from FallenAngemon when a shock taken place on him and the rest of the DigiDestineds and their Digimon partner to hear gassy deathly inhale from FallenAngemon, as frozen take place.

"Such taste to feel in this body," a dark unearthly voice with more sinisterly in more maturely to compare from Angemon and Devimon voice. "I can taste fear upon all Digimon being from what I'd seen today. Such rich flavour for me to slice. Now," he watch and look back at Myotismon as he seen fear upon them, "you are the first one to be my newest victim. Flesh meat."

As fear and shock on Myotismon's face when a single movement on FallenAngemon feet, knowing that he won't escape his hunt when he quickly call no choice but to cry.

"Grisly Wings!" he quickly summon out millions of his bats to strike upon him. Until.

"Death Scythe!" he quickly swing his weapon and destroy millions of bats in quickly second when all bats are data and dissolve when a shocking press on the DigiDestineds and Myotismon/Vamdemon along with two small Digimon who work for him when exclaimed on all of them except FallenAngemon. "Such pity waste," he said to him, while Myotismon is freak out on him. "That attack was nothing more than a common bug, since I squash them in quickly mill-second. Such heroic nonsense from you commitment. Are you ready to die?" he making sneer, grovelling noise, "in hell."

"The DigiDestineds," Myotismon try to speak to him, while remain in fear. "They are your enemy. Not me! Them!"

"Hmm," FallenAngemon have to admit to him about those children he never seen them before in his life. "Now you mention it. It does sound more suitable on them. Knowing this so-called DigiDestineds will be my addiction to my list, knowing they're pest to invade the Digital World. Knowing they're easier to be kill."

As he watch to see the DigiDestineds on ground with their Digimon partner except Garudamon was few centimetre away from the others, knowing that attack is more putting her down and revert back into Rookie stage, but thankfully she manage to restrain without becoming her In-training form. She could save them, but FallenAngemon is no laughing matter that he can slice any opposing Digimon in quickly as part of his List.

"Once I will slice upon those kids," as FallenAngemon said to them. "I will consume the Digital World in fear when the Bringer as return once more. And after that I will thanks from those who release me from my imprisoned from those tower so that they will use me, to bringer fear or better yet, saving me for War."

"I won't say anything about the war," Myotismon quickly said to him, carefully to him.

"I didn't say anything about the war," he said to him as misguide to him. "I'm saying they'll use me in the war. I foresee everything from reality of time and space. Knowing the Chaos War will soon begin."

As DigiDestineds were consult in deeply confuse from what FallenAngemon said something about the war, and yet reality of time and space and yet knowing that information is very confusing, but they're got something from what he said to him and to them as well.

"Did he say war?" Sora ask to them.

"I'm afraid he did," Matt/Yamato respond to him.

"This is bad," Joe said to them, knowing he dislike the war effort name since he remember from his class about many wars across the globe.

"You telling me," Izzy understand the pressure on Joe, knowing he too read about the war that some country won the war, some were not since the madness breakdown that he won't talk about it.

"We could stop him," Tai express to the other, knowing they could take down that FallenAngemon.]

"How?" Sora complain to him. "None of our Digimon won't stand a chance against that Digimon, knowing their completely worn against Myotismon."

"So," Tai said to her. "Garudamon could stop him, knowing that she's only one who can Digivolve into Ultimate-level."

"Tai, she slightly worn-out against Myotismon," Sora quickly said to him, knowing she can see Garudamon is slightly worn out from what she just saw today. "We're not strong enough against that Digimon, knowing this Digimon is highly new to us."

"She's right," Matt agree with Sora word. "That Digimon is somehow strong. We must run."

"To where?" Mimi ask him.

"I don't know," he confess and replied out to her, knowing he's not brightest idea from what he come with.

"That's figure," said Sora. Knowing Matt haven't figure it out.

"That mean . . ." Tai have lost for words knowing that none of their Digimon wouldn't stand a chance against FallenAngemon, knowing their Digimon partner are complete exhaustion, until a laugh taken place on FallenAngemon as Tai frozen in fear when he slowly look back at him.

"I can small upon fear upon you all," he said to them in dark unearthly voice in more maturely." Such pity. I can taste the fluid from all of you in lesser beat. Maybe I can slice them one or two of them, so that I can taste them. Once I'd done with them," he quickly look back Myotismon and see fear upon his face, "you are next in line, as part of my list."

As shiver across upon Myotismon face, knowing FallenAngemon can never make promise or making an acceptable deal that FallenAngemon is an Angel of Death, knowing he can hunt and pray on all Digimon from their weak shiver wouldn't protect themselves against the wrath of a fallen angel, knowing he can make an easy prey to them against the sheer power of the Bringer of Chaos and Death in the Digital World.

Once FallenAngemon look at Myotismon with evil smile inside his hood, knowing that his face is unlike that none Digimon won't dare to know what's inside FallenAngemon face, knowing it will make them scar for the life of their live.

"Now," he look back at the DigiDestineds as he slightly stumble upon them. "Who will be the first of my List?" as he look upon them and see no voting in hand. "Well very," as he ready his weapon in tactic, "you are shall all be my slice. Say farewell to your remarkable journey."

"Sora!" Garudamon cried to her partner, knowing she could save her partner from that Bringer before she could get slice and dice at the same time.

Tai and the others were about to face their own judgement, knowing their quest and their epic journey were about to end, without their Digimon to Digivolve knowing their complete worn out against Myotismon. Few of them were hurdle their partners together as one or two DigiDestineds cried out that they don't want to die by the hand of some manic, knowing he is the Bringer of Chaos and Death. Kari quickly support Gatomon/Tailmon, knowing she fought BlackTailmon/BlackGatomon in cat like fight, white BlackGtaomon remain watch, hoping that FallenAngemon won't killed her prize so that she can take care on white cat she hated her so much, that she could claws at her. Once the DigiDestneds were about to face their impaction, until, fate and miracle have arrive upon them their hope have fade away from them, their Hope will never fade away.

"Golden Hand of Faith/Golden Knuckle!" it shout out from an above.

"Destiny Arrow!" another shout out in female mature voice when both firing is toward FallenAngemon that golden beam along with pure white like diamond arrow is almost directly toward FallenAngemon.

FallenAngemon quickly heard it and quickly dodge it from that sudden move as he sneer with unpleasant growl when he quickly avoid and land in matter of second when the DigiDestineds, their Digimon and Myotismon were complete surprise from their sudden reaction.

"Pendulum Fate/Heaven Fate!" as another one shout as compare from the first one when very clear white is firing toward FallenAngemon behind. FallenAngemon is exclaimed out when he quickly use his wings to avoid that sneak attack and quickly landing few metre away from Myotismon side when he look up with sinister growl at the sky.

"What?" Myotismon cried out to see an unexpected Digimon is making their arrival.

The DigiDestineds and their Digimon look up in the sky and see three more Angel Digimon. One of them is like Angemon, but the texture is complete different from what they met one that this Angemon got creamy blonde hair with dark grey helmet with golden line of his helmet and his breechcloth is gold, with Digi-code languages and also their a clear crystal blue star that attach toward the centre of his belt and his wings are the same colour from what they met Angemon in the first place. The other one who happen to be a female counterpart with snow clean white breechcloth with gold inside from it and her helmet is the same colour from the male Angemon with golden line on it with three individual feather-like on each side on her helmet and her wings are different, flat with curve. Hair is the same colour from the different Angemon and also she got pink crystal star attach toward her belt. The third one is very different to compare on Angemon that his helmet is like space guard, but differential that his Angemon is almost equal to Angemon in gold with silver line. He also wear same clothing on them, his breechcloth is pure silver, including his pure silver bracelet on his right lower arm like Angemon. His wings are the same to compare from Angemon and his hair is smooth blond colour on him, knowing that Angemon is very different to compare from the others Angemon.

"Unbelievable!" Tai cried to see different bunch of Angel Digimon.

"Who know they're got different colour on them," said Sora, while she look at different Angemon and different Angewomon, after they saw the original Angemon.

"That one got excellent hair texture," she gesture on different Angemon with creamy blonde hair, knowing that Angemon is almost like prince charming, without seeing underneath his helmet.

"Whoa," Izzy seem very surprise. "First time to see three different Angel Digimon in my own eyes. Knowing we saw, but three more of them, that's incredible rare to see them in first place."

"I thought that Leomon said to us that all Angel Digimon were destroyed," Tai remember from what Leomon said to them on File Island.

"Maybe, that he didn't know few of them escape," Sora make a roughly suggestion guessing to him, while she remain surprising to see three more Angels in the first place.

As for BlackGatomon, she saw three different verity of Angel Digimon knowing its very rare to see different custom of Angemon and Angewomon, knowing their texture is very difference since she read about them knowing all of them were destroyed eon ago, but still she sense something from what she smell, knowing she can smell and sense at the same time.

"So," she said to herself, "they decided to help you, since they watch over you from the beginning as your arrival."

"What did you say?" Gatomon is little surprise from what that black cat said knowing that BlackGatomon is onto something, rather not telling them, that BlackGatomon is tricky Digimon of sneak attack and making excellent loyalty from those who are very loyal to them.

BlackGatomon smirk at her, knowing that Gatomon/Tailmon didn't know that the Order is watching over them for the time being, when she quickly running away for him. She could stop, but amount of pain and exhaustion against her mere claws and kick at the same time is truly cut her work of it, that one day she will get her payback on her.

Meanwhile, FallenAngemon look at them, three different colours of Angemon and Angewomon. Two different texture of Angemon and one different texture on Angewomon when he laugh out to them, from what he seen today.

"How many fallen victim are ready to get ready to slice," he said to them. "I'd seem many countless lifeless husk of Digimon are ready to die, upon my feet, knowing their despair, their fear, their sorrow is making stronger, knowing, I, FallenAngemon, the First Fallen Angel in the Digital World is ready to battle."

"We shall see," said white Angewomon with calm mature voice of person. "Knowing you should be destroyed long ago and you will return once more."

"And I'm looking for it," as he grip his weapon so tight when he cried. "Darkness Nova!" his scythe blade is changing colour in pale clear hazy black when he quick wave his dark energy toward in curve-crescent moon-shape toward them.

Angewomon quickly use her bow-like glove when she cried out. "Destiny Arrow!" she cried out when white luminous arrow called upon her when she quickly fire and blast that wave link, when FallenAngemon is started to annoy from what he witness today.

"Golden Hand of Faith/ Golden Knuckle!" cried out from different Angemon when he use his Golden Knuckle when his right hand fist to unleash golden beam and fire toward him.

When FallenAngemon is continually growling to them when quickly his scythe while he's still gripping his weapon and burst that golden beam. When he quickly ascend to the sky with his wings and look directly at them, ignoring the DigiDestineds and Myotismon while he's still focusing on them.

"Did you really think you can defeat me?" he said to him, knowing his dark unearthly voice. "Knowing I'm beyond of all darkness that I can consume and absorb the light from those against me. But you Angels are ruining my plan, but now, I'm going to deal with you, one by one."

"I cannot allow to dissect the Digital World," said different composing Angewomon knowing she's got feminine mature voice on her. "Knowing you cause a lots of trouble in your time, now you will be destroy once more and reseal."

"Such big word," said FallenAngemon when he grin at them. "Knowing you are ready to die. Phantom Slicer!" he shadowy his slice when a pale shadow wave have secret unleash toward them, when all three of them avoid it. "Darkness Wave!" he quickly summon another one, only it's the same from before.

Different Angemon saw that phenomenon wave when he quickly, "Pendulum Fate/Heaven Fate!" he quickly unleash his fist beam toward that dark wave, until it was diversion when a hit from FallenAngemon scythe rod that FallenAngemon is sneak behind when he quickly his scythe in very quick second and almost begin his slice when suddenly.

"Destiny Arrow!" cried out from Angewomon when her arrow manage to create a pinging sound from his metal arrow, but the grip from his weapon is not let loose him.

"Inferno Scythe!" his metal blade is now burst into flame in powerful orange, when he quickly charge toward different Angewomon in bringer end with a finishing blow on her. But it was a fatal miss that Angewomon is clearly dodge that assault, but a hit-back from FallenAngemon rod again, when a exclaimed out from her. "Death Slicer!" he was about to slice when suddenly

"Golden Hand of Fate/Golden Knuckle!" another different custom Angemon quickly shout out when a grunting noise from FallenAngemon that almost send him flying, while different Angewomon saw her 'beloved' more like her partner. "Are you right?" he quickly said to her, knowing his voice is almost identical to original Angemon.

"I'm fine," she quickly replied to him. "Right now, the children need to move a better sport, before thing got complicated before its seen worst."

"Agree," said a different Angemon. When suddenly an expected roaring that echo from them, that FallenAngemon is quickly charging toward them with his scythe in full throttle with his weapon at high above him, when another different texture Angemon quickly summon his rod with crest of Miracle at the top of his rod and quickly toward him before both making a fatal blow when a cling sound on both weapons when NeoAngemon is putting pressure on him, knowing that FallenAngemon scythe is slight a pushover when he quickly said to them.

"What are you waiting for? Tell the other to evacuate. I can't hold on much longer!"

As both of them nod to him, when both begin their separate to warn the both of them to warn them to evacuate from this battlefield, before the ugly take place.

"Garudamon," different Angemon said to her when he approach her, "can you fly to take the DigiDestineds away from the battlefield?"

"Yeah, I can manage to fly away," she replied to him. "Knowing this fall almost broke my impact, so yeah, I can fly."

"Take the DigiDestineds away from the battle," he continually said to her. "Hoping we can buy you sometime to evacuate from them?"

"Considering done," she acknowledge to him. While Angewomon is speaking to the DigiDestineds, things are not looking so good.

"What do you mean evacuate?!" Tai literately cried out to her. "We wanted to help you, that's all."

"I wish you could help us," she said to him. "But your partner suffer massive damage from Myotismon impact, knowing your Digimon is nearly toward their deep exhaustion."

"Our Digimon sure take that Digimon now," Tai urge to replied to her.

"And let your Digimon in composting slice and data," Angewomon said to him. "That Digimon is one of few forbidden Digimon that was seal long ago. You need to leave right now, all of you, right now!"

"Do what she said," Gatomon agree with her, when Tai and the others look at her. "Look, for once, I have to agree with her, knowing that Digimon was very dangerous and lesser wise, knowing he can't make a promise to all Digimon in the Digital World."

"You know everything that I'd highly doubt from their recommendation," said Angewomon who look at her and admiring on her and notice on her action determine. "Either way, you should right now. We're take care of this, knowing this Digimon is our top secure."

Back at the battle when FallenAngemon and NeoAngemon is putting so much pressure in tighter schedule, knowing the balance light and dark is hanging to a tread that either one of them refuse to give up when sheer amount of pressure on them, that this battle is going to be very, very difficult solution, knowing he can't hold on much longer as possible.

"You must leave right now!" she demand to them as a direct order to them.

"Who put you in charge," Tai authority to her. "I'm the leader of the groups."

"If you're the leader of the groups knowing that Digimon is one of few who was seal. I'd advise you make a retreat while you can," she quickly said to him.

"Look, we wanted to help you at all," Tai refuse to acknowledge. "Let's us take care him before he cause major harm to the Digital World."

"If you do that, your Digimon will be delete and data forever," Angewomon quickly make an outburst that effort on Tai about Agumon's safety knowing she was right from the beginning that FallenAngemon is however strong and more powerful than other Digimon. Kari look at her brother and see reaction on him, knowing that Angewomon was right and yet she's not sure why her brother is making a sudden reaction.

"You must leave at once," she continually said to him as a direct order. "For greatness of your life and sake in the Digital World. You must leave, will hold him off while you still can."

Until of them nod to her, except Tai, knowing he could stay and hold him as well, but different Angewomon was right, very, very, very right that FallenAngemon will slice his partner forever and blame himself unlike what happen when Greymon become SkullGreymon since like last time, knowing he's still blame himself for the time being. Garudamon quickly fly toward when she quickly to say to them to hop on so that they will escape that menacing battle.

As for Myotismon, he was furious, very furious were about to escape from his clenches. "Oh no, you don't."

He was just about to use his move when suddenly his carriage come along and inside it is his most trusted Inquisitor named Quisitormon who's inside that carriage who quickly call out to him.

"Myotismon," he said to him. "You must leave here at once."

"Why bothering?!" he yelled out to him. "I was just about to destroy the DigiDestineds."

I'd got words from Lord Angarmon that he want you back that he'll send you some troopers to escort with you to enter the DigiDestineds hometown," he quickly said to him.

"So, he'd decided to bring some troopers with me," Myotismon quickly gesture and finding odd that Angarmon is sending some troopers. "Very well," he acknowledge to him. "Retreated while you can," he quickly order to make a fall back when he quickly heading toward his personal carriage.

"Hey! Wait for me!" DemiDevimon exclaimed out to him, knowing he doesn't want to be slice when he quickly flap his wings toward the carriage.

BlackGatomon look at Gatomon/Tailmon, when she giving out her evil sneer look by waving at her. "Bye-bye, white cat," she quickly running toward.

"This isn't over for you," she vow to get her payback on her, knowing that BlackGatomon/BlackTailmon is nasty black cat when she saw BlackGatomon quickly running toward Myotismon's carriage along with DemiDevimon on board.

Back at the battlefield, NeoAngemon is putting so much pressure against FallenAngemon when both of them clash their rods together. FallenAngemon know that NeoAngemon is nothing more than direction, when he look at Myotismon is getting away and also he look at his right hand and see the DigiDestineds is making an escape on Garudamon.

"No!" he roar out, that he lose his newest victim when he quickly let go the clashes with his fury. "My victim!"

"It's over FallenAngemon," NeoAngemon said to him in demanding other. "Surrender now!"

"We shall see," he sneer, knowing his voice dark unearthly voice with more sinisterly in more maturely than ever, when he spin his scythe. "Knowing this won't take long. Inferno-"

"Destiny Arrow!" cried from Angewomon.

"Golden Hand of Fate/Golden Knuckle!" cried out from different Angemon. When a golden beam and an arrow is fire toward him when Fallen is making a slip from them.

"You dare to ruin my movement before I will slice my victim? Clever thought from your mastering skills," he impress and admiring their personal gesture on them. "Now, the game is now, over, the battle have yet begun!"

And with that, Three Angels are still up against the most powerful Fallen Angel, the First Fallen Angel is none other than FallenAngemon the Sinister Corruption.

* * *

Back in the human world, at Odaiba, the DigiDestineds' hometown where their parents are still busying at work, or doing their housework while their children went to summer camp for at least few weeks. But they didn't know that their kids were chosen special as a Chosen DigiDestineds, apart from Takeru/TK, who's not a fully pledge DigiDestineds.

At one single local apartment, where someone is fast asleep in bed from exhausting day for keeping overnight or coming back for some entrainment. An adult female, roughly in her mid-20, who's deeply sleep in her bed, after she done something on her personal business that she wanted to take care knowing she doesn't want any inferring. Once she's resting in her bed, when a moan take on her that someone or something ruining her long relaxation in bed that coming from her alarm digital clock, but she's always bang it the snooze button about 7ish, knowing she done something overnight when she went to bed at half 3 in the morning after she done her business, or going and enjoy some wild fun party from what she did last night.

Once she's fast sleep in her bed, for her long relaxation in her bed when suddenly an expected phone call take place on her when she's quickly unveil her cover and revealed that her hair is magenta, pale light colour with light black eyes colour on her. Her hair is slight mess and her eyes is really tried since she went to bed at half 3 in a morning. And also she's wear nighty pyjamas top in light cherry red that lower down toward her upper knees. Her landmine phone is keep ringing and ringing in forever when she moan out in frustration.

"I'd can't believe that I'd just woke up at half 9 in the morning, so that I can have my beauty sleep," she whine like a drama queen when she's approach her landmine phone. "I hope if those nasty prank calls who keep calling to me, I will track them and taught them a single or two. Last time I'd found few of them and took care of them. God, I'd hate those prank call or unknown when I'd phone them by hacking them," she pick up her phone and place on her ear. "Hello?" until a voice respond to him.

" _It's me,"_ said a familiar voice to her.

"Yugi," she's very surprise to see him again, knowing she's haven't see him for a long time.

" _Inori,"_ Yugi said to her, _"It's been a while, since the last time you took an important mission in the Odaiba. How are you doing, exactly?"_

"Not, much, exactly?" she replied to him. "What do you want exactly?"

" _I'd need to access to the Digimon Analyser profile,"_ he said to her.

"How come?" Inori, is not sure what Yugi is on about it.

" _Can access on your laptops, so that we'll wait for you?"_ Yugi ask her.

"Sure thing," she acknowledge to him and quickly switch off her phone down and quickly heading back toward her bedroom and next toward her room is her work bench with two personal laptops, a single printer and a computer hard drive when she approach. Her laptop colour is cleanse silvers with few sticker on top of her laptop to make it more colourful that she's adore to it when she quickly open it in quick second, knowing she's the best at the Order. Inori Izumi, another member of the Order long ago, who understand the Ways of the Order and mastering of double-ended sabre. Once she log on her both laptop and quickly type down her protecting password, knowing she hate personal hacker to steal her private's work, good thing that she's install a protection system so that no one can't look her main work.

Once she log in and quickly go to D.M stand for Digital Monster and quickly log-in. She also bought her Digi-sabre, cross reference between Digivice and hilt of a sword and quickly connect and install into her laptop to gain a personal access in quick second, until it on with a happy logo face when a smile come along to her and quickly open both screen profile. One of them is Digimon Analyser and the other one is Digital World and see two character whom Inori knows who they are, one of them is Yugi and the other one is Magnus, knowing she know for very long time.

"I'm in," she respond to them, avoiding seeing or she already look at them. "What Digimon do you want know about it?"

" _I want to find an information about one Digimon whose about to be the first Fallen,"_ Magnus quickly tell her about one Digimon, _"FallenAngemon."_

"Interesting choice," Inori finding very curious to know about that Digmon, knowing she heard and read about it. "Why do you want to know more about that Digimon?"

" _Because one of the DigiDestineds who's using one of the Forbidden Digimon,"_ Yugi quickly replied to her. _"Can you find more detail about him?"_

"Understood," she confirm acknowledge to him and quickly type down a name in her Digimon Analyser called 'FallenAngemon,' in quickly – until a screen pop out and found a very small detail about that Digimon. "Here you go," she found the information on FallenAngemon. "That's odd, according to the profile that FallenAngemon is an Ultimate-level Digimon, but the rest of the detail is very small. They'd must have remove or delete that profile data about him, knowing that Digimon is very strong and very powerful."

" _Can you hack very important information detail on that data file, knowing you are one of the best hacker in the Digital World?"_ Magnus is growing confides to know more about that Digimon.

"You bet I do," she quickly acknowledge with a playful wink and quickly to hack FallenAngemon personal hidden remaining data, she quickly manage to bypass the defend security system that was direct link in the Digital World, and manage to pull FallenAngemon reference profile data on him. "Here you go," she announcement to them, until she look and read his data-profile.

" _Well?"_ Yugi is eager to know more about FallenAngemon. _"What did it say in his profile?"_

"According to his profile that he got massive history," she said to them and explain to them. "FallenAngemon was actually the first Fallen Angel Digimon before Devimon, LadyDevimon and few more take his place. But this one is much, much different to compare from the others. FallenAngemon is actually the Angel of Death that he hunt and slice any Digimon into his List from his victims he slice them for good, but Ten Warriors, Legendary Warrior did try to stop him, but only two remain, EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon are the lasts of the Ten Legendary Warriors."

" _I'd heard about them,"_ Yugi know that name long ago. _"They are protector warriors who almost success for stopping Lucemon, ancient ago after the Ancient Order was destroyed long ago, when they seal him forever, knowing that kids isn't a kids, he's the leader and strongest of the Seven Demon Lord and his sin is none other than Pride."_

" _Until, we manage to stop him,"_ Magnus quickly said to them, knowing that Magnus and the others have finally manage to stop Lucemon prideful god way. _"What else does FallenAngemon have?"_

"After he dealt few Legendary Warriors," she continually explain to him. "FallenAngemon have manage to garb the most important relic known as the Star Matrix."

" _I'm not familiar with that name,"_ Magnus admitted from his confession that he never heard that relic in his life.

" _Nor am I,"_ Yugi agree with him. _"Can you find any information after you tell us more about FallenAngemon?"_

"Understood," she acknowledge to him and continually said to them about FallenAngemon profile data. "After he stole the Star Matrix, when suddenly 12th Olympus have finally found him and try to stop for succeeding it, unfortunately only three of them survive."

" _How did he dealt them?"_ Yugi exclaimed out, knowing he read that 12th Olympus are God Man Digimon, base of Roman and Greece mythology knowing he remember that Jupitermon is the leader of 12th Olympus.

"It said here that FallenAngemon is using a powerful scythe can slice any Digimon," Inori said to them, from what she found into his profile. "His scythe is his powerful blade, the legend say it was created by dark matter energy or he fashioned his warrior into something more."

" _What happened to him?"_ Yugi want to know what happen to him.

"It said here that Harmonious One comes along and finally manage to stop for good or just a legend that they manage to remove bi-code data and seal that code in Code File Tower as the lowest floor so that no Digimon can't use it, that he's also one of the few Forbidden Digimon."

" _Until now,"_ Magnus said to her when a shock comes along on Inori that she have no idea that Digimon have somehow return.

"What?" she deeply surprised from what Yugi said out loud. "How is that possible?"

" _Angarmon and the others have somehow got his code and use it on one of the DigiDestineds and use it as a weapons,"_ Yugi explained the situation what happen in the Digital World that FallenAngemon have return for good.

"But the DigiDestineds are no match against him that FallenAngemon is an Ultimate-level Digimon, but more high ranking as Mega-level Digimon," said Inori. "They're no match against him. Did you manage to stop him?"

" _We did already,"_ Yugi said to her when a calming effort have taking it told on her that they manage to stop FallenAngemon, knowing that Digimon is highly unstoppable when they finally stop him. _"Also, I wanted to know that how to Tai/Taichi return to the Digital World, without knowing how did he do that?"_

"Who's Tai/Taichi?" Inori is not familiar with that name.

" _He's so-called Leader of the Chosen DigiDestineds and wielding of Courage_ ," Magnus told her about him. _"I want to know is that how did return back to the Digital World. We need to know why."_

"I'll find more detail, so that I will let you know as soon as possible," she promise to him. "Oh, and Magnus? I hope you will find your sister, knowing the life of the Order is depending on it."

" _Will do,"_ he respond to her, knowing they will do anything to bring Nova back from Angarmon clenches when the second screen switch off completely except the first screen who appear to be FallenAngemon profile data about him. Once the screen is switch, Inori is having a deep thought from what Magnus said, one of the Chosen Trait of the Wielding of Courage.

"So, they'd decide to enter the Digital World, huh?" Inori said to herself. "I may know nothing about their name and also learn that several children did watch between Parrotmon and Greymon long ago. But this name, Tai, whoever he's name is could be he's well chosen from that matter. But still," she quickly rose up from her deck chair from her belief thought from what she learn today. "In fact, I know just a person who can solve this moment."

She approach toward the main living room area next toward her phone booth, when she pick and quickly dial a number and place her phone on her ear while a phone is continually ringing for at least a second, until a pick up comes along.

"It's me," she said to someone on the phone. "We need to talk right now. This is matter the sake in the Digital World, instead I know it was you who allow him back to the Digital World. And also meet me here, right now."

* * *

Later back in the Digital World after what happen since last night was a massive turnout since they were told to different Angewomon to fall back knowing that FallenAngemon is much more powerful since what happen. They also saw Myotismon is making a retreated along with BlackGatomon/BlackTaimon and DemiDevimon who make a quick escape before they'll be slice by FallenAngemon scythe. Garudamon have reverted back into her In-training form, during of her lack of energy since she encountered Myotismon and quickly manage to escape from inferno FallenAngemon or making her as The List.

Once the DigiDestineds is now settle down. Tai on the other hands that he's not sure from what Angewomon said to him about getting slice or losing his partner, which she does have a point. Losing a partner is one of the hardest lose from what they'll witness, knowing they're never seen a Digimon can go to data, except manage to stop Etemon with MetalGreymon's Giga Blaster. Tai is now emotionally afraid, afraid that he'll lose his friends and his partner. But for now, he's going to keep cool for the time being without getting involve to them including his little sister.

Once the DigitDestineds are safe when an unexpected called comes about when Izzy quickly hotwire his main laptop and pop out it was old Gennai who's the one who speak to them about urgent news.

"Myotismon was about to enter your world, whatever reason," he said to them, that Myotismon was about to leave the Digital World. "You must stop before he enter your world as part of his empire as soon as possible."

"Why Myotismon wanted to enter our hometown?" Matt ask him, curiously to him.

"I don't know," he said to him. "Knowing I'd heard that he's about to use something to unlock a portal to another side of the Digital World into your hometown, to conquer your world."

"Then we must stop him before he enter our hometown," Tai found his courage once more.

"But how?" Sora ask him.

"Maybe, I got an idea to stop before he enter our hometown," Izzy come up with a solution from that matter. "I'd hope it will work for that matter."

"Then, I'll leave it to it then, hoping this idea will make it fast," as Gennai quickly switch of the personal transmission, while the DigiDestineds are coming up a plan or better yet Izzy got a plan so that they need to enter Myotismon's castle without getting screw up for the time, so they need to be hurry before Myotismon will enter their hometown.

* * *

Later, back in the real world, Takeru/TK is moan out from his sleep when his eyes is somehow woke up from his nightmare he's having or better just a dream he's having that he can't remember what dream he's having. He yawn out from his mouth and also slight rub his eyes until a shock from him that he's somehow return to his home. One minutes he is the Digital World then next he's somehow return home without knowing how.

He's not sure how or why end up to his room. He remember last night in the Digital World when he witness a Vampire-Digimon name Myotismon against multiple Digimon in single second. And now, he can't remember what happen next.

"I'm," his voice is slightly stammer. "I'm back?" he's very surprise to see his own room again. "How did I end up in here?" he's not sure how he end up back to his home when he rubbing his hair for some particular reason. "What do you think, Patamon?"

Until he remember that name from his spoken out.

"Patamon? Patamon! Patamon, were are you?" TK is now started to worry to know what happen to Patamon when he look at his room is quickly. Until he heard a moaning sound from his right hand direction.

"Will you keep down will you that I'm trying to get some sleep?"

TK/Takeru look behind his shoulder and see Patamon is fast sleep in his bed. He sigh from is relief that he thought he lose him, again, unlike what happen at File Island that he's trying to forget this distance knowing that Digimon is giving him some nightmare that he won't forget. And he's wonder to know how he's get here in the first place, last time he made some kind of a deal and yet the rest but nothing of a blur that he can't remember when he got a massive headache. Patamon quickly woke up from his long rest and sense his partner was in deep in pain when he quickly rush toward him.

"Are you okay?" he ask him. "You are some kind of deep pain from what I sense in you."

"It fine, Patamon," he replied to him. "It's just a headache that's all."

"It may be a headache, but I don't remember what happen last night," Patamon replied to him that he don't remember what happen last night in the Digital World.

"Me neither," he agree with his partner. "I don't remember what happen last night, that something-deal-something that I can't remember what happen."

"Beat me," Patamon agree and admit to him. "Speak, where are we?" Patamon is 100% concern know this is not a Digital World from what he remember in his time.

"This Patamon is my room," he explained to him.

"You're room?" Patamon was indeed surprise that he have no idea this is the human world. "Whoa," as he exam TK/Takeru room, "your room is very impressive, small, but big enough for all your stuff from what I'd never seen before in my life."

"Well I usually play on my own with my toys and so," he said to him, until his despair comes along knowing he usually play with his brother before that day comes along. "Anyway, I'm sure that my mom will probably about me for some time. How long we been to the Digital Wold?"

"I don't know. Months?" he educational guess to him. "Knowing we're continually explore in the Digital World to see what happen. So I'd guess."

"That's figure," until he heard something at the door when a voice respond to him.

"TK, I'm home," said a voice that TK know that voice. His mom, Nancy Takashi.

"Mom!" He's delighted to see his mom when he quickly rush toward his bedroom and see his mom with some grocery on her hand, after she putting away her. "Mom!" he quickly hug her from her surprise that she's only for less than 10 minutes to get some. But she's very happy to see her little boy in good happy since what happen when she respond back with a hug to him.

"Were you behave yourself young man?" She ask him.

"Um . . . yeah," TK said to her. "How long you have been gone for exactly?"

"Why less than 10 minutes," Nancy/Natsuko reply to him. "Why do you asking?"

"Oh nothing," he quickly said to her, knowing he thought he's been gone for a long time. "Just asking that's all."

"Well, I glad that your positive have somehow got back into you," Nancy said to him. "I'd just wondering if someone goes wrong within you. But you seem happy to see me again, unlike your sorrow. So tell me, what's changing you?"

"I don't know, I'm wondering to see if you are okay, that's all," he replied in lies manipulation to her.

"Sound logic from what I want to hear," his mother respond to him. Until both of them heard a ring sound that coming from the telephone call, when Nancy approach the phone and pick up and she said. "Hello?" until a respond come along to her that she haven't heard his voice for a very long time. "Oh, Hey Matt!"

Takeru is now very surprise to hear from what his mother heard. Matt, as in Yamato 'Matt' Ishida, his brother? Have somehow return back to his home from his daily explore in the Digital World? And yet he somehow manage to return. He's not sure why, but time are coming in different place and time including the Digital World.

"Really," Nancy seem surprise from what she learn from her oldest son. "Your summer camp is somehow close early for some particular reason? That's a shame. Yes, he's fine and his positive is becoming much more clear by the minutes since I went to get some. I don't know, I just went out that's all. Of course you can see him, we're did take about it long ago that you can see him whatever you like it. Okay, see you, dear. I love you too, bye," Nancy place down the phone booth.

"Was that Matt?" Takeru ask his mum.

"Well, yes," she said to him. "He told me that his Summer Camp is now cancel for some reason since they're just started. They say they'll reschedule next year for the time. And also he's come around to pay you a visit just a short time so that I got work. Is that okay to you?"

"Sure," he's happy to see his brother again.

"Well, if you are very happy to see him again for the time. I'd suggest you wash yourself and change your clothes so that your brother will be here shortly," she told her youngest son to get himself ready so that Matt will pay him a visit.

"Okay," he acknowledge her and quickly rushing toward a bathroom, when his mother is smile toward him.

Once Nancy look at her youngest son when she silently look her behind and see a photo frame on her stall and see a photo on her in her less young she and with her there is another person with long blond hair, female, with stunning blue eyes like Nancy with two children with her, a boy who's 5 years old wearing green top and blue short in very happy and with him there is a 3 years girl who's standing right next to him with long blond hair and gorgeous white dress she wearing like a mini-princess who also very happy. Those two children are Magnus and his sister Nova, Nancy's nephew and niece and the other woman who happen to her sister. She's still wonder what happen to them, knowing since what happen that leave no trace whatsoever since what happen years ago when Yamato/Matt and Takeru/TK were small when Magnus and Nova were now older. But still, she's wonder or any hope that both of them will be okay since what happen to them.

Unknown to her, inside Takeru's bedroom. Patamon is decided to be a stuff animal knowing that TK's mother will be freak out to see real actual Digital lifeform, so he decided to be a stuff animal knowing that human will consultable freak out to see Digital Monster from another world. But unknown to him that TK/Takeru's Digivice is in lamp stool when a blink of a miss that a red light that invisible shine that mean that someone or something inside Takeru's Digivice knowing Takeru is still process of Hope, Wrath and Despair and the Deal is still intact that Takeru will break the Sin Deal of Lord Daemon himself.

* * *

 **That was the long chapter from I did. Knowing it took a while to think and find a positive chapter to think about it. Anyway, how did different angel Digimon have manage to stop FallenAngemon? The answer I can't tell for the time being so it is a hush-hush the revealing take on Magnus and the others.**

 **Anyway according to my theory that FallenAngemon is the first ever Fallen Angel Digimon in the Digital World, more powerful than Barbamon sin of Greed that his power have no effect on FallenAngemon is beyond more than any FallenAngemon that why's Barbamon can't control and he manage to stop Ten Legendary Warrior, a cameo name and also manage to stop the 12th Olympus, but sadly only three of them remain that I can tell who's survive, Apollomon, Dianamon and their leader Jupitermon, the Leader of the 12th (I believe he is the leader of the 12th that he's base of Roman and Greece mythology that he base on Zeus so he is the leader of the 12th as a suitable choice) that why the Harmonious One have somehow defeated him and seal him forever that he is one of the few forbidden Digimon in the Digital World before they re-use him again.**

 **And furthermore, how did Takeru end up to his home, knowing he find it very confuse and learn that his brother have manage to return as well, knowing he couldn't figure the clue to know everything. That part will have to wait.**

 **Anyway in Digimon Tri 5 I have the name of that Digimon, it's not Libramon that Digimon called Ordinemon, which that name could be revealed that I found it. Ordinemon is a DNA Digimon combing with two Ophanim with Ophanimon Falldown Mode and Raguelmon/ Razielmon. If that name was confirm in that series, but why it said in Wikimon from what I said it. It doesn't make any sense at all. Anyway that Digimon called Ordinemon and that Digimon is a Fallen Angel, not Libramon fro my theory, but in Tri 6, I'm hoping that Ophanimon will be in the final series. Ophanimon is a perfect choice to Kari. So that TK and Kari will both will have Celestial Digimon and excellent couple to them.**

 **Anyway the next chapter is going to take a while that Myotismon is battling another Digimon along with Matt and his brother. And also don't judge on my writing, look at my profile.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon**

 **Hi guys or madam, I'm back and alive and very, very and deepest apologise that it has been a verrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry long time since what happen that I was deeply apologise that it's almost a year since. That was busy working on another story and chapter since then. Anyway I am back and this is the longest chapter in my own history for over months and years and this is chapter well getting quite interesting and yes it getting boring as well. So enjoy this chapter from your likeness.**

Chapter 13: Myotismon's Secret Battle/Invasion Commence Now

Magnus along with his friends, Yugi Miyako and Keruta along with their Digimon partners, Alphamon along with two different Patamon and different Gatomon/Tailmon are inside the Mausoleum, one of the last remain Ancient Temple in the Digital World when the enemy destroy all remained Temple since what happen in ancient period along with The Order was also among the perished before the Restoration Order comes along to rebuild the Order when Magnus and the others comes along to rebuild the Order. They're all gathering at the Gathering Hall of Valhalla, when Magnus is standing at the centre of the circle where Seraphiwomon, TempusAngemon, Cordiamon, KnightAngewomon and of course The Mistress. All five of them are sitting down on their own personal throne chairs knowing they usually ten before the eleven, but now there down to five knowing there are Remained Celestials in the Digital World.

The others are standing away from Magnus including their partners were also standing away from him that the Celestials are taking his reference since what happen in the Digital World. Alphamon, the Leader of the Royal Knight also known as Arthur when Magnus give him that nickname that was base of Arthurian in England that he's deeply worried on his partner since the Remained Celestials want to speak to him whatever reason since he know that the Order have return and learn about the Remained Celestials was well hidden in the Digital World since they didn't know they're alive and well. But Alphamon is decided sit this one out knowing that Magnus can handle them, knowing he is the Leader of the Order when they're begin their conversation to him.

"Magnus Takariyuma," KnightAngewomon said to him, who begin their conversation." Why did you refuse a request order from TempusAngemon?"

"It's because that the DigiDestineds were no match against the one Digimon, the one he called himself, FallenAngemon," he replied out to her about that his team have no choice to stop FallenAngemon.

"That Digimon was based on my vision since I felt it," TempusAngemon said to him about his vision since what happen in his chamber. "The Bringer of Death have return once more."

"Indeed TempusAngemon," Magnus agree on him, knowing that Bringer of Death is somehow return once more.

"How did defeat that Bringer?" Cordiamon question him. "How did manage to stop him, knowing that Digimon will make any Digimon onto his List?"

"We did manage to stop when we found the boy, hiding, away from the DigiDestineds when we found him, when he is in a deep coma," Magnus answer out to her, about what happened since yesterday.

"And yet your team have dealt that Digimon without warn us!" KnightAngewomon said to him, that she want some fight, like a warrior. "You dealt that most powerful being in the Digital World since you refuse our order to return the Mausoleum from what TempusAngemon foreseen and yet you define his request order when we ask Keruta to ask you to. Why did you define his request order, Magnus?"

"Because the DigiDestineds are no match against that Bringer of Death," Magnus said to her, by explain everything he knows off. "Their Digimon were weaken against Myotismon since he use his power to weaken the DigiDestineds in sheer momentum power to overcome the DigiDestineds."

"So?!" KnightAngewomon continually said to him.

"So that we have no choice to save the DigiDestineds not leaving them to die so that their partners will be slice in data," Magnus continually said to him, knowing his fact were 100% correct when his friend to him, silent that he agree on his logic that the DigiDestineds will soon be killed and their partners will be data."

"And yet you allow your teams against that Bringer," KnightAngewomon continue onward him, knowing her head is filled with warrior rage, since they called her KnightAngewomon for no reason at all. "That you define, TempusAngemon heap of warning since he spoken to us about that Bringer and your team dealt it and end it up. Is this way of the Order since your tutor taught him long ago?" she's try to use a taunt ability on him. "Or making a mistake since what happen in the past will never spoke about it never again, aren't you Magnus Takariyuma?"

Magnus is trying to remain calm and how to maintain his well balance knowing he's one of the Data, one of the Digital World since his Master taught him long ago when he's in the Digital World, long before the Original and the DigiDestineds when Seraphiwomon said to her.

"That's enough KnightAngewomon," she said to her, regard on her action when the Celestials look at her apart from Magnus. "KnightAngewomon, is that rude in front of the human who were chosen to become the Next Order since he got the Call within him? Knowing it against the Commandants under the jurisdiction of the Celestial. Are you defile the rule by breaking it?"

"No, I wasn't," she quickly answer out to her from what she have misspoken to her, knowing she'd can't break the Commandants since it was hence down many years ago in the Digital World in Ancient period.

"I understand the frustration about breaking the rule since we got a warning," she continually said to her, knowing she's understand the rage that's within KnightAngewomon warrior spirt. "But we must make discussion, not matter or debate on decision to know what is right or wrong. So be reasonable to understand our, not your ways."

Until KnightAngewomon agree on Seraphiwomon's word knowing that Seraphiwomon is close rank to Seraphiwomon, but not his strength and advance, but equal to Seraphimon's Strike of the Seventh Star/Seven Heaven that Seraphiwomon have the power of Seraphim.

"Forgive me on my concern from my notice," she quickly apologise to him, from her action to allow her warrior rage take place on her. "I'd somehow lost my focus since you refuse our request order to return. But now, we must discussion on your action, if we can continue from our talk about, are we not?"

"Agree," TempusAngemon agree on KnightAngewomon topic vote to allow their continuation their conversation with Magnus. "Magnus Takariyuma, you said you dealt with FallenAngemon, can you explain how to defeat that bringer to his knee?"

"It was a tricky battle since my team Digimon partners against that Fallen Angel who beyond and more powerful than regular Fallen Angel, knowing that FallenAngemon is however the first Fallen Angel in the Digital World," Magnus explain to them what happen on that night. "They did what they caught since they found the missing link DigiDestineds was hiding in the brushes in a deep coma."

"The missing link you say?" Cordiamon kindly rephrase to him. "Was it the boy who wield the Crest of Hope, the missing DigiDestineds?"

Magnus nod to her as a confirm statement that they know that Takeru was indeed the missing link to the DigiDestineds. The Wielder of Hope since they learn that the past have been altar since what happen when SaturnAngemon use his power to change the past, but not change in the Ancient Past that it was seal very long ago when TempusAngemon explain to them about changing the past when Angarmon need that one single to be a perfect heir to the throne to him, so that no Digimon will never suspected that another human, the missing DigiDestineds, the wield of Hope. Now that hope is belong to Angarmon's Empire which they learn Angarmon devoted plan into action.

"I see," Coridamon said to him, from what she's learning today. "But please what happen after you try to dealt The Fallen?" she continuing on from what Magnus said.

"My team did found a boy who rest in the grass behind the brushes when they try to wake him, until he's somehow in a deep coma when they trying to wake him up since what happen," he continually explain to them what happened. "We also learn that the wielder of Hope have somehow made a deal The Sin Deal."

"What kind of Sin Deal?" Seraphiwomon quickly question to him.

"We're not sure what kind of Sin Deal, but what is the Sin Deal anyway?" Magnus want to know more about the SinDeal.

"Dangerous, very, very dangerous," Seraphiwomon said to her about the Sin Deal, while she explain to him. "It's one of the Seven Demon Lord sinful advance from their manipulation to alter the player by using sinful confession by manipulation the truth from what they believe that Sin Deal is one of the Seven Sin most deadliness move was ever build since the Rise of the Dark Area."

"You thinking that the boy was somehow involve with the Sin Deal?" Magnus question to him about the sin deal that's link to that boy name Takeru/TK.

"It's possible," Seraphiwomon clarified to him, "knowing that The Sin Deal was one of the most advance in Digital World since it was creator by the Dark Area that Seven Demon Lord is using a truth manipulation to gain further power of their own purpose."

"So the boy is using a Sin Deal, but we're not sure what kind of Sin Deal is it since my teams found him in a coma," he carefully avoid the name Takeru/TK. Knowing that boy was his cousin, including Yamato/Matt as well.

"The Sin of Wrath," Coridamon quickly said to him when Magnus and the others look at her.

"The Sin of Wrath?" Magnus rephrase to her.

The others, Yugi and the others look glance at each other from what Cordiamon about the Sin of Wrath. Could the boy, Takeru was somehow made a connection to Sin of Wrath, knowing that one Digimon have got the Sin of Wrath, by one of the Seven Sin, the Demon Lord of Wrath, Daemon the Triumphant and Angarmon, most powerful General in the Digital World.

"The boy got the wielding of wrath?" Magnus is little shock from what he learn. "That mean that he got . . ."

"The Sin of Wrath," Cordiamon said to him without even asking to him. "The boy must somehow got the Sin Crest of Wrath that's somehow league to Daemon that's involve Lord Angarmon mastering plan. Knowing that Angarmon need that boy, no matter what it will take."

"I agree on your notification," Magnus said to her. "But we must do something before Angarmon must get his hand and use him as weapon."

"I understand the important to rescue your sister," TempusAngemon is concern about him, worriedly about Nova. "But you manage to deal with FallenAngemon when your team found the boy and try to wake him up, when FallenAngemon must have known everything, including a predicament that The Second Chaos War begin."

"How did know about another war comes along?" Magnus ask him about it from what FallenAngemon.

"He's stole one of the most important relic to gain infamous knowledge that's beyond all Digimon before the 12th Olympus come along, so far only three of them did make it out that the others didn't make it," Seraphiwomon said about the relic was stolen long ago, that's lead into a great from them all.

Magnus did remember from what Inori said to him earlier on that FallenAngemon did somehow manage to destroy 12th Olympus without knowing why he's somehow destroyed them, knowing they're God in the Digital World that was based on Roman and Greece mythology of course that Jupitermon is the leader of the 12th knowing he was base of Zeus. He wonder could he survive along with other two as well, either way if the Order could found them, the same since they'd found Thormon, the Last Deities in the Digital World. Of course that Magnus have a little jealous on Thormon who fluttering with Miyako for the time being, if she's making her choice to decide from her confession opinion about it. But still, Magnus did to hear more including his friends and their Digimon and his own as well, when the Celestials continually said to him.

"Magnus, you seem unsurprised since you heard our confession conversation about the most important relic," TempusAngemon noticed on Magnus reaction. "You seem known about FallenAngemon dealt with the 12th Olympus. Did you connect your close allies knowing she is one of the Order?"

Magnus deeply inhale his breath when he decided to confess to the Celestial. "I did, but me and Yugi did connect her to know more about FallenAngemon that she's found that the detail about him is very small when she clever hack into that Digimon profile to more about that Digimon."

"And yet you want it to study more about that Digimon," KnightAngwomon said to him without using her warrior tactic. "And you know what relic he stole it from the Vault, The Star Matrix."

"What is the Star Matrix?" Magnus is not familiar with that name, knowing he heard that name since Inori told him along with Yugi that's both haven't heard about it.

"The Star Matrix was one and only important relic since the Dawn of Ancient," Cordiamon explain to him in detail, knowing that the Order haven't heard about that relic when Magnus and the others listen her words. "It was created long before the Order, the Ancient and the Celestials were born. It was made by The Five Legendary Crests when all five of them use their power to create an only powerful relic that was made from a most powerful star was ever found it, Stardust, when they forge together to create The Star Matrix."

"But why it become the only important in the Digital World?" Magnus question her about it.

"It contain beyond every information, that beyond every Digital World and its origin," she continually explain to him. "And it contain every secret to the Order, the Celestials that's contain, every strength and every weakness and beyond that it's beyond Yggdrasil's superior data."

Now, Magnus and the others were deeply, deeply shock to hear from Cordiamon that's The Star Matrix is beyond all information detail that's beyond Yggdrasil, a God-Type Digimon and Over 9000 as well, knowing that Yggdrasil is a super computer, but the Star Matrix is beyond them all. No wonder that matrix is the only important relic in existence before FallenAngemon stole it and use against all Digimon, that's why he dealt 12th Olympus.

"Now you know why FallenAngemon gain ultimate power and knowledge when he stole it before the 12th Olympus," Cordiamon lower her head in action of shame after she confess to him about that relic.

"But there is one thing about it," Magnus is making an urge to them. "He's somehow lost against the Harmonious One during what since we witness the Original DigiDestineds defeated the Dark Masters before they have return once more. Is it true that FallenAngemon lost against Harmonious Ones?"

"Why would the Harmonious One defeated FallenAngemon knowing those fours were belong to the original DigiDestineds? The information said that Harmonious One were barely beaten before they're use their final act to seal that Digimon by used their one final act," Seraphiwomon clarified to him. "Of course they did manage to stop him, but their power were not strong enough, so they're using their combine as their last resourced to stop that Digimon before they're won the battle."

"I see why Harmonious One have manage to stop him before they seal his code and data toward the tower before it's reuse him again against the DigiDestineds since what happen," Magnus finally learn about why FallenAngemon against the children, knowing that FallenAngemon is the First Fallen Angel in the Digital existence before Devimon and the others comes along. "But we stop him before he can slice the DigiDestineds and their Digimon. That's why Angewomon told them to flee from this nightmare."

Different Gatomon is making a humming nod sound that she was right when she became a different version of Angewomon who told Tai and the others to flee away from him knowing he will deal any opposing Digimon for becoming his List, knowing she did the right thing to tell the DigiDestineds to flee since few days ago.

"You did the right thing to clear the DigiDestineds as a direct order from them," KnightAngewomon is going to admit him. "Knowing they are no match against FallenAngemon from his sheer power knowing his scythe is beyond every other material."

"But still, were your teams did manage to return the boy to his home world?" TempusAngemon ask him about the boy. "Is he alright since you told us he was in coma or slight knock out?"

"He's barely in a coma when he barely woken up," Magnus quickly answer out to him. "We did manage to bring him back to his home world so that he won't coming back to the Digital World from his young experience since he witness Digimon in the Digital World. But his scar will be heal since he witness what happen to his partners against Devimon."

"I accept on your proposal," TempusAngemon agree on him about what happen since File Island. "Knowing that boy could leave an emotional scar for the rest of his life, knowing there nothing we can do to stop the emotional scar that's run deep within him. But for now, we must watch him against anything goes wrong."

Magnus agree with Lord TempusAngemon, keeper and Lord of Time that he have the power to control time from what he have foreseen that will effect on him that's despite the future that's cannot be rewritten as long the future must remain in focus. Once the Order and the Celestials have done their conversation, when The Mistress said to Magnus for his brave valour once she said to him.

"Magnus Takariyuma," said The Mistress when Magnus, the Celestials and his teams look at her when she speak to her. "When you refuse TempusAngemon words and yet you wise enough to stop that Bringer before he'll use it again on those from his List. Despite that your teams and their partners did an excellent jobs to stop him and bring the boy home to he's belong. But still what happen after you dealt the battlefield, were you succeed to know what Myotismon is up do that was part of your assessment from what you accomplish?"

"No, Mistress," he quickly answer out to her. "We haven't done investigation to know what's Myotismon is up."

"And what's of our spy?"

"Haven't heard from him since he took a job as a spy to find more what's Myotismon up do," he quickly said to The Mistress. Knowing that Myotismon is working for Angarmon to be his important General to take control in the Digital World.

"You don't suppose that our spy have somehow defeat and end up data?" KnightAngewomon said to him in authorise tone to know what happen to their spy, knowing something is not right.

Just before Magnus said his words when a footstep is making it approaching inside the Gathering Hall of Valhalla, when Magnus and the others look at their behind and their side and see a male early adult in 18 or 19 years old with slight long black curly hair that's near toward his shoulder with green eyes, pale colour and he wear some kind of tuxedo in white colour including his shoes with dark cheery colour stain on his collar with a single Digi-sabre on his belt when he approach toward the Celestial Councils. Magnus known who's that person is including Yugi and the others as well.

"Steve!" Magnus exclaimed out to see another member of the Order and one of the original, Steve Worthington III, a British member of the Order and close friend to Magnus and the others. He train few Cadets when all of them are now Order Knight when he approach the Gathering Hall of Valhalla.

"Magnus," he said to him with a humble smile to him when he look at the Celestial. "My apologise for ruining from your important meeting," he apologise to him when he making a hummable bow to them for disturbing their important meeting.

"That's okay," said The Mistress accept his apologise statement. "Were almost finish our discussion But first news have you bought us?"

Steve said to them about what happen in the Digital World. "Our spy left a message inside the Myotismon's Castle and yet there's urgent news."

"What kind of urgent new?" Seraphiwomon is slight impale from what Steve said to them.

"A lot more" Steve explain to them. "Our spy didn't have enough time to wrote it down to notified about what happen next. That is when Myotismon have somehow enter the human world."

"What?" Magnus exclaimed out that his hometown were almost under attack by Myotismon's henchman. Miyako and the others were also shock to hear that Myotismon is going to invade their hometown that they haven't see their home for such a long, long time since they were chosen long ago.

"How is possible?" Miyako approach out and said to Steve to know why Myotismon is doing something reckless to destroy the DigiDestineds hometown including innocent.

"They're planning to take control our home world as part of Angarmon's Empire," Steve quickly replied to her. "And also he bought reinforcement with him and the Inquisitor."

"Quisitormon!" KnightAngewomon exclaimed out loud out since she heard that name long ago. "He's actually bring him to the human world, so that he use him for his fun torment that's seek opportunity against the human race."

"We must stop them before he'll create sheer madness of chaos," Seraphiwomon cried out to them, without using her right of progressive, knowing it's not her way.

"Indeed," TempusAngemon have no choice but to accept her word about the human world are mortal danger, knowing their weapon were no match against Digimon, including the weapon such as Anti-Digi Blaster knowing that blaster gun was made that all Digimon can't dissolve into a data nor reverted into a Digi-egg when The Mistress said to them in matter of time.

"Now we know what's his next plan," The Mistress said to them important matter. "We must stop Myotismon before the event will occur before the matter take place. Magnus can The Order stop him along with his troopers and his Inquisitor before he do something much worst?"

"Indeed," Magnus have no choice to accept her proposal. "I'll dispatch few Orders to go to the human world to stop his abomination plan to put end of his matter."

"And I'll lead the case," Steve quickly volunteer himself. "I know some part in Japan during in my study, so that I will lead the investigation and stopping Myotismon."

"You sure about it?" Magnus clarified to him when Steve nod at him, knowing he's member of the Order who brought back long ago with Magnus and the others as well.

"Then I'll come with you," Miyako is also volunteer as well.

"Are you sure about it?" Magnus quickly said to her in complete shock, even Thormon as well.

"Who said I'm coming alone," said Miyako, when she look at her two partners, a different Patamon and different Gatomon/Tailmon with two holy golden rings of them, when her partners smile at them, knowing she's not alone.

Magnus can finally calm down from his deepest panic when his heart have somehow pumping fast, knowing he's deeply care about her including his sister, Nova, knowing she was taken by Lord Angarmon and his minions. Once he's calm down from his sight panicking, when the Mistress said to them.

"Then it is decided," she make an official announce to them. "Steven and Miyako will go to the human world to stop Myotismon/Vamdemon for seizes control the human world, knowing the human are in great danger, knowing they have no idea about all Digimon life-form."

"The Originals and the DigiDestineds are the only one who knows about any Digimon from their travel distance," TempusAngemon quickly said to his Mistress.

"Correct," she said to him in confirm acknowledgement. "The DigiDestineds are the Originals are the only one who knows about Digimon since they're arrival to protect the envrioment."

"Begging my pardon, my Mistress," Cordiamon forgiveness to her. "Original and chosen DigiDestineds are two separate choosen path. We'd know the original are chosen as the Harmious One while the chosen children are choosen as the Keeper of the Crests since the Five Legendary creat them ancient ago before we were summon by own creator. Knowing their paths have cross in different direction, not following in the same path."

"Your right, my friend," Mistress said to her long-term friend and look toward Steve and Miyako who are volunteer to stop Myotismon's plan for conquering the human world. "You two are ready to go to the human world with follow order who agree from their assignement. Go to your homeworld and stop Myotismon plan for controlling the human world as part of Angarmon's Empire, knowing the fate of both your world and our world are in great danger.

"Of course, Mistress," both Steve and Miyako obey to her, knowing the fate of the human world will fall into the wrong hand as long the DigiDestineds and the Order will stop Myotismon's plan for controlling the human world.

As for Magnus, he need to find his sister, Nova, otherwise, the enemy will break their limit and location of the remained Celestial and the New Order Temple was almost remain hidden as well. If he could her before it too late, knowing the Mistress was correct the fate of his world and the Digital World are indeed in great danger.

* * *

Back in the human world, Tai and the others are very happy to see their hometown once since what happen in the Digital World was a nightmare for the past 3 months in the Digital World time limit, knowing it has been a very, very long time and yet they made a friend with a local Digi-life form called Digimon known as Digital Monster. Ever since they're running from unexpected Digimon such as Etemon, knowing that monkey-like Elvis is nothing than a havoc, but in the end MetalGreymon have finally defeated that Digimon for good. Once they're manage to return to their hometown since Myotismon have somehow enter it with a special key cards to unlock the seal so that they can to the human world. Good thing, they're arrive their home with their little from Gennai who give them a key cards to unlock the seal from Myotismon's castle before the crumbling take place on them and somehow arrive back in just nick of time.

Once they're enjoy to see their home once when their teacher come forward and explain to them that their camping trip have somehow cancel which it was surprise on them that their camping trip is now cancel. Their teacher will make a notified on their parents for their pickup and explain to them that their camping trip is now cancel and delay was an official.

Many children were very disappointment that their beloved summer camp is now over, in quick second that everyone is going home. Joe is making concern worried about their Digimon partner, knowing they're pretty worried about since they're got back, knowing things are getting worst by the minutes. In fact the others are quite agree with him, knowing he does have a point about their Digimon, so they're decided that their Digimon is too be a pretend stuff animal, but he's more concern on Gatomon/Tailmon from his silent statement.

Once the DigiDestineds get on the bus, while the driver is making their move. Their Digimon are now deeply surprise that their well over million children across, which it was surprise on them to see different verity of kids on the same bus, and yet they don't know nothing about it at all. Tai is trying to begging his teacher, but the teacher ejects his word, when Joe step forward to tell their teacher Mr. Fujiyuma, who will look after them, as part of his responsibility knowing he is the oldest of the group. Mr. Fujiyuma look at Joe, knowing he is the oldest of group when he accept his wishes that he will look after them when the driver stop that's near toward Highton View Terrance also known as Hikarigaoka in Narima in Tokyo when the teacher said to Joe in watchful eye on them, when he ask Tai to know about that device which he have no idea it was a Digivice, but Tai quickly said to him in quick lies without knowing from what the teacher said to him.

Joe is making sure that everyone, knowing he is the oldest of the group and take fully earn responsibility to make sure anything goes wrong, so they're begin their walk toward their home destination.

Matt/Yamato on the other hand when he quickly said to them. "Hold on, second. I need to one last thing before we make move."

Matt/Yamato quickly rush off, leaving Tai and the others in slight confusing status.

"What's his problem anyway?" said Tai while place his hands back of his head when Sora has soon realise from what Matt on about when she said.

"He's going to phone his mom to check on his little brother," Sora said to him from Tai's slightly dumbfounder. "You know since he told us about his little brother, while we in the Digital World."

"I wish I could met his little brother," said Kari that she wanted to see Matt/Yamato's little brother. "So we can play."

"I hope he won't take along," Mimi slight whine out. "Knowing we need something to eat."

"Good point," Izzy agree with her. "I'm also getting hungry by the minutes."

"Really?" Motimon said to him from his exclaimed and surprise feature on him. "I didn't know you getting hungry."

Motimon was reverted from his Ultimate-level as MegaKabuterimon to stop the dreaded Devidramon who look after Myotismon's castle while he's making an escape. Agumon and Gabumon were also reverted back onto their In-training form as well. But Gatomon have somehow still as a champion which many children from the bus wants to know where did she get that cat-like toy that Gatomon is playing cool without blowing her cover, apart from Gomamon, Palmon and Biyomon as well, knowing many children are getting so many question without even knowing.

"In matter of fact, we're all hungry," said Sora. In fact everyone was hungry since they're arrive in the Digital World.

"Well, since we're all hungry by the time we went back to the Digital World," Joe have admit from what Mimi, Sora and Izzy said. "So about we can get something to eat, what do say?"

"Okay," all of them said out as a reunion.

"What about Matt/Yamato?" Kari/Hikari said out that she's deeply worried about him, since he run off that he's trying to find a phone booth.

"I'll get him," Sora quickly volunteer herself. "You guys go, so that we can meet you there."

"Okay, but hurry back," Tai quickly said to her when Sora make her move along with Biyomon so that they can find Matt/Yamato from one of those phone booth so that Tai and the others are getting something to eat.

* * *

Matt have found a telephone booth was less than a minutes so that he can contract to his mother, knowing he's make sure that his little brother is going. Last time before he arrive in the Digital World that his mother spoke to him on the phone that TK/Takeru have decide not to come. Knowing it is very surprise, normally his brother love the smell on the county side including the nature as well as camping trip that he admire so much from his time. But why he decided to not come? He'll find out eventually when he got the phone booth. Tsunomon was little bit confuse when he ask him, knowing he is partner.

"Hey, Matt/Yamato, what are you doing?"

"I'm phone my mother to see that my little brother is okay," Matt/Yamato replied to him.

"Oh yes," Tsunomon instant remember from what he said that Yamato/Matt got a little brother from what he describe to him, an 8 years with blonde hair and blue eyes on him and yet he is a crybaby from what he briefly said to him moment ago. "Do you think he'll introduce me?"

"Absolute not," he quickly counter replied to him.

"Why not?" he whine like a little kid.

"Because he will freak out to see Digimon," he explain to him, knowing that his brother will freak out. "Beside he's isn't a DigiDestineds, he's just a normal kid."

"You may have a point," Tsunomon have agree with him when Matt/Yamato place a coin onto the coin slot and dial the numbers from what he's going to make a call. The money was given by his teacher for incase on an emergency, thankfully he's give them lot of yens money to them, so that's why Yamato is in charge to look after it, in case of an emergency so that he'll make a quick to one person to make sure he's okay.

Sora is rushing toward him that she's found Matt/Yamato on a telephone booth, when she somehow heard Matt/Yamato's conversation. She's reckon he's phoning her mother, since he told her in the Digital World that he and his brother were divorce when his mother got an illegal right and claim his youngest son to be her son. Sora was heartbroken when Matt/Yamato told her in the Digital World about his parents were argue and getting divorce that's make Matt and his brother scared for the rest of their live. Once she's seen Yamato done their conversation to his mother when he walk out from the telephone booth and take Tsunomon with him when Matt/Yamato was little bit surprise to see Sora along with Biyomon as well.

"Oh, Sora," said Matt/Yamato that he didn't know she's out there. "I didn't see you there."

"That's okay," she replied to him. "Did you make a conversation to your mom?"

"Well, I did said to her about the Summer Camp was cancelled," he explain to her about the summer camp, "which she was surprise to hear when I ask her about TK, so that I can pay him a visit to check how he's going."

"I'm glad you told that you can pay him a visit, anytime you like," Sora remember correct from her daily explore in the Digital World that Yamato/Matt can pay a visit to see his little brother whenever he want to see to make them feel happy, but scared on them will never disappear on them.

"Do you think that Matt's brother will introduce us?" Biyomon speak out to them.

"Absolute not," Yamato's dined her request order, when he's almost yelled at her.

"How come?" Biyomon is less concern about it.

"Because, Biyomon," Sora explain to her. "His brother is not a DigiDestineds, just a regular human boy not chosen DigiDestineds.

"Aw," Biyomon whine out to her, "I want it to meet him."

"Me too," Tsunomon agree with her, knowing he want to see him in person.

"Well, maybe in the following next time so that you can be a stuff animals so that you can meet him when the time is right," Sora promise to them, knowing they want to see him. "Right, Matt/Yamato?"

"Uh . . . I'd guess so," he slight agree with Sora from his public notice. "Anyway, where are others?" he's curious to know where Tai and the others since they got off from the coach bus few while ago.

"Oh, there getting something to eat, since we got we're all kind of hungry for the time being," Sora quickly answer out to him.

"Now, you mention it, I am pretty starving," Matt admit to her. "Knowing we keep traveling in the Digital World for quite some time."

Matt was right from the beginning that he's well earn hungry since he keep traveling in the Digital World for the past 3 month, knowing the Digital World and the human world are complete different timeline period.

"Me too," Sora agree with him. "And I think I know where Tai escorted them to one locate that where he enjoy the most."

"I think I know what you said," Matt/Yamato understand what Sora on about. "Let's go."

Until then both Matt/Yamato along with Sora and their Digimon partners are heading toward one place where Tai usually go there: McDonald that it sell and make fast food like burger, chicken nugget, French fries – chips along with drinks like Coca-Cola, spirt and many more as well. Knowing that's where Tai take them there. Knowing Tai can't resisted on McDonald foods knowing he love them the most of it, when Matt and Sora are heading toward McDonald to get something to eat, knowing their starving during massive adventure in the Digital World.

* * *

After the DigiDestiends had their snack, knowing there very hungry since their return to the Digital World for 3 months since there first arrival in the Digital World and met Koromon and the others. Koromon on the other hands want to know why Tai decided to get off at Highton View Terrace and yet Tai/Taichi couldn't figure out why he decided to get off since he told his teachers from their distance travel in a coach bus. The fact is the others didn't know about it as well, expect Joe, the oldest member of the DigiDestineds, when he explain and told them about what happened 4 years ago about an unknown terrorist have somehow destroy most of the section and yet the police didn't find a single clue to know what happened from what he know about it 4 years ago and yet he did remember or hear from what his parents said to him while ago when he and his families move to another town. Sora barely on that day when she too said to her parents about moving as well. Izzy vaguely remember about that town before his move long ago along with his foster parents as well.

Then it settle when the DigiDestineds have no choice to pay a visit their original hometown when they were small from their time before they'd move into another location. It take about more then 10 minutes to get there and they'd see some familiar place from their child memory when they were small in their time being. In fact they'd remember that small mini-store when Tai usually go there to get some snack, Kari/Hikari vaguely remember that place including Izzy as well. Mimi remember that place as well with her mum, sometime. Sora as well, usually went with her mum as well. Joe did remember going there on their own, to get some drinks or food he remember as well. Matt did remember that place when he and his little brother TK/Takeru usually hang around the shop and sometime bought some foods as part of their snack. Knowing that store the DigiDestiends was never change whatsoever. They'd enjoy watching their old town from their early past when Joe did remember now that some of them place were destroy that he can't remember which was it, like smashing telephone boxes or car have somehow destroyed. Sora did remember that part about telephone boxes from what she remember when she was kid back then.

Tai did remember one school he usually goes to including Mimi and Sora along Matt as well. He try to remember the school of their school before they move since the unknown terrorist comes along. Once the DigiDestineds are continually discussion on their talk when suddenly an elephant like Digimon that's bigger than regular elephant that's cause rampage in total berserk like out of control in orange brown fur with two long elephant tusks with armor helmet-like with one eye on it. Izzy found the name on his Digimon Analyzer on his laptop and that Digimon is Mammothmon who happen to be an Ultimate-level Digimon.

Tai and the others couldn't stop them until Biyomon step forward and stop Mammothmon when she quickly Digivolve/Shinka into Birdramon to stop Mammothmon tracks. And yet another trigger comes along on the DigiDestineds about relate in the past when Izzy said something about impaction or something and yet Matt/Yamato did said something about monsters when Takeru/TK was little long ago, although he's not a member of the DigiDestineds crew, except they didn't know that Takeru/TK is now a DigiDestineds in remote secretly. Kari/Hikari did remember about two monsters as well that she can't figure it out what kind of Digimon she's remember when she was little. Mimi did remember about monsters when she was little when she heard a noise when she was sleeping in her bed.

Unless from what they remember from their trigger that it's possible that. Could the DigiDestineds have witness their first ever Digimon when they were small, long ago? It's possible from what they'd remember when they were small in their time. Knowing this battle between Birdramon and Mammothmon does lead a familiar road to them. Birdramon did what it could to stop Mammothmon advance attack, knowing that Digimon is an Ultimate and Birdramon is a champion-level. Mammothmon use his Tusk Crusher like acting missile, thankfully she manage to dodge from that assulat but the missiles that's destroy several place that's bring more trigger memory to the DigiDestineds about the same problem what happen they'd saw two Digimon fought against each other's.

Birdramon try to garb Mammothmon truck when its use a Freezeing Breath that's almost freeze Birdramon and cause her to land on the ground when Sora and Tai quickly rushing toward her when Sora's Crest of Love begin to glow that allow Birdramon to Digivolve into Garudamon and to protect while Mammothmon use it Tusk Crushcer missle again on them, but thankfully that Garudamon manage to save them from the impaction missiles. Once Garudamon protect her partner along with Tai as well. Tai did remember from his past about two Digimon fought against each other and yet he know which Digimon from his lost trigger memory was known as Greymon himself.

Garudamon quickly sore up in the air and descend down toward Mammothmon, that she is now an Ultimate-level with The Crest of Love. Mammothmon is using Tusk Crusher again, but Garudamon miss it, when she quickly give that a 'Ride a Pony' tactic when Mammothmon try to shake her off, but Garudamon make a tight grip on Mammothmon ears without shaking off when she quickly ascend with her large wings and hoist it up in the air and make an impact on Mammothmon like a bomb for make a 'soft' crush landing when she use Wings Blaze when a blazing phoenix quickly dissolve Mammothmon into digital partial because it is the only way to stop Mammothmon rampaging.

Once the maddens is now, when Garudamon quickly reverted back into Yokomon when Sora quickly garb her in just of nick of time. Once the DigiDestineds are pleased to hear and learn that when they saw two Digimon when they were small must have somehow trigger than memory about Greymon fighting against another Digimon that they can't remember which Digimon who up against Greymon, knowing there still unaswer question that need to be solve. Until they'd heard a police siren that its coming this way, when the DigiDestineds quickly make a move they'd been spotted or better yet in local news so that their parents will be shock abou this.

Unknown to the DigiDestineds, when an unknown hooded cloak figure who watching them for very long time in clear silver white colour with cleanase silver bold outer egde line who spying and watching them, knowing it figure that the DigiDestineds did remember their oldest past hood and yet the DigiDestineds didn't know that the Order have somehow enter the human world to make a watchful guards on the DigiDestineds and keeping an eye any Digimon that's lurking who severe Myotismon as part of Lord Angarmon's Empire

* * *

Unknown to them as well, that Myotismon is hiding from the tall building and cover himself in a shade without getting burn from his skin along with DemiDevimon, BlackGatomon/BlackTaimon's, Gatomon/Tailmon nemesis since both cats continually fighting each other and the Inquisitor – Quisitormon. Three of them watch the DigiDestineds defeated Mammothmon, their most stumble Digimon they're never use. But still, they're got an army, a gifted from Lord Angarmon's request to use against the human for his empire.

"They'd defeat Mammothmon!" DemiDevimon exclaim to them and witness what happen that battlefield.

"Calm down," BlackGatomon/BlackTalmon said to him in lusting, calming voice to him, that she's caring on them, she's only care on Gatomon/Tailmon her main object to her. "That battle was nothing more than rampaging, not making destruction," when she heard growling sound from DemiDevimon's anger. "Beside I'd got something else to take off, knowing she's mine."

She's sinister glare on Tailmon/Gatomon, knowing she's hate that cat from her public record, knowing she's can't stand against her so that she can finish her – personally.

"The idea is to conquer the human world from Lord Angermon's request," Quistiormon look at them, "not fooling around in your personal matter."

"I'd understand about it, Inquisitor," BlackGatomon/BlackTailmon replied to him with cat-eye glare back, while Quistiormon remain calm without making a single finch on him. "Besides, it's bad enough to bring the DigiDestineds to come so far since we got here. I'd wonder how they got here so fast."

"Forget your curiosity!" DemiDevimon yelled out to her. "Right now, we lose one of our Digimon and yet you care about that lousy cat! Give me a break, I'm mean that you are excellent servant to Mistress Laylamon/Lilithmon who agree to serve General Myotismon so that you agree to stop the Digi-" until he was finch out from BlackGatomon/BlackTailmon's sharp claw toward him.

"Enough on your foolishness," she said to him. "Who care we lose one of them since the DigiDestineds got the Crests and we failed to stop them. Beside, we must quickly before we spotted."

"I'm certain agree with he, knowing that the DigiDestineds are nothing more than pushback so that they can win with strength and effort,"Quistiormon agree and said to him. "If the children the further step, so that we must make a move."

"Well, yeah," DemiDevimon simi-agree with him. "But the DigiDestineds have some unlock the secret from their crests to Digivolve/Shinka into their Ultimate-level. Beside they don't know how to reach their further level."

"Quite," Quistiormon absolute agree with him. "Knowing the DigiDestineds will unlock their newest power when the time is right. Hoping they'll never defeat Lord Angarmon."

"They're won't dare," BlackGatomon/BlackTailmon disagree with him.

"I'd agree with her," DemiDevimon have no choice but to accept her word. "Beside we got more important, right Myotismon?" when those three look at their behind General Myotismon whose standing in the shade outside a small hut building, without getting a single light on him, knowing he is a vampire-Digimon that he can't stand the light.

"The DigiDestineds may defeat one of our minion, which it was nothing more than stumble mindless Digimon," Myotismon said to them about Mammothmon's disobedience useless. "But no matter, despite that Digimon is no longer require that we got an army for us, so that we need time to prepare our self against the DigiDestineds so that we can weaken them, so that we need a plan to stop them."

"I'll dig up any information to know more about them, General," Quistiormon quickly said to him, knowing he's remain to be loyal to him and Lord Angarmon as well. "So that we can use their weakness against the DigiDestineds."

"Good, so that the DigiDestineds have no idea that we'll about to do and yet," Myotismon said, "we need to find a covering base for our hideout so that the human won't spotted our armies."

"Yes, General," All of them obey to him when Myotismon lusting vampire smile at them, knowing the battle of the human world is just the beginning for creating another empire for Lord Angarmon, so that the human will tremble in fear.

* * *

The DigiDestineds have 'reunited' with their parents from their unexpected event since what happen in the Digital World for the past 3 months since what happen which they didn't tell them except they're tell that their summer camp has somehow cancelled for some reason at all. When they're done eating their food, when problem have arrive that their trying to figure how to get home without knowing why. Without money, knowing they're spend it all, just for food and drinks as well. They could manage to hitch a ride, but they're need a bigger car to carry seven of them. Until help have arrive when a man offer them a left to drive them to Odaiba when Koromon made an unfortunate accident in the car when a man who blame on Joe when he accidently push Izzy's away. Motimon quickly Digivolve/Shinka into Tentomon until another Digimon have arrive name Gesomon, a squid-like Digimon in ghostly white on it when every town was complete and witness to see unidentified Digimon that's appear out of nowhere since the news about Mammothmon and Birdramon that's cause instant reaction on the DigiDestineds since what happened years ago by terrorist attack. Gomamon quickly Digivolve/Shinka into Ikkakumon and defeat Gesomon in quickly before many people are attract, curious and completely surprise to see Digimon in real appearance. They'd manage to get away unnoticed, before the suspiration take place on them when they're ride on Ikkakumon's back and head toward home.

Once they're got off in different, secret location without getting caught on sight when Ikkakumon reverted into Gomamon when the gangs have decided to split, knowing they're live the same place but differential home.

Tai and his sister Hikari/Kari are 'delighted' and 'surprise' to see their parents when they'd explain to them that their summer camp have somehow when their mum and their dad were complete confuse and yet they're notices an odd-looking toy when Tai quickly said to them that if was an apologies gift for upsetting their summer camp. So their teacher gave them as part of their apologies. Tailmon/Gatomon look at their house, knowing it's a flat, but it's their home. And also she's notice that a banded cat in white and ginger colour with small bell-like collar on her when that cat approach her. Hikari/Kari is very happy to her cat – well, family cat name since her parents bought long ago before Tai and Kari/Hikari was born. Once the Tai and her sister have 'reunited' with their parents and their job is too protect their hometown from Myotismon's threat in hand.

Matt is already return home and he knew that his dad was not in, knowing he'd work at the TV station. He's already phone his mum to let him about the summer camp was somehow cancelled, which it was very confusing by the minutes from what his mum said to him, earlier on. And also that he's arranging to see his little brother in tomorrow, knowing what happened this morning is really concern him to know why his brother refuse to come to the summer camp event. Knowing he'd love summer camp, but why he decides not to come. He need more clue to know why his brother, Takeru/TK have decided not to come in summer camp. But first he need some rest, knowing he'd been through enough in the Digital World for the time being, knowing it make him very exhaustion and yet he's glad to be home again.

Mimi is very happy to reunite with her parents without getting involve on them. Joes is already at home and explain to his parents that the summer camp is cancelled when he decided to attend at summer school to become a medical doctor. Sora is at home with her mother, knowing she's still love her from what she's discovery since in the Digital World she's still love her and her mum will still love as always do. Izzy is at home with his parents – well he didn't that both of them are their foster parents since they're decided to adopt him when he was small, but he don't want to express his feeling toward her and his father, so that he's decided to 'lay low' for a while, so that he won't getting involve.

Once the DigiDestineds are safe back home, unknown to them that something at the local hospital, when several security guard are knock down by unexpected darts that's hit them and make them feel sleepy that DemiDevimon is standing guard along with BlackTailmon/BlackGatomon as a watchful eyes and ears to keep an eye of any more human who coming this way. The office door is semi-open and inside that office is none other than Quistiormon the Inquisitor who look so many files, finding information about the DigiDestineds location and where they'd live. So far he'd at least six info information about them and where they'd live as part of General Myotismon's plan to outrank the DigiDestineds.

DemiDevimon is getting more concern to know how much longer to get those files that contain each single DigiDestineds, their birth parents and their location of their home so that they will use them as part of their masterplan to get rid of them – for good.

BlackGatomon/BlackTailmon is making a watchful eye to see any human who coming this way, knowing she's a cat – a very dangerous cat who is a servant to Lady Lilithmon/Laylamon, under her bidding to serve General Myotismon. DemiVeemon is getting impatient when he quickly flap his bat-like wings toward the doctor's office that's contain so many information of the DigiDestineds, leaving BlackGatomon/BlackTailmon, alone.

DemiDevimon continually flap his wings toward the officer, that's it still open when he got in and heading toward Quistiormon and see ransacking papers and files that's lying scattering on the floor and seeing six files on top of the wooden desk table in neat in correct pile.

"I'd see you manage to find six of them," DemiDevimon said to him in solemn impressive, while the Inquisitor toss some paper that's scatter on the floor, when he fly down toward the desk that's near toward him. "I'd trust that you couldn't find the last one, knowing it's difficult to locate the last one, right?"

"Should you be standing guard, outside?" Quistiormon said to him in deep posh-like voice, without looking while focusing his main task.

"Yes, I'd know that," he quick reply to him. "I'd just checking on you to see did you found any file we're looking for."

"I'm know what I'm doing DemiVeemon," said Quistiormon, while toss another file record from the file cabinets and toss it on the floor with the others. "Why did you come here? Checking on me, or you want it my help as secondary protection."

"Why do you say that?" DemiDevimon question him from his nervous reaction on him. "I'm just checking to see everything is well secure that's all."

Quistiormon look at him, knowing he doesn't buy it, knowing he's an Inquisitor who use brute force against Digimon who stand opposing against him nor his masters and general when he use his sinister glare on DemDevimon, knowing that little bat is using is sneakiest tactic to convince any Digimon, not himself.

"You're trick have no effect on me, knowing I can see everything within you," Quistiormon said to him, "knowing I'm an Inquisitor who use taunted, brute and experimentation to make their life bleed. Do you want to be, torture to make your confess from your lying manipulation?"

DemiDevimon is now freak now in complete frozen that Quistiormon is excellent truth seeker who can sniff anyone in complete distance within close range that he's use any threat amount on them to split it out the truth on any Digimon, especially their own.

"Okay, fine," DemiDevimon confess from his admitted. "I'm getting little impatient to know what taking so long. It's like, I'm standing here doing nothing just originally guard duty like a personal bodyguard. So tell, have you done what you ask for?!"

"Calm down," he said to him. "I'd found the last one," he show them the file record said Kamiya's.

"About time," he cried out to him, when he quickly flapping his wings when he saw him place a file on top of the others. "Now, we got several files of them, so that we can use them for our disadvantage against the DigiDestineds."

"True," he quite agree with him. "Knowing those children are nothing more than lab rats, besides the Order met the Originals long ago, guide them and understand what's to be a DigiDestineds and how to protect them at all cost," he grunt in frustration since what happened long ago when the Order teams-up with the Originals DigiDestineds to stop Piedmon and the Dark Master, before Angarmon rescue them. "Although we could-" when suddenly he felt something like ripple from time that's approach in the human world when BlackGatomon/BlackTailmon quickly approach them, without reason.

"You sense it, have you?" she quickly said to him, that she's too have sense it as well.

"Yes," Quistiormon agree with her, knowing they're here. "We need to make a move before they're come here," he quickly them in further order.

"What do you mean, move?" DemiDevimon demand to know what is going on.

"There is no time," he quickly said, avoid DemiDevimon demand tone. "We need to make a move, right now!" he quickly garb those files and quickly make a move when BlackGatomon/BlackTailmon quickly make a dash when DemiDevimon flap his wings and behind them is Quistiormon when all three rush out from the office floor. DemiDevimon have no idea, what's going on, knowing the human world is huge and massive, knowing it contain billions of people that's control that planet they standing on. And yet he have no idea what's going on.

Quistiormon and BlackGatomon/BlackTailmon knowing this present they're sense it that the Order have made it into the human world, knowing the battle between Angarmon's Empire and The Order will soon began, once Operation: Takeover is complete.

* * *

The next morning when the DigiDestineds are already gathering at the central park to make certain gathering to discuss what happened since yesterday event. Ever since they'd return home from the Digital World to stop Myotismon/Vamdemon for seizure control in the human world for his collective power and yet none of them didn't know it was Angarmon from the beginning and the one who will gain control in the Human World as part of his empire. They'd also talk about their memory trigger that relate what happened 4 years ago – when this unknown terrorist have destroy some part from their original hometown before they're parents move somewhere better, avoid what happened 4 years ago. And yet, they want to know why they were chosen in the first place, something is now add up, knowing the matter is getting well sorted.

Izzy made a confess to them about what happened last night when he and Tentomon have encountered another Digimon name Raremon, mutant-virus another minion of Myotismon to ransack in different location was not far from where he live. Thankfully they're manage to stop it, before the news take place on it. Thankfully they didn't see Izzy in the local news. Tai in the other hand want to know why the Digimon come to their hometown. Was it revenge since what happen 4 years ago? Either way, that's could be a local answer, if their theory was correct. The others agree on that theory, if they're plan for their revenge what happen years ago, that could be the answer for an ultimate comeback.

As for Matt when he quickly said to them, without getting them involve of this. "I's hate to break up with you that I got to be somewhere."

"Huh?" all of them look at him, when one of them finally said.

"Oh yeah," Sora said, "I'd almost forget that you going to see your little brother, right?"

Matt/Yamato nod to her as a confirm statement.

"Is this really time to spend some quality time with your brother?" Tai said to him, knowing Matt brother is not a fully pledge DigiDestineds. "I'd mean no excuse that you are going to see him to check he is alright, that's for short. I mean he's isn't a DigiDestineds like us."

"Trust me," Matt replied to him. "I'd know what I'm doing, without getting him involve of this including my own partner as well."

"I wish I can see him," said Kari. "I'd haven't see him for such a long time since we were little back then."

"I'm sure that Matt agree on that," Tai said to his little sister when he look at his 'best' bud, "right?"

"I'm sure TK/Takeru would love to see you again," Matt promise her, that he remember when Takeru/TK was small when he met Kari/Hikari when the two of them are becoming best friend since then. Kari smile out to him, knowing Matt made a promise to her. "Well then," Matt rose up along with his Digimon partner Tsunomon he's carrying, "I'll be off. Later guys," he said his goodbye and make his move toward his brother apartment – well another apartment since the breakdown what happen.

Tai on the other hand that he's little concern on Matt. Despite that TK/Takeru is not a chosen DigiDestiends that he's just a plain, simple, innocent little boy. "Matt surely care for his little brother."

"Of course he does," Sora replied to him. "Remember: he and his brother were separate long ago when his brother live with his mum."

"Oh yeah," Tai started to remember now that he's almost forget when Matt explain to him when he and his brother were separate during before Seadramon impaction.

"Do you think it's wise that Matt bring his Digimon partner with him?" Joe is getting more concern by the minutes when thing are about to get panic.

"Don't worry," Mimi said to him. "Matt's know what he's doing. Knowing his little brother is a non-DigiDestineds. Besides, I'm sure that Matt got a perfect capable hands."

"Yeah," Palmon agree with her.

"I haven't met Matt's younger brother," Agumon finally said to him. "Any idea what he's look like?"

"Well, he does have blond hair and blue eyes and quite resemble to Matt in different occasion," Tai explain to him in Takeru/TK detail form.

"You don't say?" Gatomon/Tailmon is less surprise and quite calm that she have no idea that Takeru/TK got slight resemble to Matt.

"Yeah, and he's same age of me," Kari/Hikari add on about Takeru/TK detail. "Let's see I'd remember that he's favourite colour is green or was it yellow since I'd saw him, I don't know it's difficult to remember thing about him."

"Aw man, I'd wish I could met him in person," Palmon almost whine out.

"Me too," Gomamon agree with her.

"Absolutely not," Joes shout to him.

"Huh? Why not?" Gomamon is confuse on Joe decision.

"Because I like said that Takeru/TK is not a DigiDestineds, he's just a boy," Mimi rephrase but only to Gomamon and Palmon instead in highly condition to them about non-chosen DigiDestineds. "Besides, if he see you and see you talking, he'll freak out."

"She does have a point," Izzy absolutely agree with her. "Knowing we can't see anyone especially Matt's little brother to see Digimon in our home town."

"Talk about over protection," Palmon is slight disappoint from what they saying like a grumpy little girl-Digimon.

"You telling me," Gomamon agree with her.

"Well then," Tai said to them. "We need to make a move before or better yet if something goes wrong from what Izzy said about another Digimon have step forward. But still we have no idea why other Digimon have decided to step foot to ours. It could from what we agree it something to do revenge what happen 4 years ago since we saw Greymon and the other Digimon that I don't remember which Digimon was it. Either way, I'm beginning it was revenge or payback."

"Your theory maybe right," said Izzy. "Knowing what happen 4 years ago, it could be the beginning or it something to do with Myotismon's plan to gain control our world. Either way, were still long way to go to figure why Myotismon have decided to invade our home. It's does make any sense at all."

"Well, if he could invade my home, I'll give him a Togemon knuckle sandwich," Mimi make a slight complain about it.

"Really, a knuckle sandwich!" Agumon said about food from his thought. "It is good?"

"No, Agumon," Tai clarified to him from his misspoken. "It's just an expression."

"Oh," Agumon get the message on Tai's word.

"I'm still don't get it, why it call a knuckle sandwich," Biyomon is slight confuse from what Mimi said, when Sora slight giggle out when she said to them.

"Anyway, let's make a move I'm sure today is a better day of ours," Sora make a suggestion to them, knowing today is a better days of them when Tai and the others agree on them and hoping there no enemy Digimon are lurking in the street.

Unknown to them that the same cloak who keep spying on them. Knowing that cloak is one of the Order who's dispatch by Magnus and the lead strike force by Steven Worthington III, knowing the fate of both DigiDeastineds and the Order well secure and protecting their home from Myotismon and the clenches of Lord Angarmon demise Empire, that the DigiDestineds have no idea that Myotismon was also a servant of Lord Angarmon enteral Empire to sizes control the human world as part of his Empire.

* * *

Takeru/TK is sitting in his bed in his curious thought to know what happen since yesterday that he don't remember how he end up in his room, his own room since he don't remember what happen in the Digital World from his own traveling. Last thing he remember when he witness a battle between Angemon and Myotismon/Vamademon when he made a deal to someone inside his mind and his head so that he won't lose Angemon since what happened on File Island. And yet he somehow arrive in his own room, yet it doesn't make sense at all.

But still he got Patamon with him, knowing those two are very good friends to each other without anyone involve from him nor Patamon as well. He's already dress in the same getup when he travel in the Digital World. Patamon is pretending to be a stuff without getting his mum involve or making a complete freak out to see actual Digimon in existence. But still, he's wondering to know what happen in the Digital World since he made a deal by an unknown Digimon he never seen before in his life that he didn't know it was Daemon himself who made a deal with him. He's not sure why he made a deal to him, of course he doesn't want his partner to be destroy once more since he witness battle between Angemon and Devimon on File Island.

Moment ago when he met someone who speak to him about different evolution on Patamon since he reverted back into a Digi-egg when he saidto him that Patamon got different evolution so that he can Digivolve into Angemon or something else that he couldn't figure it from the beginning. Once Takeru/TK is making a deep thought when the door was open and revealed it was his mum, Nancy who wearing a black top with dark cherry red jean with light blue mix with light green slippers she's wearing today event when she's checking on her youngest son.

"Takeru/TK," she said to him. "Your breakfast is ready."

"Okay," he said to her, knowing she have no idea that Patamon is hiding underneath his bed without getting her involve of this, when she smile at him. "Hey, Mum?"

Nancy look at her youngest son. "Yes, TK/Takeru?"

"What time that my brother is coming around, exactly?" he's curious to know when his big brother, knowing he haven's see him for such a long time.

"Oh," Nancy said to him, knowing she too haven't see him for quite a long time, since the output what happen long ago. "About half 10ish from what he said to be on the phone since yesterday when he told me on the phone that his summer camp was cancelled in strange conclusion. But, don't worry, he'll come around to check on you that's all."

TK/Takeru look at his mum, knowing she's speak the truth since what happened yesterday when she got a phone that his brother have somehow finish his camp earlier, knowing it's something to do with the Digital World time period since what happened.

"Now, eat up so that your brother will come around here shortly, so that I'd got work to do, okay?" Nancy said to him, that she's got important work knowing she is a jounrelist and part-time working indoor to look after Takeru, knowing he's 8 and can't living alone in the house, so that she'll contact a babysitter to look after him for only couple of while since she's at work.

Takeru/TK got out from his bed room and heading toward the kitchen, while Patamon remain underneath his bed. Ever since Patamon look at Takeru's room that his room is big for only one bed from what he looks at it and yet he saw few toys like action figure, teddy bear and yet he's notice there is a box in white with pale cherry red on top with the word 'memory' in toddler hands writing from he's describe at it. He could look at it, but the truth is that he's really hungry, of course Takeru/TK did give him some food to regain his strength back, but still he's hoping that Takeru/TK will bring him some in remote secert without his mother involve of this.

TK/Takeru is having some bowel of cereal with glass of orange juice and some pieces of toast, which save it for later for Patamon, who still hiding underneath his bed, so that he will give it to him. His mother is having a different verity of cereal with fruits with cup of tea she's having. Both of them are enjoy having a nice bowel of cereal when a phone kicks in that's alert them.

"I'll get it," Nancy said to them when she got up and get the phone while her son is still eating. She already appoach the phone and pick and said, "Hello?" when a voice said to her. "Oh hi Joyce, how are you?"

While Nancy is having a conversation to her, unknown to her when Takeru/TK secretly walk away from her with hand filled with toast, knowing he promise to her partner with some food when he secretly heading toward his room and give it to his partner, just like he promise.

"Of course, I'll look after him, he's my son," Nancy continually said on the phone. "Well, yes both of them exactly since what happen and you know it. Well, I'm sure that Takeru/TK would love to see you after his brother comes around," she heard Joyce voice on the phone. "Look we made a promise to see each other knowing their brothers since the moment I'd fill out the divorce paper and yet we're agree that Yamato/Matt and Takeru/TK can see each other in different occasionally."

Again, she hear some words on Joyce's voice on the phone. "Well, yeah. They're brothers, knowing they look out each other's and getting closer and closer like brotherly mate from my point of views," until a calm take place on her after Joyce made her conversation to her. "Yes, I'll see you soon, when you come around so that we can talk about it, later, when you get there. See you later when get here, bye."

Nancy place down the phone, and take a few second thought about Joyce's children, Magnus and Nova. Two of them are her nephews and her nieces when they were disappear without knowing why, since what happen. Knowing she love them both, before Yamato/Matt and Takeru/TK comes along that she too love them as well, before the moment separation take place on her and her husband. Once she done her moment of thought, when she walk back toward her youngest son, Takeru/TK when she walk back toward the kitchen, when a surprise take place on her when she witness that all the plate of toast is simple vanish, leaving beard crumbs that she's never seen that her little boy that eaten that much, when she said, "gosh, you haven't eaten quite a lots when I'm on the phone. Guess I'll make some more, you are such a greedy pig ain't you."

"Yeah, you could say that," Takeru/TK almost lied to his mother that some of them are given to Patamon that his partner is very hungry, knowing Patamon can't stay hidden much longer, when he nervous laugh to her.

"Well then, I'll keep an eye on you before you could ask some more," said Nancy when she pick up the plate and approach the kitchen standing to make some more toast.

Takeru/TK on the other hands that he want to know who's on the phone he said, "who's on the phone, mum?"

"Oh," Nancy replied to him, "that is your auntie on the phone."

"Auntie Joyce!" Takeru/TK exclaimed out that he never forget Auntie Joyce since he was little including Matt/Yamato as well.

"Yeah, Auntie Joyce talk to me on the phone that she's want to come here around to talk about," Nancy replied to him.

"What kind of talk about?"

"Oh, you won't understand what I'm going to say," Nancy said to her son. "Besides, she's very thrill to see you again, but you got some quality time with your brother when he come around here."

"I'm sure that Matt would mind to see her again," Takeru/TK made a thought that his brother could pay Auntie Joyce again.

"Oh believe me, dear that your brother is got some problem with her since he was small before you were born," Nancy almost laugh out that she never forget when Joyce making a playful excssive with Matt when she trickle him and play with her and also that she's never forget that Magnus and Nova usually playing with him. Those were good old day since.

"What do you mean exactly?"

"You find out when your brother said to him," she promise him that Yamato/Matt or herself can talk to him about what happen long ago. "Now, eat up and brush your teeth that your brother should be here arrive shortly at half 10ish so that you two have some quality time with them."

"Okay, mum," TK/Takeru acknowledge to her, knowing he's very excited to see his brother again when he's still eating some breakfast, a bowl of cereal he's continually eating. As for Nancy, when she look at her son, knowing he got a split image of her nephew Magnus that the two of them are very close resemble since Magnus was born and after that Takeru/TK was born as well. Back then, Takeru did have a small memory of them, when he was small, but Yamato/Matt never forget on them. Either way, there still no clue to know what happen to them, it like there complete disappear without knowing. The police did what it could to find them, knowing it's still on-going case since what happen, but for now, she'll keep an eye on him and Yamato – knowing the two of them are Takaishi blood line, well Ishida families to be concern since she's usually married to him – Mr. Ishida actually, before the divorce take place on them.

Once she look him, knowing that her little boy will make a fine future for him.

After hours waiting for Yamato/Matt, Takeru/TK is watching his favourite kid program while his mother is doing some homework as a journal, that Nancy Takaishi was actually a journalist, but for only part time since she's looking after her son when suddenly a doorbell was ringing when Takeru quickly said,

"I'll get it!" he excalimed out when he quickly rushing toward the door to open. Once he arrive and quickly when a famailar face draw him and he said. "Matt!"

"Hey there, kiddo," Matt replied to his brother. "How you been?"

"Pretty much, exactly," he replied to him. "Mum, Matt/Yamato is here!"

Nancy walk out from her office and see her son, her oldest son Yamato/Matt is making a visit to him. "Hi Matt."

"Hi mum," Matt said to her in monotone voice knowing that the two of them are usually close long ago that he still won't forgive on her since what happen.

Takeru is little confuse when he notice something odd on his brother underneath his arm, like he never seen it before, of course he already known it's a Digimon that he barely recognise that Digimon elsewhere, but he decide to play it out without getting his brother involve of this, or he didn't know that his brother is actually a DigiDestineds too.

"Hey, Matt?" said Takeru. "What's that underneath your arm?"

Matt almost freak out when he quickly lied to him. "Oh, that. It's just . . . . um . . . . . toy from the camp trip. You know like an apologies gift for going to the camping trip when they decided to us a . . . toys as a . . . token of their apologies."

"I'd see," Nancy understand what her son on about. When she look at Tsunomon for a minutes. "Mind you, that toy of yours is little bit odd to see a long horn at the top of its head along with red eye and yet excellent colouring on its fur. But why you decided to bring it around?"

"Huh, oh, I thought that um . . . Takeru would be interesting to have it," Matt again lied to her and his brother as well.

"You do know that your brother got plenty of toys," Nancy replied to her son. "You could give it to the local charity to donate many people who would interesting it."

"That's sound . . . . interesting," Matt lied to her again and again with a single sweat drop on him that he don't want to give his partner away, knowing the two of them develop a friendship knowing he wield the Crest of Friendship. "I'll think which is the best one to think about it," until he look at his brother. "Are you ready to make a move, Takeru/TK?"

"Sure thing," he respond to him, when he got on his shoe and his backpack and his lucky green hat as well. "Okay, I'm ready!"

"Now you two best behave while you going," Nancy told them. "And Matt, please bring back around 7 when he come back," she told her oldest son.

"Sure thing, mum," Matt acknowledge to her, but deep down from his remote secret that Matt still have history with his mum since what happen long ago. But still, he does have feeling with his mum, knowing he love her, but he still blame on her since what happen long ago. "Let's go, Takeru/TK."

"Okay," Takeru/TK respond to him, when he make a his move including his brother as well. "Bye mum," he said his goodbye to her.

"Have fun sweetie," Nancy said to him as well, when she watch both of her sons heading out from her apartment when Matt close the door, softly without banging in front of her. Nancy watch her sons is doing something fun, knowing she still love them both. Ever since her husband, her ex-husband still doing working at the local TV station both morning and night shift and yet he didn't get a single holiday, well except one in Europe and pay a visit in France to see her father where the boys enjoy seeing him again. But still, Nancy is very happy with her sons and yet she look back at the photo with her sister and her husband along with two children Magnus and Nova.

She never forget when Joyce induction her boyfriend, years ago name Alexander from Russia when they both met each other when Joyce was almost rob by those thug when Alexander manage to stop them that he's working for the local Russian police in Moscow in central Russia, when both of them met there match on them, before they got married and have two children.

Nancy know her sister feeling about losing children because there are the future of their race to keep the families alive for many generations. And yet there's still hope for them, of they still alive of course so that both won't make mistake since what happen, as well there's hope on her sons.

* * *

The DigiDestineds are getting worst by the minutes when another Digimon who somehow rampage and cause nearly colossus damage to the viewing tower when Sora and Mimi along with Palmon and Biyomon are pretending to be a stuff baby animal-like so that none of them wouldn't expected, until a Digimon who happened to be another minion to Myotismon who is a demon-like heavy rock star type Digimon with metal skull with inferno blue flame and very muscular in dead pale colour with chain with spike dark eternal blue hair colour. That Digimon called SkullMeramon when Sora and Mimi along with Togemon and Birdramon who try to stop when Izzy and the others show up when Agumon quickly Digivolve/Shinka into Greymon to stop him. By giving him a traditional cannonball tactic.

According to Izzy that SkullMeramon is an Ultimate-level Digimon and very powerful from what he describe to them. SkullMeramon use his Metal Fireball on them, but cause melting damage on the viewing tower when Izzy quickly said to Kabutiermon to catch it before it will fall down to the ground. Birdramon quickly help them as well, while Togemon and Greymon can stop SkullMeramon havoc. SkullMeramon can be strong and easily take down few Champion, knowing that Digimon is an Ultimate. Tai on the other hand when he quickly tell Greymon to Digivolve/Shinka into MetalGreymon. The battle is getting intervenes by the minutes. MetalGreymon and SkullMeramon fought in heavy battle when its use Metal Claw when SkullMeramon to garb it, but MetalGreymon got him right where he wanted it when he swing his long cybernetic arm and quickly toss him into an open space when he use Giga Blaster and dissolve SkullMeramon into million piece on partical of data. Thanks to the DigiDestiends help, and yet they'd quickly realise that many news helicopters are coming to them when Tai quickly tell the others to make a move before they will be spotted so that their parents will see them in the news and tell them so many question about Digimon and everything.

Thankfully they got out just in nick of time before news take place on them. Unknown to them that most of the cloak figures are still watching them and yet neither of them didn't that the Orders are still watching them. Knowing the DigiDestineds didn't know that Order are still in the human world.

* * *

At the local apartment, Inori Izumi who watching everything since she the local about unknown monsters have somehow cause rampage at Highton View Terrace when she know that Digimon is Mammothmon and another local news that when she learn that Gesomon and the DigiDestineds partner Ikkakumon are fighting each other, that she found out that Gesomon is working for someone or better yet, one of Lord Angarmon personal minions as a soilders.

She watch many news in her living room and still wearing her pyjamas when she have a cup of tea to smooth her headache pain. Ever since she got a call from her old friends Yugi and Magnus that they want to know about FallenAngemon, knowing that Digimon is one of the forbidden Digimon was seal in Code File Tower before it was stolen by Lord Angarmon himself. She's expected HIM to show up when she ask to, knowing he could be the one who send Tai back to the Digital World to save his friends. She's already learn that Tai along with his sister and his friends are now chosen as the New DigiDestineds who hold their traits that releate on their crests. She knows the name of it, Courage, Friendship, Knowledge, Love, Sincerity, Reliability, Light, Hope, Miracle and Kindness and above all Destiny.

Once she waiting for him when a doorbell was ringing that mean, he's here and about time to show up when she got up from her couch and heading toward the door and open and she said,

"You're late," she said to him, while standing in the door.

"My apologies for taking so long," he quickly apologies to her when he's wearing the same clothing when he met Tai and Koromon few while ago, wearing the same midnight blue hoodie with brown jean and black and blue sneaker trainers and also his face is slight cover except revealing his human mouth to her. "I had to sort my partner from his over cheering on food."

"Well that's explain everything," she gather that from her thought. "Get in," she escorted him when he entering her apartment. Inori know who that person is, he's too is the member of the Order who work undercover as part on his mission since he got order from the Temple itself. They approach the living room when Inori want some question, while holding her tea on her hands. "Spill it out."

"Spill what out, exactly?" he confuse out her.

"Don't play game with me, Yusei," she said to him in his name. "I know you send him back to the Digital World since this Tai-whatever his name have somehow entering his home along with his Digimon Partner back to the Digital World."

"His name is Taichi," Yusei clarified to her on Tai's real name. "But everyone called him Tai for short living."

"Whatever his name is, knowing I'd don't care whatsoever," Inori said to him. "And please remove your hood that you inside my apartment."

Yusei does have a point with her when he unveil his hoodie and revealed that he got black hair with spike sticking out with small yellow dye hair colour on his hair with blue eyes. His feature is like a teenage, but he's mid 18 years old on him. Inori know that Yusei is one of the Order and he too got a partner just like Magnus who got the Royal Knight along with Yugi and Miyako as well. In fact some of the Order got their own Digimon with them, knowing some of them are chosen to be a DigiDestineds, but they were also chosen to become member of the Order in the Digital World.

"Now that you unveill your feature appearance," Inori again said to him. "Did you send Tai back to the Digital World or are you not?"

Yusei look at her, knowing is Inori is quite subborn and quite annoyed from he describe to her in his personal thought, when he said to her without getting her involve of this. "No," he quickly said to her. "I didn't send him back to the Digtial World."

"I don't believe you," Inori refuse to beilieve on him from what he said.

"It's true," Yusei confirm to her. "I did see Tai since the moment he come back to his homeworld for short living that he's trying to figure how to return back to the Digital World when I give him a hint and yet I didn't see what happened to him or better yet how he got back to the Digital World without seeing."

Inori look at Yusei's eyes and yet there is no lies within his eyes that he's speak the truth without making a single lies to her. "From what you said to me. I think you are telling the truth. Besides, I thought you did send him back to the Digital World."

"If I did send him back to the Digital World that he thought I'm one of them," Yusei replied to her. "Knowing he didn't know about the Original DigiDestineds since Magnus and the others saw them long ago."

"You does have a point," Inori agree on him from what he said about Tai and his thoery when she take a slip of her tea cup. "And yet if you are correct about Tai that he thought you are one of them as the chosen DigiDestineds. But why, help him?"

"I give him a hint about how to return to the Digital World from his confusion statement," Yusei replied to her. "Knowing he will figure it out on his own, without his guide."

"I'd see it now," Inori got the information she need it from her education thought theory. "So you did help him, but you give him a personal hint from his own thought. That's explain everything why you didn't help from the beginning."

"Inori," Yusei said to her, knowing she work so hard both human world and the Digital World since them moment she was chosen in the Digital World.

"Anyway, now you are here for public reason since I'd call you," Inori quickly change the subject. "Did you see it? The news?"

"Indeed," Yusei quick respond to her that he too heard about it in the news. "And what happen last night as well."

"You don't suppose that Angarmon send random Digimon to our home world and cause major chaotic so that he will bring them to their knees and bow before him?" Inori theoretically guess out from her own thought.

"I don't think so," Yusei said to her. "I notice something on top of the building like a shadowy image, during my walk that I'd got a theory that someone send them to there scouting mission."

"Like what, exactly?"

"I'm not sure," Yusei admit to her. "Knowing I'd saw the news that Ikkakumon against Gesomon and yet I heard that Mammothmon causing damge near toward Highton View Terrace where the DigiDestineds usually live."

"That's the same place where Greymon and Parrotmon cause major damage and almost cause the life of innoccet people in that sector, thankfully none of them didn't get hurt," Inori quickly spoke that she heard about it in the Digital World that Greymon and Parrotmon are the first Digimon who made their first appearance in the human world before Chosen DigiDestiends. "I'd spoken to him that he too learn that both of them made entering his home world that he too haven't got a clue to know why both of them enter his home."

"That was years ago," Yusei clarified to her. "Besides, if the DigiDestineds did trigger their forbidden memory or somehow re-trigger their missing memory that's prove that Greymon and Parrotmon are the first Digimon they're ever met for the past 4 years ago."

"Until now," Inori add on to him. "Knowing I don't know their name or where they come from, knowing I believe those EIGHT are chosen in the Digital World."

"You mean seven," Yusei correctly to her.

"Oh yes," Inori slight forgetting or losing her knowledgeable thought or she remember what happened years ago during the invasion what happen at Gennai's lab when Angarmon dispatch Piedmon to seizes control that lab, while Order did what it could to stop them and losing one council in the Order.

"Besides, he will turn around and make a official DigiDestineds to team up with Tai and the others, knowing he wield Hope," Yusei said to her about Takeru/TK the missing DigiDestineds of Hope who suppose to be chosen as well. "If they can trust him."

"Despite from what you said, knowing he is the missing link to all DigiDestineds matter," Inori making certain reference. "Either way, the DigiDestineds are now facing war in their home world and ours as well, knowing the sake of both DigiDestineds and the Order."

"Not only that," said Yusei. "Nova as well. She's disappearance in the Digital World since Magnus and the others try to find her."

Inori sigh out from her guilt. "I'd hope so. Nova is the member of the Order Council who bring make the Order many years ago. Knowing her partner Omegamon/Omnimon is very annoyed by the minutes and very angry to know where his partner is."

"I'm sure that Alphamon can sort him out, knowing he is the Leader of all Royal Knights," Yusei quickly said to her. That he too read the news that Nova was missing – taken from their thought that Angarmon have somehow capture her, during her mission. But her body is nowhere to be found.

"Tell me about it," said Inori when she take a small slip of her tea cup. "Besides since the news are continually to spread across the entire world that many people are curious to know about Digimon and yet many question or theroy are yet to be unsolved."

"Until they getting closer and closer in every minutes or few days as well," Yusei add on to her, when she nod at him. "So what now? The news is already begun and see Digimon across the street and cause rampaging and destruction across several places. Did you contract Magnus and the others?"

"He haven't repsond yet," Inori answer out to him. "Yet something is not right from my belief."

"What do you mean exactly?"

"I'm not sure Yusei," Inori admitted that she haven't figure out what's going. "But something tell me that we're about to face trouble."

From what Inori that she's may on to something knowing that Magnus usually send an important information details since he want to know more information detail on FallenAngemon about his background story checkup, but he haven't respond back yet again since she give him luck to find his sister from the cleunches on Angarmon that he along with many Orders have search everywhere in the Digital World. Unless something is not right on her and Yusei when both of them give out a surprise look on each other.

"You don't suppose that-"

"Indeed," Yusei agree the same thing with Inori, "the something happen in the Digital World. That's would explain why there few Digimon appear on your home world."

"I'm pretty sure Magnus and the others know about it," Inori make an educational guess from her own thought since she know about it. "Knowing this battle is about to make thing worst both here and the Digital World."

Knowing what Inori said, Yusei agree with her when he nod to her that the battle is getting worst both human world and the Digital World that Angarmon is about to make another Empire. And the Empire is none other, here in the human World as part of his secondary invasion in the human world.

* * *

Back in Myotsimon secret hidden location was found not long ago was actually a catacomb was locate somewhere in this very spot. It's dark and cold like a gothic and lusting colour in black with sworn of Myotismon's bats are scattering across the entire room. It is a perfect cover for him and the rest of his minions and along with Maulmon army are ready and waiting to destroy all life in the human world. Myotismon/Vamademon was resting inside his personal coffin in dead pale brown and silver colour with large silver bat on top of it, until he already woke up from his long slumbering when he receive and learn about the information about the kids- the DigiDestineds record to know the location of their whereabouts so that he will use them for their advantage until a shock take from this personal, loyal, servants when he learn from his Inquisitor about a shocking revelation about his discover since they're return back from their important mission.

"So the Orders have decided to come here for ruinning Lord Angarmon plan for sezies, control," Myotismon correctly rephase to his personal Inquisitor who goes by the name Quistiormon – Quistiormon the Inquisitor when he look at him along with DemiDevimon and BlackGatomon/BlackTailmon are kneeling down in front of him.

"Yes my General," Quistiormon confirm to him while he's kneeling in front of him.

"I'd see," said Myotismon. "The fools of the Orders know we're on to something. How did they know about our invasion for Lord Angarmon?"

"The Order must have know about our plan for the glory of Lord Angarmon Empire," Quistiormon again said to him in continually while he's still kneel down in front of him. "Besides, we're not ready to commence the invasion assault in the human world, while the DigiDestineds continually snooping and destroy few Digimon we're hiring."

"But not our troopers," Myotismon clarfield to him about Maulmon army since he got a word from Angarmon to dispatch many clone Maulmon, knowing those Maulmon are can be quite brutally since he know them in very long time ago during the outcome of the battlefield when the Royal Knights comes along. "Knowing those Maulmon are highly incapable that it will destroy everything within its reach."

"I'd understand the logic about them, General," Quistiormon said to him. "Knowing those Maulmon are . . . dangerous and out of control."

"For once you are right about it," Myotismon have to agree with him.

"If I'd may General Myotismon/Vamdemon," DemiDevimon make an excusive to them. "Any luck how did the Order known we're on to us?"

"Unless," BlackGatomon/BlackTailmon said to them from her curious thought when she rose her head toward General Myotismon, "they send a spy to spy on us."

Until DemiDevimon is now ultimately freak that he can't beilieve from what that black cat said. A spy! Here! That is highly unpredictable to see this coming that he haven't got a clue that the Order have dispatch a spy to make a watchful eye on them.

"You certain about it?" Myotismon makes a clarified note when BlackGatomon/BlackTailmon nod to him in confirm statement. "I'd see now."

"What shall we do, Myotismon?" DemiDevimon quickly spoken to him from his worry about a spy was lurking toward them.

"For start, we need to find the spy who's working for the Order," Myotismon replied and order them. "Find the tratior, I want that spy alive and well so that Quistiormon can torture with torment pain."

"It will be done my General," Quistiormon oblige to him, knowing he is an inquistor in the Digital World. And DemiDevimon can relax now, knowing General Myotismon got excellent brilliant plan from his seelve.

"Soon the invasion will commence so that all human will bow down to Lord Angarmon to become their slave to him, knowing he forsee everything from his dream to conqucer both human and Digital World, unlike what happen with Lucemon was destroy many years ago by the Order and the Royal Knight," Myotismon continually said and explain what happen in the past about one of the Demon Lord, the Demon of Pride and Leader of all Seven, Lucemon himself. But thankfully he learn the news that the Leader of Sin is data and destroy.

"That Digimon is nothing more than a prideful, rebellion Digimon who seek his true ambition to gain control the Digital World under his image like a god," Quistiormon said to him that he too knows about Lucemon triumphs and learn that the Order and the Royal Knights manage to stop him long ago.

"Indeed. But enough about him," Myotismon quickly said, "find that spy at once, so that we will torture so that the Order will never know the Power of Darkness. Now find that spy at once!"

"Yes, General Myotismon/Vamademon," all of them obey to him without question.

Unknown to them, when a spy is slowly lurking out from the remote safe distance so that he won't be detect and seeing the witness of so many Maulmon are holding Anti-digital blaster they're all holding, knowing that blaster is very dangerous. A Digimon who is like a human in more wizardly-type with pale yellow skull print with small red dots with green eyes and dirty blond hair with a staff that's shape like a sun with two cresent moon shape on his rag shoes. That's Digimon is Wizardmon, a spy and agent who working in the Order, since the Order save his life long ago when he plegde himself to serve the Order as part of their spy and learn about the Remaining Celestial.

Wizardmon is silent surprise that he have no idea that few Digimon knows about his spy tactic, knowing he that one Digimon name Quistiormon got unique ability to sense any approaching, including the Call as well.

"Not good," he said himself in whispering tone. "Not good at all. They know I'm a spy, but not yet anyway, knowing its my jobs as a spy on those who betray and this is getting worst. He need to report to Steven about it, and I already know that they'd dispatch him along with few Order are spy to keep an eyes on the DigiDestineds. And yet," he look carefully and stay his position when he curious look on BlackGatomon/BlackTailmon for a few second, "that Digimon BlackGatomon/BlackTailmon knows something better than anyone and yet this Digimon is something from what I'd expected."

Wizardmon is right, knowing that black cat knows something from what he curious about knowing that cat is working for Mistress Lilithmon/Laylamon, one of the Seven Sin Lord and her sin is Lust. If his hunch was correct that's mean, BlackGatomon/BlackTailmon will Digivolve/Shinka into another level and he know which one is it.

"I hate to spy on them," he said to himself again in whisper without getting his cover blow. "I need to make a move and hoping I will find one of the Order to make an important about it."

And with it, Wizardmon quickly make a move without being seeing. Unknown to him when BlackGatomon/BlackTailmon ear have pick up a footstep was coming from this very room, that she got have sworn she saw something and yet she know that a spy have heard everything from their conversation since their moment that's the spy knows everything and that mean BlackGatomon/BlackTailmon will get that spy, no matter what the cost it will takes to find that spy, including her nemesis Gatomon/Tailmon herself.

* * *

Two boys, Matt and Takeru/TK did have some fun over an hours during summer event that the two of them are having some quality of fun, of course that Matt is still carrying his Digimon partner and pretending to be a stuff toy without getting his brother caught in action. Of course he didn't know that TK/Takeru is already a DigiDestineds that he didn't know noy in just one bit of it. on the other hand that he could bring Patamon with him but he can't because he's already a DigiDestineds since the beginning. But he too didn't know that Matt is already a DigiDestineds too, that mean neither of them didn't know that both brother are offical DigiDestineds. The Wielder of Hope and the Wielder of Friendship/

Once the boys are enjoy their fun term, knowing its still summer holiday, Matt on the others hand that he want to know and little less concern on his brother behavior to begin with, like one minutes he refuse to come to the summer camp and the next day, he's getting happier by the minutes knowing something is not right. Of course he didn't know that his little brother is already a DigiDestineds, knowing something is not right on his brother reaction that he's going to dig deep, deeper to find out what his brother goes different in split, knowing something is not right on Takeru/TK.

Once the hours is approaching, unknown to them, that two Digimon, two small Digimon. One of them is a rock-type Digimon and the other one is like a Halloween-type version with pumpkin head on it with an axe on it. Both of them are Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon, another minion who serve General Myotismon, of course that the two of them are having some fun without a single human notice on them, or some people its Halloween in very early schedule, but they won't bother at all. Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon did have some fun and cause less havoc in the human world like messing with the bin, scaring the cats and making a 'boo' sound on the baby and cause them to cry, knowing the two of them are plain trickery on them.

Matt and Takeru/TK are already in the train that it's time for Takeru/TK to go home, knowing they live for another day, but Matt on the other hand that he want to know why his brother is acting different lately, when he about to said to him.

"Boy, those ice-cream was creamy and delicious, huh, Matt?" he ask his brother about his epic day he's been though. "Still, it was fun since we're going together. Right, Matt?" he look at his brother.

"Huh?" Matt slight snap out from his important trance when he look at his brother.

"Are you okay?" he ask him. "You seem acting strange lately, is everything okay to you?"

"Well, not really, exactly," he replied to him. "I'm just thinking that's all."

"What kind of thinking?"

"Just thinking," again he replied to him.

"Oh," TK/Takeru understand what his brother on about that his brother is having a moment of thought to get his head straight.

"Although I want to ask you about why you didn't come to summer camp?" Matt ask him about that day. "One minutes you are unhappy and getting despair and the next minutes you seem very happy. Anyway, what's went wrong with you?"

Takeru/TK is almost forget about it, that his brother does have a point that since he got up since yesterday since his mum make a phone to his brother that he won't come to summer camp, until he's getting happy and well-earn excitement. Could be it something to do with the Digital World since he and Patamon are having an excellent wondering in the Digital World that's make him joy and giving hope? It's possible, knowing he's been to the Digital World for 3 months in Digital World time limits knowing it different to compare both his word and the Digital World.

"I'm not sure," he finally said to him.

"You're not sure?" Matt rephase to him when Takeru/TK nod to him. "Come on TK/Takeru, I need to know what's wrong with him since I got a phone call from mum. Knowing there something is not. Is that bully who did to you at school? If it is, then I'll give him a taste."

"What?" Takeru/TK is almost freak out. Knowing his brother is very well protective since what happen in school. Long before he went to the Digital World that Takeru/TK was bully by an older brother who always threat and tease him a lots like demanding school money or doing their homework for a week, until everything is sort when his brother show and see the bully when he quick beat him when the teacher comes along when Matt explain to the teacher that the bully threaten his little brother in honorable truth and TK/Takeru on his brother words about what happen. "No, no, it's wasn't like that," he said to him.

"Then what is then?" Matt/Yamato want to know what happen since yesterday, knowing the pressure is getting by the minutes.

Back at Takeru/TK place, Patamon is getting worried on his partner who's been gone for couple of hours and he's getting hungry by the minutes. He could get something on cupboard but Nancy is at her office when TK/Takeru said to him about his mum works at the office that she is a journalist who wrote down on her article page in huge headline. He's still hiding and pretending to be a stuff animal so that his mum won't get involve on this or freak out to see an actual Digimon in real life, so its best to leave it as simple.

 _I wish TK/Takeru couldn't hide me so that he could give me something to eat,_ Patamon thought out inside his mind. _I know TK/Takeru is just protect from anyone else, knowing he is my friend that's all and besides since what happen on Files Island that I don't remember what happen since TK/Takeru refuse to talk about it. But still it best to wait, knowing he been gone quite a while now._

Until he sense something is not right, when he look at his left hand side and see an open window to allow the breathe get in. He's already on top of the bed when he slowly flaps his wings without TK/Takeru mum hearing about this. When he slowly flying toward an open window small, knowing it's small, but it will fit when he try to squeezing, knowing it is an narrowing, but he can get out, until he try to get though and getting difficult to get out from amount of food he's eating since Takeru/TK give him some toast for his breakfast event. His face is slowly turn red and then green in quick second when he moan out, quitely, until after many try to squeezing, he finally manage to get out from that tight narrow and quickly cough out from his mouth and regain his breath back while flapping his wings.

"Phew," he said himself in lowing voice tone. "Now I can TK/Takeru, knowing he need me by the minutes," and with that he quickly flap his bat-like wings and quickly flying toward the direction where he saw his partner along with an elder brother of his, that he think that boy is Matt. Takeru/TK big and from what he remember that he saw something else that's under that boy who happen to be a Digimon that he recognise it in the Digital World. That's mean that boy is chosen member as the DigiDestineds. That mean both boys are DigiDestineds and none of them haven't figure since.

Back then, Matt is getting concern on his little brother reaction that he won't know what happen since yesterday and yet Takeru/TK still haven't said a single word to him what happen on that day since yesterday event. TK/Takeru is almost breaking in sweat knowing his brother want to know why since yesterday to know why he refuse to come to Summer Camp. Matt/Yamato is getting little impatient, knowing his little brother can't make lies, except one what happen, but that was years ago since then. But Yamato/Matt need to know what happen since.

"Well," Yamato said to him. "I'm waiting to know what happen since yesterday."

No reply on his brother.

"Look Takeru/TK," Matt give him a small warning to him. "If you don't tell me what happen, I'm sure I can help you, including as well. So that we can both you. Is that okay to you?"

TK/Takeru was about to said to him when a speaker voice said to them in the station said Shibuya where Takeru can finally relax or better coming up an idea so that his brother won't getting involve of this, while the train is slowly goes down a bit in less than a second when the door is quickly open, when Takeru/TK quickly zoom out that cause his brother reaction by the minutes.

"TK/Takeru!" Matt's voice is getting panic when he quickly garb his partner Tsunomon and kindly ruin his nap from his sudden woke up and quickly rush out toward the door before its closing. Matt/Yamato quickly running toward him, hoping he'll catch, thankfully he arrive and found his brother that's near the stairs. "Takeru/TK wait."

Takeru/TK stop and wait for his brother when his brother quickly rush forward toward him and gaining his breath back. "What's the big idea," he yell at him. "Running outside the main station that you could get hurt or better yet an accident that you may have."

Takeru/TK quickly shut his eyes for few second, knowing this is the same problem what happen years ago when his father yell out to him, before he gave him a slap on the father when his mother quickly step forward and stop her husband who hitting a child, knowing he was 2 or 3 years old. Matt/Yamato look at his brother when he saw TK's eyes were closing that he almost forgotten what happen years that he was there long ago before divorce take place on them.

"Sorry TK/Takeru," he apologise to him. "I'd almost forget what happen year ago. I know it effort on you since what happen. Beilieve I didn't know what happen since dad was so mad at you for some patricianly reason."

Takeru/TK open his eyes, that he's speak the truth about what happened in the past about what happen between him and his dad when he slap him on purpose when his mum stop him. He look him and see a guilt look on his brother eyes, that he is truly sorry for yelling at him.

"I understand Matt/Yamato," he finally speak from his silent. "I'm sorry I run, knowing it effective me what happen in past, was hard to forget."

"I know," Matt said when he kneel and hug his brother. "I know, it's hard to forget."

Takeru/TK regain his hope back when he hug his older brother, knowing he love his brother so much since he was little long, including his mum as well when he secretly smile out in front of him, when he let go from him and ask him. "Anyway, any idea what kind of town is that?"

"I'm not sure, exactly," he admit and replied to him that he too have no idea what town is that, when both brother make a small walk before they'll get the next one, so that they're got time before he send his brother back home.

"Here it is," Matt said to him. "Shibuya," he pounce the name of the town. "I think I heard of it. It's pretty big since I'd read about it. I mean it's hard to wonder in the open distance in public."

"Shall we explore it?"

Matt look at him, knowing his little brother is always a curious one. "Sure, why not," in truth of him, he too was curious about this town, when the brothers make a home when they found an exit sign that's led toward up toward the surface and see swarming of people rushing in and out at the same time like they're in a hurry, knowing that many people got some important schedule they need to attend with. That Shibuya is one of these busy town in Japan.

"Whoa," Takeru exclaimed out to see so many building and so many colouring light at the same time as well. "So much colour I'd never seen before in my life."

"You got that right," Matt/Yamato exclaimed out as well, knowing it's big and see so many people are going in and out at the same. His partner however is semi-speechless to see so many colouring light that's shine upon, of course he's pretending to be a stuff toy so that TK/Takeru won't get expose knowing he is a Digimon.

"Shall we look around?" Takeru/TK ask his brother.

"Okay then," he said. "Just stay right next to me so that you won't get lose."

"Okay," TK/Takeru's acknowledge him when they make a move so that they won't get lost in the city.

They'd wonder in the city for nearly 5 minutes, knowing it's huge and massive to allow over 1000 people to get in, knowing Shibuya is very busying and very crowded in open distance to see so many coming in and out at the same time in very different occasionally, knowing this place is huge.

"This place is amaze me to see so many pretty building in open distance," said Takeru/TK, while he still walking along with his brother.

"I'd guess so," he agree with him, when he look at his 'watch' and look at the time. "Whoa it's getting late. I think it time for you to home. Know your mum is getting worried by the minutes."

"Yeah, I guess so," Takeru/TK have to agree with him, knowing it is getting late. Just before they heading back toward the train station when they'd hear a scream that's coming from further direction when both boys saw two Digimon are running toward him when Tsunomon almost sneer at them when he cried out.

"Tsunomon Shinka/Digivolve . . . ." his body is quickly transformation into a familiar shape to Matt/Yamato with blue and light fur fur with ruby eyes with single horn. "Gabumon!"

Two Digimon stop in front of them who happen to be Pumpkinmon and Gostumon, when both of them shock to see another Digimon in front of them. As for Takeru/TK, he was shock and surprise at the same time that he didn't know that his brother is also a DigiDestineds too and he have no idea that stuff toy is actually a Digimon, so he decide to play along without getting his brother involve of this.

"What the-? I didn't know that your stuff toy turn into this?!" he exclaimed out to his brother in sudden action that cause Yamato/Matt is now completely shock in urge of panicking that this cover is first one to expose.

"Well um . . ." his voice is slight panic, knowing his little is a non-chosen DigiDestineds. Oh this is not good! Not good at all!

"Please you gotta help us," Pumpkinmon said to them and barely know one Digimon since they'd running.

"Why should I help you?" said Gabumon who looking ready for a fight. "You're working for Myotismon."

"Wait, did you say Myotismon?" Matt is almost shock from what his partner, and ignoring his brother words.

"Who Myotismon?" again Takeru/TK play out, while Matt is still breach of panicking.

"I'll explain later," Matt quickly said and promise to his brother about what happen.

"Please, you gotta to help us," Gotsumon begging them to help.

"Yeah, some lady who trying to kill to us," Pumpkinmon to them what happen when they making a fun across few section in Shibuya when they were confuse on one woman who have a nose piece and try to garb and cause her to scream when both of them making a move before she'll send them a heap of trouble.

"Yeah right," Gabumon refuse to believe. Until.

"Come back here you two," cried out from that same woman who try to find them, that's cause Yamato/Matt along with his brother, his Digimon and that two Digimon who work for Myotismon that cause them to panic, when all of them quickly make a move or better yet hide so that that crazy woman will give them a beat down, when she quickly rushing toward Matt in quick split second. "Hey!" she cried out to him. "Have you seen those Halloween-freak?"

"They went that way," he point in wrong direction.

"Thanks," she said and quickly make a move. Unknown to her that Matt is protect them behind his back, while the coast it clear.

Takeru/TK is complete surprise to see three unknown creature he never seen before, of course he is still a DigiDestineds without his brother involve of this.

"What are you look at, kid?" Pumpkinmon yell out to him that cause him to shock, knowing he never seen a Digimon before in his life.

"Hey!" Matt said out to that Digimon. "What is a big idea to make a yelling complain on my brother?"

"Your brother?" Gotsumon exclaimed and rephrase on Matt said.

"I thought he just some nobody?" turn out that Pumpkinmon made a complete error from his thought.

"Nobody?"

"Knock it off you two," Gabumon said to them. "I know you two are working for Myotismon."

"And you tell us why Myotismon want to control the human world or else," Matt is making a threat demand to them, knowing he want answer including his partner. But Takeru/TK have no idea what his brother on about what he ask him.

"Human world? Matt is going on around here?" he demand to know what happen since he have no idea whatsoever.

Matt on the other hand that he have to explain to him, so that he won't tell anyone about it, ever. He explain to him what happen in summer camp, facing different monster called Digimon and explain to him what Digimon mean when Gabumon explain to him as well. Matt explain to that he and his friends have encoutner few Digimon in the Digitial World such as Shellmon, Black Gear control who control by Devimon, which Takeru/TK secretly shock to hear, knowing he hate and despise that name since what happen, Etemon and Myotismon who seek control the human world- the DigiDestiends that cause him major surprise on Takeru/TK's reaction from what Matt said it was ture. He also show him a DigiVice in cleanse light white of mixture of light blue. Takeru/TK was secertly surprise that he have no idea that his brother got it, that his version is far different to compare from him, of course he's still pretending that he have no idea about Digimon and Digivice. Once Matt and Gabumon explain what happen when he said to him.

"Now you know about Digimon, that promise me never tell mum about it," Matt inform him about a promise he will keep.

"How come?"

"Because she will freak and call a police or even military so that they will my Digimon will be part of a top secret experiment, for, I don't know what they'd doing," Matt answer out to him in further example detail, except the last one that he have no information about military campaign whatsoever.

Takeru/TK does however have a point about military experiment. That he couldn't picture out from his mind that what happen if his own partner, Patamon. So that they will use him as part of top secret experiment in further detail information about him and the evolution as well. But for now, he decide to keep his brother promise, knowing the fate of both his world and the Digital World are safe in hand.

Once Matt and Gabumon said their word to Takeru/TK, when all three of them look at two Digimon, Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon who happen to be a servant to Myotismon/Vamdemon in odd confuse matter.

"Any idea why they looking at us?" Pumpkinmon said to his friend.

"Beat me," he admit to him, "I'd haven't got a clue to know why they'd staring at us."

"Look you two," Matt speak to them. "I just want some facts."

"Fact? What fact?" Gotsumon confuse from what Matt said.

"Don't play dumb," Gabumon said to him. "I know you working for him. We want to know why working for him."

"Who? Myotismon?" Pumpkinmon said to him. "You got it all wrong. We come here to have some fun that's all."

"Fun?" Takeru/TK said his piece. "You come here to have some fun."

"That's what BlackGatomon/BlackTailmon said to us," Gotsumon said it out to him that cause Matt and Gabumon shock from what Gotsumon said.

"BlackGatomon/BlackTailmon!" he excalimed.

"You know that name?" Takeru/TK said to his brother that he have no information on BlackGatomon/BlackTailmon from his confess statement.

"Believe me, you don't want to know more about that black cat," Gabumon clarfield to him, knowing that black cat is nothing more than a troubling cat.

"Why would BlackGatomon/BlackTailmon said to you about having some fun?" Matt/Yamato demand to them to know why.

"Well it's happen in the Digital World when me and my friend Gotsumon are having some fun in the Digital World when we met BlackGatomon/BlackTailmon about the excitement in another world," Pumpkinmon explain their background story to them.

"Why would she said that?" Gabumon said to them without further notice.

"Well she said to us that the human world contain so many fun and excitement that's fill with sparkling light," Gotsumon answer and explain to them what happen.

"And you decide to join Team Myotismon," Matt said to them by crossing his arm together. "So that you can conquer our world."

"No one said about conquering?!" Pumpkinmon exclaimed out.

"Wait you didn't know about it?" Takeru/TK said to them. When both Digimon nod to him as confirm official.

"Well, that's odd I thought many Digimon want to control the human world since what happen 4 years ago," said Matt.

"What 4 years ago?" again Takeru/TK have no idea what Matt on about.

"I'll explain later," he promise to him that he have no idea what happen 4 years when two Digimon appear out of nowhere was none other than Greymon and another Digimon that he can't remember which was one it. "Right now, we got some matter to take of care," he look at them, Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon, knowing those two are not working for Myotismon but use them as live bait from what they say about BlackGatomon.

"So what now?" Gotsumon said to them, clearly he and his friend have no idea whatsoever.

"Well, for start, we could find you guys a shelter home so that you won't easy to find or I can ask Izzy to find a perfect solution to know how to send you guys back to the Digital World where it safe," Matt is making an opinion choice between those two.

"Well I'm not sure what the second choice, but we can just look around the city," said Gotsumon. "Knowing this place is huge with many colour bright."

"You want to explore the Shibuya?" Matt rephrase them about exploring in Shibuya.

"Don't you two ever stop making havoc cause this place," Gabumon said to them, clearly he have no information about this place whatsoever.

"We learn our lesson since what happen that we have no experience knowledge about this world," Pumpkinmon replied and admit to him that he have no information about this world in humble truth fact.

"Well, we could give you a tour," Takeru/TK make a wise suggestion. "So that you can learn it from them, knowing this place is huge and very hard to get wonder in the street."

"You mean it?!" both of them exclaimed out in happy expression with happy tear running down from their eyes, when Takeru/TK nod to them, when two Digimon make a slight jump and make a slight landing on top of Takeru/TK, when they rubbing their cheeks on him.

"Hey, cut it," he try to stop them, but he couldn't resist his giggle laugh and slight feel rough on Gotsumon rocks.

As for Matt/Yamato when he sigh out from his mouth from what his little brother said about exploring in Shibuya and this is Takeru/TK first time to meet actual Digimon from another world that he promise he will keeping a secret from and his friends as well. Of course he know that Takeru/TK meet Hikari/Kari long ago, but they'd haven't seen him for very long time. But still, he got some lots of work to protect innocent Digimon and looking after his brother is main mission to look after them and protect two Digimon as well, knowing this job is getting harder by minutes.

After more than 5 minutes, things are not looking so good when Pumpkinmon and Gostumon make a small havoc across Shibuya when both of them doing a fancy dress-up when Matt and Takeru/TK along with Gabumon who pretending to be an early Halloween get-up, which it was awkward when few people look at him in public notice including Pumpkinmon and Gostumon as well. Pumpkinmon and Gostumon love playing dress when the DigiDestineds told them knock it off, until they join in, actually THEY join in, until they heard a security guard when the brothers along with Gabumon, Pumpkinmon and Gostumon quickly making their excessive from their inconvenient while they run of it, before they will get caught in quick second, thankfully they manage out in quick second they continually running.

After less than a minutes when they found a park to get some rest or catching their breathe back from what running local motion, except the two of them did however did have some fun. Knowing it was epic to see it.

"That was amazing," Pumpkinmon exclaimed out. "Let's do it again?"

"Absolutely not," Matt quickly denied and said back to them. "We give you explore the city and it's late that I suppose to take my brother home, knowing he's getting tried by the minutes."

"Aw, you no fun," Pumpkinmon whine out like a kid by cross his arm together.

"We're just having some fun, that's all," said Gotsumon.

"Is that what BlackGatmon said to you?" Gabumon said to them about that black cat from what both Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon.

"That's what she said to us," Gotsumon answer out to him. "She told us there's lots of fun in here. But never knew that there trouble ahead."

"That's because she lies to you," Matt replied to him. "She using a manipulation on you two that you causing havoc across in Shibuya."

"But they didn't know we're Digimon," said Pumpkinmon.

"True, but they will get notice," said Gabumon.

"Does is always happen in the Digital World, Matt?" Takeru/TK ask his brother after he regain his breathe back from that running. "You know that one you told me about it."

"More or less that I cannot say," Matt replied out to him that's lots of thing happen in the Digital World, knowing they got wired cultural in the Digital World including the Deities as well.

"So what now?" Gostumon ask them to know what happen next.

"How about I should take my brother home, so that I will find place so that you won't get any bothering," Matt said in further suggestion, knowing he does wanting to take his little brother home when suddenly a familiar laugh take place that alert them except Takeru that he have no idea about that laugh.

"Oh no," Pumpkinmon voice is getting worry.

"It's General Myotismon/Vamdemon," Gotsumon cried out.

"Who's Myotsimon?" again Takeru/TK have no idea about that Digimon, knowing he never heard of it, knowing he's still pretending.

"Trust me," Matt/Yamato said, "you have no idea."

Takeru/TK have no idea what Matt/Yamato on about when a swarm of bats is flying toward the central park where they standing. Matt/Yamato and Gabumon are shielding him, while a swarm of bats, flapping toward and make a familiar shape that only The DigiDestineds of Friendship and three Digimon when Myotismon appear in front of them and he's getting far more strive from what they'd seen. As for Takeru/TK that he does know that name and that Digimon back in the Digital World from his hiding when he watch his brother friends Digimon were beaten and this Digimon almost defeated his Angemon before he pass down that he can't remember how long exactly before he end up n his room and yet, this Digimon is troubling news.

"General Myotsimon/Vamademon!" both of them cried out and make a standing proceed like actual military when few sweat coming from their head.

"You two," he yell out to them and cause them to finch. "You haven't destroy the human and yet one of them is a DigiDestineds that you haven't destroy the wielder of Friendship."

"Well you see, boss," Gotsumon try to speak from his nervous reaction. "We're . . . um . . . about to fight . . . just before you show up."

Pumpkinmon ultimately agree with his friend when he quickly nod at him. Knowing he's afraid to see General Myotismon is actual form, and he know the rumour that Myotismon/Vamademon is in-league with Angarmon and bestow a title call General – a powerful general from what he read about it since after BlackGatomon/BlackTailmon said to them long ago in the Digital World.

"Well since you two found them," said Myotismon. "Destroy them and bring me his crest," he order them to destroy that wielder of Friendship, except he didn't know about the wielder of Hope.

"Yes, General Myotismon/Vamademon, sir!" both of them cried and acknowledge from thie respond order to him, when they quickluy turn on the brothers with an evil look, knowing they want to fight without mercy nor surrender at the same time. Matt and Gabumon are shielding Takeru/TK knowing he is not a DigiDesrtineds, but he could get hurt and he'll get a big trouble for this. Takeru/TK is behind his brother, knowing without his partner, Patamon and blow his cover that he is official a DigiDestineds and the keeper of Hope.

"What should we do now, Matt/Yamato?" Takeru/TK ask his brother.

"There's one opinion," he replied.

"And which is?"

"Run!" he quickly cried out when the brothers and Gabumon quickly run for it, that's leave confusing part on Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon, but not Myotismon.

"Well," he said them. "Don't just there, get them!" he command them.

"Yes, Mighty General, sir!" both of them acknowledge him when they quickly make run and slight catch up with them. Myotismon on the other hand that he have a hunch on those two, knowing BlackGatomon/BlackTailmon found them in the Digital World when she trick them, but he was wonder to know, could those two are the spy who send by the Order, knowing the Order are cult and advance elite since he read about them that the Original Order were destroy in Ancient Time in Ancient Digital World, before those human comes along and rebuilder in the Digital World that the Digital World need the Order to survive. And yet those two could be the traitors who serve the Order when he makes a closetful eye on them, knowing those two are nothing more than playful child.

* * *

The brothers and Gabumon are continually running from their life from two Myotismon recruit, Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon. They're continually running in somewhere else, so that the battle is taken elsewhere. Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon quickly manage to catch up with them, that their small feet and legs are no match human legs, well, apart from one of them who happen to be Gabumon. The brothers and Gabumon quickly running and running for at least more than 3 minutes including Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon as well.

They can't believe that both of them join Myotismon and yet none of them didn't know they were trick by one Digimon, BlackGatomon/BlackTailmon. That's cat must have somehow mainpulation them and join to create some 'fun' on their world, that the two of them are nothing more than playful childern, well, apart from Pumpkinmon who happen to be an Ultimate-level Digimon and Gotsumon is a Rookie-level Digimon. Once the brothers and Gabumon are continually running and running in non-stop action when they stumble upon a dead end.

"Oh no," Matt cried out. "It's the dead end."

All three of them look at the fence and wire at the same time when they taking the wrong then.

"What's now, Matt/Yamato?" Takeru/TK exclaimed and cried out to his brother.

Matt was about to think a plan, until-

"We good you now," Pumpkinmon said to them, when three of them turn the opposite direction and see them – Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon, still ready to fight in more sinister glare at them. Gabumon is in first line to defend Matt/Yamato and Takeru/TK knowing that his job is to protect them at all cost.

Once they make a complete stare at them, when both of them have somehow make a laugh at them that make them completely confuse in complete second. Quietly they have no idea why both of them make themselves laughing.

"On man," said Pumpkinmon, while he' still laughing in front of them. "Look at your face!"

Both of them still laughing.

"What's so funny, anyway?" Matt/Yamato demand to know.

"Yeah," Takeru/TK agree with him as well. "Why did you laugh out, anyway?"

"Because, we're just fooling around that's all," Gotsumon answer out, when their laugh is now dying now from his excitement.

"The thing is since you told us about BlackGatomon/BlackTailmon for tricking us," Pumpkinmon explained to them, "knowing this isn't a place that cause fun and havoc."

"This place was filled with human and contain so many lights that we couldn't resit those lightshow," Gotsumon add on to them.

"And see so many clothing that we couldn't resist to try to them on," Pumpkinmon add on, yet again.

"That's part we almost caught," Matt counter at them since what happen when the security almost caught within few second or so.

"Or yeah," Pumpkinmon said when he nervously laugh out to him.

"So, you two are decide to make fun of us, so that he won't caught off your guard?" Matt/Yamato rephrase to them from what they said to them.

"Yep," Gotsumon confirm to him.

"Talk about wired Digimon we're met," said Gabumon.

"You telling me," Matt officially agree with him by placing his hand on his hip when a swarm of bats comes along. That's mean, Myotismon is coming.

"Quickly hide!" Gotsumon quick said to them.

"We can hold him off as long as possible," Pumpkinmon add on to them.

"We'll do," Matt respond and acknowledge when he and his brother along with Gabumon are quickly hide at the side of the corner of the building without even looking at them, knowing those two can hold him off as long as possible. When a shadow of Myotismon is come forth who's standing right in front of Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon.

"Where are they?" Myotismon demand to know what happen.

"They're too fast for us," Pumpkinmon quickly said to him in futher report.

"Yeah, those human and their Digimon have quicker speed from what we didn't except, General Myotismon," Gotsumon add on to him.

"I'd see," Myotismon said. "Although, I finding that you're lacking have made you weaker by the minutes. You two are supposed to join me, to begin conquer the human world under Lord Angarmon direct order."

"Angarmon!" both of them exclaimed out, knowing they'd heard that name. And also Matt/Yamato and the others are eardropping from what Myotismon said, Angarmon and yet they have zero information about that Digimon name.

"That's wasn't the deal," Gotsumon said.

"Yeah," Pumpkinmon agree with him. "BlackGatomon/BlackTailmon promise us to have some fun in the human world, not conqucer."

"You define my order?" Myotismon said to them from their disorder from his direct authority. "Knowing I am his greatest General of them all, knowing I'd surpass many Digimon who stand in my way knowing I'm his greatest of them all."

"That wasn't she said to us," Gotsumon look at his friend, knowing they have zero information about Lord Angarmon plan.

"If you reject those word," said Myotismon threaten them, "then you will be destroy. Grisly Wings!" he cried out when a swarm of millions of bats launch and fly toward them.

Both of them feeling small bite from Myotismon's bat, despite that Pumpkinmon is an Ultimate-level, but Gotsumon is a Rookie-level. But they won't give up on them.

"Pumpkinmon Power/Trick-or-treat!" he cried out his move when a gigantic pumpkin almost falling toward him, when Myotismon/Vamdemon use his psychic ability to control the bats, when the bats quickly eating Pumpkinmon's move that make them both shock and well surprise on them.

"Rock Fist!" Gotsumon shout and cried out when he launch few rock like fist that fire out from him, when Myotsimon use his power and quickly dissolve them in spilt-quick second that cause them, really, really surprise on them.

Myotismon smile at them in sinister pride when a swarm of bats, flapping toward them and cause them pain from their tiny bite mark, that Myotismon is nothing more than a pushover threat and he is a General who despise on those who drae make a mock out of him. Takeru/TK and his brother Matt heard Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon are still screaming from Myotismon/Vamdemon's bats from what they heard.

"Pumpkinmon," Takeru/TK said.

"Gotsumon," Matt/Yamato said.

"Quite you two," Gabumon told them to quite, unknown or they know that Myotismon can hear them, after he done with those two fun-loving Digimon when Gotsumon rock and Pumpkinmon axe fall down and cause it to data into million pixel of data.

"So, they decide to spare you for all this time, knowing they are too weak to withstand against me," Myotismon said to them, while he slowly approach them. "Once I'd done one of the DigiDestiends who wielding the Crest of Friendship, so that I will destroy the others as well."

Takeru/TK was about to cry while Matt/Yamato hugging and shield him to protect his young sibling from the screaming they'd hear from Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon from menacing Myotsimon/Vamademon when he dissolve them when he slowly approach them. Matt/Yamato is trying to hold on his tear, knowing he hear them screaming and hear them dissolving at the same time, but he can't forgive himself from what that vampire have done when he shout out to him.

"You," he slowly said to him, while Gabumon look at him. "You going to pay this for!"

As he shout out when his Digivice begin to glow that's mean Gabumon begin to Digiolve/Shinka.

"Gabumon Shinka/Digivolve, Garurumon!" he cried out after he Digivolve from Matt's friendship, when a large blue and white wolf, charge toward Myotismon in quick surprise on him. Observably that Myotismon have no idea that the DigiDestined have decide some pay back for messing with Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon.

Vamademon/Myotismon have no time with this, when he quickly gave that wolf a dramatic punch and quickly send that wolf flying. Unknown to him when Matt/Yamato crest begin to glow, of course he know that he know that blond hair is the wielder of Friendship.

"No!" he cried out to his partner, knowing he can't give up as long, he wielding the Crest of Friendship.

"Garurumon Digivolve/Shinka," he cired out when his body is transformation into a wolf humanoid character like a punk-type and shout out, "WereGarurumon!"

WereGabumon quickly manage to bounce back from that building and quickly charging toward Myotismon for his crime he committed against an innoccet Digimon when he shout out to him,

"Wolf Claw/Kaiser Nails!" he cried out, by slashing his wolf claw that's near toward Myotismon/Vamademon in split second. But Myotismon/Vamdemon quickly dodge that assault attack that he read and heard that WereGarurumon is a Commando-type Digimon with serious combat skills that only few Digimon can reach into WereGarurumon, knowing that wereworlf is one tough Digimon from those who mess with him.

Patamon is still trying to find TK/Takeru for over an hour, knowing he still mess him since he and Takeru/TK have somehow arrive at Takeru's place in unknown reason to know why. He try to find him and contiunally hiding in different spot so that many people won't notice on wield animal-like creature that they're never seen before in their entire life, like a brand new species. He's search from high and low as possible, knowing he's about to give him when he rest on the top of the tree to get some rest since he's keep on flying and flying in non-stop action. He's somehow arrive at Shibuya about more than an hour and he's already exhausted and getting hungry by the minutes, while he's taking a rest on top of the tree without being seen from any one of them, including that dog who keep barking since before he get some rest.

"This is bad," he said to himself, while glazing on the open view. "I'd search everything to find TK/Takeru that I was almost hungry since he gives me some toasts, knowing I love it. But this place is huge and hard to find him in this location, knowing there so many people are coming in and out at the same. In matter of facts, it almost got me very dizzy."

Until he somehow heard something in nearby sector when he sense a great battle place from what he pick up from his bat-like wings, knowing there is a battle is already begun. He's not sure what he sense it, but whatever is it, knowing there trouble and yet he sense his partner is in great danger when he gasp out from his mouth, knowing his partner is in terrible danger yet again.

"I'm coming TK/Takeru!" he cried out to his partner without anyone hear his voice, when he quickly flap his wings toward that direction knowing that battle he sense, is a big one from what he felt it, eariler. Can he make it time before what happen? Let's hope for one single Patamon can make it in time to save his partner.

* * *

Back there, things are not so good at all when WereGarurumon is in a tight spot when he up against Myotismon in full time rage like an actual werewolf for the death of Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon. Believing those two he think about both of them are just having some fun and yet they'd learn about trick they'd been played by BlackGatomon/BlackTailmon words mainpulation to them and now they are now data and destroy by Myotismon/Vamdemon from his wrath. He did try to use his Wolf Claw/Kaiser Nails and manage to get a direct damage on him and send him flying toward the building to make a sudden crash landing, when WereGarurumon somehow entering, ignoring many people who look at him, beilieve he is an actual wereworlf or pretending from a local movie company to make another films or even fan film as well. Once he landing, when suddenly a large swarm of bats, flapping toward WereGarurumon in quick surprise when he back away, until he didn't realise it was a diversion when he use Crimson Lightening to garb him and quickly fly toward outside of the building and give him a swing and landing at the top of the building sign from letting go Myotismon's deadly move, Crimson Lightening.

Matt/Yamato is now in trouble, knowing both of them are Ultimate-level, but Myotismon is far stronger than any Ultimate-Digimon from what he know about and yet thing are could get nasty by the minutes. He's already protect his brother, knowing he is not a DigiDestineds and nor he haven't got a single Digimon with him, but his job is to protect his brother like all sibling would do: protect their youngest silbing at all cost.

WereGarurumon trying to shake him off, but Myotismon is far too strong to within against his mortal combat ability.

"Wolf Claw/Kaiser Nails!" he cried out when he use his sharp claws on both hand and quickly charge toward him, but Myotismon somehow dodge that attack that's surprise him, completely.

"Crimson Lightening/Bloody Stream!" he cried out when a blood-like whip quickly swing toward and whack him very hard and quickly garb it and make a heavy swing toward the top of the building.

"WereGarurumon!" Matt/Yamato cired out his partner. That his partner took major damage from Myotismon's unexpected assault attack.

TK/Takeru on the other hand that he too was scared, so scared that this battle is not as different from what he witness from his first battle against Angemon and Devimon on File Island and yet neither of them didn't win, but only in a draw and never forget to see the data on Angemon in front of his eyes.

 _This cannot be,_ Takeru/TK cired out from his thought and mind. _That battle was almost different to compare on Angemon and Devimon. I don't want to lose that Digimon since what happen. I wish Patamon is here to protect my brother and his Digimon._

Until unknown the both of them when TK/Takeru black and green DigiVice is begin to glow from Takeru/TK's backpack wthout anyone seeing this. That mean, TK/Takeru have reach his hope regain to allow his partner to Digivolve/Shinka into his next level.

Patamon can sense his partner is in danger, knowing his small wings couldn't reach in time, when he sense a hope within him and hear his partner call out to him in secert remote distance when he gasp and shock and cried, "Takeru/TK," when his body begin glowing into golden colour.

"Patamon Digivolve/Shinka," as he cired out when he's body begin to transformation into a humanoid figure with wings and a staff when the transformation is complete.

All people from Shibuya were all shock and amazing to see something from the sky that it is an Angel. An Angel from the heaven that they couldn't believe their own eyes to see an actual Angel and see that Angel is heading toward that direction. Could the Angel send a message to all human? Either way, it's still on-going investigation that's solve everything to all mankind.

Myotismon/Vamdemon quickly swing WereGarurumon with his Crimson Lightening to have some fun with him and quickly smack him on top of the building as part of his fun. Matt is getting worried to known what happen to his partner, knowing the pressue is getting hold on him. Myotsimon/Vamademon is giving him a smirking look at him when he sense a present is coming toward him when he look behind his shoulder when he heard an angel cried out in front of him and manage to break loose on Myotismon's Crimson Lightening from WereGarurumon held captive. WereGarurumon quickly bolt his eyes open and see an angel and this Angel is actually a Digimon. He thought it was Angemon from before, but this one is very similar to compare to him that this Angel got two wings and his helmet is very differential to compare on Angemon and the bleechcloth is red-pinkish colour and the staff, however got a crescent moon shape at the top of the staff.

Both boys were shock and surprise to see an Angel Digimon, but it different from what they look at it.

"Who's that?" Takeru/TK ask his brother.

"I don't know," Matt replied to him. "Let's hope he's on our side."

WereGarurumon rose him and said to him, "Who are you?"

"My name is Piddomon," he answer out to him. That Digimon who rescue him is none other than Piddomon, himself.

"Piddomon," WereGarurumon exclaimed out from what he heard that name long ago, another Angel Digimon name Piddomon, but he thought all of them were destroyed by Devimon, except he didn't know there's another Angel Digimon beside Angemon and different version of Angemon and Angewomon.

Myotismon look at Angel Digimon, Piddomon. Knowing he heard that name long ago since then he glaze and impressive on that Angel. "Well, well," he said to him, "another Angel Digimon, Piddomon I think it was, knowing I heard that Digimon is a cupid Angel Digimon to protect those from love and to severe, knowing I thought all of them were data long ago, but now this is my moment since I dealt your dealt counterpart version of yours," he talking about Angemon in the Digital World before he become FallenAngemon that's make him afraid since.

"We shall see," Piddomon respond to him when he grip his staff in tight pressure, since he never forget what happen in the Digital World when he was an Angemon back then, knowing he can't remember, but never forget those battle he had.

"So be it," he accept his word. "Crimson Lightening!" he cried out when his crimson rod-whip is striking toward him.

"Fire Feather!" he cried out when he shoot multiply feather like a meteors that's firing toward him and break Myotismon/Vamdemon's whip. "Pid Speed!" he quickly charge toward him with his super speed and quickly swing his staff and make a direct hit to Myotismon face and his body and make a huge impact on the ground.

Back then, the boys were surprise and shock to see an Angel Digimon, but this one name Piddomon. Yamato/Matt can't believe his own eyes that there is another Angel Digimon name Piddomon, but it's almost like Angemon since he saw him in the Digital World, when he encounter him before he become FallenAngemon and seeing three different version of Angemon and Angewomon. He's wondering to know, how many Angel Digimon survive in the Digital World? It's possible, knowing it's still beyond many mystery that's relate in the Digital World. As for Takeru/TK, that he can't believe his own eyes that Patamon have somehow Digivolve/Shinka into alternative Angemon form, yet it's different from what he remember on Files Island when he watch Angemon vs. Devimon. But now Patamon reach into a brand new level into Piddomon. Unless from what he remember from his lonely despair when someone said to him about reach different alternative level. Could it what that unknown Digimon said to him? It's possible, knowing Patamon is coming from his reverted into a DigiEgg.

But now, he's watching that Piddomon can outrank Myotismon for the crime he committed against Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon and without getting his brother involve that he is already a DigiDestineds.

Back at the battlefield, when Piddomon manage to gain upperhand against Myotismon. "Fire Feather!" he cried out when he shoot many feather that's shot out more feather-like meteor that's speed toward Myotismon. But Myotismon dodge that assault move, in quick second.

"Impressive," he gesture and amazing on him. "You simple quite powerful from what I'd notice and yet I'd sense something within you, like a familiar trace that I can't put my finger up. Either way, I'd looking forward to deal another Angel Digimon."

"Let's hope so," Piddomon replied to him.

"We shall see," he said, until, "Grisly Wings!" he cried out when hundreds of bats flapping toward him like an attack formation that's charge right toward Piddomon.

"Watch out!" Matt cried out to him, knowing he have no idea that Digimon is actually TK/Takeru's Digimon partner.

Piddomon spin his rod and cried out. "Apollo Tornado!" he quickly his spin his rod when a fire inferno comes out from his rod and quickly throw his rod toward Myotismon's bats and Myotismon/Vamdemon himself. The bat is already is dissolve, while Myotismon quickly shield himself from Piddomon's fire staff and try to hold on from in-sudden pain he never felt it in his life. Knowing Piddomon is a Champion-level Digimon, but something is not right while he barely hold on, when he sense another present from what he detect, another DigiDestineds. Could it be that there is another DigiDestineds is lurking in the human world without even notice? It's possible, knowing there's one Digimon from this world, is none other than Piddomon. The question is, which Rookie-form can Digivolve/Shinka into Piddomon? The answer on Myotismon will have to wait, once the battle is over.

WereGarurumon look and amaze on Piddomon incredible skill, like he can actually outrank Myotismon with just a physical attack, knowing Myotismon is strong and powerful, but he never seen that Piddomon can over rank him in clear range distance and yet he sense something within him, like a familiar trace like he could have sworn there is an Angemon Digi-trace on him. That's impossible from what he think about it, knowing Angemon and Piddomon are close similar rank and yet very different to compare either one of them. But still, he watch and see that Piddomon can overcome Myotismon for his crime against Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon.

TK/Takeru look at his partner, that Patamon who is now Piddomon that he didn't know that Patamon can Digivolve/Shinka into different form, knowing Piddomon is almost like Angemon, but very differential and see him is still fighting against Myotismon that Piddomon got the upper hand.

Myotismon manage to break free from the fury of Piddomon. Although he admire and impressive on Piddomon's moves and his ability and wait from what he sense eariler on. He reckon that Piddomon could be FallenAngemon since he encountered Angemon in the Digital World. But there is no proof, nor evidence to determine that Piddomon, Angemon and FallenAngemon are the same and he's getting worn by the minutes.

"Surrender, Myotismon," Piddomon demand to him in authority tone. "Knowing you done far enough, since you done this."

Myotismon growl at him by sneering, knowing he despise on him, knowing he thought all Angel Digimon were destroy long ago by one Digimon who killed them all. WereGarurumon manage to regain his strength back and said to Piddomon.

"Piddomon," he said to him in growling werewolf voice. "We can finish together in one final act."

Piddomon look at him, behind his shoulder and nod out to him, knowing the final act is about to begin, and look back at Myotismon. Myotismon sinister look at him, knowing the final act could make him a goner, when WereGarurumon jump long and high enough to take Myotismon down. But Myotismon manage to dodge, unknown that Piddomon is from behind and shout it.

"Fire Feather!" he shout when fire meteor-like swooping toward him.

Myotismon quickly dodge it, unknown to him again when WereGaurumon manage to bounce back again and give him a kick. But Myotismon is not so easliy to be blind from his action, when he quickly garb WereGarurmon foot and quickly swing and hit on Piddomon that shock on both brothers that Myotismon got his own upperhand and cause both Digimon landing on top of the building.

"I have to admit that battle we encoutered," Myotismon said to Piddomon. "But still, I won't be defeat it!"

Until someone shout out in front of him, "Golden Heaven Knuckle/Golden Hand of Fate!"

When a golden beam is flying toward Myotismon that's cause him sudden action and quickly dodge that attack in quickest second when he turn and saw and surprise to see one of them from before in the Digital World. The same different Angemon who have cream long hair with different helmet colour in dark grey with gold line of it that surprise Myotismon along with Matt/Yamato and Takeru/TK as well. Matt/Yamato is very surprise to see that Digimon since he saw him along with another Angemon and different version of Angewomon when they up against FallenAngemon. Takeru/TK have never seen a different version of Angemon before in his life since he know that his Angemon in the Digital World got long orange hair and different shade of grey with blue breechcloth, but this Angemon he look at it got golden breechcloth.

Myotismon look at the Angel, knowing that Angel is working for the Order since he learn and report from BlackGatomon/BlackTailmon before he arrive in the human world when he sinister glare at him.

"So, the Order did come along," Myotismon said to him after he learn from his report statement. "Although I didn't know that they arrive their own Digimon with them."

"We know what you going to do," said Angemon. "You are about to control the human world, under Lord Angarmon demand order."

"And yet, I hate some Digimon are being noisy," said Myotismon. "But never mind on the outcome, it's time to battle since I shouldn't done long ago in the Digital World, since our last encounter! Grisly Wing!" he cried when swarm of bats, rushing toward.

As for different version of Angemon, "Golden Heaven Knuckle/ Golden Hand of Fate!" he cired out when his right hand fist make a golden glow and shoot out toward Myotismon's bat and cause a majot light burst that's shine and cover the DigiDestineds and the people of Shibuya from the unexpected light burst. Once the light burst is slowly fading away when both brothers manage to regain their eye sight return and see that Myotismon and that Angemon is gone.

"They're gone," Takeru/TK said out.

"Any idea what happen to them?" Matt/Yamato said to him.

"Beat it," TK/Takeru is not sure, that he haven't got a clue.

WereGarurumon quickly jump down on the ground and barely landing on his feet from heavy amount of damage from Myotismon.

"WereGarurmon," Matt/Yamato cried out and quickly run toward him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he respond to him. "That battle cause me lots of damage," he try to endure the pain from Myotismon/Vamademon battle.

"And Piddomon?" Matt/Yamato want to know what happen to him.

"He's gone," WereGarurumon answer out to him.

"What? He's gone?!" Matt/Yamato exclaimed that Piddomon is somehow gone as well. "How's that happen?"

"I don't know," he admit to him. "One minutes, I was top of him, than next a light that's shine toward in few second and next he's gone."

Matt/Yamato and TK/Takeru are shock and learn that Piddomon is also gone, without being since. It could something to do with that light that's shine upon, them, that's what cause of this. WereGaraurumon try to hold on his pain when glowing light that's surrounding and engulf him and reverted back into Gabumon when Matt/Yamato quickly garb him.

"I'm sorry, Matt/Yamato," Gabumon apologise to him. "I'd try my best to stop him."

"That's okay," he accepted Gabumon's apologies. "You did you best."

"What shall we do now, Matt?" Takeru/TK said to his brother, knowing he seen everything from what he witness to see Myotismon, WereGarurmon and Piddomon along with different version of Angemon.

Matt/Yamato have a deep thought for a few second or so, when he finally said to him. "First I'll take you home," he said to him. "And second, I need to make a phone call."

From what TK/Takeru seen and see what happen in his world and yet he promise to his brother about his secret, knowing Matt have no idea that his brother is also a DigiDestiends as well. That's Takeru/TK now learn that Myotismon is doing an invasion, under by one Digimon he and his brother never heard that name, Angarmon. And that Digimon from what heard about it is just begin.

* * *

 **Yes,** **it is the longest, biggest chapter in my entire history since what happen, knowing I was too busying working to know what happen. Because I was busy since what happen.**

 **Anyway, I decide that Patamon can Digivolve into Piddomon because Patamon can Digivolve into Angemon or Piddomon from the evolution Digimon tree since in the anime that Patamon Digivolve into Angemon to stop Myotismon in Digimon Adventure Ep.33. Anyway the location is in Shibuya where Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon are having some fun from their confession in Digimon series.**

 **Also that character who help Tai is revealed and his name is Yusei, no, not Yusei Fudo from Yugioh 5Ds but diffferent Yusei from alternative world that is Yusei is from Digimon world. And it revelaed that he too among the Order as well. And he too got his Digimon as well, which I can't tell when revealed in few chapters a headed.**

 **Also that Takeru/TK have to pretend to be a non-DigiDestineds that his brother and his friends have no idea that Takeru/TK is an official DigiDestineds. Also that Magnus learn FallenAngemon past, which you saw on the chapter line. Anyway, the next chapter is going to take a while the battle of the human world is about to begin. And one more thing, don't judge my writing look at my profile when you see it, so ta-ra. And happy early Halloween to you all.**


End file.
